A Raven's Call
by Mshushu22
Summary: Leila is no normal girl, she's not even all human either. Losing her family by age 9, trained by the League of Shadows and gaining ghost powers at age 14, Leila always believed she was suppose to be alone. A freak on the run. Until found by the Justice League and offered a place among the Team. Will Leila be able to escape her past without the Team knowing her secrets?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is a** ** _Young Justice/Danny Phantom_** **crossover through my oc version of Raven. It's mainly a** ** _Young Justice_** **fanfic (Season 1) but Raven's powers are like those of Danny Phantom's. This is also my first fanfiction to publish so please review and let me know if I should continue or not. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the** ** _Young Justice_** **plot/characters or the** ** _Danny Phantom_** **references, only my OC and how she fits in with the storyline.**

 **Prologue**

The man slithered through the shadows of his laboratory as he paced, his feet barely touching the ground. Although he seemed anxious, he was grinning a mischievous smirk of victory. Upon his computer screen was a newspaper heading from the previous night, recounting the tragic accident at Haly's International Traveling Circus over the deaths of the Flying Graysons acrobat family. His own machination of that night was not accounted for publicly, but the girl was now his, and the woman he loved was gone. Once, he truly did love that woman, Arlene, but that's why she had to go- for she did not love him in return. If she would not love him, even after her husband's death, then she could not love anyone else. He already lost her once when she decided to marry a fellow college colleague- one who was supposed to be his best friend. That traitor, that _fool_. The man's frustration showed as his hands curled into fists. His own best friend, Oliver, who betrayed him by marrying the woman he loved...and for causing the accident. Sure Oliver had his moments of ephemeral brilliancy, but still; those were obscured by his foolishness. The man's hatred boiled as he thought back to that day in college when Oliver miscalculated the preparations for the portal. It was suppose to be a scientific revolution, and for that matter, one that would surpass anything the Justice League could discover with their myopic beliefs. A ghost portal. The ability to communicate with the dead. Something that literally transcended life itself, only to be destroyed by a simple miscalculation.

Continuing his pacing, the man sighed as his mind returned to his victory over the little girl. At the mere age of nine, it would be easy to convince Leila that it was her destiny to be his daughter. If Oliver hadn't pretended to be the hero the day of the accident, Leila would have been his and Arlene's daughter. The man was sure of it. Now, however, matters had to get messy. An alliance with the League of Shadows allowed him the connections he needed in order to sabotage Arlene's car that night. A full-on semi-truck crash made shambles of the car, and his ghost powers gave him the opportunity to slip onto the scene of the crash, protect Leila, and disappear without a trace. Now the girl would be trained by the Shadows to be an assassin before becoming exactly like him- a hybrid of ghost and human DNA.

A small cough interrupted the man's thoughts. He turned around to find an assassin standing with a sharp salute.

"Yes?" the man asked, as the assassin bowed before replying.

"Master Ra's Al Ghul wanted to notify you of his return with the girl."

"Excellent. Bring her in." The man commanded with a wicked smirk spreading across his face.

The assassin marched away, and moments later the door slid open to reveal a tiny, pale-skinned girl with crystal blue eyes and raven-black hair, walking alongside a tall and peremptory man. Staring around, the girl had wet streaks of tears staining her cheeks. She shuddered as the man in the room strode towards her, though he plastered on a smile. The girl cringed back anyways, all the while clutching a necklace in her hand.

"Hello dearie. I'm your new father, Vlad Masters, and this will be your home now." The girl shuddered again at the man's creepy smile, but nodded, knowing that no matter how hard she wished...her mother was never coming back. She was stuck here.

Vlad looked up at Ra's Al Ghul standing beside Leila as he nodded, communicating between their stares, before Ra's spoke.

"She is small, but in time, Leila will grow to be one of us. It is customary to choose a new identity name within the Shadows, and I believe her necklace will be a suitable name for her." Ra's Al Ghul finished his statement like a command rather than a suggestion before striding out of the room. Vlad stared after Ra's Al Ghul as he left. Then, he turned his attention to loosening Leila's fingers from her necklace; revealing a pendant of a raven in flight.


	2. Run and Hide

**Run and Hide**

 **Gotham City**

 **August 3, 21:00 EDT**

Leila was running.

Dashing in and out of the shadows, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. It has been two months since she found out the truth of what _really_ happened that night four years ago. How did she not see it sooner? She knew her "stepfather", Vlad, was always a cunning man, but a murderer? Leila's curled fists epitomized her loathing for that man- the man who killed her mother, and made her what she is now. A freak. It wasn't just an ordinary car accident, but a setup where Vlad ensured her mother's death. All because she wouldn't have loved him in return.

Leila snapped out of her thoughts as a violet, ectoplasmic blast erupted from her hand, demolishing an unfortunate trashcan below. Breathing heavily, Leila skidded to a stop before closing her eyes, meditating. She knew she shouldn't be out here. Here, being Gotham City, where the notorious Dynamic Duo would indubitably be on patrol. Plus, with what little control over her emotions and powers, she was bound to draw attention to herself. However, Leila needed help, and the only one who could help her without asking questions was Artemis. Artemis- her one friend formerly in the Shadows who trained alongside her. If anyone could help Leila, it was Artemis.

She fully understood now what had happened to her that day with the portal. Vlad and Ra's Al Ghul set it up perfectly so as to all but kill her. Sure, she is still breathing and somewhat alive, but barely. Leila was always cold now, her skin gelid and even paler than before, her heartbeat and breathing slower than normal now too. She was more solemn, as if it wasn't just her physical body that died but a part of herself as well. As if the shadows...the darkness, were just home to her now. Guess it all comes from being dead; well, technically half-dead.

Leila would attempt to avoid hospitals at all cost and dodge the attention of the Justice League. Except her new found hero mechanism- this need to save people- always kicked in, and it was a miracle Vlad hasn't caught her yet. Given the fact that he is the only one who could actually find her nowadays. Leila could easily hide from the Shadows, even if Ra's Al Ghul himself came after her, but the thought that worried Leila the most is why Vlad _hasn't_ caught her yet. It was as if he didn't want to find her.

Simple control over her powers was hard enough without the hero mechanism that came with it. Every moment of anger or fear would cause some ectoplasmic disaster. Not to mention the urge to help whenever someone was in trouble. Leila knew a trail must lead to her somehow, with all the accidental destruction left in each city; which is why the most obvious place she could go at this point was Gotham. The streets filled with crime should cover her tracks for a few days, but Leila knew the Shadows would expect this of her, mainly because she was running out of places to hide.

Slowly opening her eyes, Leila centered her icy, volatile core of emotions before slugging her duffel bag over her shoulder. Narrowing her gray-colored contact eyes, Leila focused to submerge herself into the darkness and become invisible. Disappearing from sight, Leila began to levitate the rest of the way towards Artemis's place. It was a risky move, since Leila hasn't seen Artemis in years, but given the circumstance of Artemis's family Leila knew Artemis would understand where she was coming from. Just ten miles within reaching Artemis's house, Leila's head perked upwards as her enhanced hearing picked up on a crashing sound resonating from a nearby school.

 _**What was that? **_ Leila paused mid-flight, debating on whether she should survey the area, only to find herself already flying towards the school.

 _**Gotham Academy? Wonder who would attack this rich kid playground of a school. **_

Glancing around, Leila gasped in surprise as she saw Artemis clad in a forest-green, midriff-baring archer costume. ** _Couldn't help yourself either, huh, Artemis? **_ Leila thought, as she perched herself silently on a tree branch above the young archer, looking down at the blonde before calling out to her.

"See a white rabbit down there, Artemis?" Leila asked, referencing Artemis's favorite childhood story.

Artemis's body tensed before she swiftly loaded her bow and aimed upwards at Leila in one sweeping motion. Leila simply smirked and waved from her position before jumping down next to Artemis on the tree branch.

"Leila? What are you doing here?" Artemis questioned. Then a panic filled her eyes. "Is the League-"?

"No. I broke away from them months ago. Just saw your little, white rabbit flying across town here and was curious. What's going on?" Leila stated her half-truth of responses calmly, her face passive but determined as she observed the situation.

"All I see so far is Robin, Kid Flash, and my white rabbit-" Leila's smirk widened as Artemis referenced the boy who crashed into the school as ' _her_ white rabbit', "-are fighting this…freak robot. Some invention of a friend of my Father's. Can't remember his name. I'm sure you know him."

Artemis blatantly stated as Leila peered through the open window. Below her was the school's gymnasium- one that could have been in a better shape than it was now. Various areas of the wood flooring were caved in from combat and several of the metallic stands were bent from something- or someone- being smashed into them. In the center was a large android- seemingly 10 feet tall from Leila's calculations- looming over a teenage version of Superman. Leila's eyes swept across the gymnasium, spotting the Boy Wonder and Kid Flash being kept at bay from the android as it created a tornado around itself. Leila's head perked to the left as she heard high-pitched, mechanical laughter. Sitting without a care in the world was a stout man dressed in a dress-shirt and a green, sleeveless sweater with two black-green robot monkeys perched next to him in the bleachers, chuckling as he watched the three teens struggle against the super-powered android. Professor Ivo. Though he was stout and old, Leila knew not to underestimate this man. Highly cunning and deceitful, Professor Ivo's brilliance was not to be messed with; after all, the android was able to manipulate the powers of the Justice League from Leila's observations. Definitely not a man to take lightly.

Leila's head whipped back around as the hairs on her neck began to rise. Artemis gasped as chittering laughter echoed around them. Dozens of those robot monkeys were swarming the tree.

Artemis quickly loaded her bow and shot at a monkey directly in front of her, malfunctioning it for good as it plummeted to the ground, only to be replaced by another.

"Flying monkeys. Who knew one day you'd land in Oz instead, Artemis." Leila commented as she threw two raven-shaped shurikens at the monkeys to her right, a bulls-eye straight to their chests.

Leila jumped up away from the monkeys zooming behind her. Artemis smirked slightly before frowning, clutching her bow in both of her hands before swinging it at another monkey. Both Leila and Artemis didn't need to communicate, not as previously trained assassins. As Artemis retrieved her mini crossbow from her belt loop, Leila slipped out her two steel tessen before fanning them out and flicking them on a route through several of the monkeys in opposite directions. Razor sharp wings sliced through the robot monkeys easily as each traveled its given course. Meanwhile, Artemis fired rapidly from her crossbow.

The chittering kept echoing in Leila's head. Every single monkey that plummeted to the ground, another instantly replaced it. Normally Leila wouldn't shrink from this many opponents, but the chittering was exasperating, and Leila could feel her irritation growing. A tingling feeling was growing from her icy core, wanting to expand and explode into energy. Her eyes took on a violet tint before Leila realized she was losing control.

 _**No. Not here, not now. **_

Leila shrunk back against the tree trunk, clutching her fists and trying to calm herself. Artemis was losing her luck as well; one of the monkeys snatched her weapon while another wrapped itself around her head, taking a joyride while laughing away at Artemis's struggles.

"Get off!" Leila heard Artemis gasped as she wrestled against the monkey, but Leila couldn't move. Frozen in place, it seemed like the world was slowing down. She was losing patience, losing control, and her ally-her friend- was in trouble. Leila's hands were shaking. She closed her eyes and began to meditate once more.

 _**Don't lose control. Don't lose control. **_

Leila's senses heightened, and everything around her became sharp and accented. She could feel the world around her; feel its life and chilling presence of death. It was frosty cold to her, yet Leila could feel the pressing, mixture warmth of life as well. It what made her what she is now, a stagnant between life and death. Reaching beyond the ambient, chittering laughs, Leila instead listened to the fight raging in the gymnasium. The android was calling out its own commands as the three superhero teens tried to suppress him simultaneously.

"Access Superman." Leila heard in a mechanical voice, and a cry of pain from one of the boys followed.

Instantly, Leila didn't care if Artemis found out about her powers, she had to help. In seconds, her eyes flew open, and she dashed along the tree branch, dodging the green laser-beams the monkeys shot at her. Catching her two tessen before throwing each one again as she ran, Leila jumped up to the open window over the gymnasium. Just as Artemis let an arrow fly at the android, Leila flicked one of her signature shuriken concurrently.

"Access Martian Manhunter," the Android commanded itself before turning intangible, causing Kid Flash to slip from his death-clutching grip.

The arrow and shuriken passed straight through the android, striking the gymnasium floor, but it was enough to save Kid Flash. Leila tilted her head slightly before yelling out to Artemis, "Get down!" as a monkey came flying towards them. Suddenly, a burning flame erupted on Leila's right shoulder and she growled that the stupid monkey had seared her arm. Artemis meanwhile jumped upwards, grabbing the monkey's tail just before he could escape. Artemis swung the menace around like Wonder Woman's lasso as Leila snatched her two tessen back in her hands. The monkey's laser eyes continued to fire and winnow each of its incendiary friends. With one final _whack_ , Artemis smashed the robot against the tree trunk.

Leila was panting. She wasn't out of breath, but trying to calm herself from her fears and adrenaline rush. She could taste the chilly breath escaped through her lips and had to remind herself not to heal the burn on her shoulder. Artemis glanced over at Leila with concern, but Leila simply frowned before standing back up. Just as Artemis was about to ask something, both her and Leila turned back to the gymnasium window as they heard an explosion. Peering through the window, Leila observed the android lying flat on its back with its head blown off; it was a major malfunction.

"They did it." Artemis whispered and Leila raised an eyebrow at her. "Kids our age Leila, they took down a killer robot with the powers of the Justice League."

Leila tilted her head in consideration. Leila did have the idea of becoming a hero...but with her powers? Who would want to work with a freak like her? Everywhere she went, the temperature would drop and Leila could tell that she now made other people feel uneasy. Artemis didn't seem to notice, probably because they had been in battle this whole time, but that didn't mean it wouldn't come up eventually. Leila watched in silence as Robin rushed towards the android and yelled orders to the other heroes.

"Help me disassemble him! Now!"

"Dude, the guy has no head," remarked Kid Flash as two other teens rushed into the gymnasium. One was a dark skinned boy with black, eel-shaped tattoos running down his arms and what Leila perceived as a set of gills along his neck. The other was a green-skinned, auburn-haired girl with a splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

** _Atlantean and Martian**,_ Leila deduced, as each was also clad in costumes resembling those of Aquaman and Martian Manhunter. Both teens yelled out simultaneously as they entered.

"Don't take any chances!"

"Superboy!"

Artemis smirked as she heard the Martian girl yell out her white rabbit's name.

"Guess that explains the red "S" and the muscles. Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad...and I think that girl must be Martian...they're a team, Leila!" Artemis turned to stare at Leila in excitement. "Think about it Leila. I want on! So want on! And why not? Did we not just take down a barrelful of you-know-whats, kept them off the team's back? Plus it was my arrow and your shuriken that saved Kid Flash. Besides, Speedy's not down there! They don't have an archer!"

Leila glanced down on the scene, observing Robin as he scrutinized each of their weapons, as Artemis tried to defend her claim. Artemis was right. The team didn't have an archer, and defeating the dozen of robot monkeys was one of the many proofs that she could be on the team. Leila nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Artemis. They don't have an archer, and given that you just took out a dozen of these monkeys, you should be well qualified for that team."

Leila didn't want to get her own hopes up. The Team didn't need an aberration like her. She could sense Artemis staring inquisitively at her and she so desperately wanted to turn invisible right then and there. The quirks of being half-ghost were not as exciting as they seemed. Leila's survival dynamics were now extreme polar-opposite; either completely flee from battle or charge into it. The second was something her training strictly went against and often times Leila's emotions jumbled the conflict even further. At the moment, her fleeing desire to turn invisible wasn't her natural instinct, and it took all her will not to take Artemis by surprise by suddenly disappearing into thin air.

Artemis didn't say anything though. Taking Leila by the arm before leading them both out of the tree, Artemis led the way back to her house. Leila gasped as Artemis inflamed the burn the monkey inflicted on her. Artemis quickly let go before nodding an apology and continuing to lead the way in silence. Scaling the fire escape upon entering Artemis's apartment, both of the girls snuck back into Artemis's room before continuing their conversation. Leila dropped her duffel bag on the floor next to the window and Artemis laid her bow and quiver on her bed before taking off her green, face-covering mask, and turning back to face Leila.

"Who are we kidding? If we tried to join, they'd want to know who we are… probably demand my whole family history and your training experience. And once they know that, there's no way they'd trust us…no way they'd ever let you or I be one of them." Artemis sighed as she sank into the covers of her bed. Glancing up at Leila, Artemis continued, "We can play dress-up all we want but what's the use? I'm Artemis...not Alice."

After moments of silence, Artemis frowned before becoming determined again and stared at Leila in curiosity.

"Alright Leila. What exactly are you doing here if you're not a part of the Shadows anymore?" Artemis crossed her arms against her chest, leaning her weight back as Leila sighed.

"It's complicated, but I need a place to stay for the night. Leaving the League of Shadows isn't that easy, you know. I've been lucky to not have them find me yet. It'll just be for the night. Please, Artemis."

Artemis bit her lip as Leila explained her situation. Artemis's mother had just gotten back from her prison indictment and taking Leila in was risky. However, Leila's eyes were pleading like Artemis had never seen before. It was obvious that Leila left the League for more reasons than one.

"What did they do?"

"Other than trained me? You know what the Shadow's views of their so-called 'justice' are like. Well, I found out what really happened to my mother that night. It just happened that you were able to see it before me what the Shadows are-"

Leila was caught off guard as Artemis went to comfort her, gently laying a hand on her shoulder before bringing her into a hug. Usually Artemis was not one to hug, but it seemed that Leila was showing more emotion than she intended to. Stiffening under the slight pressure that was creating an uncomfortable tingling sensation where her burn was, Leila's emotions finally broke. All those feelings of loss and loneliness boiled over, as Artemis was the first to comfort her in years. Shadows are supposed to be silent and emotionless. Night soldiers, who aren't supposed to show anything, even if it kills them. It killed Leila.

Although tears were not actually leaking, Leila trembled as everything she'd gone through came crashing down on top of her. Artemis simply stood next to Leila in silence, giving the support Leila needed as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"You can stay here, Leila. We may not become a part of a team, but we have each other. We'll show Gotham what we're made of."


	3. Little Birdies

**Little Birdies**

 **Gotham City**

 **August 07th 22:42 EDT**

Leila was surprised at how calm the streets were tonight. Even the past few days since the incident with the Android, there had been nothing but silence. No crime, no destruction...nothing. A ghost town. It was like the city was laughing in Leila and Artemis's faces for trying to prove themselves worthy of such heroic whims. And Leila was losing control of her emotions- her powers- again, discomfited as the city laughed. Scanning the last of the rooftops, Leila sighed and threw a shuriken into the rooftop's floor, grabbing the frustrated attention of Artemis.

"Not even a single street-rat or petty theft tonight. Nothing. In Gotham City. What are we if we can't even find a single crime in Gotham?" Leila cried out in frustration while Artemis pulled back her bow as if preparing to fire an arrow across the night sky.

"Some heroes we are. Who knew Gotham would be so silent?" Artemis sighed as she lowered her bow. "Come on, probably will have nothing tonight if nothing's happened yet."

Leila nodded in agreement before snatching her shuriken and jumping off the rooftop, landing silently on the balls of her feet in her steel, 2-inch heels. While Artemis followed behind, landing heavily in her combat boots. Both girls ran in silence back to the apartment. Leila could still hardly believe how willing Paula Crock, previously known as Huntress in her criminal years, was in accepting Leila to stay. After years of seclusion and recent months on the run, Paula's invitation of espouse to her was more than Leila could swallow. In the Shadows, it was kill or be killed, and Leila learned quickly not to show emotion to either situation.

Upon climbing through the window to Artemis's room, Leila was drawn out of her thoughts as Artemis's mom called out to both of the girls,

"Artemis! Leila! Could you two come out here please?"

Leila raised her eyebrow as Artemis glanced over at her in hesitation.

"Um, sure mom. Just a sec..." Artemis quickly grabbed her robe off of her bed frame before heading out of her room and down the hall, eyeing Leila with a questioning look.

Leila merely shrugged, not knowing either what Artemis's mom needed from the both of them. Leila did sense a feeling of unease, however, in Paula's voice and proceeded cautiously behind Artemis in the shadows. Artemis stopped dead in the doorframe leading into the small living room, and Leila stiffened behind her as Artemis's shock broke through her voice **.**

"...Batman. Green Arrow."

Instant panic seeped through Leila as Artemis entered the room to start accusing her mother of further criminal activity. Frozen in place, Leila stayed in the shadows of the hallways, unaware of her powers causing the temperature to plummet. She was found. How stupid she was- of course Batman would find her in Gotham City. Not to mention how Artemis and Leila left major evidence at the scene of the android incident. She should've known staying here wouldn't have lasted, and how foolish was she believing it would. A criminal, a former assassin. One speck of hope led to the foolish debris of evidence trails. Once emotionally attached, mistakes show. The rule most cautious of within the Shadows.

No matter how hard she tried, Leila wasn't a real hero. She was only trying to make up for the crimes already committed, a petty reason. Leila's panicked expression ebbed to a solemn seriousness as her body began to merge with the shadows subconsciously- her powers, on instinct, taking over from her unhinged emotions. The Justice League would surely indict her for killing. Only she had to pause as she overheard Batman's statement.

"We're here to see you and Miss Leila."

"Artemis. We know what you and Leila have been up to." Green Arrow confirmed after Batman.

Leila paused. ** _What am I running for? Isn't the Justice League better than the League of Shadows? **_

In all honesty, Leila wasn't sure. Leila wasn't just running from the Shadows, but from everyone. She didn't know where she was running to, just that she'd endanger those around her if she stayed too long. Dying and coming back to life changes your perspective on the living. Truth be told, Leila never agreed with the Shadows form of 'justice.'

"We'd like you and Leila to join the Team."

Leila's shock instantly made her turn visible. ** _The Team? Maybe Batman... no, he would know about my powers. He's Batman. He found me. But... would that mean the Justice League knows now, too? **_

Leila's head perked up as Batman himself confronted her.

"We believe you'll make an adequate addition to the Team, Leila, or Raven as you seem to like to be called in costume."

Leila's eyes refocused. She stared through her Raven-shaped mask, boring her stare into the black cowl of Batman with him towering over her. Standing in the doorframe, Batman merely waited, understanding Leila's thought process. Artemis and Green Arrow meanwhile were discussing Artemis's conditions of joining the team within the room. Frowning slightly, Leila folded her arms across her chest, taking a defensive position.

"You know who-what I am, Batman. If-" Leila emphasizes the word 'If', "-I was to join, you honestly believe that they would want to work with a previous trained assassin?"

Leila wasn't going to cower under Batman's glare, but even for a half-ghost, Leila felt slightly uneasy by it. Only slightly though and her eyes still bore into Batman's masked ones.

Batman was solemn before replying, "It is your decision on how much your teammates will know about you."

Leila quietly sucked in her breath. Though Batman was stating it was her decision, he was also confirming how much he already knows about her.

It was risky, being on a team and not letting them know about her, most importantly her powers, but if it would protect the team...would it be that bad?

Leila bit her lip before replying, "So the condition would be that they don't know about my past-"

"Both yours and Artemis's private lives are your own business. You will be known only as my additional protégé next to Robin."

Leila glanced over at Artemis, Green Arrow, and Paula Crock. Paula had tears in her eyes and despite not fully paying attention; Leila remembered overhearing how Artemis's request was the same. Both girls' pasts would be kept secret. Green Arrow's expression was welcoming as he confirmed Artemis's request.

"Not like you two are the first heroes with a secret identity. We'll introduce Artemis as my new protégé and my niece. Hey, we're both blonde."

Artemis eyes shone in excitement. "Then I'm in. I am so in!"

Leila continued to frown as Batman stared to wait for her reply. If she joined the Team, it would put a target on each of the other protégés. Yet, Batman wanted her on the Team, despite knowing her past...knowing her powers. After minutes of silence and everyone staring at her, Leila slowly nodded in acceptance.

"Alright. I'll join, but only with the Team not knowing my past, either."

Batman gave a curt nod as Leila walked over to Paula in her wheelchair, who was sitting next to the doorframe leading into the kitchen. Figuring Batman would want to keep an eye on her, whether by living under his wing or somewhere closer to him as his protégé, Leila sensed that she had to stop staying at Artemis's place. Kneeling down to make eye contact, Leila quickly hugged Paula.

"Thank you so much for your help, Paula. I'll make it up to you for your hospitality." Paula Crock fiercely hugged Leila back, seeing her as one of her own daughters.

Just before letting go, Paula whispered into Leila's ear,

"Protect Artemis, please."

Leila stepped back before nodding and turning back to Batman. Communicating through eye contact, Leila slipped past Batman before heading back towards Artemis's room. As Batman's additional protégé, Leila understood that formally meeting Robin would be unavoidable. She didn't know when she would be introduced as a new member to the Team, but it would have to be after Robin and her have met. Otherwise, a surprised Robin would undergo any foundational trust with the Team.

Leila quickly packed what few possessions she had. Her back-up pair of tessen, several of her throwing knives, and all what little items of clothing she had went into her black duffel bag, which was stolen from Vlad, obviously. Leila sensed Artemis's eyes on her and turned to see Artemis in a state of shock and excitement.

"Leila. We're in! Talk about your rabbit holes."

Leila smiled at Artemis's confidence, while throwing her duffel bag over her shoulder before nodding at Artemis.

"Thank you Artemis. You'll show them you can't be owned."

Artemis and Leila hugged, and Leila could feel Artemis shivering under her cold touch. Leila quickly let go and stepped around Artemis, leading the way back to the living room where Batman and Green Arrow were waiting. Batman took the lead once both girls re-entered.

"We'll introduce you both tomorrow afternoon. Leila, you'll come with me and we'll meet up with Artemis and Green Arrow tomorrow, before heading to the Team's headquarters."

Leila nodded in agreement before stretching her arm out in front of her, indicating for Batman to lead the way. Once out of the apartment, he led her through various back alleys and across rooftops with her following silently behind. The city was gloomy and covered in filth despite Leila's hidden excitement. She didn't have to run anymore. It was a small hope and she wondered how long it'd last. Leila kept to herself and easily blended into the shadows beside Batman.

Leila raised an eyebrow at the visibility of dozens of police lights a few miles ahead against the skyline. She didn't say anything, but merely dashed away from Batman's lead to survey the situation. Again, her hero mechanism kicked in. Leila could sense Batman's disapproval as he switched directions to follow her, but Leila was too focused on the accident before her.

She should have followed Batman instead.

Leila froze on the rooftop just above the horrific scene of a car crash. It was the same car crash that happened to her four years ago. The front of the car was shattered and smashed within itself; debris of glass and rubber was scattered across the pavement. The semi-truck was in a bent, V-shape on the side of the freeway leading out of town.

The car itself exposed the real momentum of the collision. Leila's heart started to pound and her vision tunneled; meanwhile, Batman could sense the temperature dropping below freezing. Leila was losing control, and it was happening rapidly. Leila let out a shriek before her hands muffle the sound. Leila's knees buckled under her and she was shaking as she watched the police and paramedics handle the situation. Her vision kept flicking between past memories and the present. Soon, she was not able to recognize which was which.

 _A family in red and blue, circus attire was hand-linked together as they pummeled before her eyes._

The red and blue lights flashed before her.

 _The silent tears on her mother's cheeks as they were driving home._

Urgent cries were silent to her as people rushed around the scene.

 _Behemoth sounds of an ambient horn splitting her eardrums. The brilliance of flashing lights before everything went black._

Suddenly a man in a black, bat-like cowl appeared, kneeling before her, holding her shoulders firmly before she could escape from the grasp.

"Leila. Listen to my voice. It's alright."

Leila shook her head, her eyes wide with panic and her fists shaking as she muttered,

"No...No...No...it's my fault. It's my fault."

Leila's lips quivered as tears started to form. She always believed it was her fault for that night. Her fault for surviving while her mother died. Not only surviving, but for taking allegiance with the Shadows for the past four years- for killing. Even though the Shadows had intoxicated her, it was her fault for killing. It was her fault for not breaking away sooner from the Shadows. Then she couldn't even die in the portal while being electrocuted. No. She was the one who kept surviving, and it was all her fault.

Leila's hands came up to her face, in hopes that if everything went became black again; she would not survive any longer.

Someone was trying to pry her hands away from her face, but Leila clutched herself closer to her chest. She could hear someone calling her name but it was lost within the shouts of her thoughts.

** _Mom's dead because of you. If you hadn't have said anything about your wishes of seeing the circus and becoming a performer, mom could still be alive. Mom's dead and you survived. **_

Leila was pulled out of her echoing thoughts as someone wrapped their arms around her tiny frame. Her fighting instincts wanted for her to knee the person before slipping out of his grasp but instead, Leila latched onto the person with a tight hug. Sobbing into the person's chest, Leila forced herself to try to calm down. She was an assassin, trained by the League of Shadows. She shouldn't even be emotional. A weak, little girl like Vlad always called her. Yet, it was the first time she was allowed to grieve, here in the arms of a real father. Leila gasp as she realized whom she was hugging, pulling herself back to look up at the solemn face of Batman.

"It's alright, Leila."

Leila instantly let go, embarrassed, as she took deep breathes to calm herself down. She had lost control...again. Luckily nothing exploded this time. Leila looked away as Batman stood there, waiting for her to be okay before continuing. Leila frowned in determination before staring back up at Batman,

"Lead the way."

There was no need for them to communicate; both understood the need of not discussing what happened. Though on breaking point more nowadays, Leila was determined to prove her worth for the title of Batman's protégé. She was an assassin, trained in tessenjutsu and tai chi blocking. Leila told herself before that she wouldn't stay long in Gotham, but if she wanted to rid herself from the Shadows and Vlad- then she'll have to stop running. She was not going to give Vlad the satisfaction of breaking her.

Batman led her to a remote alleyway, where a lone, red telephone booth stood beside a mess of trashcans and rats. Leila could only smirk, knowing already most of Batman and the Justice League's secrets thanks to the Shadows. Obviously, this lone telephone booth was one of the League's teleportation portals. Batman swiftly went to work with the system, stepping into the booth and typing away on the holographic keyboard to allow access for Leila to teleport with him to the Batcave. After a few seconds, Batman motions Leila to step into the booth with him and instantly the system flashed a brilliant light as the door shut closed behind her and a female voice called out as they teleported.

"Recognize. Batman zero-two. Authorized guest, Leila Benson."

Leila narrowed her eyes through her mask as her real name was announced at her arrival to the Batcave. Instantly, she frowned at Batman as he stepped out into the dark abyss of the cave.

"Or just announce my real name to the world why don't you, Bruce Wayne."

Leila knew with her and Robin becoming partner protégés that, if anything, her real name and background as an assassin would be known between the them, but she wanted to do it in her own time. She, in fact, last saw Richard Grayson that night. Imaging the stupid, girly dream of having a boyfriend and being a performer alongside him, before it was shattered like the window glass of the car that same night.

Batman simply strode into the dreary cave, acknowledging the fact that both knew each other identities. Leila glanced around as her eyes easily adjust to the darkness. A walkway led towards the back of the cave and in the center, was a large platform with a large computer mainframe and the notorious batmobile. Waiting in the center of the platform was an older man with graying hair and a mustache, dressed in a white shirt and black slacks butler outfit, and the little birdie himself. Robin.

Leila stared shockingly at Robin. The Boy Wonder, Richard Grayson. He was taller but only taller than Leila by an inch or two. His domino mask covered his eyes but Leila would always remember those dark blue eyes. The eyes that captured her when she was younger and held laughter but alertness all at once.

Flashes from that night popped through her vision but Leila kept focus, determined not to lose control like she did earlier on the rooftops. Robin stared back in shock as well, never dreaming of seeing the girl before him ever again as she walked behind Batman towards him. Only once did he look her up, finding her being adopted by Vlad Masters after her mother was killed in a car accident. He had hoped of the possibility of seeing her at business conventions hosted by the WayneTech company, but Bruce merely frown at the prospect of Vlad Masters attending or having any association with his company in the first place.

Silence prolonged between the four of them, only the fluttering of bat wings could be heard echoing around the cave before Batman cleared his throat.

"Alfred. Robin. Meet Leila Benson, soon to be known as Raven; my additional protégé and new member to the Team."

Leila stepped up beside Batman, holding her duffel bag against her shoulder as she was being introduced. Alfred looked at her in warm regards, standing with straight posture, while Robin stood motionless.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag now. Been a long time hasn't it little birdie."


	4. Infiltrator

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Danny Phantom. Only my oc and how she fits in the storyline.**

 **Infiltrator**

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 8, 19:55 EDT**

Everyone stood around Leila- known as her Raven attire- and Artemis in the center of the mountain. Batman, Green Arrow and Red Tornado stood directly opposite of the zeta tubes with the Team branching out to surround the incoming members. Aqualad and Superboy stood on the right side while Robin and Miss Martian stood on the left. Artemis held her crossbow in a nonchalant but determine stance while Leila weaves her raven-shape shuriken between her fingers. Glancing around with her eyes, Leila observes her surroundings. The mountain was carved out and the center chamber contains two zeta tubes and a circular platform Leila figures is the debriefing room for missions. Behind her was a hallway leading to other rooms of sanctuary for the Team.

 _*The Team. *_ Leila glanced back upon each of her teammates, observing each of their stances while they weren't looking. Aqualad held a calm yet strong stance, one held by a leader and Leila could tell he was one of thoughtfulness and keen-sight. Superboy stood next to Aqualad, holding himself in a prideful attitude with his arms folded. A tough and stubborn member of the Team, one Leila saw as close minded to anything but what was right in front of him. Miss Martian excitedly bounces on the balls of her feet, a given to Leila that she was the cheerleader type of the Team. And then there was Robin, grinning whenever the two of them made eye contact. Leila merely continued to smirk, remembering the late night of reunion last night. Her heart was pounding the whole time at the reality on seeing her silly high school crush again. Leila hated the fact that Robin's mischievous grin was still capturing her but she never shows it. Hidden by sly talk, she was an assassin after all.

Brief introductions were made but everyone was waiting for Kid Flash to arrive. Leila smirks in amusement; funny how the fastest one on the Team is the only one late.

"Kid Flash should be here any minute" Miss Martian pipes in excitingly just as the computer broadcasts Kid Flash arrival. Miss Martian would be the enthusiastic one on the Team. Leila could tell she is the enthusiastic and the newbie in this gig.

"Recognize. Kid Flash. B-zero-three."

Miss Martian smiles brightly as Kid Flash's silhouette starts to form.

"See. There he is now. I'm sure you three will get along."

Leila smirk widens as the brilliant light ebbs away to reveal a flaming-red hair and freckled face boy, dressed in beach attire, sunscreen and carrying various beach items. One large umbrella with a boom-box, cooler, sunglasses, towel and beach ball. Leila glances over at Artemis as she hides her amusement with her own smirk.

"The Wall-man is here! Now let's get this party star-" Tripping over his own umbrella, the "wall-man" stumbles to the floor. Scattering the various beach equipment while the beach ball bounces through the awkwardness and passes a stern-looking Batman. Leila raises an eyebrow, grinning mischievously and thoroughly amuse.

"-ted"

Leila could hear Robin's quiet snickers as Artemis confronted the clumsy kid.

"Wall-man huh. Love the uniform. And what exactly are your powers?"

Kid Flash grumbles as he pushes himself up and walks over defensively to complete the circle surrounding the two girls.

"Uh who are they?"

"Artemis."

"Raven."

"Your new teammates"

"Kid Flash. Never heard of either of you."

Green Arrow hurriedly steps in behind Artemis, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh She's my new protégé."

"Wait what happen to your old one?!" Kid Flash cuts in just as the computer system announces another arrival.

"Recognize. Speedy. B-zero- six."

Leila narrows her eyes as the zeta tubes flash again a brilliant light before a tall, Caucasian, auburn hair male strides into the mountain. Dress in a black with red chest suit with matching crossbow, various gray straps, gray quiver and black fingerless gloves, Speedy walked in with a frown.

"Well for starters he doesn't go by 'Speedy' anymore. Call me Red Arrow."

Leila could sense the heighten tension in the room as Green Arrow takes a step towards the proclaimed hero.

"Roy. You look-"

"Replaceable."

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub. Can she even use that bow?" Red Arrow accused as Leila raises an eyebrow. *If you are going solo, why affront Artemis?"*

Artemis meanwhile narrows her eyes and takes a step in front of Red Arrow.

"Yes. She can"

"Who are you?" Kid Flash cuts in again. Frustrated by the fact that two new girls were being added to the Team, one of which was taking the spot for Red Arrow. Artemis and Green Arrow replied at the same time.

"I'm his niece."

"She's my niece."

Robin chuckles, "another niece."

"But she's not your replacement." Aqualad step up behind Red Arrow, taking the role of leader and attempting to lessen the tensions.

"We have always wanted you on the Team. And we have no quo on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'll pick." Kid Flash affirms after Aqualad. Leila merely rolls her eyes, debating whether if this really was a good idea. The Team within itself held tensions and Leila was used to getting the job done with efficiency. No arguments or disagreements. As Shadows, you worked as one. Still twirling her shuriken within her fingers, Leila continued to observing her surroundings silently.

"Whatever Baywatch. I'm here to stay."

Leila sensed everyone's eyes on her as Red Arrow stepped towards her.

"And her? What can she do?"

Leila smirked before replying

"I do have a name you know. Raven. I'm one of Batman's protégés obviously so why confront me. But if you would like to know what I can do, just have to ask nicely and I will show you."

Red Arrow growled under his breath as Robin covers his mouth to hide his laughter. Leila meanwhile stares down Red Arrow as she moves back to a more opened space on the platform, using one finger to indicate for him to follow.

"I'll go easy on you, don't want an arrow to hit anyone, just a little hand-to-hand combat to demonstrate. Mind being my sparring partner." Leila sly talk edges Red Arrow to set down his bow, frowning as his opponent turned the tables on him. Yet, was stubborn enough not one to back down from a challenge. Leila grins as Red takes a fighting stance in front of her, everyone's eyes on the two of them. Closing her eyes, Leila breaths deeply before striking. It was over in seconds. Leila strike first, an obvious punch to the face with her left arm. Red Arrow caught her arm with ease but Leila was prepared, unraveling her fist to grab Red Arrow's wrist and twisting it back. Leila at the same time, strikes with her right hand at several pressure points to Red Arrow's rib cage side and thigh. Red Arrow gasps out in surprise and pain as he leg buckles under him before Leila grabs his arm and flips him over her shoulder to the ground. Silence follows after the loud thud of Red Arrow slamming against the platform and Leila smirks, leaning over Red Arrow.

"Stronger than I look."

Robin's snickers are muffled as Red Arrow grumbles, every member of the Team staring in shock at how fast and easily Raven took down her opponent. Kid Flash raised an eyebrow before grinning, in a split second he appears right next to Leila and leans against her.

"Whoa. Babe. Take me down any day."

Leila rolls her eyes before smacking the speedster off and helping Red back up.

"Don't worry Red. This method could even subdue Superboy here. You did ask though."

Red Arrow rebuffs Leila's help, jerking his shoulder from her grasp and dusting himself off. Aqualad instantly brings things back to business while Leila walks over to quietly to stand by Artemis.

"You came to us for a reason."

"Yeah. A reason named Dr. Serling Roquette."

Robin raises an eyebrow in recognition before holding his right arm in front of him, pulling up a holographic keyboard from his leather glove. Various holographic screens appear in the center of the room, displaying all the data base information on Dr. Serling Roquette.

"Nano-robotics genius and expert in claytronics at Royal University in Star City. Vanished two weeks ago."

"Abducted two weeks ago. By the League of Shadows."

Leila narrows her eyes at this acquired information, seeing where the Shadows have been spending their time now instead of looking for her. Leila kept her hopes neutral however. Shadows are everywhere. She doubts someone of her value, with a label of traitor, will be taken off the kill list. Meanwhile, Kid Flash and Robin were ecstatic about the prospect of saving Roquette from the Shadows. "Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?"

"Hard core."

Leila doubts Red Arrow would let the Team take that glory.

"I already rescued her."

Point proven. Leila folds her arms across her chest as Red Arrow walks up towards the holographic screens, adding his own updates to the computer system as he speaks

"Only one problem. The Shadows already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it 'the Fog', comprised of millions of microscopic robots."

Leila scrutinizes the image of the Nanorobot (a insect-like robot) and data of the Fog as Red Arrow explains his Intel.

"Nano-tech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete. Steel. Flesh. Bone. But its true purpose isn't mere destruction, it's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen Intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cunning-edge science and tech-"

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power-broking. Yeah… sounds like the Shadows."

"Are the Shadows."

Leila's statement broke in simultaneously after Artemis. Both girls stood with one hand on their hip and the other holding their signature weapon in a nonchalant stance.

Kid Flash snorted in disbelief. "Like you two know anything about the Shadows"

Artemis and Leila smirk, causing Kid Flash to yell out in frustration,

"Who are you?"

Red Arrow frowns as he continues his debrief as if nothing happened, desiring to keep the attention on him and back to business.

"Roquette is working on a virus to render the Fog inert."

"But if the Shadows know she can do that..." Interjects Robin, thinking his thoughts out loud.

"They'll target her. Right now she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school computer lab."

Green Arrow steps in this time,

"You left her alone?"

"She's safe enough for now."

"Then lets you and I keep her that way"

Red Arrow narrows his eyes, accusing Green Arrow "You and I. Don't you want to take your new protégé."

Green Arrow takes a step forward, about to object before Batman puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. As the two of them share a quick look, Leila continues to observe Red Arrow. He is hotheaded and has a quick temper, but what perplexes Leila is Red's affronting of her. His anger about Green Arrow taking Artemis as a new protégé is understandable. Even if she doesn't know the reason Red went solo in the first place, anyone would be mad at the prospect of being 'replaced'. But attack her position on joining the Team? When she was Batman's protégé? Not that the title gives complete trust, but if Red Arrow is mad at Green Arrow, why bring Leila and Batman into the mess? Leila is pulled out of her thoughts at Red's rebuff.

"Then my job's done." Striding out, Red Arrow shoulders past Leila before continuing to the Zeta Tubes.

"Recognize. Speedy-"

"That's Red Arrow, update, B-zero-six." Red Arrow disappears with a flash, leaving behind the awkward tension between the Team and the newcomers. Leila bites the inside of her lip, before concealing her concern with a smirk as Kid Flash and Artemis share a glare. _Her_ first mission. One against the Shadows and one that could expose her true identity to the Team.

 **Happy Harbor High School**

 **August 8 21:55 EDT**

Leila is leaning against the lab computer's table top, her arms folded against her chest as Kid Flash and Artemis argue through the psychic link. Knowledgeable about telepathy, Leila tries to keep her mind as blank as possible. Miss Martian may play the innocent cheerleader of the Team, however, Leila does not trust anyone who could manipulate the mind. In agreement with Doctor Roquette's previous complaint of having voices in her head, Leila frowns. It was hard enough dealing with her own thoughts and the two lovebirds were squawking up a storm that was annoying enough when instead they should be focusing on listening to the shadows.

" _How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter."_ States Artemis as she stalks out of the computer lab, declaring her current argument with Kid Flash finished. Leila sighs in relief as she rubs her temples.

" _You might want to cut her some slack, it was her arrow that saved your butt against the Amazo android."_ Robin chimes in, raising an eyebrow at Kid as he devours a granola bar.

" _What? No that was Speedy's- I mean- Red Arrow's arrow. Right?"_

" _Not so much_." Robin concludes with a smirk.

" _Pfft well still not giving her the satisfaction._ "

" _You know I can still hear you!_ " Yells Artemis angrily in everyone's thoughts and

Leila growls mentally, " _Serious you two. Cut it out."_

" _I couldn't get the Justice League."_ Serling Roquette mumbles mentally as she types away at the 'kiddie' computer. Leila narrows her eyes at Doctor Roquette. It was true that the Team was a bunch of teenagers, but that doesn't mean that they weren't professionally trained. Aqualad walks around the table to stand behind Doctor Roquette,

" _The virus can't be much use if we cannot find the weapon, can you track it?_ "

Serling Roquette turns around defensively before replying,

" _My utility Fog is not a weapon. It's science. Brilliant science and of course I can track it. But I would have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'assassinate me' written in neon."_ Roquette states in despair as she turns back and rub her forehead. Aqualad places a hand on her shoulder in reassurance, " _We will protect you._ "

Leila merely rolls her eyes, going back to staring at her tessen while letting her senses expand around her. She can sense the footsteps of Artemis echoing through the floor, hear the rustling of bushes from birds taking flight outside, and feel the anticipation from her teammates as Roquette clicks the button to track the Fog. Minutes tick by as Leila keeps her nonchalant stance; only being pulled out of her concentration by Artemis.

" _Mmm... that boy."_

Through the psychic link, Leila could see Artemis eyeing Superboy as he lands onto the pavement next to her. It wasn't a direct sight in front of her, like seeing Superboy herself, but an off-sight of Artemis's thoughts as she eyed Superboy with interest. At the same time, Leila could sense Miss Martian's jealousy, " _He can hear you, you know. We can all hear you."_

" _Oh I know."_ States Artemis with a sly smirk before Aqualad cuts in as the collective leader he is,

" _Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog. Reconfigure the Bio-ship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue._ " Leila glances over at Robin before he rushes out of the computer lab, both sharing communication of encouragement through eye contact before separating ways. With Roquette as the main target, only a small squad was sent to render the Fog inert.

It's sending Leila's nerves on end, the constant commotion through the psychic link that was distracting her from observing. Currently Miss Martian and Artemis were arguing and the fact that it was over a boy is more annoying than Kid Flash and Artemis's lovebird argument. Leila rubs her temples again, moving towards the corner in front of the computer lab as Aqualad sends Kid Flash to patrol in the hallways. The seconds ticked by before Leila heard anything, a small click as the door to the computer lab nudges open to reveal a flying shuriken soaring straight for Roquette. Aqualad intercepts the weapon, calling out as it sinks into his chest and he lands on the floor, "Doctor. Get down!"

Leila flicks a tessen as more shuriken come flying at Doctor Roquette. Aqualad at the same time pushes Roquette out of the way as a woman in a dark green and black kimono with a white and red striped Cheshire-resembling cat mask appears from the doorway. Leila's tessen takes out two of the five tessen, but the rest sank into Aqualad's arm.

"Hmm that had to hurt." utters the assassin as she rushes into the room with two sais in her hands.

"Atlantean skin is quite dense." Aqualad confirms as he withdraws his water-bearers to form into two swords. Pursing her lips, Leila rushes forward to help, pulling Doctor Roquette away from the fight as the assassin engages with Aqualad. Leila should've figured it would be Cheshire sent to silence Roquette. Poisonousness shurikens, advanced form and instincts to kill, Cheshire is a true assassin in fulfilling her assignments. Kicking Cheshire away, Leila hears Aqualad's mental command,

" _M'gann, Kid, Artemis. We're under attack in the computer lab._ "

" _On our way._ " Artemis replies as Aqualad charges towards Cheshire. Sword against sais, Leila debated her role in this fight. She desperately wants to engage Cheshire and help Aqualad, but leaving Roquette as an open target is not why she is here. Standing in front of Roquette, Leila held a defensive stance with her tessen fanned out. Cheshire meanwhile jumps up and wraps her leg around Aqualad's neck, pulling him down with her before throwing a sais towards Roquette. Aqualad and Leila both block it, Aqualad intercepting its course with his water-bearer before Leila blocks it with her tessen.

"Almost. Not bad kids, but not good enough. Poison slowing you down?" coaxes Cheshire as she stands, reaching for another sais from behind her before engaging with Aqualad again. Holding his sword back with her sais as they stare each other down.

"Jellyfish toxin. I'm largely immune." Aqualad states as he leans over Cheshire, only for her to knock him out by slamming her forehead into his. Leila frowns, as Aqualad is knocked unconscious, staring at the grinning mask of Cheshire.

"Largely." Leila could sense Cheshire smirking behind her mask before glancing up at Leila. "And looky here. Cat found the traitor birdie as well." Cheshire twirls her sais before an arrow flies, knocking the sais out of Cheshire's hand. Cheshire cries out in frustration before turning around to find Artemis aiming another arrow at her.

"Don't move." commands Artemis before walking into the room, keeping her aim on Cheshire. Aqualad staggers to his feet before taking a protective stance next to Leila. Cheshire merely chuckles, "This gig _is_ getting interesting." Unsheathing a collapsible sword, Cheshire faces-off with Artemis as she fires arrow after arrow at her. Miss Martian and Kid Flash fly and race into the room, stopping just beside Roquette, and causing Cheshire to see that she was outnumbered five-to-one.

"Maybe a little too interesting," remarks Cheshire before sliding her hand behind her. Leila instantly throws her own raven-shuriken simultaneously as Kid rushes forward and Cheshire throws down a flash bomb, blinding the five heroes as she disappears. Aqualad covers Doctor Roquette as Kid Flash jumps through smoke, rolling out of his fall into Artemis' arms. Both separate immediately in disgust, realizing who each of them were holding. Leila's shuriken having struck into the wall instead.

"Gone," Kid Flash states in anger.

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" Yells Roquette as Leila walks over to retrieve her shuriken, sensing the growing exasperation from Kid as he confronts Artemis.

"This is all your fault. How did that Shadow get in?"

Artemis merely narrows her eyes as Miss Martian steps forward in confessing,

"That's not really fair. I was outside too."

"Outside...being distracted by _her_." Accuses Kid Flash as he jabs his thumb at Artemis, before looking affectionately at Miss Martian.

"Besides, I can't be mad at you. _You gave me mouth to mouth."_ Confesses Kid Flash, his last statement through the psychic link and Miss Martian folds her arms while everyone addresses Kid Flash at the same time,

" _We heard that."_

"Dang it." He pouts as he stalks off towards the other side of the room. Leila rolls her eyes again. If someone was to blame, all four of them were responsible. Miss Martian and Artemis not only distracted themselves but also Leila from concentrating. Leaving Kid the first defense, a defense that was easily apprehensible from Leila's perspective. Miss Martian places a hand on Artemis's shoulder,

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle. And I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long."

"Focus everyone. The Shadows will be back." Instructs Aqualad just before Robin radios in.

"Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia. We located the Shadows next target. Star Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed. Totally destroyed- the Fog decimated it. This is bad. Star Labs is cutting-edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?"

"Obvious little birdie." Mutters Leila to herself as Aqualad proclaims the plan.

"Rescan for that Fog- find it. We're moving the doctor."

Leila turns around from facing the wall, giving a nod towards Aqualad as she walks over to help Doctor Roquette. Due to her lack of concentration, Leila had help Cheshire break in and almost succeed in her assignment. Leila keeps her head down as Aqualad continues explaining the plan. In order to fool the Shadows, the plan was for Miss Martian to disguise herself as Doctor Roquette with Artemis and Kid Flash "guarding her", meanwhile Leila would guard the real Roquette in a separate location until further notice. Leila has no objections- this time she would not fail.

Minutes later, Leila peers out of the blinds of a local cafe. Aqualad is supposed to be back any minute, having fooled the Shadows further by stating out loud how she and Miss Martian were suppose to make a wide perimeter sweep in stealth and camouflage mood, making them believe that the Shadows had the upper hand in numbers with the two of them gone and Aqualad apprehended from the beginning. Leila soon after backtracked and flees to her real position in protecting Doctor Roquette as she furiously works to create a virus. Leila keeps to herself as Roquette types away on the keyboard, trying to predict the Shadows next target of intel. Star Labs was already demolished, so who would they target next? Leila closes her eyes, trying to place her mind in that of Ra's Al Ghul's. Ra's Al Ghul would target intel that his enemies had, and his main enemy was Batman. Leila snaps her fingers as she realizes the Shadow's next target with the Fog. WayneTech. Leila is pulled out of her thoughts as she hears commotion on the roof and Aqualad cautions Roquette,

"We have company."

"Uploading now! And by the way, you said you'll protect me." Chimes in Roquette as she finishes typing on the keyboard. Leila held three raven shurikens in her fingers, letting her sense branch out as a smoke ball rolls in, creating a fog of gray smoke. Aqualad stood at the ready, eyeing the smoke as he takes out his water-bearers and creates his two swords again. Leila meanwhile turns around, knowing the technique of distraction Cheshire was using. Quickly scanning the front side of the room, Leila backs up to table in front of the computer Roquette was using before scanning the ceiling for movement. In a flash flew out six kunai, three aimed at Aqualad's back and three aimed for Leila. Leila easily fans out her tessen to block all three, while Aqualad is hit in the chest as he turns at hearing the weaponry. Cheshire jumps down from her hidden position from the ceiling. "Let's test the limitation of your jellyfish immunity shall we." cajoles Cheshire before Aqualad shakes his head to clear it and strikes. Cheshire straightens before easily dodging Aqualad's double strikes and kicking him in the head, knocking him unconscious again.

"There. Limit tested."

This time Leila strikes, coming up from behind Cheshire and jabbing her in the neck's pressure point. Cheshire cries out before leaning over and kick-sweeping Leila's legs out from under her. Leila growls under her breath as she slams against the ground.

"Don't think I don't know your techniques Raven. It's a shame- you could've been helping me instead. Be among the Shadows, not hiding from them." Sneers Cheshire as she throws a sais into Leila's palm, keeping her pinned on the ground. Leila clenches her jaw as the sais pierces her hand, creating a numb and searing pain feeling throughout her arm. Leila knows her hand would eventually be fine. Her fast healing from her powers would leave only a small scar but in order to keep her powers hidden, Leila kept her act by screaming behind her clenched jaw.

"Don't want the birdie to fly away now do we? Now Doctor. Time for my appointment," Cheshire proclaims as she unsheathes her second sais, striding towards Roquette as she backs away in panic. Leila slams her fist against the floor, irritated at the fact that she couldn't do anything to intercept Cheshire. Her only hope is that Roquette's virus would complete in time for Cheshire not to kill her.

Leila closes her eyes, indecisive of what to do. If she intervenes, her secret would be out and it wasn't like she had the inhumanity to kill Cheshire. Yet, Roquette could be killed and it would be her fault for not saving her. Just how Leila couldn't save her mom. Leila reopens her eyes, determined on what she needed to do. Glancing over her head, Leila sees Cheshire grabbing Roquette by her shirt, raising her sais for the striking kill. Turning her hand intangible, Leila frees her bloody hand and was about to throw her shuriken to gain Cheshire's attention when she pauses. Cheshire was looking at the computer screen, holding her killing strike at bay.

"So you finished the virus. Eliminating the reason for your elimination." Cheshire leaned in closer to Roquette, "Though not the entertainment value," before pushing Roquette to the ground and Leila sighed in relief.

"Lucky for you my orders are clear. You live to program another day. After all doctor, the Shadows may find another use for you." Stashing her sais away, Cheshire turns around and walks over to Leila, who had reposition herself as if she was stuck there the whole time. Looking up with a frown on her face, Leila glares into the masked eyes of Cheshire,

"Roquette may have eliminated her reason but a traitor towards the Shadows…" Cheshire pulls out her sais and Leila clutches her hand to her chest, remembering to not let her powers heal her yet. Cheshire twirls her sais before leaning over Leila, keeping her on the ground with her foot on Leila's chest, "is one that should be silenced. However, death is not the only form of silence. I wonder what will happen to your position if your little teammates found out about you. And with Artemis in too. An interesting gig this is indeed. Remember Leila, you cannot hide from the Shadows." Leila hears the warning in Cheshire's voice as she releases her holding on Leila and casually walks out of the cafe. Leila looks away before rolling on her side, getting up on her hands and knees. Glancing over at Doctor Roquette, Leila can sense the confusion and growing hatred towards her as Roquette glares at her.

"You-you're a member of the League of Shadows?" Roquette accuses before backing away in fear. Leila sighs before looking away from Roquette, trying to portray in her regret through her body language.

"I was trained by the Shadows yes. But I am not a member, Doctor Roquette. I am a part of this Team and am a protégé to Batman now. Have I not been trying to protect you?" Leila unclenches her hand to show Roquette her wound, hoping that Roquette will understand that she was not going to kill her. Leila glances over to Aqualad as he starts to stir awake, gasping for breath as his body tries to fight off the poison,

"Leila...what...what happened?"

Leila quickly rushes to Aqualad's side, helping him up on his two feet and avoid blotting his suit with her wounded hand.

"Once you were unconscious, I hit Cheshire from behind but then she knocked me to the ground, pinning me with her sais. She was about to kill Doctor Roquette but then the virus uploaded… She got away." Leila mumbles the report while Doctor Roquette came up to help Aqualad, lifting his other arm around her neck to help support his weight. Whatever feelings Roquette has against Leila seemed to disperse as she saw Leila gently help Aqualad, disregarding her own wounds in concern for his. Leading the way out, Leila glances up in surprise in seeing Artemis standing in front of the cafe with a concerned frown.

"Artemis, where's the assassin?" questions Aqualad as he attempts to stand up on his own. Artemis merely continues to stare down at the ground,

"She- uh, she got away." Artemis states before turning away. Leila could tell she was hiding something as seeing Cheshire's mask lying on the ground a few feet from the door. Kid Flash skids to a stop beside Artemis,

"Oh from you? _Big_ surprise. Noticed we got ours." Chides Kid as Miss Martian comes up behind with the assassins, Hook and Black Spider, tied together in rope. Kid turns as he notices the mask as well.

"Cool. Souvenir" He exclaims before picking up the mask in excitement. Leila rolls her eyes as Aqualad walks over next to Kid Flash, pulling out the three kunai.

"Her mask. Did you see...her face?" He grunts in question with each pull of the kunai out of his chest. Artemis holds her stance facing away from the team, only turning her head to answer,

"It was dark."

Leila raises an eyebrow. Knowing exactly how Cheshire and Artemis's fight turned out. A sister stand down over whose position was more important to keep. Just how Cheshire debated over killing Leila or keeping her silence by blackmailing her position on the Team. Leila comes up beside Artemis, placing a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"It is fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized the Fog and Doctor Roquette is safe. Thanks in no small part to you two." Aqualad confirms while Artemis and Leila turnaround, keeping their faces neutral. Aqualad gives a small smile.

"Welcome to the Team."

Artemis and Leila both give a small smile in return as Aqualad and Miss Martian walk up to them. Aqualad shakes each of their hands while Miss Martian smiles excitedly and Kid Flash the last to follow,

"I've always wanted a sister- here on earth I mean, I have twelve back on Mars but trust me it isn't the same."

"Uh wouldn't know. But thanks" Artemis says as Miss Martian elbows Kid Flash in the stomach. Leila smirks as Kid Flash frowns at Miss Martian,

"Ow. Yeah...welcome."

Artemis raises her hand in compromise, declaring her and Kid Flash's earlier disputes over as Kid Flash shakes her hand in agreement. Leila couldn't help but smirk, knowing that their arguments probably wouldn't stop over a handshake.

 **Gotham City**

 **August 9 1:16 EDT**

Leila and Artemis stepped out of the telephone booth, the brilliant flash ebbing away to shadows. Leila had her hand wrapped in a bandage and Artemis held her bow at her side. Both girls looked around, narrowing their eyes, before each took a defensive position. Artemis swiftly notched an arrow to her bow before turning around, aiming at her target in the shadows as she kneeled on one knee, while Leila fans out her tessen, ready to strike with her arm pulled back across her chest. Artemis was the first to command,

"Step into the light. Now."

Both girls stiffen as a tall male walked out of the shadows, clad in a black, gray and red suit with a red bow and quiver on his back. Red Arrow.

"Nice move. Almost made me believe you are Green Arrow's niece, Artemis." Red Arrow states as he walks up to the two girls, both lowering their defenses and Artemis stood back up.

"But we all know you're not. And Leila is more trained than for one to suddenly become protégé to Batman."

Leila and Artemis narrow their eyes, Leila taking a more defensive stance by folding her arms across her chest.

"Still. I'm sure GA and Bats have a reason for lying about the two of you. So your covers are safe...for now. But I warn both of you," Red Arrow pauses as he leans into the faces of Artemis and Leila, "Do _not_ hurt my friends."

Red Arrow turns and stalks off, leaving Artemis to look down in doubt and Leila glaring after him. Confronting Artemis was understandable, but threatening Leila held her with her own suspicions of the solo hero.

 **Unknown island**

The aged man sat cross-legged in front of seven screens surrounding him, bowing his head in respect as he waited for permission to speak. Each of the screens held a head's figure in a silhouette of light- so as to obscure their identities.

"Report."

The man opened his eyes, calm as he reported, "Masters. Before Ojo's captured, he transmitted the Star Lab's data you required. But the WayneTech intel still eludes us."

"Once again, the young...heroes interfere. So it is fortunate we have an operative on the inside."

 **A/N: So sorry this is later than usual again. As you can see, it's a long chapter and took me awhile to figure out how I wanted to place Leila/Raven with the Team and fight scenes. I'm planning on not doing another episode until 'Benefit' and will do fill-ins instead with references to the show's timeline. Hoping you all like it and please, please, please review. A special thank you to all who have followed and favorite this story. I will let you know that I won't be able to post for a week or so but I will continue to write, just won't be able computer access to upload. Thank you all again and hope you have enjoyed it.**


	5. Child's Play

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Danny Phantom. Only my version of Raven and how she fits in with the storyline.**

 **Child's Play**

 **Gotham City- Wayne Manor**

 **August 21, 20:48 EDT**

The soft, black fabric of her winged mask fell gently back onto Leila's bed. It was a late night last night again with patrolling and Red Arrows' affronts still clouding Leila's mind. Not to mention the gloomy funeral of the late Kent Nelson earlier tonight. The rain still poured and thunder roared outside but it seem to relax Leila from her stress. Robin's attempt of a greeting smile before heading out on patrol may have lifted her spirits, however, Red Arrow still perplexed Leila. It's been weeks and Batman has explained to the Team her 'background'. It was explained that her parents have been working for the League on scientific research in ghost hunting before dying in a lab accident. After that time, Leila was able the chance of training on combat, tessenjutsu and tai chi blocking as she aged. It wasn't the full truth but Leila was glad Batman was able to convince the Team of her background as a protégé. So what gave Red Arrow his suspicions of her? It has been weeks since the incident of the Shadows hunting Doctor Serling Roquette but no more intel seem to come.

Leila sighs as she glances down at her messy bed, covered with her new hero attire outfit and various weapons from her new utility belt. Robin and Batman had gone back out on patrol, doing their "Dynamic Duo" gig, one in which Leila excused herself for a night off. Leila could hear the communications down in the Batcave as Alfred monitors. She glances around the nearly bare, purple walls of her room. Only a large decal of a black tree with five ravens decorated her room, along with a bookcase overfilled with books. The "little birdie" has commented on her choice of decorations, however, Leila didn't want to become too attached. Vlad and the Shadows are still after her. Leila looks back down at her new costume, which is only slight in variation from her old one, just a new purple, metallic, ectoplasmic-repelling utility belt with a purple raven emblem across the outfit's chest like Batman's. Before it was a simple, one-piece black cat suit and utility belt, the only thing staying the same of her costume is her winged, raven-shaped mask.

Her new utility belt consisted of new weaponry as well. More equipped with her signature shuriken and several pair of throwing knives, gas and bomb pellets, tracers, bolas, taser, rebreathers and a grappling hook. The ectoplasmic-reflector system was in case of the Team dealing with ghosts but Leila eyed it wearily. It may protect her human-form from ghost attacks; however, one second of losing control of her powers and her traumatized experience of electrocution begins again. Not to mention the exposure of her powers. Batman seems confident enough in her but can Leila trust herself? Her powers?

She could hardly believe she would end up here- in the manor of Bruce Wayne as Batman's protégé. Alfred Pennyworth always greeted her with a smile, even after knowing what she was. Only Robin hasn't found out about her powers yet and Leila is hoping it'll stay that way. She assumes Bruce told Alfred in case of any medical care or a sudden ghost attack but allowing her the timing in which to tell Robin. She just couldn't predict his reaction in certainty. Her hopes are in favor of Robin accepting her powers but how could he? She's half-dead. A freak. Whereas, the Team would simply be appalled and reject her, Wally is already in denial of magic; ghosts won't be that much different in his denial belief system. There are scientific reasons and theories behind ghosts- thanks to her parents old research- but from what Leila could calculate, it's all based on a person's either obsession or belief in an afterlife for one to _become_ a ghost. Leila's obsession was protecting others- hence the extreme heroism gig- but that same obsession was also a curse in surviving. She couldn't save her mom and that sole fact makes her torn between protecting others and wanting to be completely dead.

Leila raised her head as she heard a soft knock at the door,

"Uh...come in." She invited with uncertainty in her voice, still not use to Alfred's politeness, or anyone's politeness that is. The door quietly swung open to reveal Alfred holding a tray with a bowl of soup in his hands and a small smile on his face.

"Evening Mistress Leila. Rather wet tonight. Figured you'll like a bowl of soup to warm you up."

Leila didn't comment on how she's always cold now but instead gave a nod of appreciation.

"Thank you Alfred but I'm not hungry."

"I'll leave the tray here then. Soup is an endearing notion for those who wish to be alone but don't."

Leila could see the sincerity in Alfred's eyes as he gives a warm smile before leaving. She couldn't help but give a small smile in return to the kind butler before turning to stare at her tree of ravens. Each one representing the members of her old and new family. Most people would shy away from the beautiful birds but Leila knows better. When she was younger, she would be memorize at seeing the large black birds, and it was her father that always encouraged her to see things more than what they are. "Ravens are beautiful creatures Leila." Leila's father told her once after her first shrinking away from an unkindness of ravens' years ago, "You know Leila, ravens are not just a symbol of bad omens. Everyone believes so but really ravens can be one of freedom, messengers of divine knowledge and the power of thought."

Leila always perked up at seeing a raven from than on, usually pointing and calling out to her father when she spotted one. When her father died in military combat soon after, Leila always tried to talk to a raven in hopes of it being a message of comfort from him.

Lost in thought and memory, Leila held her raven pendant close to her chest. It was a gift from her mother in remembrance of her father. Now it is one in remembrance of both her parents. Leila didn't notice how long the silence was held around her until the sucking in of her breathe- a wisp of her ghost sense escaping- and the echoing of a girls' laughter.

"Come play with meeee. Hahaha...come play with me please."

The voice was that of a little girl, somewhere in the mansion and pleading, and Leila's thoughts churned at remembering the only other person in the house

 _Alfred._

In dread-panic but determination, Leila transform into her ghost-half. A ring of lime green energy burst from her core and split into two around her midsection, in which to travel from her middle to the distant ends of her being. Leila's black, skinny jeans and form-fitting, purple tee soon disappeared, morphing into a one-piece jumpsuit of contrasting black and white. Her jet-black hair turns snowy white and her eyes glow a purple hue.

Leila falls through her floor, as she turns intangible in search for the ghost. She was determined in saving Alfred. She won't be the only one surviving this time. The normally lit mansion was now dark, with only a few lights flickering in some of the rooms. The halls- though usually felt slightly empty- now seem completely hollow. Alfred was nowhere in sight as the girl's voice kept echoing,

"Please dooon't leave meeee. Cooome play with meeee."

Leila narrows her eyes. Whatever game this ghost had up its sleeve was not one she wanted to play. Closing her eyes, Leila let her senses heighten around her, searching for the breathing of Alfred. If he is still breathing. Levitating through the hallways, Leila focuses on finding Alfred. Leila frowns as she passes through the library and dining hall, heading towards the kitchen in hopes of finding Alfred in his usual place. What she found was not what she wanted.

Alfred was there but unconscious, tied sitting up in a chair next to a play-set table. One set for tea and held a slight orange glow around it. Leila held her position at the doorway, holding a defensive stance midair as she observes the darken room. Her own fists glowing her signature purple hue of ectoplasm.

"Who are you?" Leila calls out, her own voice echoing and whispering through the pots and pans hanging above the stove in the kitchen. She could hear Alfred groaning as he starts to become conscious. Suddenly appears a small, pale ghost of a girl, dressed in a flowery dress with matching bow and hugging a teddy bear. Grinning sadly, she snuggles the teddy bear closer,

"I just want to play. Why won't you play with Penny?"

Leila blinks in surprise before lowering her fists, however doesn't let her guard down. It may be a ghost, but Leila couldn't help but sense a loss from the poor girl. Yet again, the girl- Penny- did capture Alfred.

"Is that your name? Penny?" Penny confirms the intel with a nod as Leila continues,

"Are you lost? How'd you get here?"

"I wanted someone to play with. But the old man was afraid and started to run away. I wanted to show him my dolly." Penny gave a sweet smile- least it would've been sweet if not for her pale-greenish skin and orange aura- while waving her petite hand to levitate her doll in front of Leila. The doll was that of porcelain, petite features and colorful details in hopes of making it more life-like. Leila eyes it wearily as she tries talking with Penny.

"The doll is very pretty Penny. But did you have to attack my friend? Don't you see you hurt him?" Leila keep her eyes on Penny and the doll, meanwhile attempting to position herself closer to Alfred without Penny noticing. Penny's powers seem that of only controlling toys but Leila knew that didn't guarantee anything. Penny merely tips her head in confusion as Leila continues,

"Why not let the 'old man' go and we play somewhere else now? He's hurt. He won't be much fun to play with if he's hurt."

Leila attempts to step forward, reaching for Alfred. Her mistake. Penny's eyes all of a sudden turn dark orange as she growls in anger,

"No. I want someone to play with! The old man was kind to you, why won't he play with me?"

Penny's hands glow orange in her anger as the play table-set starts to lift off the floor, with Alfred still barely conscious and going along for the ride. Leila narrows her eyes, this time taking a new approach.

"Penny. Let Alfred go."

Penny grins in a sweet but mischievous way as she levitates Alfred higher to the ceiling. A ten-foot drop.

"Fine. We'll have a little fun then. Let's play catch!"

Leila suddenly feel ropes snake around her, constricting her arms to her side, as Penny lets go of her telepathy on Alfred's chair. A twisted game of catch.

"No!"

Leila yells as she struggles forward, trying to break free from the binding cords. Her eyes glow a violet hue as Leila concentrates on her own powers, creating a protective shield around Alfred before he hits the ground. The impact wasn't pretty, but as the smoke of ectoplasm clears, Leila sighs in relief, as Alfred was unharmed. Penny meanwhile giggles away at Leila's participation of the game she started.

"You're right. You're much more fun to play with," Penny says innocently as her control on the table-set evaporates before it crashes to the kitchen floor. Leila is jerked back away from Alfred, the ropes pulling her back into a small chair accessorized to Penny's tea set table. Squirming against the ropes, Leila leans back against the chair as Penny hovers in front of her,

"Let's play tag! You're it!" Exclaims Penny before disappearing, taking with her the tea set and leaving both Alfred and Leila still tied up in their chairs.

Leila growls under her breath, her hands glowing in irritation at the little ghost girl. Burning the ropes as her hands glow with ectoplasm, Leila snaps them apart before rushing forward to Alfred as he slowly opens his eyes,

"Alfred! I'm so sorry. I swear I've never seen that ghost in my life. I-

"Mistress Leila," Alfred cuts in as he groans trying to sit up straighter to look Leila in the eye, "I know it's not your fault. I will be fine. However, I believe that little girl will need someone. Maybe simple notions like soup perhaps." Alfred gives Leila a sincere look as she unties the ropes binding him to the chair. Leila, for once, smiles at Alfred before giving him a quick hug.

"You're brilliant Alfred. Thank you." Leila releases Alfred before giving him a determined look, "I'll find Penny."

Leila turns intangible before phasing through the mansion and taking flight above Gotham City. She had to reach Penny before Batman and Robin found her. Only the ectoplasmic-repelling system in their utility belts was currently functioning and though Penny was only a child, it was to her advantage as well. _If I were a child wanting to play...where would I go?_ Leila thought as she levitates through the city. It was a city dark and cold, grimy and filled with felony. The last thing it needs are ghosts. Yet, Leila couldn't help but think that her powers were the factor to bring Penny here. She was too, in a sense, innocent to know anything other than having a desire to play. Leila shudders at the thought of what could cause Penny's obsession to always want to play with someone. _Alfred's right. She's just a little girl._

Leila snaps her fingers as she realizes the obvious answer on where Penny would run. _A playground._ Turning her direction around, Leila streaks through the cloudy night sky towards the public playground of Gotham. Landing beside the play structure in the wet grass, Leila glances around to find Penny hugging her teddy bear on the swing set. Leila cautiously approaches Penny,

"Are we playing hide and seek now Penny? Cause I found you." Leila gives a small smile to Penny as she comes up to kneel in front of her. Penny only glances up, hugging her teddy bear closer,

"Please. Don't leave me." Penny pleads with a sad look in her eyes. Leila places a gentle hand on Penny in reassurance before replying,

" I won't leave you Penny. But you can't stay here...people aren't nice in this city."

"That old man was nice."

"I know. But not everyone's as understanding as Alfred is. We have to get you home."

"Please. No. I don't want to go hooome. No one will play with me."

Tears start to swell-up behind Penny's orange eyes and Leila bite her lip, Penny's pleas confirming Leila's theory on her obsession. It was wanting to play with people when no one else would that became her obsession. Penny had left this world alone. Still all alone and Leila was determined to give Penny the endearing notion of soup like Alfred did to her. _But where to take her? She can't stay in the human world and the only portal accessible to the Ghost Zone is Vlad's..._ Leila eyes the young girl as thoughts ran through her head. For all she knows, Penny could be a trap from Vlad. Playing an innocent, lonely girl to lure Leila away. However, only Penny is here and they were all alone.

"Penny. How did you get here? Do you remember how you came to this world?"

Snuffling, Penny looks up from her teddy bear before replying,

"A portal appeared above this playground...then I could sense you and followed till I found that old man. I didn't mean to hurt him...I just wanted someone to play with."

Leila raises an eyebrow, perplexed by hearing a natural portal between the living and the dead.

"Do you know if that portal will appear again?"

Penny merely shakes her head, looking back down and hugging her teddy bear again. Leila meanwhile glances up at the sky. She never been to, what Vlad calls it, the Ghost Zone. All she knew was that it was a co-existing dimension between Earth and the afterlife. The fact that there are natural portals occurring would concern Batman; showing more of the connections between the spectral realm and reality. Leila suddenly hears the little bird's notorious taunting laughter and sucks in her breath as she calls out to Penny,

"Penny, wait-"

Too late, Penny already had disappeared just as Robin lands on the bar holding the swing set together. Leila curses herself, not only did she lose Penny but she's also encountering Robin in her ghost form. _Perfect._

"Never seen you before. Just when I thought Gotham wouldn't be able to throw anything new at me. Batman will be so whelmed by this."

Leila raised her hands in surrender, hoping Penny won't run too far before she could escape Robin. He didn't seem to notice the similarities of her ghost form and her human one- least not yet. Leila starts to hover just above the ground as she eyes his utility belt, making Robin to raise an eyebrow at her as well.

"Robin. You have to listen to me. I'm on your side."

"You're a ghost... Although, would explain why you're not attacking. Why are you here then?"

"I don't have long to explain but there's a little girl. A ghost who's alone and scared in this world. I have to find her before someone else does. The longer we stay here, the farther she'll be from me to be able to find her. You have to believe me."

Robin frowns at the situation, observing Leila as she levitates midair. Something was familiar with this ghost girl but he couldn't quite make himself believe it. The ghost girl looks exactly like Leila, that is with inverse features and if she were dead. But he just saw Leila hours before back at Wayne Manor. Shaking his head slightly, Robin radios Batman, keeping a watchful eye on Leila.

"Robin to Batman. There's this...ghost girl here. Says-"

As Robin turns to listen to Batman's reply, Leila took her move and disappears from sight. She had to find Penny, even if that means angering the little birdie for a night. Only problem is the playground was the only place Penny knew where to go. Leila had limited time. Not only does she have to get home before Robin, but also if Vlad knows about natural portals, then Penny would be endangered. Minutes pass by like hours as Leila scours the city from above. Penny was nowhere to be found. Landing on a rooftop, Leila clutches her fists. _Great job Leila. Can't even help a little girl, let alone find her. Some great powers._

Leila is about to take off back to Wayne Manor when she notices a stuff animal lying on the ground in the alleyway below. A teddy bear.

 **Madison, Wisconsin**

 **August 21 23:13 EDT**

The man shoved the ghost in front of him, placing her front and centered before the large computer screen that held seven silhouettes of light. The girl hugs her doll closer to herself, frightened by the cruel man and the blinding light of the images on the screen before her. The man chuckles as he watches the frightened girl,

"I collected the ghost as you wished."

"Excellent. Add her to the collection. With your research Vlad, we'll be one step closer to re-obtaining Leila and her power. And one step closer of showing everyone the Light."

 **A/N: Penny is one of my oc's but she was inspired by a post on Pinterest. Her character and background is what I made up for her though. Thank you again for all the favorites and followers! Special thanks to those who review. Please keep reviewing! Hope to get the next chapter done in a few days if not next week.**


	6. Mastering

**A/N: IMPORTANT. After reviewing my writing for this story, I've realized that it'll be best to switch the story into past tense. I was trying to be consistent with present tense but it's really difficult. So the chapters now on will be in past tense. Other than that note, really sorry this came out late again. Had several writer's blocks but have outlined almost all the story now. Hope you all enjoy! Thank you to all who have review and please continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Danny Phantom. Just my ocs and how they fit into the storyline.**

 **Mastering**

 **Gotham City**

 **August 27 6:17 EDT**

Leila woke up gasping for breath, her head throbbing from a major headache. The last thing she remembered was a wall of mud slamming into her as Clayface attempted to suffocate her. Thanks to her powers, she survived...again and was the first to awaken. Blinking away the grime of mud, Leila glanced around the warehouse to find Batman standing above a pile of glass and muck while her teammates- except for Aqualad- were knocked out cold. Her hands were shaking slightly as Leila pushed herself onto her knees, eyeing her mentor wearily as he gives a bat-glaring frown at Aqualad as he lays, defeated on the ground, covered in Clayface's mud. Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian were all covered in mud as well; a sight that wasn't suppose to be.

How stupid she was in letting the Team agree with the plan to split up. Especially after Batman told them specifically not to engage. It was the ultimate divide and conquer move for the enemy. Let alone allowing herself to be fooled in not trusting her instincts in time. She should've seen it sooner before getting attacked herself by Clayface.

Leila kept her head down as she scuttled over to check on her teammates, each thankfully still have a pulse and breathing. Batman meanwhile helped Aqualad up before coming to wake the Team. Leila could sense Batman's frown as he held out his hand to help her up and she reluctantly took it.

"I will evaluate your performance when we return to the Batcave but for now, help the others." Demanded the Dark Knight, creating Leila to fold her arms defensively.

She did try to warn the Team that splitting up would be a bad idea. One very bad and stupid idea. She should've kept her head straight and been persistent in objecting to the stupidity, especially when sensing Aqualad was off his game as well, but she couldn't stop thinking about Penny. Vlad was obviously behind her kidnapping but why not take Leila? Obviously Cheshire would inform the Shadows additionally regarding her whereabouts. So what was their endgame? Why involve a lonely ghost like Penny? Then again, research in ghosts was limited and knowing what your enemy doesn't is a high advantage.

Leila bit the inside of her lip as she helped Robin stand. Batman was already set to work on collecting Clayface and the Team stood silently around each other. Every one of them was tired and beaten but Leila could sense the disappointment, shame and anger at the fact that they each were so easily apprehended. The fact that Batman had to intervene made it all the worst.

Silently each of them walked to the zeta tube in Gotham, Leila helping Robin from time to time as he tries to regain his strength. Superboy was clutching his fists the whole time and Miss Martian seemed to be debating over helping him or not. Kid Flash rubbed the back of his neck and kept to himself like Aqualad. It was Aqualad though whom Leila was concerned about. Never before had she seen him so...distant. She was the one on the Team for that. If she was leader on an assignment like this under the Shadows and got distracted, her punishment would've been more lethal than a mere bat-glare. Granted, Batman wasn't done with them but, in comparison, the Shadows would _not_ have waited. Aqualad was always the collective one to her and it was odd to have him suddenly unfocused. Leila could sense his distraction was more for longing of something- or someone- than anything. It was obvious on his face as he walked, even with the crushing defeat of Clayface, that Aqualad was still being distracted.

Suddenly, Leila could sense Robin shuddering as they walk silently together and she instantly stiffens. Focusing back on herself and in controlling her powers to keep from creating a temperature drop. She had to keep in control. Robin was already questioning Batman and kept staring at Leila as if checking to see if she was really there.

Leila went first to zeta to the Cave, the computer recognizing each member of the Team,

"Recognize. Raven. B-zero-eight."

The brilliant light ebbs away to reveal Batman's bat-glare and frown boring into her and the rest of the Team as they enter the Cave.

"I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you. Hit the showers and head home."

Superboy growl in response, raising his hands in gesture to the Cave,

"Head home. I am home."

Obvious Superboy was taking the defeat lightly. Leila started following the rest of the Team towards the living sanctuaries of the mountain before turning around to see Robin still standing beside Aqualad.

"Just Aqualad." Insisted Batman, to which Robin shares a look with Aqualad before sulking off.

Leila took a step towards Robin, raising her hand up in attempt to comfort, only for Robin to rebuff her gesture and headed towards the showers. Leila frowns before glancing over at Batman and Aqualad. She was far away enough human distance not to hear but she could tell even without her powers that Batman was giving the final blow. Aqualad's lowered head and shagged shoulders were easy indications to the trouble he was in.

"You're either here one hundred percent or you need to walk away. Make a decision Kal'dur and make it soon."

Aqualad looks down as Batman strode away, giving Leila her own bat-glare as he notices her standing by the entry hallway. Leila folds her arms in defense but looks down slightly abashed,

"Think Aqualad will leave the Team? He seems pretty in love with that girl from what I was sensing."

"Aqualad's decision is up to him. Not you Raven. Your circumstance against Clayface is different and you have a decision as well regarding the Team."

Leila narrows her eyes at Batman. She respected her mentor, the one true father figure in her life now, but she also did not appreciate having this talk right now. Not in the Cave where anyone could be listening. Leila merely nods,

"I know Batman. I'll meet you at home."

Batman gives Leila a curt nod of understanding before stepping aside to let her pass as she heads towards the zeta tubes. Bypassing the security codes for access to the Batcave, Leila gives one glance towards Aqualad before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Recognize. Raven. B-zero-eight."

Leila's eyes instantly adjusted to the pitch-black darkness of the Batcave, zoning in her sights to the middle of the cave where Alfred stood on the raised platform beside the large office chair positioned ahead of the computer.

"Evening Mistress Leila, I take it that it wasn't a complete success for the Team?"

Leila grimaces before sighing, "No," Leila confirms with a deadpan expression, "partially my fault too...do you think I should tell them? I could've fought of Clayface tonight...at least hold him before he got to the others. And I know that the Team deserves to know the truth but-"

Leila cuts off as the zeta tube register Batman and Robin transporting to the Batcave. Both were frowning but Robin walked past Leila up towards the mansion with barely a glance. Batman meanwhile bore his signature bat-glare at Leila, waiting for her to start. Leila frowns defensively, folding her arms across her chest, indicating Batman to start instead.

"Whether you tell the Team or not Leila is your decision, but you _have_ to learn to trust your powers and accept them."

"I'm _supposed_ to be dead Batman. It's not like Superman who's just a different species, I shouldn't even be _alive_."

"But you _are_ , Leila. You are getting better at controlling in your human form but you cannot split yourself further if you want to be a hero."

Leila's hands clutch as she looks away, knowing that Batman was right. If she was going to learn how to control her powers, she had to stop running. Stop running from herself.

"Alfred and I have agreed in helping you train with your powers. We even started creating some more weaponry against ghosts. Get cleaned up first, then we'll start."

Leila reluctantly nods before walking up to the mansion. Robin was nowhere in sight but Leila could hear him working out in the training room. Leila's mind wandered, as she got ready by changing out of her disgustingly muddy costume for a new one. She breathed deeply to calm her nerves. Leila had run away before any real training with her powers was evaluated. She had accidentally- and luckily- overhead Vlad and Ra's Ah Ghul's discussion about her success of progress and their work of using her powers against the Justice League. How it was all planned since that night her mom was murdered. Only once since then had Leila transform into her ghost half, rarely trusting her control over her powers.

Leila forced her mind back to the present. She couldn't afford losing concentration like Aqualad and, if she did, Batman or Alfred could be hurt. Phasing through her bedroom floor towards the Batcave, Leila transformed herself into her ghost half. Her raven black hair altering into a snowy white and a purple glow of an aura surrounded her as her attire transformed into a black and white contrasting jumpsuit. Leila landed behind Batman on the platform. A full minute passed before Batman suddenly turned around and threw a batarang straight at Leila's position. Smirking, Leila turned intangible as the batarang phased right through her,

"Well you can definitely sense ghosts better than most people Batman. As you can see though, ghosts are harder to attack than with a mere trinket of ordinary weaponry."

"That's what we need to working on as well Leila. If you're not going to tell the Team about your powers, then Alfred and I figured some ghost fighting weaponry is of a necessity. The new specter-deflecting system in the utility belts is good for protection but it's only for the single user, not a group setting and we have to be quicker than that to defeat the enemy."

"Right. I've come up with some alterations to our own weaponry. Maybe explosive batarangs with ectoplasm? I was also thinking of enhancing my tessen to be infused with an ectoplasmic energy system to fight against ghosts in my human form…"

Leila trailed off as she started to remember Penny's attack on Alfred and how she wasn't even able to protect the lonely girl in her ghost form. Slowly falling back to the ground, Leila glanced down as she landed lightly on her feet.

"And...you haven't found any news about Penny yet either?"

Batman gave a small frown before shaking his head. He had instantly wanted every detail of Penny's attack and kidnapping once Robin had gone to bed that night. Leila, with shame, reported how she couldn't protect Penny- how she should've acted quicker than to tried to deal with Robin at the time.

"I can't even protect a little girl with these powers Batman. Let alone barely control them. How can you be so sure I'm meant to have them?"

Batman was silent as he walked over to the computer mainframe, typing furiously away at the holographic keyboard to start the training simulation. Leila figures he install a new system for training with powers before taking a defensive stance, listening to her environment. Batman's voice echoes around as he disappears into the darkness.

"Focus your concentration. On your ectoplasmic energy. You know tai chi blocking, control is all about letting the energy flow through like a river."

Leila closed her eyes- taking deep breaths. It took her a month to learn how _not_ to reveal her powers in her human form. Now she had to learn the opposite. Control over how to _use_ her powers not resists them. Suddenly, a batarang whooshed out from behind, in which Leila instantly turned invisible before turning around and firing her ectoplasmic ray at Batman. It ricocheted off a cave wall instead, crumbling rocks to the floor and scattering bats from their concealed places. Leila growled under her breath, she had reacted to being attacked, not focusing on anticipating Batman's real move. A punch to her face strikes instantaneously as the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she turned around. Leila's propelled backwards and she flips midair, regaining her balance as she rubs her jaw.

"You're too focused on trying to figure out your powers Leila. Let it come naturally. Accept that your powers _are_ apart of you."

 _Easier said than done Batman. I'm lucky I can maintain my ghost form right now._

Leila lowered herself to the ground again, her eyes glowing a purple hue and her jaw clenched as she focused on her opponent. She had to focus if she was going to pass this training exercise. Batman may not kill her if she failed like training with the Shadows, but that doesn't mean it was acceptable. Not to her. She was a trained assassin; failure was not an option. Batman had disappeared again, but Leila relied on her enhanced hearing now, letting her powers take instinct. Batman wouldn't use the same move twice, knowing that Leila would know. Apprehending an opponent with powers meant two options: one was already use.

Leila instantly formed an ectoplasmic shield around her, propelling it around herself just as Batman was about to strike. Leila smirked as Batman rammed into the shield prior to stumbling backwards in surprise, before Leila initiated a counter-strike. Promptly as she evaporated her shield, Leila grabbed Batman's arm, gripping with both hands as she twirled him around and flung her mentor towards a cave wall. Nothing crumbled this time. Batman quickly fired his grappling hook, latching to the cave wall opposite him before swinging down to safety and disappearing into the darkness for a third time. All the while, throwing three batarangs at Leila. Leila's eyes glowed as she fired three ectoplasmic rays, each intercepting their targets. Leila looks around in slight confusion,

 _Why is Batman throwing batarangs? He knows I can...ah that's his angle._

Leila grinned as she glances around the pitch-black cave, realizing Batman's motives now. By letting her training instincts take over, Leila was learning how to control her powers. How to accept them as apart of her. Turning intangible just as Batman jumped from behind, he phase right through her. Leila's moment of achievement was ephemeral. Time seem to slow down as Leila first heard a hum from Batman's utility belt...the specter deflector system had turn on. Leila gasps before letting out an echoing shriek of pain. The belt creating an electric charge as it made contact with Leila's specter form, spreading all along her body before attacking her core. Leila could hear Batman's shout of concern, trying to reach out to her, but Leila crumbled backwards against the pain. Her legs buckling under herself as Leila clutched her midriff. Her lime green ring of ectoplasm being forced out from her icy core and forcefully transforming Leila back into her human form. It felt like something was wrenching her in half, splitting her to separate her ghost and human form apart.

Just as rapid as it started, Leila soon was kneeling and shaking on the floor, groaning in pain. Batman rushed forward to aid but Leila leaned back wearily, eyeing his utility belt. Batman stops short in front of Leila, raising his hand, cautious of touching her again.

"Leila. Can you move your body?"

"Yes…" Groaned Leila as she tried to calm herself down. She was trying to keep the flashbacks from clouding her mind. The electric shock wasn't as detrimental as when Leila entered the portal, but it brought back memories. The pain that force her back into her human form, felt like the same pain that gave Leila her powers. Batman's gentle hand on her shoulder jumped her back to the present. Leila instantly shrinks back, startled before glancing down to see that Batman had taken his utility belt off, it lying on the cave floor off to the side. Leila sighed as she looked down. She had failed. She had broke down during training and that was _not_ acceptable. Batman would be disappointed.

Leila looked up as Alfred coughs to gain attention of her and Batman. Leila couldn't look at Batman as he replies to Alfred,

"Alfred?"

"Pardon me Master Bruce. Mistress Leila. However, I believe that Master Dick may need some training assistance."

Leila raised an eyebrow. Batman expressed a frown of concern before striding over to his large office chair in front of the Batcave's computer, typing in commands for the security screen of the camera in the workout room. Robin was hanging upside down on the trapeze rings, a scowl on his face as he strained himself at work. Leila could hear Robin mutter the words Batman told him at Mount Justice before he flipped off, sloppily landing on a punching post and stumbling off. Catching himself in a roll before slamming into the wall and instantly punching it in creating a small crater. She knew the little birdie was particularly disturbed by Batman only speaking with Aqualad…but enough for him to become so unfocused?

"Mind calling for him to report outside to the basketball court Alfred."

"Why of course, Master Bruce." Alfred replied before giving a small obeisance to leave. Leila gave a questioning look at her mentor as he stood up from his chair and turned to her.

"We'll take a break from your training. Not to mention to find a way to create an off switch for the specter deflector systems. You're welcome to come help with Dick's though."

"In basketball?" Leila questioned in a deadpan voice, attempting to keep her aloof stance, "I'm not the sporty type Bruce. But...maybe I'll watch."

Batman showed a small lift of the corner of his lip as he passed, indicting the closest association to a smile Leila would probably guess Batman could give.

"Meet up in five then."

Leigh signed before walking back up toward the mansion. Other than the disastrous end to training, she _had_ made progress. And Batman did smiled at her, even if it was just the corners of his mouth, it must have been an inclination of forgiveness. She even felt...comfortable in her ghost form. Once she allowed herself to believe in her powers.

Leila meet up with Dick, him dressed in white and light blue workout clothes and frowning.

"Do you know what Bruce wants?" Dick questioned Leila in an irritated voice. Leila merely shrugs, more drained than ever before from the electricity shock. _At least the belts do work- will have to be careful around the Team…_

Leila became perplexed as her thoughts churned over the thought of telling the Team. She may have start accepting herself...but what about the Team? She's dead- okay half-dead- but still dead. A ghost. If not at least half of the Team barely believes in ghosts. And what about how she obtained her powers? Barely Batman and her were having a breakthrough with the ghost hunting weaponry. Even if the Team accepted her powers, they wouldn't want a previous trained assassin on the Team. Leila was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Robin catch a basketball,

"What's this?"

"Training. Hand-eye coordination." Bruce replied with a small smirk on his face. Robin grins back,

"Two against one?"

Leila looks away tiredly as she raised both hands in front of her, "Ah sorry guys...but still a little shaky from the Clayface incident. Probably best one on one."

"One on one?"

"If you think you can handle it." Challenges Bruce while standing a firm stance with his hands on his hips. Robin grins before taking off, dribbling the basketball down the court. Leila watched as Robin dodge around Bruce before scoring a three pointer just barely missing Bruce's block.

"Hahaha yes!"

Leila glances behind her towards Alfred, seeing the smile of amusement on his face, and thinking back the past couple of days. First Alfred and then the Team were in danger because of her powers. One directly because she was a ghost, the other because she was desperate in keeping them a secret and not trusting herself. Not to mention Vlad is in the picture now more than ever. It wasn't like she was scared of him, but whatever machinations he had up his sleeve were not good. Now the big question is: would telling the Team protect or hurt them?

Leila leaned against the doorframe, hugging herself in doubt. Alfred's hand gently laid on Leila's shoulder in reassurance, sharing eye contact with Leila before she gave a small smile back. The decision was made then, once Aqualad returned, Leila will tell the Team.


	7. Bereft

**Bereft**

 **Bialya**

 **September 4, 00:16 EEST**

Leila moaned as she pressed her hands into the soft sand, pushing herself up as she observed her surroundings. Hills of sand were covering the horizon and only the moon was Leila's given light for sight. Leila's hands flew to her head, trying to ease the agonizing clouds of confusion in her head. Her mind was bombarded with searing pain, as if tons of pounds were crushing her, and Leila grimace under the pressure. ** _Ugh. What happened? Where am I? Is this another training exercise? Why under such excruciating pain with my head? Are the Shadows testing my will power of mind? Why am I so co…co...cold? **_

Leila began to shudder and wrapped her arms around herself. She suddenly felt icy cold, which made no sense considering she seemed stranded in a desert. Perplexed Leila looked down at herself, only to cry out in shock. Her outfit was _not_ what she thought she was wearing. Instead of a jet-black jumpsuit like those of Shadows, her jumpsuit consisted of a contrasting black and white; the colors parted against each other between her upper and lower half. Her boots were a brilliant white and her gloves were both white and black. _Is this new suit making me feel frozen? What are Vlad and Ra's doing?_

As if the new costume wasn't enough, Leila cried out in panic as she noticed herself sinking within the sand. An aura circle of swirling, light purple appeared as Leila sunk through the cooled sand.

"Wha...what's happening?"

Stutters Leila as she tries to comprehend the situation. Possible theories flew through Leila's head as she scrambled out of the sand. _**Am I dead? But then why would my afterlife consist of never-ending desert? No. That can't be right. I must be alive...but then how did I get these...powers? What did Vlad do to me now? **_

Pulling herself out of the sand, Leila gasps as she could see _through_ her legs. Instead of the black and white jumpsuit pants she expected, Leila sees the outline of her legs and the dirt beneath them. _**Intangibility? **_

Instantly her legs became solid against the ground and Leila glanced down at her hands. One was clad in black and the other in white. Taking her right hand, Leila inches her bangs in front of her eyesight; now a snowy white.

 _**I can't be dead...can I? I haven't even been out in the field yet. It's only been training. Training to take down Batman and soon after the Justice League. Have I failed already? **_

Leila quickly ducked her head under her arms as someone slams into the ground twenty feet away from her, creating a large crater and spraying mist of dusts everywhere. Leila instantly shot upward, her body wobbly at the feeling of less gravity weighing her down. She notice that her senses were already aware of the person but her train of thought kept Leila from comprehending the alert of a threat. Leila observed her opponent from above. He was young with the possibility of a two-year age difference and definitely one with at least super strength considering his expose six-pack abs. His strong jaw line, piercing-blue eyes and jet-black hair gave Leila an impression of a teenage Superman. Leila narrowed her eyes as the young man shouted in anger before jumping up in attack. She didn't know what to do- she was floating in air. Some supernatural instinct took over as Leila felt an icy burning in her core, her hands began to glow purple. A barrier of a reflective, purple color shielded Leila just before the boy reached her, slamming him into the ground. Meanwhile Leila stared down at her hands,

"Whoa, how'd I do that?"

Scrunching her forehead in confusion, Leila is pulled back to her opponent as the boy roared again- clearly not happy that Leila apprehended him so easily. _**Well unexpected but let's see about having some fun with this one. Whoever he is. If the Shadows are testing me...**_ Despite her confusion over her state of being- that is if she even is alive- Leila smirked down at the agitated boy; levitating down to face him with a defensive stance. Even with her bewilderment of where she was, Leila wasn't going to back down. Not as a Shadow. That was not an option.

The teenage boy growled as he panted heavily, clutching his fists in rage and confusion as he attempts to decide what to do. Leila wasn't going to stoop to his level though; she could wait- patient like the darkness of night. Seconds pass before the boy screamed in anger- charging Leila like a bull.

At the last second, Leila sidestep to her left before quick jabbing at her opponent. Her presumption of him being related to Superman was confirmed. If she were human, her fingers would have easily snapped under the pressure and heavy impact. Only a tingle of numbness indicated to Leila that it was a small, effective move in her current state. The boy meanwhile flitch as Leila struck his rib cage. Whatever happened to her, made her durable enough to face a clone Superman.

But her limited control was not strong enough.

A mere jab only enraged the boy even more, causing him to retaliate by snatching Leila's throat. Lifting her up above his head, Leila struggled against the python-strength grip. Clutching her jaw, Leila's hands burn icy cold again as a purple hue surrounded them. A blast of burning energy erupts between Leila and the Superman-like boy. Leila is propelled backwards from his grip, skidding in the dirt, her head throbbing. Seconds past as Leila tried to force herself up but finding herself completely drained.

 _**What? No I have to get up. Shadows...shadows don't...**_

Darkness began clouding her eyes, hearing a roar of anger in the distance; Leila's world went blank.

 **Bialya**

 **September 4, 11:55 EEST**

The blazing sun scorched the desert as Leila slowly gained consciousness. Her world of dreams ebbing away behind Leila's eyelids; green and white dots of swirls seemed to disparate before her as the sun blinds Leila's eyesight. Groaning, Leila pushed herself up as a vague notation of déjá vu bemused her. Flashes of memory smear across her mind as she tried to remember what had happened. Narrowing her eyes, Leila inspected herself and her surroundings. Her body seems fully functional and it was the same desert as the night before- still unsure on how she got there. The only difference was the craters within the sand. Each several hundreds of feet apart and encompass an assume theory of creation by someone with super-strength and durability.

Surrounding herself was her own imprints in the sand- a ten feet of skid marks from a forceful impact. Leila glanced down at her hands, remembering the power she expelled from them, only to find that she was now in a suit of pure black with a purple bird emblem.

Nothing to complain about, she had always wanted her own signature suit rather than the plain black jumpsuit. It meant status as a Shadow; Leila frowned however, unease about the new suit. The design was more on a play of Batman's then what she wanted. Not to forget the fact that she was in a black and white suit last night.

 _**New suit...and if my memory is correct- some sort of powers? **_

Leila head perks up as she hears a rumble of a truck before instantly disappearing. Blending into the shadows of the rock cliff a few feet away from her, Leila held her breath as a truck of Bialya Republican Army soldiers rushed by. Not even a glance towards her hidden position as they pass. Leila took a step out of the shadows before realizing she was hearing a familiar voice above her on the cliff- one young and where a little birdie was far from home.

"Those are Bialya Republican Army uniforms, but...what are Bialyans doing in...uh...Bialya? Okay. Better question- what am I doing in Bialya?"

 _**Indeed little birdie. Pretty far away from home. Maybe...**_

Leila narrows her eyes as she overheard the last bit of Robin's exclamations.

"In September? What happened to March?" Cried the Boy Wonder while Leila tilt her head in consideration.

"Better radio Batman."

Listening carefully, Leila was thrown into a loop when the boy didn't call in for help.

"Or...not?"

** _He's remembering something...something about radio silence possibly. Maybe it's a clue to why he's here. Why I'm here? The little birdie's right- the last date I remember was in March. If it is September then that meant one of two options**_

Leila knew what she needed to do. She would play the little birdie. Get him to trust her before capturing the bird for the Shadows. Heroes always went soft for the ones they care about. Once she had the little birdie, Batman would come squawking in protest and vulnerable. Leila morph her expression into one of shyness and confusion. Robin had flipped down from the rock cliff above her and was examining a torn fabric; one black with a red letter S- Superman's symbol that Leila presumed belonged to that teenage boy from the previous night. Suddenly, Robin tenses before slipping a birdarang into his hands and turning to face his opponent. Leila instantly shielded her arms in front of her, acting panicked and in surrender to the boy.

"Wait! Robin. It's okay. It's just me."

"Who are you?" Insisted the Boy Wonder, narrowing his eyes as he sized up the petite young woman in front of him.

"I'm...I'm Raven. Not...quite sure how I got here though. All I remember is that it was March and...and Batman ordering radio silence. But I think that memory is more recent than the last date I know of."

Robin looks curiously on the young girl. She had raven black hair and fair skin from what he could tell- looking vaguely familiar. Her black, bird wing mask only covered around her blue eyes, high cheeks and petite nose. He didn't loosen his defensive stance but peering into the girl's crystal eyes made him reconsider his thought of striking. Robin shakes his head slightly, refocusing before narrowing his eyes.

"You expect me to believe that. I've never even seen you before. Why should I trust you?"

Leila looked away, pretending like she was hurt by his words.

"I know it's hard to believe. But I swear I woke up with no memory of how I got here. All I remember is Batman ordering radio silence."

It was a complete lie but Leila's lips slightly grinned as Robin considers her story; his body language showing how correct she was on presuming radio silence. The bird taking the bait.

"I remember that too... we must work together under Batman then. That would explain your costume."

Leila's slight smile of accomplishment quickly ebbed to a doubtful expression as Robin turn to face her again. She nodded slowly at Robin, realizing that she had a strange feeling of agreement on what Robin said. It disturbed her.

"But Batman never told me of taking on an additional protégé. Tell me something no one else knows."

Leila sighs as Robin stance stiffens again, keeping on the defense. She knew what she had to do. Her color contacts already fell out somehow, not to mention it'll make Robin trust her faster. Reaching up to her face, Leila pulled off the raven mask, revealing her true identity.

Robin gasps in shock, lowering his birdarang before dropping it into the sand. Bewilderment changed into joy that Leila never expected. _**Why is he smiling? It's his fault Batman couldn't save my mother. Couldn't save me. **_

"Leila? Leila Benson? Is that really you?"

"Surprised Boy Wonder. Been a long time huh Dick."

Leila was shocked into silence as Robin suddenly embraced her into a tight hug. This was the reaction that Leila did _not_ expect- a sudden embracement of a friend. Vlad always told her it was Robin's fault for Batman not being able to rescue her or her mom that night. However, here the birdie was giving her a tight embrace like the one she gave to him all those years before when she wished him good luck before the show. The butterflies in her stomach confirmed the worst of it all. She still liked him.

Seconds pass before Leila was able to regain her posture, feeling awkward as she tried to hug Robin in return.

"It's been so long! Where have you been all this time? It's so great to see you. When I heard about..."

Leila raised an eyebrow as Robin's excitement extinguish into uncertainty.

"You knew?"

Robin gave a solemnly nod before hugging Leila again, this time a hug of comfort.

"It wasn't till after several months that I was able to find out. The fact it was the same night. I'm so sorry Leila. Wish I could've done something if I'd known sooner."

Robin's voice shook slightly as he explains; Leila barely knew how to control her emotions. She wanted to scream. Scream out her hatred; confusion and hurt over the fact that he knew; had known for years and still Batman and him wouldn't save her. Instead, she kept a blank expression. Only shaking slightly as she pretended her game of mousetrap. She was a Shadow now, and she'll capture this ignorant birdie. Expelling a breath of pretend relief, Leila reached down to grab the torn fabric from Robin's hand, antsy to start moving again.

"We'll discuss things later. Right now though, we are in a hostile country with no memories of the last six months nor know the reason why we're here in the first place. Think you know where this is from."

Robin shared one last look of empathy before switching to a determined stare. Agreeing with Leila that standing here won't do them any good.

"No but everyone knows that S symbol has relations to Superman."

Leila gave a curt nod before continuing,

"I ran into the boy last night. Well he ran into me. Completely savaged as if he had no thought process. Just instinct. Attacked me and I barely escaped with my life. You think Batman sent us here to scope out Queen Bee and the Bialyans?"

"Maybe. I'll see if I find anything...whoa. Okay that's strange." Robin glanced up after a few seconds of furiously working on his holographic screen.

"Anything on our mystery guy?"

"No but sure is a mystery on it's own. I somehow have a GPS marker couple miles northwest of here."

"How far? There may be links on how we lost our memories."

"About 20 miles. Better start now before those Bialyans circle back. We can make it there by nightfall."

Leila memorized the coordinates before setting out, taking the lead as Robin followed by her side. Minutes passed in silence but Leila hardly noticed; being too caught up in her own thoughts. Here was the boy, her target birdie the past five years, who reacts with excitement in seeing her as if it's only been a day that has pass. Who only stopped looking once he found out she was like him. Vlad was right, the so-called "Justice League" and their children were _not_ heroes.

Robin's reaction confirmed her known information yet; Leila still had a perpetuating feeling of suspicion. Something was telling her that part of the truths revealed from the conservation were fact; a small inkling in the back of her mind confirming that Robin and her were sent here by Batman.

 _**That's not right. I'm Leila Benson- the youngest high-ranking assassin within the League of Shadows. I'm meant to take down Batman and the Justice League; not work with them. But how'd she get here then? Was she sent to stop Robin? Why would Batman only send Robin? **_

Leila was snapped out of her thoughts as Robin struck up conversation again.

"Where have you been all this time Leila?"

Leila sighed as she reply, attempting to keep her voice in a friendly tone,

"A old family friend took me in after the...the accident."

Leila suddenly trailed off as she starts to feel colder. An icy burn within the core of her being seemed to ignite, causing a shudder in the process. A shred of a memory- a blinding light- engulfed her eyesight as Leila paused. The word 'murder!' screamed across her mind from her subconscious. Leila barely notice Robin's sudden grip around her shoulders as she stared blankly ahead with a pained expression. Robin could feel the sudden drop of temperature and a chill went up his spine from Leila's stillness.

"Raven? Raven? Leila! What's wrong?" Robin practically screamed in Leila's ear.

It was a world of vertigo to her. Subconsciously, Leila felt indubitably that she was here on Batman's request. Yet, all Leila remembers was her last training exercise in March. She's a Shadow, one working against Batman. Not for him. Unless she was assigned to infiltrate and build trust within the League; destroying those glorified heroes from the inside out.

Everything seemed to swirl around Leila. Taking deep breaths, Leila closed her eyes, attempting to regain control. Her powers- whatever they are- seemed to expel a chilling sense of darkness and she had to control it. However this ends, Leila knew she couldn't have Robin know.

His grip became loose as Leila reopened her eyes. Few seconds of meditation seemed to help immensely. Her swirl of vertigo ebbed away from her conscience. She must have had these powers for a while- a few months at most- despite the recent memory lost.

"Leila? Did you become whelmed? What happened?

Leila scrunched her face in a frown.

"Did you just say 'whelmed'?"

Robin chuckles under his breath as he replied, "Hmm. Yeah I did. I guess just figured how people are always overwhelmed or underwhelmed but why not just whelmed? Anyway, we'll come to that later. What happened?"

Leila could hear the slight fear in the little birdie's voice. It gave her mixed feelings of achievement and unease upon hearing it. _**Remember Leila- two birds, one stone. Capture Robin, you get the Bat. **_

"I don't know...exactly. An old memory came through when...when I was thinking about my mom. I'm guessing I found out something about her during the missing six months."

Robin gave a slight frown. It wasn't just his concern about Leila's memories; he was concerned for her. He had felt the temperature drop to a sudden chill around Leila. Not something 110-degree heat does in the desert. Something had happen to Leila within the past six months- something that worried and chilled Robin to the bone just thinking about it.

Taking Leila's hand, Robin reassured Leila with a cocky grin,

"We'll figure out what happened to our memories. Find out about the missing six months. Together?"

Leila gave a small smile, staying in a pretend, friendly character, yet oddly feeling relieved.

"Together."

 **Bialya**

 **September 4, 21:34 EEST**

Leila ran beside Robin as they drew closer to their target of the GPS marker. The moon was high and bright, bathing the desert in silvery light. Leila managed small talk conversations with Robin over the past few hours. Occasionally a patrol of Bialyan soldiers would pass, in which Leila and Robin would duck behind a sand dune. She had to remember to have a friendlier tone- to be only Leila not Raven. She also had to watch her control over her powers. Whatever they are- it was base on how focus she was on her emotions. She must have had them a few months with the luck she's had on keeping control. The only thing she knew was that the revelation of her obtaining these powers may not be pretty.

"Wish I can remember why I place a GPS here..." Robin mutters while glancing up from his holographic screen before ducking down behind the mound of sand. Leila crouched beside him meanwhile smirking as the little birdie mutters the obvious to himself,

"Uh guessing that's why."

Down within the clearing between the sand dunes was a gray, box cube of some kind of apparatus. According to Robin, the marker has been here approximately twenty-four hours. Radio silence meant an absolute covert mission- an obvious fail with their lost memories- so why is their marker still here seemingly untouched?

Leila shared eye contact with Robin, communicating silently her thoughts of the "enemy" being concealed within the clearing. Robin gives another cocky grin in return before whispering,

"Show me what you got Ray."

Leila grins mischievously before Robin and her jump down into the clearing. Seconds pass in silence before a dozen of Bialyan soldiers emerged from the sand.

"Her majesty wants both of them alive!" Orders the soldier 10 feet in front of Leila in the Bialyan language, yet Leila understood him perfectly. Leila frowns as Robin drops a smoke pellet while the soldiers advance forward.

Leila disappeared through the smoke, easily apprehending each soldier. With elegance and grace of a striking cobra, Leila aimed for the pressure points of each soldier in her path, paralyzing them. Blocking a head-blow of a gun to the side with her tessen, Leila high kicked the soldier in the face to the ground. Instantly she spins around to fan out her tessen as wings, throwing them on a course of flight. Each slice through several guns held outstretched before each one returning back into her hands. Leila could hear other guns firing at Robin as the smoke cleared to expose the both of them. The second before she decided to throw her tessen again, a blur of black and red swept through the frontline, disposing the guns from the soldiers.

"I'll hold that. Thanks," proclaim a boy with flaming red hair as he threw aside the guns into the dirt. He had a confidant grin on his face as he sped away, ramming into a few of the soldiers. Robin took a one-to-one showdown, easily knocking his opponent out with fast strikes to the soldier's rib cage.

Leila held back for a second, observing the scene lying out before her. The streak of black and red was obviously Kid Flash, protégé to the Flash. Scanning her surroundings, Leila saw an outline of someone in close to relations of intangibility and used telekinesis to prevent two soldiers attacking Robin from behind. The person relieved herself to be a Martian. A detail Leila became uneasy with knowing. Kid Flash meanwhile grabbed one soldier by his legs, twirling him around, before throwing him into his comrades. Leila heard the swooshing of an arrow and watched as it glided through the sky before tying up the last soldier of the ambush. For the first time, Leila genuinely smiled as she saw a familiar face- Artemis.

"KF! Man is it good to see another familiar face." Robin exclaimed as he and Kid Flash high five.

"Hey Rob. Memory lost?"

"Six months! Let's hog-tie this creeps and compare notes."

Leila narrowed her eyes but said nothing yet. Simply starting the work on tying up the pathetic soldiers together. She and Artemis shared a look but didn't speak out their joy of seeing each other. For all they know, they could be on a Shadow mission together against these three.

Once all the soldiers were tied up, Leila stood in between Robin and Artemis; joining in the conversation. Quick eye contact with Artemis agreed that they'd wait out; there were still pieces missing of what had happened. Leila then glared at the Martian- whose name she overheard as Miss Martian- as Robin recap,

"So we're a team?"

Miss Martian nodded, "The five of us and Superboy."

"Then this must be his!" exclaims Robin as he pulls out the torn, black fabric with a partial Superman symbol before handing it to Miss Martian.

"Yes! Did you see him?"

"I think we did?" Interjects Artemis while Leila raised an eyebrow.

"Some team mate. He attacked us." Kid Flash grumbles with his hands on his hips.

"He didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are." Protests Artemis as she pointed to herself. Leila was silent as she drew back into her own thoughts. _**A niece to Martian Manhunter, a probable clone- teenage Superman, Robin, and Kid Flash. Did the Shadows know about this junior Justice League and sent Artemis and I undercover to infiltrate? **_

Leila focused herself on the present, continuing to observe the actions of everyone.

"Now how do you know we don't work for my mentor?" Kid Flash accused Robin as he pressed his hand against his chest, suddenly changing his outfit to the signature yellow and red.

"Whoa. This is so cool." Kid Flash exclaims as he continues to alternate his outfit between yellow and black. Leila merely roll her eyes as everyone else checked their own costume for upgrades. Shaking her head, Leila mutters her observations to answer his question,

"That answer is simple. Batman ordered radio silence, hence a covert mission and what I presume your stealth suit. In case you haven't notice- yellow doesn't hide well much." Kid Flash glares at Leila as Artemis continues the conversation at hand.

"We look ridiculous. And quite touching yourself!" Yelled Artemis with her annoyance provoked by Kid Flash's short attention span. Leila eyed Miss Martian as she rubbed her hands with uncertainty.

"Ugh. We need our memories back!"

Instantly, Leila heard Miss Martians' voice in her head as the Martians' eyes turned white.

 _**To help Superboy...**_

 _**Wait! **_ Leila yelled in protest but a blinding light dance before Leila's eyes as her mind was taken into Miss Martians'. Pictures of memories surround Leila, Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis as they stood telepathically in Miss Martian's mind of a crystal room. Folding her arms across her chest, Leila glared as Miss Martian appeared before them.

"I bought you into my mind to share with you what I remember so far. But I need your help. Together, our broken memories can form a whole if you open your minds to mine."

"You want to pop through our private thoughts?" Accused Artemis as she too crosses her arms. Leila tried to keep her mind as blank as possible to keep from slipping from her supposed character but she was glad Artemis was finally thinking like an assassin.

"I have no wish to intrude but-"

"You have to hack our minds to figure out what happened to us. Got it. Go." Robin granted as he waved his hand to indicate his permission for Miss Martian.

"My brain's all yours." Kid Flash allowed with a smirk, "Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you."

"Or underwhelm you. Hey why isn't anyone just whelm?"

Leila rolled her eyes, completely annoyed that both boys- especially Robin- would give in to letting a stranger probe their thoughts.

"How do we know we can trust you? You're a telepath. It could've been you who mess up our memories."

"Ray she help took down those soldiers. She can fix our memories. She lost hers as well. How can you not trust her?" Robin asked as he turned to face Leila. It was like that moment hours before. Where Leila went completely frozen, as if she were dead. Now she was suspicious when all three of these people just help defeat those Bialyan soldiers.

"I don't trust those with telepathy. It's way too easy for them to mess with the mind into believing whatever they want you to believe. No way can I let _her_ probe my thoughts." Leila growled as she became tenser. "Don't you agree she shouldn't Artemis?" Leila turned to Artemis for help. Leila couldn't afford her cover to be blown if everyone's thoughts and memories were going to be connected. Artemis frowned in consideration; in which time Kid Flash step forward to take her hand.

"I want to know what happened. Last six months only and only what you need."

Leila couldn't believe it. Now she was stuck three against one. If she continued to object, Miss Martian may probe more than intended with suspicion. Not only that, but Robin would become suspicious as well. She had to agree. If anything, she'll hope her memories would include if she knew any more control over her powers. Hesitating, Leila bit her lower lip. Realizing that in the back of her mind- having the same inkling from before- that she was heading in the right direction in finding out the truth, even if she didn't agree with the method.

Robin gently took her hand and squeezed it.

"Together."

Leila sighed as she reluctantly gave in, turning to face Miss Martian.

"You do anything more than the past six months and I don't have to say what I'll do to you."

Miss Martian understood clearly, nodding before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Four, blue-transparent hands emerged from Miss Martian's head; each one attaching to the four teens as they all try to concentrate on the past six months. Robin was the first to remember.

Flash across Leila's mind was a picture of Batman standing beside a holographic map, giving directions to the assign mission.

 _"The Watchtower detected an immense power-surge in the Bialyan desert._ _An analysis revealed elements non terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that site, what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee and not a member of the league's UN charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times. You'll land on Bialya's border, two clicks from the hot zone."_

 _The picture changed to Robin peering through a pair of binoculars as he scout around the ridges of sand in the desert. "All clear." Glancing through Robin's memory of sight, Miss Martian and Artemis stood on look out as Superboy walks out on a loading ramp with the_ apparatus on his back.

Next came Kid Flash memories. _Observing Artemis, Robin and Leila as they peered down a cliff at a makeshift tent at the target area._

 _"The Bialyans control the sight."_

 _Another flash as the memory changed to one of Superboy in the clearing, setting down the apparatus._

" _Set up here." Called a deep voice that was vaguely familiar, yet Leila couldn't quite place who was speaking from the memory._

 _Leila memories came now as she remembered standing behind Robin as he worked with the apparatus's controls._

 _"We'll be up and running in no time."_

" _Jackpot!" exclaimed the memory of Kid Flash standing beside her, "This site is loaded with zeta beam radiation."_

 _Robin nodded in confirmation as he continued to type, "I'm detecting non-terrestrial elements from the tent."_

 _"I'll check it out in camouflage mode." Piped in Miss Martian as she lifted her hood to cover her face._

 _"Good idea. Go." Commanded the familiar voice. Leila could only vaguely remember the need to tell this person something. Miss Martians memories clouded her own thoughts instead. Superboy standing in front of the apparatus,_

 _"Be careful." He warned with a worried look. Miss Martian's memory turned as she rotated to face the mystery voice,_

 _"And remain telepathic contact at all times."_

 _"I will Aqualad."_

Leila barely heard everyone else's exclaim of remembering Aqualad as she fought for control. The restoration of her memories of the previous night with the Team bought back all the horrors of information she lost from the past six months. Clutching her head, Leila shuddered and shut her eyes as she tried to restrain from changing form. Remembering flashes of white and green light and the pain from that day. The day she enter the portal in hopes that the realms on the other side would give an advantage in demolishing the Justice League. That was before she turned it on and received electrocution throughout every molecule in her body. Revealing a spectra realm and the machinations of Vlad and Ra's Al Ghul.

She had to make it stop. Her powers cannot be revealed yet. _**You control the power Leila. It doesn't control you. **_ Leila wrapped her arms around her midsection, taking deep breaths. She could feel the icy core of her being shrinking as she took control. Leila was suddenly aware of Robin calling her name and gently grabbing her arms,

"Raven?" His voice carried concern and Leila's eyes bore into his masked ones with hidden fear.

"I'm…I'm fine. Just memories coming back in a rush hurts." Leila reassured Robin with a look that she'd inform him later. Robin gave a slow nod, unsure but knew they had to find Aqualad and Superboy, before noting not to forget.

"A little whelmed. Got it. I found Aqualad's location. He's close but not moving."

Leila gave a curt nod before extending her arm to indicate for Robin to lead. Aqualad turned out to be unconscious a few miles south of the rendezvous point. He was mumbling in Atlantean as Leila bend down to check his temperature and vital signs.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition." Commented Miss Martian as she knelt beside Leila.

"Right not, that's not of the importance. Aqualad needs medical attention."

"Immediate rehydration." Confirms Robin, "Call the Bioship."

"It's out of range. But you can get him there fast." Miss Martian suggested as she turned to stand and face Wally.

"He's too heavy," Explains Wally, slightly out of breath, "And I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her." Artemis rolls her eyes as she swipes Wally's hand away from her.

"Why not just levitate him back?" Artemis asked

"I can't. I have to help Superboy. Six months ago he didn't exist. He has no memories. Just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him."

"Superboy's indestructible, just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help. Like right now." Exclaims Wally, only for Miss Martian to clutch her head in pain.

"No! Superboy's in pain!" Yelled Miss Martian as she takes off in flight. Leila straightens in protest as Artemis and Robin yell out to M'gann,

"M'gann wait!"

"We still don't know who erased our memories. It could happen again!"

Leila muttered to herself her annoyance of Miss Martian's ignorance in strategy. Obviously whoever made them forget their memories can find her again- probably expects her to chase after Superboy. Leila only hopes M'gann would think this time of a plan now that she vaguely knows what or whom she's facing.

"We better get moving. Those Bialyans are still trying to capture the rest of us and Aqualad needs medical attention."

Leila silently went to work in helping to create a makeshift stretcher to pull Aqualad behind them with. Leila remembers how just before this mission she was going to tell the Team her secret. Just as she step aside with Aqualad, Batman had radio in the mission. ** _Would I have been able to prevent the Team's memory lost if I had time to tell them before? **_

Robin and Kid Flash lifted Aqualad on the stretcher as Leila gave a solemn nod to Artemis before retaining back into her own thoughts; following beside Robin as he lead the way back to the bioship. Remembering how ruthless she was while under the Shadows influence. Vlad had truly convinced her that it was all Batman's fault; that his worrying over Robin prevented Batman to reach Leila in time from the on- coming semi truck. Not to forget her cold accusation of Miss Martian.

She thought the past few months with the Team had healed those wounds of false conviction, but they were slice opened by whoever tampered with the mind link. Not only did they find non-terrestrial elements and zeta beam radiation in Bialya, they found a powerful enemy with telepathy.

Leila heard the rumbling first; it had drawn her out of thoughts, as she perceived the danger before her teammates. Sharing eye contact with Robin, both lead Kid Flash and Artemis to pull Aqualad behind a large boulder of sand.  
"Quick, over there." Whispers Robin as they duck behind the mound just as a squad of soldiers drove by. Aqualad began to mutter again in Atlantean.

"Shh Kal'dur. Quite now." Soothed Artemis as Leila observe the clearing with Robin. A small group of soldiers walked on foot behind the truck, scouting the area.

"We can't risk a firefight with Kal'dur KO'd like this." Mutters Robin with Leila agreeing with a curt nod. Kid Flash replying while out of breath,

"It's not just him. I'm way out of juice."

"And I'm almost out of arrows."

Leila let Robin disappear while she guarded him from behind and sensing Kid Flash and Artemis's confusion.

"Ugh I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing. Hey. You never said why your dad would want to … me"

Leila smirked to hide her chuckle as she overheard the two lovebirds conversation. Knowing exactly what Artemis accidently mention while her memories were lost.

"I…uh got confused…by uh some old movie I saw the other night about a…ninja girl who's…ninja dad ordered her to kill her…ninja boyfriend because he was from a rival ninja clan."

"Sooo I'm your ninja boyfriend huh?"  
"Hey, amnesia. Remember? Forgot how truly _annoying_ you are."

"Oh like you're the goddess of geniality." Fired back Kid Flash as Robin returned. Leila merely rolled her eyes at the two; it was only a matter of time before they'll admit how much they really like each other.

"Jeez. Get a room."

"Dude! Where were you?"

"Breaking radio silence." Robin replied with a cocky smirk. Suddenly his echoing laughter could be heard around the desert. Three seconds past before a small explosion gave way to black smoke.

"That's our cue. Move!"

Robin directed the way as Artemis and Kid Flash pulled Aqualad, Leila taking up the rear for protection. They ran all the way back to the Bioship, stationed just over the border in Qurac. Leila went straight to work in place the IV line into Aqualad's arm once Robin and Kid Flash lifted him up onto a table in the middle of the ship. The rest of the time was in waiting.

Robin had attempted to pull her aside but Leila merely shook her head.

"Not now Robin. Please"

Robin gives a solemn nod of understanding but still occasionally gave her concerning looks over the next two hours. It seemed like forever before M'gann's cheery voice echoed through each of their minds.

"Hey everybody! I got Superboy! He's back to normal and we're on our way."

Aqualad gasped awake,

"Who are you? And how did you get inside my head?"

Artemis quickly went to calm Aqualad down, gently pressing him back to lie down, as M'gann telepathically spoke,

"Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something."

"Aw man! Me too. I forgot a souvenir from the mission." Whined Kid Flash.

Leila rolled her eyes and M'gann reassured Wally.

"Don't worry. Got the souvenir thing covered."

Leila raised an eyebrow but didn't ask questions. They had finished their mission and will have to face Batman now. She'll have to face the Team now too. Was she truly ready for that though?

 **Unknown Location**

 **September 5, 7:41 EEST**

Psimon bowed his head in shame before the seven screens of silhouettes lighted with a brilliant light. He stood in the center of a circled room, knowing he had failed his Queen and their allies. Barely glancing up as he reported his assignment failure.

"The Martian escaped with both the Sphere and the Superboy."

"That hardly matters." Assured the one female's voice within the group. "What _matters_ is the successful test of our new partner's delivery system.

The screen behind Psimon lit up to reveal a recording of two Humvee of Bialyan soldiers standing in wait as a vertex appeared before them. Out shoots the metal Sphere of extraterrestrial technology Psimon recovered earlier.

"More tech will come. Tech that would put the Sphere and perhaps even the Superboy to same."

Psimon grins wickedly as a screen on his left voiced his own comments,

"Meanwhile, your intel on Miss Leila is _interesting_. Seems like she is progressing as planned. In which case, meet our new ally."

Psimon turned as he felt a chilling presence of someone- or something- behind him. Emerged through the walls, came a broad-shoulder of a personage- a ghost- in a metal suit. His flaming, electric green hair shadowed his despicable smile and he wore a skull around his neck.

"Greetings whelp. Welcome to the hunt."

 **A/N: Chapter 7 finally done! So sorry for the very late update- family vacations and school starting left no time. Excited where the story is going though and hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Please revie** w **thoughts or suggestions and thank you for all the favorites and follows!**


	8. Hunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Danny Phantom. Just my ocs and how they fit into the storyline.**

 **Hunted**

 **Mount Justice**

 **September 7, 6:35 EDT**

Leila paced along the floor of the mission room. She had hoped for the Team to all be at the Cave. However, Superboy and Miss Martian were starting school today and the 'Dynamic Duo' hadn't returned yet from patrol in Gotham. Numberless times over the past twenty-four hours Leila debated again and again. Over telling the Team her secret. Would they accept her still? Once they find out she's half-dead- a freak.

"Good morning Raven. Are you here to help send M'gann and Superboy off to school?" Inquires Aqualad as he came up behind her.

Raven flinched slightly at the appearance of Aqualad; caught off guard with her nerves on end.

"Oh. Aqualad, it's you. Truthfully no, that's not why I'm here, but I can come support."

A loud beep of an intermission echoed around the hollow of the mountain. Aqualad quickly answered,

"Aqualad."

"And Raven."

"Red Arrow. I need access to the Justice League's data base and the exact height of the League's assassin known as Cheshire." Aqualad pulled up the holographic computer, typing furiously to access the information.

"Checking."

Having known Cheshire, Leila sighed as she rolled her eyes, impatient with the computer's slowness.

"Cheshire is 1.67 meters Red Arrow." Confirmed Leila instantly before the computer pulled up Cheshire's profile seconds after.

"Umm..."

"She is five foot, six. But how'd you know that Raven?" Aqualad questioned with bewilderment and slight awe on his face.

"The last time we fought the League of Shadows. Cheshire was two inches taller than me by my calculations." Leila explained in a monotone voice with a shrug as if it was nothing.

"Right...well Cheshire is also exceptionally dangerous. Do you need backup?"

"Please. The last thing I need is the Junior Justice League-"

"Which, one of its members easily apprehended you last time I checked." Leila mutters, not caring if Red Arrow heard or not. Aqualad gave Leila a small smile of amusement before addressing Red Arrow,

"Just our computer. Good luck then my friend. Aqualad out." Leila frowns as she was reminded of Red Arrow.

"Was he always this arrogant when he first became a protégé? He says he wants to be a member of the Justice League but how is acting any different from them when describing us- 'Junior Justice League'- make him any better?"

Leila took note on how even she had thought of this Team in that prospect not merely two days ago. Herself under the previous thought process of the Shadows. Before Aqualad could replied, the zeta tube dance with a brilliance of light,

"Recognize. Martian Manhunter. 07."

Just as Martian Manhunter entered the Cave, Red Tornado flew down from his living sanctuary above the mission debriefing room.

"Aqualad. Raven. How nice of you to come support M'gann and Superboy's first day of school. Shall we go send them off?" Inquired Martian Manhunter as his niece excitedly enters the room, levitating two sacks of lunches. Leila politely nodded towards Manhunter before smiling at M'gann.

"Someone's eager to start school."

"Of course I am Raven. I mean, Hello Megan! I'm going to school on Earth!"

Leila chuckled under her breath at M'gann's eagerness.

"Shall we get Superboy then?" Invited Martian Manhunter as he waved his hand in front of him for M'gann to lead. Leila quietly followed behind as they headed towards the hanger.

Superboy was crouching by his motorcycle as the five walked in, petting Sphere. M'gann levitated down to him with her sack lunches.

"Ready for school?" M'gann asked excitedly, "I made our lunches!"

Leila rolled her eyes, amused by M'gann's enthusiasm on attending school. She would rather not have to deal with the drama of immature teenagers.

"The first day of the scholastic season carries great cultural residence. We wanted to wish you both well."

"Guess it's not a Kryptonian thing." Remarks Superboy to which Leila shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"You may want to... _change_ before you depart." Aqualad attempts to politely suggest to the Martian and Kryptonian. Leila couldn't help but give a small smirk of laughter as M'gann morphs her new outfit.

"Oh I've spent hours choosing this outfit. _So_...can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth girl now?" Questions M'gann, her skin still a Martian green color, as she lean towards Aqualad in anticipation. Leila could feel Aqualad's awkwardness as he attempts to be polite while still telling the truth.

"Well..."

"Just kidding! Meet Megan Morse." M'gann giggles as she turns her skin to Caucasian white with a sprinkle of freckles on her cheeks. Twirling around before bending at a small curtsy, M'gann turn to face Superboy.

"What's your new name?"

"My what?" Superboy questioned with a baffled look on his face. Leila stepped forward to explain,

"People can't know you're Superboy. It'll make them potential targets for enemies if everyone knew who you are."

Martian Manhunter began to shape-shift into an African American man with a blue suit and tie as he added onto Leila's comment.

"I chosen the name John Jones and suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You can be a John too-"

"Pass." Bluntly objected Superboy, crossing his arms. Leila agreed- Superboy does not look like a 'John' and it was too common of a name.

"Connor has always been my favorite name." Suggested M'gann with a slight redden in her cheeks.

"A last name would also be required." Interjected Aqualad.

"Perhaps _..._ Kent." Leila raised an eyebrow at Martian Manhunter, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Oh! In memory of Doctor Fate. The late Kent Nelson."

"Of...course." Martian Manhunter quickly agreed to as he shape-shifted back into his Martian form. Obviously trying to hide behind M'gann's false assumption.

"Okay. Sure. Guess it'll be some type of honor...or something." Superboy agreed with uncertainty in his voice. Leila only hopes that when the day comes to the revealing of Superboy's alias name, it would help Superman to finally accept him.

"Well Connor Kent. Time to change your shirt."

Superboy lifted his hand to his chest, where the red S symbol was imprinted on his shirt, in question.

"You don't want to reveal your identity." States M'gann before Superboy swiftly takes off his shirt, sighing as he flips it inside out. M'gann was a brilliant red now as Superboy expose his six-pack abs.

"Will this work?"

"Works for me." M'gann states in a fawning voice as she looks dreamily at the new Connor Kent

 _**Superboy can be so oblivious sometimes, **_ thought Leila as she sense M'gann's excitement of jitters flutter with spark affection towards Superboy. Rolling her eyes, Leila crossed her arms as she leans on one hip. M'gann follows Superboy out as he walks away while putting his shirt back on.

"Wait...shouldn't I be Connor Nelson?"

Once both teens were gone, Leila sighed with boredom on what she was going to do. If any luck, Red Arrow will realize Cheshire's out of his league and will call for backup. Rubbing her hand over the piercing mark from her last encounter with Cheshire, Leila walked back to the mission room. Aqualad seem to respect her desire for silence as he followed beside her. An ephemeral moment. Leila gasped as a transparent blue wisp escaped from her lips. Leila quickly covered her gasp as if she just remembered something, determined to keep the ghost away from the Cave and Aqualad.

"Oh! Uh. I just remembered that Batman needed Robin and I to train later this morning once they got back from patrol. I should get going. Keep me in touch about Red Arrow- he'll probably need it against Cheshire."

Leila raced off before Aqualad could say anything, leaving him in slight perplexity at her abruptness.

 _**Not another one. Maybe I can lure it away if it seems to be following me. **_

Just as Leila was out of Aqualad's sight, she instantly turned intangible before phasing through the mountain. Transforming into her ghost form, Leila glanced cautiously around. Only to hear a deep, metallic sounding voice from behind her,

"Well, well, well- so the rumors _are_ true. In that case Princess, welcome to my hunt."

Leila's eyes glowed an aura purple, filled with ire at her pet nickname. _**Almost as worst as Vlad's...**_ Leila clutched her hands into fists, rotating to face her opponent.

"Who are you?" Leila sneered the question through her lips as her hands glowed an ectoplasmic purple. The ghost merely chuckled. He consisted of a prodigious robotic suit with broad shoulders and flaming, electric-green hair. Around his neck displayed a leather cord with a pendent of a human face skull. Although Leila portrayed a hostile stance, she was curious on why a ghost would need a robotic suit.

"Ghost child. How can you possibly not know the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! I am Skulker! Hunter of rare prey and you, Princess, are my honoree prey." Proclaimed Skulker as the sound of a loading gun reached Leila's ears. A shooter scope had revealed itself from the shoulder of Skulker's suit, giving him precise aim in targeting Leila.

Just as he fired, Leila shot up seconds before the ball of ectoplasm zoomed pass where she was. Leila fired her own ectoplasm in simultaneous retaliation.

 _**I have to get Skulker away from here. Too close to the Cave and Batman's the only one with the prototype of the ghost catching thermos. **_ Leila initially didn't favor the idea of a stupid thermos as apart of the ghost fighting equipment. Batman believed though that she'd be able to use in plain sight without much questioning.

Leila whirled around midair as she continued to dodge Skulker's attacks. Each shot seemed aimed to heat signature; Leila dodging last minute before counterattacking the fire of ectoplasm. A standoff between hunter and prey.

"If you call yourself a hunter you have terrible aim."

"Whelp. You dare insult-"

"Yeah I dare. I bet you couldn't even catch me."

Leila taunted before saluting the ghost and taking flight, streaking through the sky. Skyline blurring, Leila only hoped Skulker's obsession of hunting was his downfall. Minutes pass as Leila witness the gradual transformation of open land to an urban city and frowned in confusion. Kid Flash couldn't make it to Gotham that fast from Happy Harbor. Guess her powers were improving.

Pausing above the tall buildings, Leila glanced around before cursing herself. Caught up in how fast she got back to Gotham, Leila forgot to monitor Skulker on her way into the city.

 _**He couldn't have been far behind. Didn't even try shooting at me? **_

Leila suddenly hears the whooshing of a birdarang and narrowly dodges, inadvertently splitting herself between her upper and lower body. The weapon sliding through her midsection with ease.

"Hahaha and here I thought I couldn't be any more whelmed by you."

Leila rolled her eyes before sucking in a breath of panic. Turning around to see no one other than the little birdie himself standing on the rooftop closest to her. Leila raised her hands in surrender.

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble. But you need to get out of here, there's a dangerous ghost out and it's not safe for you here."

"You mean you? You're the only ghost out here. Not feeling the aster much in this situation are you. Where's my friend?" Demanded the Boy Wonder, wanting to get straight to business as he raised another birdarang. This one Leila could tell was enhanced with ectoplasm. Leila observed Robin's stance. Although threatening with a ectoplasmic birdarang, Leila could sense it wasn't his real intent. ** _What are you playing at little birdie? **_ Leila thought as she frowns at the Boy Wonder.

"What friend? I don't know who you're talking about."

"I got a distress call from my friend. Said she needed to tell me something and this was her last location. If I were you, I would start talking."

Leila's mind raced at Robin's new intel. Skulker wanted her here. Both her and Robin, two birds for one stone. Narrowing her eyes, Leila turned her back towards Robin, scanning the skyline as she explained,

"Robin. You have to listen to me. I don't know who or where your friend is but you have to get out of here. There's another ghost-"

Leila was cut off as she heard the loading of a gun a second before it was fired. Zooming towards her right, Leila intercepted the blast and attempted to form a reflective shield in front of her. Her small shield was only in time to lessen the impact as Leila protected Robin from the oncoming blast. Propelling backwards, Leila smashed onto the rooftop behind Robin who instantly ran to check on her. Stiffening, Leila cried out in warning as she saw Skulker speeding towards Robin.

"Look out!"

Robin instantly turned around in defense, protecting the ghost girl. Leila desperately tried to move her legs but frown, she couldn't. Glancing behind her, Leila noticed a small tranquilizing dart stuck in the back of her right thigh. Pure panic seeped through Leila as she helplessly watched Robin engage Skulker.

She could hear the humming of Robin's belt as he fought. Ephemeral relief shone through Leila's eyes at this; the specter-reflector system was aiding Robin. Feeling her whole body going numb, Leila watch in despair the fight laid before her. Robin was excellent in dodging Skulker's heat signature blasts, but so was Skulker with Robin's ectoplasmic birdarangs. Robin would easily intercept a blast with a birdarang before dodging away from the explosion. Leila watched closely at Skulker's fighting style. Barely at anytime would Skulker attack directly and even then it would be a mere punch or kick. Hopes in not getting shock by Robin's belt, Skulker knows not to directly engage. Skulker was also clutching his right fist strangely; making sure whatever he was holding wouldn't fall out.

 _**What could Skulker be holding? Why would he go after Robin? No way a lone ghost would know the connections I have with him. Nor should he know that Robin's belt would harm him. **_

It was then that Leila confirmed her haunting theory; Vlad had sent Skulker. His motive? Leila couldn't tell, why not give the instructions to capture only her? Why include Robin? It wasn't long until Skulker showed his final move. Flipping high over Robin, Skulker chuckled as he lands behind him. Turning swiftly, Robin didn't see it coming. Just as Robin turned to face Skulker, Skulker opens his palm as he blows a powdery substance in Robin's face.

"Robin!"

Staggering back, Robin starting coughing- failure to sustain from inhaling the toxin into his systems. The effects were instant; Robin began to clutch his head, crying out in pain and confusion. Skulker grins triumphantly,

"Now Whelp. Kill her." Commanded Skulker as he disappears. Leila stared in horror at her little birdie. Robin was clutching his head, screaming in terror. Even with his mask on, Leila could tell he was staring at everything but nothing. At Skulker's last words, Robin lunged at Leila.

Thousands of volt-shocks began pulsing through her, making Leila's inside scream in agony. If she could move, she would be having spasms. Robin had grabbed her wrist, lifting her dead weight off the rooftop as he raged out in pain. The drug exuding his mind into insanity. It seemed like hours as Leila twisted her head in resistance and pain. How earnestly she wished Robin to stop. But the longer she screamed, the harder his grip tightens and it seemed like more shocks were pulsing through her. Robin started throwing punches, the drug making him more savage in anger as Leila's screams pierced his ears. Leila choked on her own air as each punch strikes her side and stomach. Making her want to vomit, Leila tried to breath and hold strong against the pain.

Leila's icy core began to expand; burning inside her as a burst of ectoplasmic energy blasted Robin away and changed Leila back human. Last thing Leila saw was Skulker's shadowy grin of triumphant as he loomed over the two birds.

Leila's body burned; everything burned. Slowly Leila wiggled her toes, realizing she could move her body again. Instead now she didn't want to move. Everything disintegrated. Everything hurt. Everything screamed. Memories began to flood her mind as Leila slowly opened her eyes. _**There was...a ghost. And Robin...Robin! **_

Although her body screeched in protest, Leila shot up into a sitting position. Remembering how Robin had attacked her after he was drugged.

Leila's hand felt heavy as she lifted it to her head, attempting to ease the sudden dizziness. Glancing down, Leila saw herself handcuffed to an unconscious Robin. Leila slide over to check on Robin, holding down her nausea. His breathing seemed back to normal, slight bruising covered his arms but otherwise seemed fine. Most importantly wasn't dead either.

Taking deep breaths, Leila observed her surroundings. Both the supposed ground and air held an ectoplasmic signature- containing green, white, and black swirling hues- and it seemed that Leila and Robin were on some type of mock of a jungle island. Leila may never have been here before, but a gut feeling confirmed that this was the Ghost Zone- or least a part of it. Vlad always described how it was made of purely ectoplasm. It perplexed Leila on how solid yet ethereal the dimension was. It definitely felt like she was sitting on solid ground, but everything had an eerie sensation and felt liquefied.

Robin began to stir awake and Leila instantly transform back into her ghost form just as he began to blink his eyes open. Groaning as he sat up, Robin coughed several times before muttering,

"Definitely not feeling the aster. What happened?"

Leila froze as Robin turned to look at her. After a few seconds of confusion, Robin glanced down to find the prohibiting handcuffs. Cautiously, Leila answered his question,

"Don't you remember? It must be the side effects of the hallucinogen drug that Skulker gave you. You attacked me."

Leila saw Robin's cheeks flustered slightly through the silence as he narrowed his eyes, processing this information. Leila could sense countless waves of different energy and emotions bouncing off him. Shock, anger, disappointment and was that concern Leila last sense? She could hear Robin muttering under his breath,

"Batman is gonna kill me."

"Puny Whelp. The only one honored enough to kill you is me." Skulker's deep, sinister voice seems to surround Leila and Robin. Stiffening, Robin instantly pulled Leila closer to him, covering her with his body as a protective shield as he scanned the surrounding trees. Leila's eyes widen at the gesture, surprised Robin was attempting to protect her. A small shock wave sparked through Leila's arm and she yelped in pain; filching back away from Robin's grip. Biting the inside of her lip to suffer through the pain, Leila called out,

"Why are you doing this Skulker? What value do we have?"

Her attempt of drawing Skulker out worked as he slipped out of the shadows of the trees in front of the two heroes. Chuckling as he circled Leila and Robin,

"Oh Ghost Girl. You know yourself you're very rare. And your little Whelp of a friend is just a nice bonus."

"Then why not kill us off before." Questioned Leila as she eyed the ghost of a hunter.

"I already got what I needed, but what is a good hunt without a challenge. I hunt the most dangerous game on my island. Those who can reason are the best kind of prey. The game is simple. 24 hours to try and escape or die. I'll give you a head-start while I relish in the new hunt."

The loading of a gun could be heard as it popped up from the ground, aiming directly at Leila and Robin. Both heroes took off, dashing away through the thicket of trees as Skulker laughed in delight. Leila let Robin take the lead as they serpentine from the blasts of the gun. Her body pleaded with her to stop moving but she had to keep going. She wasn't going to let Skulker kill Robin.

With determination, Leila glanced back as her free hand glowed with ectoplasm, aiming at Skulker as he plowed through the trees in pursuit. Only to find that she couldn't fire a blast of ectoplasm. Peering back down at the handcuffs, Leila now notices a blue hue surrounding them; suppressing her powers.

"Robin, hand me one of your birdarangs. These handcuffs are suppressing my powers."

Robin gives a curt nod in response before handing Leila an explosive birdarang lace with ectoplasm. Taking one glance of precise aim to his chest, Leila flung the weapon at Skulker.

"Go left! We need to get him off our trail." Called out Leila as she heard the explosion of impact of the birdarang with something. If anything it'll cause slight confusion with all the smoke. Robin turned a sharp left, plunging into the bushes.

"Where are we exactly? I can breath but it feels like we're swimming through goop." Questioned Robin as he continued to lead Leila through the maze of a jungle. Leila took note on how humans felt in this horrid place. In her ghost form, everything felt ethereal as if all of it was just a dream. If only it was a dream, but the handcuffs and Robin's specter-reflector belt made it a nightmare reality.

"It's called the Ghost Zone. Where- ironically- all ghosts come to live. It's a co-existing dimension to the human world."

"Okay I'm officially whelmed. But-"

"How about I answer your questions when we're not being hunted by a psycho ghost."

Leila could see Robin's slight chuckle before he gives a small nod, plunging faster into the dark jungle. There seem to be barely any specter wildlife as they ran. The plants seem to be aiding Skulker, entangling Robin and Leila as they plunged deeper into the jungle. Towering over the island was a large mountain in the shape of a skull. Occasionally Leila and Robin would take random turns to throw off their trail. Hours passed before Leila had to stop, her muscles forever screaming and have been numb since the hunt started.

"Robin." Leila gasped out before her knees buckled under her. Robin instantly turned around to help her up but pause just before touching Leila. Remembering his belt was still active, Robin pressed the middle emblem of his belt before picking Leila up bridal style.

"We have to keep moving. Aren't ghost transparent though?"

Leila could feel her face becoming warm as Robin carried her, slower in pace now as he tried not to trip with Leila in his arms. Leila also felt his warm breath as Robin heave with exhaustion.

"In a way yes, we can make ourselves tangible though. A substance called ectoplasm- the gooey substance surrounding us- and the conscious of a human's mind after death forms most of us. We need to stop though Robin. You're exhausted."

"But what about-"

"He hasn't been following us since the explosion of your birdarang. I think he's just trying to prolong his game. In which case you should rest and we think of a plan on getting you back to the human world."

"Alright. There's a opening of trees up ahead, must be a clearing."

Upon entering the grove of trees, Robin gently set Leila against a large rock before sitting beside her, breathing heavily.

"You still have the side effects of that drug...the faster we get you out of here the better." Commented Leila as she inched closer to Robin, laying her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"You're not like other ghosts are you?"

Leila snickered at Robin's observation. _**You have no idea little birdie. **_

"No I'm not. Not all ghosts are evil. Just depends on their obsession sometimes."

"And yours is...?"

"The obsession of heroism. Trying to save others or help them. When I was…alive, I always admired the Justice League and those who would fight for what was right. Guess that's what I was thinking about while I was…dying. Doesn't go well though now. People scream 'ah ghost!' and run before I can do anything. Thinking I'm the enemy."

"Well I'm not running and you're helping me." Robin gives a jocular grin. Leila's stomach flipped (despite her irritation for it) and she suddenly knew how M'gann felt when she was with Superboy.

"Expect it was my fault you're in this place. Skulker-"

Leila was cut off as their handcuffs began to glow, shooting out a projection of a holographic screen with Skulker at the center.

"Greetings Whelp and Princess,"

Leila growled under her breath at the pet nickname.

"I have given you a three hour head-start. By now you should be fully prepared for the real hunt. I never lose. Time is ticking. Don't disappoint." Skulker menacing laughter echoes as the video screen disappears. Leila gave a worried glance at Robin as he frowns.

"Even if we escape Skulker- we still have these handcuffs to worry about. Are all your powers being suppressed?"

Leila frown as she shakily stood up, her legs feeling like Jell-O. Bending her legs for extra strength, Leila jumped up in an attempt for flight. Only to slam back into the ground, groaning, Leila pushed herself up.

"Well that answers that question. We'll have to think of a plan on getting the key from Skulker then."

"Are you okay?"

Leila heaved a sigh before nodding,

"I will be. Not the worst situation I've been in. You can call me Wraith by the way."

Robin grinned a cocky grin as he gave a small laugh,

"Clever. Mustn't been...dead that long then?" Robin hesitated at using the word 'dead', seeming not to want to offend the ghost girl. Leila's eyes unfocused slightly, debating on how much she should reveal to Robin. What made her curious was his laughter at her new alias name. _**Does he already know? **_ Ever since the rooftop, Robin was hiding something.

Should she tell him that it was actually her, Leila Benson, his best friend and partner against crime?

"No...I don't believe so. Time for a ghost isn't as relevant as compared to time for humans. I would presume it's only been a few months at the latest." Leila made herself sound distant, as if she hadn't thought about her death in a long time.

"And your cause of death? If you don't mind."

Leila look squarely into Robin's masked eyes. He was a detective; could it actually be possible he couldn't believe in the similarities between her ghost and human forms?

"Robin. You know don't you."

Robin paused before looking awkwardly away as he rubbed the back of his neck- guilty as charged. Although nervous, Leila felt relieved as she asked her next question,

"How long?"

"For certain? Since Bialya. I had my suspicions since that night in the park but I figured you would tell me when you were ready."

Leila nodded before pulling her legs in closer to herself.

"I was actually gonna tell the Team before Bialya. Even this morning. But then with the memory lost, I wasn't sure anymore how everyone would react. So many times I thought of how a battle could end differently if the Team knew about my...condition. My powers. How I could probably prevented our memory lost on that mission, or stop Clayface from defeating all of us before Batman intervened..."

Leila trailed off, looking away from Robin. Seconds of silence slipped away before Leila felt Robin's hand on hers.

"It's okay Leila. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is Robin." Leila glanced away, knowing it was her fault she had given Skulker both his targets. "Because of me, we're stuck here. Even if we escape Skulker, I don't know how to get out of here. Portals here aren't constant and, from what little I know, can go anywhere in the world at any time. The only portal..." Leila paused, shuddering at the thought.

"What portal?"

"The one that made me into this. It belongs to Vlad Masters- not one we should use."

"Vlad Masters? He did this to you." Sneered Robin. Leila perked up at Robin's sudden change of emotion, sensing the heat of hatred. Physically, Leila could see Robin clutching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"Robin we'll deal with how I became...this once we escape from Skulker. I have an idea- we should get moving. Let Skulker enjoy the hunt while he can."

Narrowing her eyes in determination, Leila shakily pushed herself up. Robin instantly followed, reaching out to steady her. Leila gave a nod of thanks before setting off to circle back around the island. Several booby-traps were dodged on Robin and Leila's way in. Some were net traps, some wiretap traps, while others were ground-hole traps and Leila hoped to use them to their advantage.

"Luckily Skulker didn't take our utility belts. Guess he's not as good as he thinks he is."

"What exactly did he need from us?"

"If my theory is correct- it was more from me whatever he needed. Or whatever Vlad needed from me. Like Skulker said, you were just a bonus." Leila shuddered at the thought. She never thought Vlad would leave her alone, but sending a hunter after her and then involving Robin. He obviously wanted her still alive- even if it was only half alive. She only hoped her plan would work to save Robin.

Leila and Robin crouched behind several bushes, peering across the clearing where they first arrived. She had attempted in changing back but Leila realize it was impossible with the handcuffs still on. Robin and her argued over his usage of the specter-reflector system; Leila still glared at him from time to time for his refusal. Now all they had to do was wait.

Both the Boy Wonder and the Ghost Girl spent hours double-taking trails and preventing capture, all leading back to where they started, a known fear pattern of people being hunted. Always to go to a place known to them. Creating the presumption to Skulker the fear he wanted from them. Leila suddenly tense her muscles to stillness as she saw a glimmer of Skulker's body armor. The prey was taking the bait and now the hunter was becoming the hunted. A shared glance with Robin, both heroes gave a curt nod before engaging their target together.

Robin had set motion-sensor, explosive birdarang discs and his notorious laughter began echoed throughout the island. Skulker merely tilt his head in laughter,

"Ghost child. You should know I can sense you as much as you can sense me. This puny act won't save you. I'll have your pelt on my wall!"

Skulker immediately turned around, sensing his target, only to get a double punch from both Leila and Robin as they strike. Stumbling back from impact, Skulker growled as he loaded a small gun from his shoulder again. Leila and Robin dodged the blast, Robin throwing a birdarang to disengage the weapon.

A partnered dance engulf between the two birds as they worked together against Skulker. Each was in sync with the other, anticipating movements in advance. As they dodged Skulker's counterattacks, Robin and Leila twirled, bend and flipped through the air. Skulker meanwhile continued to fire every weapon accessed to him; attempting to have the flight of birds caught in nets with broken wings. Multiple times, Leila would sneak a strike against Skulker. Attempting to find a weak link in his armor as she strike at body pressure points. All went to no avail. She would swing a kick at his side, only to leave a dent and laugh with his counterstrike. Occasion blasts would sear Leila, in attempts of protecting Robin from them. Robin would meanwhile strike birdarangs at Skulker's endless supply of weaponry.

Backhand springing away from Skulker's infinite gunshots of ectoplasm, Leila and Robin crouched down by the edge of the clearing. Underneath the bushes was the trigger for a booby trap, one in hopes to effectually hinder Skulker. Just as Skulker was honing in on top of his targets, Leila tipped the concealed wire on the ground. Dozen of tranquilizing darts shot out from the surrounding trees straight toward Skulker. Focused on his prey, Skulker cried out in surprise as he soon finds himself covered in tiny darts. Leila instantly rushed along side Robin towards Skulker, aiding each other in the next striking. Interlocking hands, Robin high kicked Skulker in the face. Just as Skulker stumbles back, Leila kicked-sweep his legs out from under him. A loud crack filled the jungle as Skulker falls to the ground, paralyzed.

"Gah! Whelp, when I get out of this-"

"We get it. You're the Ghost Zone's 'greatest hunter', blah blah, blah. Think he ever stops talking Robin?"

"Haha no wonder he can't catch anything. Too busy chatting. Seems disconcerted for him; more concerted for us though." Robin gives a cocky grin as Leila rolls her eyes and friendly punches him in the shoulder. Laughing to herself at Robin's play on words.

"Just help me find this key. Be easier when I can use my powers to help get us out of here."

Skulker chuckles as Robin searches his robotic suit for the handcuffs' key,

"That's it Princess? I thought the game was rather... _intriguing_. The way you kept me distracted. Never has my prey gotten the best of me before. Don't you want to stay till the end?"

Leila narrows her eyes as Skulker smirks but doesn't engage in his bait. It was enough that both her and Robin were stranded and hunted for fun in this eerie place. She would not participate in any more games. Instead, Leila focused her attention back to Robin as he grins and holds up the key. Aiming the metal key between the glowing cuffs, both disappear and released their captives.

Leila instantly springs in flight, testing her powers. Twirling in mid-air, Leila softly smiles at Robin as she lands beside him.

"Now just have to get off this island."

Robin gives a curt nod before following beside Leila.

Skulker gives a forbidding laugh as the two seemly walk away,

"Princess, you forget. I never lose."

Just as Leila turned back around, a sudden blast echoes throughout her eardrums. Instinct took over as Leila watches a ball of ectoplasmic fire race towards Robin.

"No!" Leila yells as she pushes Robin out of the way, taking the heat of the blast. It felt like a bullet of hundred volts ricocheted off her. Propelling her back towards the edge of the cliff. Leila rolled on impacted, skidding into the ground before tumbling off the edge. Time seemed to slow as Robin watched. He didn't even notice Skulker had turned back on his specter-reflector system by firing a small dart. Once Leila was hit, Robin ran after her, desperate to reach her in time. Robin jumped over the edge, following after Leila's fall.

The next thing Leila was aware of was slamming into the side of the cliff. Leila dangling above the vast emptiness below, dozens of electric shocks pulsed through her as someone gripped her arm tightly. Shrieking from behind her clutched mouth, Leila struggled against the person holding her. She wanted to slip away, have the shocks stop. She wanted to forever fall through the darkness if it meant the electrocution would stop.

Robin didn't know what to do. Leila's shrieks and struggles killed him to witness, but he couldn't let go of her or the cliff. Not with the abyss below. Green hues of ectoplasm swirled around them and Robin had to make a decision. Leila's screams pierced his ears and his stomach knotted. With Leila struggling, Robin's grip on the rock was slipping. Closing his eyes, Robin made his decision. He let go of the cliff. Instantly turning off the specter-reflector system, Robin turned to hold Leila in his arms for protection as she fainted.

Both birds fell; seeping deeper into the green hue abyss as an ominous laughter haunted them.

 **A/N: I'll have you all know that even I didn't see this coming. But I decided with this ending to the chapter so here it is! Don't you all love me now ;) Anyways, I'll try to have the next chapter up a.s.a.p. since it can't just be left it at that. Well I could but I'm not that cruel- know how it feels being on the other side of receiving a cliffhanger. ;) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter still and please, please, please review! Even if it's just- "great story" or "I like how you write" etc. It's really helpful and encouraging to know how my readers/followers are liking or disliking the story. Plus love to hear what people think of the story, characters and if they have any suggestions to consider. Thank you for your continued favorites, follows, and reviews!**


	9. A Frozen Realm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Danny Phantom. Just my ocs and how they fit into the storyline.**

A Frozen Realm

 **Ghost Zone**

 **Time unknown**

SLAM!

Robin received the most impact as he and Leila crashed into the snow-covered ground. Skulker's laughter ringing through his eardrums.

Everything went black.

Robin woke up slowly. Second time in the past 24 hours Robin had woken up with his head throbbing. Disoriented, Robin could feel his arms were freezing cold from lying in the bitter snow and everything felt sore from the heavy impact by protecting Leila. Suddenly, Robin's body tensed once he realized that someone was carrying him. Or something- something large and furry. Seconds of panic engulfed him as he thought of his position. He was in an unknown location, with unknown beings and major injuries to himself and Leila- not an asterous situation to be in. Leila was his highest concern.

Robin waited though; he would be patient as to not further injure Leila. Not to forget currently he was out numbered for all he knows.

"The human is stirring. Take him to the infirmary and ice his bruises. I'll take care of the girl."

Robin's heart leaped into his throat at the thought of being separated from Leila. Separation meant that it'd be harder to escape if he had to find her first. Robin held still though. The voice was deep but it rung full of concern for the two injured birds. Not one filled with treachery like Skulker's.

Minutes passed before he felt himself being laid down on a bed structure. Darkness ebbs away as Robin opened his eyes and, glancing around, found himself staring at the crimson eyes of a towering, ghost-like yeti.

"Greetings human. You shouldn't move much yet. You are heavily bruise and have several cracked ribs."

Robin could affirm the analysis of his damaged body, as it was now getting hard to breath without pain. Rasping out with difficulty,

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Realm of the Far Frozen young one. A people of generosity, you'll be safe here."

Robin sat beside Leila's bedside as he waited. Her still position worried him; it was unnatural how perfectly still she was. It's been hours since Frostbite and his people healed his injuries and Leila hadn't moved once. He couldn't help feeling it was his fault. First being drug hallucinated to attack her, then trying to save her but only to inflict more pain in the process. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. Cold and still. He had felt drawn to her mysterious aura when they reunited a month ago. His instinct was to run away- an instinct he now realized was because of her haunting presence- but instead he had run towards her. Remembering how astonished he was to see her again, his old friend. She was still beautiful; deep down- as he recounted his fear of almost losing her- he knew that Leila was special to him. They had become instant friends that day four years ago. She smiled more than. She laughed more than. When the Shadows and Vlad hadn't damaged her. Even though Leila seemed colder now- her mystery still held her intriguing. Robin was sure she wouldn't have died during their whelming game against Skulker, but seeing her plummet over that cliff- just like his parents- something snapped within him. She had taken the fall for him and he couldn't stand to live through that again. No, not again.

It was completely black, darkness surrounding her. She could hear voices but couldn't seem to move. Leila tried to remember what happened as she slowly sense her surroundings and was gaining consciousness. The flash of a swirling, green blazing blast of energy danced behind her closed eyes. Leila jolted up gasping. Her body flailing uncontrollably as Leila instinctively tried to protect herself from the oncoming blast. She could hear someone yelling at her and was trying to pin her arms back.

"Raven! Raven! It's okay. It's okay. He's gone. You're safe."

Leila let her body go limp against Robin's restrain, heaving highly as her body screamed at her in soreness. Her unnatural, violet eyes stared into Robin's masked ones as she tried to calm herself.

"Robin. Where? Where are we?"

"It's okay Raven. We're in the infirmary of the Realm of the Far Frozen."

Leila breaths deeply, seconds of silence passed, as she comprehends what Robin said.

"Realm of the Far Frozen?"

"A part of the Ghost Zone. It's extremely cold here; I was lucky Frostbite and his people found us when he did."

Leila continued to stare into Robin's mask; realizing how close they actually were. Each had tried to save the other instantly, without of a doubt of mind what would happen to them. Only desiring life for the other. Blinking several times, Leila refocused on the issue at hand.

"Who's Frostbite?"

Robin gave a cocky grin as a deep voice answered from behind,

"Salutations Young One! Glad to see that you have awaken."

Leila glanced around Robin to see a massive, ghost of a yeti towering over her. The ghost was more of a mix of a polar bear and a yeti; his ectoplasmic signature an icy blue and white hue. His ears consisted of icicles and his right arm was makeshift from ice around the exposed bone. A cloak of navy blue with trim gold trailed behind him and the wrapping of a kilt design covered his thighs.

Leila stiffen slightly, suspicious but then suddenly groaned from her insides screaming at her.

"You should be more careful- you have suffered many injuries. And you need not to worry. My people and I won't hurt you."

The ghost Frostbite reassured Leila as he gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Leila allowed her body to relax but not her mind.

"How long have I been out for?"

Robin looked gravely away, frowning as he answered,

"Few hours but compared to how long we been in the Ghost Zone? I wouldn't know- it could be days since we last were on Earth."

Leila frowned as well, wondering how Batman was dealing with his two protégés gone. Probably not an ounce of concern shown outwardly and he could easily create logical excuses to their absence; but still worried.

"No ability to communicate?"

"I've tried- static mostly but I did send out a coded message if it'll be able to received through."

Leila gave a curt nod of approval. Turning her gaze back to Frostbite, Leila focused on their next problem.

"Do you know any way out of the Ghost Zone? I know there are natural portals between here and the human world but there's so many- is there any way to narrow it down?"

A loud boom of laughter echoed through Leila's eardrums as Frostbite laughed with glee.

"Of course Young One. My people and I will certainly be able to help. You should heal a few more hours before travel though- a rough beating you and your partner took."

Leila grimace, attempted to sitting up straighter to prove a point, only to wheeze out a shallow breath. Robin instantly took a step closer beside her and Leila growled under her breath.

"We have to get back home. I'm a fast healer- I'll be fine."

Leila could feel Robin's concern for her. His masked eyes held uncertainty as his hands hover to help. A sweet notation but she couldn't get distracted now; she got Robin in this mess, she'll get him out. Taking a deep breath, Leila swung her legs over the side of the bed, positioning herself in a sitting position. Everything burned, inflamed from the multiple shock attacks from the specter deflector system and Leila could see herself shaking.

 _**I'm Raven- a trained assassin and protégé to Batman. I can do this. **_

Leila's legs wobbled as she stood, but she wouldn't give in. Slow breaths escape from her lips as she straightens to face Frostbite and Robin. An attempt of a smile flushed into a grimace as Leila lost feeling in her legs. Leila force herself to keep herself upbeat; don't show the pain.

"We greatly appreciate your help Frostbite but we need to get home. Not to sound rude but how do we get to the portal home?"

Frostbite straightens to his full stature, pulling his foot down on the situation.

"I admire your determination Young One. A value of great courage. However, I insist you rest. The journey back will be taxing in your condition. If you are a fast healer as you claim, then a few hours of rest can be manageable."

Leila gritted her teeth to argue- claiming that she'll be fine- but then her legs completely gave out and she started to fall. Robin instantly caught her, knowing in anticipation that Leila was in no condition to travel. Not after what Skulker put them both through. Robin gently helped Leila back onto the hospital bed.

"It's okay Rae. Batman would want you to rest in your condition." Robin gave a cocky smile in assurance but Leila only gave him a mini glare before turning to face Frostbite.

"Alright. But only a few more hours. Who knows how long we actually been in the Ghost Zone. I appreciate the hospitality Frostbite."

Frostbite grinned from ear to ear before nodding, quietly exiting the room to give Leila a peaceful rest. The silence in the room could be sliced by Leila's tessen; instead her sigh of compliance echoed as she faced Robin.

"How many hours has it been?"

"Well since I woke up...five to seven hours maybe?"

Leila frowned as she glanced over Robin. He had slight discoloration on his arms and was slightly hunched over.

"Your arms?"

Robin's grimace turned quickly into a cocky smile, Leila could tell he was trying to hide his pain to reassure her. It only made her worry more.

"Little worn for wears but nothing too serious. Frostbite and his people are excellent healers. Must be a ghost thing"

 _*Here we go*_ Leila thought as she sighed,

"And you're not-"

"Rae. Do you really think that your powers would change how I think of you?"

Leila hissed out her frustration. It wasn't towards Robin, it was towards herself. Again, her existence was granting targets towards her teammates and this time, Robin himself was targeted.

"I'm not even _fully_ alive Robin. How can you even stand to look at me- a _ghost_. And the Team-" Leila broke off, she was not one to break down and she especially wasn't going to now, not in front of Robin. But she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. Leila looked bitterly away, the slight trembling in her hands being the only signs of her inner turmoil. Silence held within the room until Robin's gentle hand lay upon Leila's.

"Rae. It's up to you on telling the Team but as for me, how could you think I would just leave you?"

Slowly and hesitantly, as if waiting for permission, Robin brushed Leila's hair out of her eyes.

"You're not alone Raven." Robin's jocular grin appeared again as he reassured Leila, squeezing her hand.

Instantly, Leila wrapped her arms around Robin, embracing him into a tight hug. Robin shivered slightly from Leila's cold touch, before hugging her back. The two birds of a feather.

Hours passed before Frostbite entered back into the room, in his hands was a large, glowing scroll and his face held a large grin. Robin and Leila were sitting close, facing each other as they talked. The hours seemed to fly by again now that both were awake. Each turned their heads once Frostbite's booming presence was heard.

"Greetings Young One! Great news- a portal has opened to the human world around your city of Gotham. Despite my concerns of you staying longer to heal, I presume you're recovered enough to travel. I, leader of the people of the Far Frozen, will be honored to escort the Great One and her partner home."

"Great One?" Leila shared a questioning look with Robin, to which he responds with a shrug, clueless himself. "What do you mean by Great One, Frostbite?"

"Ah now is not the time, perhaps another will come, but currently we must hurry. The portal will only be open for a short amount of time even with the Infi-map."

Leila and Robin looked quizzically at Frostbite, thousands of questions fleeing through their minds. Although confused on the technicalities, Leila's eyes instantly stared at the scroll in Frostbite's hand; a map of the Ghost Zone? Frostbite's wide grin falter slightly around the corners before determination flashed through his eyes.

"Well come on. I'm sorry for our time to explain is short. The Infi-map though, is the map of the Ghost Zone; this map can find each and every portal that exists within this realm. It can take the holder anywhere and everywhere through this realm and the next. My people have been guarding it for centuries. Quick, each of you grab apart of the scroll and think of the place you want to go."

Robin and Leila quickly obeyed, something making them listen to Frostbite's commands without question. Giving each other uncertain looks, the two birds grab hold to the edge of the Infi-map.

 _*Gotham City*_

Before Leila could even finish her thought of the location, her legs were pulled out from under her and the map jolted forward, pulling Leila with. Pertaining a blinding speed of light, Leila's stomach whorled and her thoughts spin as Robin, Frostbite, and herself zoomed through the gooey ectoplasmic substance of the Ghost Zone. Suddenly, too soon from what Leila's mind could process, the glooming green and dark hues of the Ghost Zone shifted to the grayish gloom and dull light of downtown Gotham. Falling through the cloudy sky, Leila and Robin found themselves plopped through the portal onto a rooftop. Frostbite gracefully landed with the Infi-map scroll rolled in his hand as his booming laugh of a deep chuckled surrounded them. Leila felt nausea and Robin looked as green as the Ghost Zone from dizziness.

"Aren't you glad Young One that we waited? The Infi-map is an excellent way to travel when one is in full health."

A dark shadow covered the sky and Leila, Robin and Frostbite looked up to see none other than the Dark Knight rushing down towards them. Leila quickly got to her feet, helping Robin to his as Batman landed silently in front of them, frowning.

"There you two are. It's been a week and you are behind in training- not to mention the excuses I had to compile for both your absences."

 _**Glad to see you too Batman. **_ Thought Leila as she help Robin to stand and Batman turned to Frostbite.

"I received the message from Robin but that was two days after they disappeared. You must be Frostbite, leader of the people of the Far Frozen, yes? I hope they didn't cause you too much trouble." Batman concluded with his own way of saying thank you.

Leila observed Batman's demeanor quietly. Yes, his protégés were missing for a week, but if Batman received Robin's message then there must be something else to his slight nerves Leila was sensing.

"None at all. You must be the 'Batman' as these two have told. Salutations. It was a pleasure to help these two young ones. And please know that the people of the Far Frozen are happy to help at anytime."

Batman gave a curt nod of acceptance before turning around, striding away. His gait wasn't just business strict, it was in a hurry to get his two birds back under his care.

"Let's go. Raven. Robin. We have a lot to discuss."

Leila knew this wasn't going to be good and she confirmed her inkling that it was more than just she and Robin's disappearance affecting Batman. Leila quickly turn to Frostbite, bowing her head in gratitude,

"Thank you Frostbite. We owe a debt and hope to repay it soon to you and your people."

Leila turned back around, Batman already several rooftops ahead, and helped Robin as they attempt to catch up. The wind whispering Frostbite's last words before his returning through the portal,

"No debt greater than what we will owe to you. We'll meet again Great One. One day. We have more in common than you realize."

 **Author's Note: First off, Happy (late) Thanksgiving! Definitely thankful for all my followers/readers in supporting this fanfic. I'm terribly sorry this chapter is so late. I was going to update on Thanksgiving but had really bad service with being out of town. I had writer's block several times as well and then school got crazy busy. It will take longer to update, as I get further into the story since now have to position Raven with the Team on missions with following the episodes. I'll try my best to get the chapters up as fast as I can. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	10. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Danny Phantom. Just my ocs and how they fit into the storyline.**

Family Ties

 **Wayne Manor**

 **September 20, 18:25 EDT**

The clear reflection in the crystal-framed mirror frowned back at its owner. In a few minutes, the frown of annoyance had to be concealed by a brilliant smile of joy and adornment. Two emotions Leila rarely enjoyed to reveal. It was even more annoying with her new looks of a professional wig with fiery, auburn hair and gleaming, green contacts. Make-up was heavily applied to further change her appearance for the grand announcement of her being the new, adoptive child of Bruce Wayne. Shades of hot pink blended with dark purple and outlined with silver points highlighted Leila's green eyes and black, fake eyelashes fan out around them. A raptured pink hue of lipstick accented Leila's small lips and she was donned in a slim black dress. She will now be known as Danielle Roth in her civil attire. It was probable that the Shadows already know Leila's relations with Batman- a.k.a. Bruce Wayne- but no one else was allowed to figure out the connections. With Leila's attendance to Gotham Academy in a few days, and Artemis attending as well, the evidence of possibilities for identification couldn't be afforded.

Leila gripped the edge of her bathroom counter tightly, annoyed that she had to attend school and appease the stupid press of Gotham. As if she didn't already have enough on her mind, now she had to worry about her worldly appearance as a member of the multi-billionaire, Wayne family. Leila couldn't see how Bruce or Dick could stand this much attention and still be sane with their duties as the Dynamic Duo. Now her days will consist of constant bombardment of cameras and crowds of people trying to meet the 'real Danielle Roth'. If only they knew. Knew that beyond this world was a dimension of ghosts and chilling powers even to surpass Superman.

Maybe Bruce wouldn't mind a point where she would let her powers slip to have the crowds draw away from her chilling aura. Leila shook her head at the thought, knowing exactly how Bruce would not approve. Batman was not happy that his two birds went missing for a week. Livid that a ghost hunted them, and even more in the fact of being unable to find out for what that purpose was yet. Leila hasn't figure it out either, but she had a high presumption that Vlad and the Shadows were still hoping to have her; further reasons just to show the concern behind the mask Bruce had for her. Yet, he still was moving forward with his plan of her attending school and formally announcing her as his new adoptive daughter. Scowling, Leila applied the 'final touch' of her make-up. After all, she was the new daughter of multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne; she had to look perfect.

A small knock was heard and Leila quickly went to open it. Standing at attention in proper statue was none other than Alfred, who gave a small smile at her appearance,

"Evening Mistress Leila. Or should I say Mistress Danielle. A rather interesting appearance- but in hindsight...I like Leila better. Are you ready for the dinner party?"

Leila gave her last grimace before smiling at Alfred and nodding, switching into her character of a classy and bubbly young woman for the event.

"Thank you Alfred. And of course. Nothing better than an exciting party to dance the night away."

Leila gave a small eye roll before winking at Alfred. Leila Benson finally disappearing in replacement with Danielle Roth. The only give away to Alfred's professionalism was the small lift of the corners of his mouth before he held his arm out to escort Leila down the hall towards the grand staircase of Wayne Manor.

Leila could hear the flashing of cameras and the buzzing whispers as the large crowd awaits her arrival, Bruce and Dick already gaining center attention with their dashing smiles. Alfred set Leila just out of eyesight of the cameras, at the top of the grand staircase, as Bruce announced her presence, grabbing the attention of everyone as he stood in the center stage of the room and it became silenced.

"Good evening everyone. As head figure of Wayne Manor and a proud father, I am please to announce the official adoption of my daughter, Danielle Roth. Orphan by the tragic accident of both her parents death, I welcome her, with my son Richard Grayson, as the new member to the Wayne family."

Leila instantly flashed a smile as the camera lights blinded her. Descending the staircase with gracefulness, Leila waved in excitement as the crowd applauded before taking Bruce's hand. She could sense their shock and awe at her appearance, a form of elegance with wavy, auburn hair crushing waves against her form-fitting dress. _**Just a few more hours...a few more hours**_ Leila chanted to herself as she continued to fake smile for the crowd. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Leila could see Dick's jaw dropped in awe.

"Please enjoy yourselves." Bruce commanded with a smile, quickly leading Leila away from the center of the bottom stairway towards one of the decor tables within the grand ballroom. Nothing was belittled in decorations for the occasion, dozens of clothed tables were decorated with glass centerpieces and the room held a gleam like a royal ball. Leila continued to smile as several paparazzi fled behind her. The questions were easy enough to answer, simple introductory questions about herself, until Bruce became sidetracked with congratulation compliments. Suddenly it felt like a tidal wave of paparazzi was crashing down on her.

"Miss Danielle, how do you feel being the newest member of the Wayne family?"

"Miss Danielle, will you be attending Gotham Academy?"

"Miss Danielle, what are your feelings for Richard Grayson?"

"Are you two together?"

"Miss Danielle, what happened to your parents?"

Leila blinked a thousand times, her smile faltering just slightly at the corners of her mouth. Stuttering for once, as her eyes becoming blinded like a bat. Memories flashed before her eyes from hearing the last question and Leila froze.

"Well I...I...I-"

"May I have this dance? Miss Danielle."

Instantly, the flashings of lights were replaced with crystal blue eyes and a cocky smile. Dick had successfully swept her away from the crowd of cameras to the dance floor. Her nerves back in check as Leila was allowed to breath. The trill of a harp blended into piano chords as a slow song began to engulf the room. Several other dance partners surround the middle of the room with the two birds, blocking the paparazzi. Leila felt herself relaxing into a small smile as Dick gracefully guide her in a simple, three-step waltz.

"Boy Wonder can dance now huh."

"Thought you might need some saving back there- first time can be little whelming with all those cameras." Robin noted in a pleasant voice but scrunched his face slightly at the last part. Leila quickly nod in agreement as she laughed,

"A little? Please tell me it's not always like this is it? How can you stand it?"

"It's more bearable now."

"Hmm and why's that?" Leila questioned innocently, yet a slow smile could be seen peeking through her lips.

"A dance is always better with two Danielle." Dick replied with a wink as he gave Leila a twirl, "I'll like to say you look beautiful tonight but...I prefer Leila in all honesty." Dick had lower himself closer to Leila, whispering his compliment in her ear so as no one would hear but her.

Leila glanced away, she could feel butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach, but she also realized she was letting her guard down. _**Remember Leila; it's just for the event. **_ Keeping her girly demeanor though, she gave a quiet thank you, smiling as she let the live orchestra music resound through their steps.

* _You're in my arms, and all the world is calm._

 _The music playing on for only two._

 _So close, together._

 _And when I'm with you._

 _So close, to feeling alive._ *

Leila realized that she could stay like this forever. She felt alive. She felt the warmth as Dick and her danced; more alive than ever before since gaining her powers. Other than the obnoxious make-up, being with her little birdie allowed all her worries to melt away. A shiver had begun to crawl down her back and as Dick turn the pair of them around, Leila gasp at what she saw. Vlad Masters was smiling as he stood across the room, watching. In a sleek, black tuxedo, Vlad's tall eminence darkens as his eyes flashed red. Leila's eyes falter, the temperature around her seemed to drop slightly. Glancing back at Dick, Leila knew that he noticed her split second of worry.

"What's wrong Le-Danielle?"

Leila knew she had to keep Dick away from Vlad. Keep him distracted. Whatever Vlad was here for, it was for her; she knew it was only a matter of time. Leila quickly gave a smirk-smile to her partner, hoping she'll be convincing.

"Nothing. Just thinking what will the press say about us dancing."

Dick suddenly seemed to realize that they were dancing more like a couple than newly brother and sister and he instantly became red. The reaction that Leila knew would distract him. Although embarrass, Dick only moved slightly apart from Leila and regained his jocular statue,

"Afraid of a little publicity Danielle?"

"Hmm no more than attending school again. Cameras I can handle but high school." Leila scrunched her petite nose at the thought as Dick chuckled, twirling Leila around again. Vlad seem to be everywhere. Every time the two birds turned, Vlad would appear behind Dick's shoulder across the dance floor. Despite her lack of getting cold, Leila felt an icy dread surrounding her. Vlad seeming to appear everywhere she looked was not comforting. Leila, however, didn't want to ruin the moment and instead focus on Dick's caring eyes; ones that match her real ones and were like crystals.

* _We're so close to reaching that famous happy ending._

 _Almost, believing this one not pretend._

 _Let's go on dreaming for we know we are...so close, so close…_

 _And still so far..._ *

Dick twirled Leila one last time before dipping her as the music ebbed away. Bringing her back up slowly, Leila felt an electric buzz zap through her as Dick held her. Cameras were flashing rapidly but it seemed like neither of the two birds cared. Both smiled at each other before Dick cleared his throat, taking a small step back,

"Would you like me to get us some drinks?"

Leila's face froze; Vlad had suddenly appeared behind Dick, smiling. Leila's stomach flinched, upon blinking though; Leila realized that Vlad was still across the dance floor and standing near the curtains of shadows. Shuddering slightly, Leila quickly recomposed herself, wanting Dick to stay as far away as he could from that malicious, fruit-loop.

"Why thank you Dick. That'll be very nice."

Leila flash a brilliant smile as further gratitude while Dick shyly brushes his hand through his slick, black hair and starts heading towards the refreshment table. Leila suddenly tenses as she spins around to find Vlad leaning over her, a sly grin etched across his face.

"Well, good evening Miss. Danielle. A lovely name and, may I extend my _personal_ congratulations. A happy day for the Wayne family."

Leila narrows her eyes slightly, but produced a fake smile as cameras continued to capture her every move.

"Mr. Masters. Why thank you. That's very kind of you. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Although she wanted to strangle Vlad, Leila kept her composure. She had to find out why Vlad chose now to suddenly appear and a fight of any kind would not be proper at such an occasion. Even if it would be satisfactory for Leila to garrote the man who made her what she is today. Vlad merely chuckles under his breath, taking Leila's hand and forcing her to twirl around. It was only when she was again facing Vlad that he bowed to her and replied,

"Why of course. The Wayne family always knew how to throw a party. Did you enjoy my early congratulations gift last week? I heard a little bird was caught in on it as well, no?"

Leila glanced worriedly behind her, seeing Dick in conversation with the commissioner's daughter, Barbara Gordon.

"Oh did I hit a sore spot. As you can see, it's obvious he doesn't like you. Just _look_ how he talks to _her_." Vlad leaned over Leila, holding both her shoulders as he whispered in her ear, "You really think he'll like a little ghost like you? You're dead- at least not fully alive either. Stuck between two worlds where neither accepts you. And what about your little friends hmm?"

Leila couldn't move. Frozen in place. Across the room, Dick and Barbara were laughing, enjoying themselves together. _**No Leila. Focus. It doesn't mean anything. You knew Dick's been friends with Barbara for a while. Focus. Vlad's only toying with you**_ Leila shook her head, trying to clear her head and turned to glare at Vlad, swatting his hands off her shoulders. Cameras continued to flash and Leila quickly remember where she was, instantly producing a fake smile. Although, venom could be felt as the words splatter through her lips in fake sweetness towards Vlad.

"And what about them Mr. Masters?"

"Testy aren't we now. Tsk. Tsk. But _really_ , Danielle. What would they think once they learn you're not who- or rather what- you said you are? Do you honestly believe they'll trust you? After all you've done? After all this time? I heard one is already suspicious. And nearly failing three times with your missions. Not to mention, my _gifts_ I have for your little friends now."

Leila battered her hair behind her shoulders, laughing as if Vlad told a joke; dread filled her icy core though.

"Oh Mr. Masters. You're kidding."

Vlad's smile widen into a grin,

"Oh Danielle, we both know I don't joke. Your little friends already received one warning last week. Be interesting how fishboy will handle it. No matter..." Vlad glanced behind Leila and she swiftly turn her head to see Dick rushing back towards her, pushing his way through the crowd. Vlad gave a smirk towards Dick before glancing back down at Leila, "Keep in mind little girl, you give away my secret, I'll give away yours. I'll _always_ be watching." Vlad's eyes flashed red, brief seconds of a glimmer that only Leila could notice, before he bowed again. Taking her hand, Vlad gave a mocking, gentleman's kiss before promptly turning on his heel to leave. Leila was frozen again; her insides crawling to either strangle Vlad or wanting to rush to puke and relief herself of the creeping jitters. She knew she couldn't do either. Instead, she forced herself to smile as if she enjoyed seeing an old friend and turned to face Dick. Leila raised her eyebrows at the murderous glare Dick was giving to Vlad's back; the look she wanted to murder Vlad with herself.

Dick swiftly shed off his suit jacket, wrapping it around Leila's shoulders as he noticed her shuddering. Leila didn't even realize she was shivering until Dick was leading her away towards the center of the room. Escaping the bombardment of cameras that were pulled on them like magnets since the start of the event, the two birds slip away to talk in private outside one of the many hallways. Dick held his arm around her shoulders protectively before spinning Leila around and looking over her with concern.

"Leila. What was Vlad doing here? Were you hurt?"

Leila stared blankly back at Dick, the flashes of what happened and the whispers of taunting couldn't be relieved from her mind. She still could see Dick laughing happily with Barbara, leaving her behind with the puppet strings of Vlad.

** _Do you really think he'll like a little ghost like you? Freeak._ **

Leila was snapped out of her thoughts as Dick shook her gently,

"Leila? What's wrong?"

Leila blinked several times. She had to focus; she couldn't let Vlad win. Leila tried to give a reassuring smile but Dick pursued his lips in frustration, cutting her off.

"No. Don't think you can hide it from me. What was Vlad doing here?"

Leila let herself frown for once tonight; hoping she could at least convince Dick that now was not the time.

"Then I won't. But you know now is not the time. I'll explain later but we have to keep our image."

Dick muttered under his breath before giving a quick nod,

"Bruce will notice our absence, it's going to be a long night."

"As if it wasn't already." Muttered Leila under her breath as Dick quickly lead the way back to the party. Leila kept a fake smile the rest of the night, but she was only there physically.

** _Would they really trust you? After all you've done? A little ghost like you._ **

Cameras continued to flash and Leila answered the questions perfunctory. Leila tried to look cheery as Bruce continued to introduce her to old family friends and numerous business partners. Each time her mind was reeling with Vlad's threat of warning, which would falter the fake sparkle in Leila's eyes.

** _I've already sent one warning to your little friends...one is already suspicious...I'll be watching_ **

Hours dwindle by, Leila felt like she was being suffocated as the party slowly passed. Leila finally could escape as Bruce said goodbye to the last few guests. Dick was saying goodbye to Barbara and again Leila felt alone. Covering her bare arms, Leila crept away to the silence of the hallway. Vlad had finally shown his face. Vlad knows about the Team. Leila mulled over this new intel. If Vlad knew about the Team, then who told him? ** _Nearly failing three times...*_ *

It wasn't just Vlad's connections with the Shadows. It wasn't just Cheshire who could've told him. Vlad knew about her and the Team's other encounters. The one with Cheshire, with Clayface and with that telepath Psimon. Bruce will be livid.

Striding out from one of the doorways, Bruce turned to give a stern look before leading the way to the Batcave. Dick quietly appeared next to her but Leila kept to herself, Vlad's taunting echoing through her head as she followed behind Bruce.

** _Be interesting how fishboy will handle it..._ **

What did Vlad give Aqualad? How did he even give it to Aqualad? Was it at the same time as Skulker attacking her? Maybe Skulker had double motives- retrieve whatever it was Leila had and distract her from Vlad's meddling with the Team. Batman would know though, Aqualad would have told Batman…wouldn't he? Unless what Vlad gave was just for manipulation and Aqualad decided to act on his own- Vlad attaching strings to her teammates individually to make Leila bend to his will.

Seconds pass before Leila realized that Bruce, Dick and herself had stopped walking, standing beside the large computer in the center of the bleak, damped cave. Bruce went straight to business.

"What happened Leila?"

Leila snapped her focus back on Bruce, her face emotionless now. She made up her mind.

"Vlad came to 'congratulate' me. Sending his regards to you and basically being the crazy fruit-loop his is."

"Leila."

"Sorry- but he knows. I'm sure Cheshire was the one who told the Shadows, who in turn told Vlad, about my whereabouts and the Team."

"And that was all Leila? The way he was touching you-" Dick muttered angrily but cut off at Bruce's glare.

"I saw. I was actually going to intervene but then Vlad saw Dick and began to leave. Rest assure, I had Alfred check everything to make sure he left." Bruce confirmed as he glanced up and down at Leila, questioning concern hinted behind his eyes.

Leila continued to frown as she thought. Not answering Dick's question of if that was all. Of course it wasn't, but she couldn't say her real feelings for Dick. She shouldn't have let her guard down. Vlad knew perfectly were to strike.

Leila thought back on the last week, remembering that while she and Dick went missing, M'gann and Superboy went undercover in Belle Reve. Upon which, discovered and apprehended a prison breakout ops. Even with that success, it seems that their enemies are still a step ahead.

"Vlad and Ra's Al Ghul are still wanting me- or least not wanting you or the Justice League to have the powers I have." Leila mutters, glancing at her reflection in the computer's black screen. She barely looked up as she asked,

"Are you sure you even still want me here?"

"We're already made that decision Leila-"

"No way are you leaving now. Don't give into Vlad. How can you say that? We're heroes, it's what we do. We can handle it." Dick instantly cut in; Bruce only grimacing at the fact Dick interrupted him. Leila felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Bruce looking stern but with a small trace of compassion,

"You may have been announced under a different name, however, you are still apart of us Leila."

Leila nodded, her doubts unnecessary. She'll investigate these threats though, and make sure the Team won't be in danger by her. Leila's place was with Batman. Vlad won't get to her; she won't allow it.

 **Madison, Wisconsin**

 **September 20 22:34 EDT**

Vlad grinned as he stood in front of his large computer screen, gaining the audience of seven silhouettes of light. Holding a vial of a green and crimson red color liquid in his hand, Vlad chuckles as he turns to address the ghost beside him,

"Skulker. An adequate performance but it'll do for now. I expect better next time, not to mention your belated timing, or your hunts will cease. Do I make myself clear?"

The laboratory turned chilling cold and Vlad's red eyes glowed with a glimmer of menace. Although growling quietly, Skulker bowed himself in respect for the more powerful ghost. Skulker's lack of response gave satisfactory for Vlad as he dismissed the ghost, turning back to his computer scene as a deep male's voice rasped out,

"Excellent work Plasimus. I would advise beginning the work now and let our associates deal with the young _heroes._ The process will take several weeks at best butLeila will be yours soon enough and her powers will show people the Light. Until then, we'll let her crumble."

Admiring the vial, Vlad's glee of laughter echoes around the lab as the screen went black. Turning around, Vlad went to work as he announced,

"And then, Leila will be my little girl once again. This time, forever."


	11. Homefront

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom. Just my ocs and how they fit into the plot.**

 **Homefront**

 **Gotham City, Wayne Manor**

 **September 22 6:22 EDT**

Leila levitated quietly above her bed, her legs crisscrossed with her hands fisted together and slowly taking deep breaths. She let her mind expand, going through again everything that has happened to her since entering the portal. Leila envisioned all her different personalities- all her different emotions- levitating around her. Ever since that day, not only were her instincts split between extreme fight or flight, but all her emotions were split like separate personages of herself as well. She had let her guard down two nights ago, switching from her passive, emotionless demeanor for the bubbly and happy one of "Danielle". It led to the easy vulnerability of her for Vlad to strike against.

Vlad's taunting still whispered around her but Leila chanted to herself to pay little attention- focus.

First, Leila had entered the portal. Under the presumption that her small body type could help fix a malfunction, she would aid in the phenomenal of reaching the haunting dimension of the Ghost Zone. She was determined and loyal to the Shadows back then- completely believed in demolishing the Justice League. She was blind, training only to be a pig ready for the slaughterhouse. Not until she nearly died did Leila realize she wasn't living. Once acquiring her powers, Leila found out the truth. She had believed in Vlad and Ra's al Ghul. Both were only controlling her; so Leila strike out on her own. She barely able to control her emotions, to control her powers- her now half-life. Each city she passed, Leila became a magnet for trouble. She was always able to find someone in trouble actually, but that lead to a fight and losing what little control she had. The taunting and screams followed Leila as she continued towards the east coast. Always cold and her presence haunting, Leila's fears led her to the last place she had felt safe- Gotham.

Looking back, Leila realized that she all along was just trying to return home.

Then she found the Team and Batman found her. Took her in even when he knew the threat she hold; the power she possessed. That one acceptance didn't seem real enough though, and she couldn't bear seeing her potential teammates despise her; so she kept secrets. Only minimal control though, nearly led to her teammates being killed and now Vlad was after them. Leila thought back to what was now two weeks ago. Skulker had attacked just as M'gann and Superboy headed off to school, leaving Aqualad and herself the only two at the cave. So with her distracted by Skulker, Vlad was able to manipulate Aqualad. But what could Vlad have hung over Aqualad without telling her secret? Was Aqualad the one who, somehow, was suspicious of her? Why not inform Batman then?

Leila was interrupted by a knock at her door, shattering her concentration. Muttering her irritation under her breath, Leila called out,

"Come in."

Leila heard her door swing open but kept her eyes closed,

"Hey Leila. Ready for-"

Leila peeked one eye open to see Dick slightly surprised as he stared at her floating figure. Sighing, Leila let herself fall to her bed, seemed like no one will be able to accept her. Quickly recovering, Dick shook his head to clear his surprised look, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he smiled,

"Uh sorry Leila. Didn't mean to intrude. Ready for school?"

Leila frowned as she got up to grab her school bag off her desk. Sighing again, Leila fixed the end of her school's uniform skirt.

"In this menace, oh sure. I just _love_ skirts. Remind me again why Bruce is making me do this?"

Dick chuckled under his breath,

"Come on Leila. It's not a bad look and what will you do all day without me." Dick gave Leila a cocky grin and a wink, making her shove him lightly out of the way.

"Not be annoyed by you that's for sure, Boy Wonder." snide Leila before smirking as she led the way downstairs, Dick followed as he snickered from behind her.

Alfred stood at the ready as the two birds walked out to the driveway together, opening the door as Bruce stepped in first. Leila suddenly froze.

It's been five years since she last was in a car- five years since she last saw her mom. The flash of lights and shrieking of tires filled her mind, ringing in her eardrums. All Leila could do was become frozen in place as she stared at the black limousine.

Dick gently shook Leila's shoulder,

"Leila? Hey, snap out of it. You'll be okay."

Leila blinked several times but didn't lose the tension in her form. Her hands began to tremble but Leila tried to calm herself. _**Don't lose control. It'll be okay. Don't lose control. **_

Rigidly, Leila slid into the back seat of the car and became still. It helped not being able to see out of the dark, tinted windows but at every slight bump, Leila jerked. The flashes of light and searing sound of tires kept haunting her and it seem like forever. Leila could barely comprehend what was happening to her body. She knew her reactions where because of that night but she couldn't control herself to prevent them. Her slow breaths came out rasped and shallow, and pretty soon Leila found herself staring at her feet, her hands clutching her head to cover her ears.

 _**Remember Leila; you're a trained assassin. I'm not afraid...I'm not afraid...I'm not afraid. **_

Leila never fully learned how to cope with her mother's death. It was sudden; like the flash of lights from the oncoming semi truck. Her father's death wasn't easy but Leila had her mom back then. Her mom could ease her grief with a tight embrace or reminding Leila that the ravens she found were like her father protecting her. But, the Shadows didn't tolerate weakness. Leila instantly learned that weakness or failure was not an option- so instead she devoted herself to training. The only option was to succeed; the only option was to survive. It was her only option and soon she was a mindless puppet. Intelligent, yes but growing up in such darkness meant no questioning. Once given an order, one was to obey it. Looking back through new eyes, Leila saw that she was only being warped into an asset of power, to be nothing more than a little girl who would obey orders.

Leila muffled a small shriek as the screeching of tires was heard beside their car at an intersection. Covering her mouth, Leila squeezed her eyes shut in vexation. Her body showed her fear, but Leila was more irritated at herself than anything else. She could face the horrors of the Ghost Zone, but when it came to a short car ride; Leila couldn't help but think how helpless she probably looked.

It was then that Leila realized two things, a hand on her left knee and an arm around her shoulder. Slowly glancing up, Leila first looked at the hand on her knee. It wasn't a firm grip, like one used for strict punishment over showing weakness, but it was one of protection. Looking up at the owner, Leila saw the understanding in Bruce's eyes.

The arm around Leila's shoulders drew her in closer and Leila felt it as a reassuring presence. Turning her glance to the right, Leila saw the kind determination in Dick's eyes. She's not weak and she's not alone.

Breathing deeply, Leila tried to relax from her stiff form. She had to regain herself to keep the facade of Danielle Roth. The sleek, black limousine pulled to a slow stop in front of the grandiose school of Gotham Academy.

Alfred stepped out to open the door, Dick quickly sliding out while helping Leila as well. Cameras flashed the instant the door was open. Although irritated and still trying to calm herself, Leila brighten with a (fake) dazzling smile. Again, the cameras were everywhere. Other students gawked at her presence but Leila walked with confidence as she entered the school grounds with Dick. She had already received her class schedule and had memorized the map of the prestigious school. Now it was just dealing with the obnoxious, rich teenagers who thought they knew everything.

Passing through the front doors, Leila followed Dick as he continued to the courtyard through the back doors; security guards and administrative personnel holding back the crowd of flashing lights from following.

 _**Let's hope it won't be like this every day...**_

Solemnly thought Leila as she tuned her senses to her surroundings. There were several groups of students clumped together, excitedly recounting their summer vacations and whispering about the new students for the school year. The new daughter of Bruce Wayne was high in gossip and Leila quietly groaned to herself, knowing perfectly well that Bruce would want her to be friendly to everyone. Leila and Dick finally stopped next to Barbara Gordon, who was leaning against one of the building support pillars as she waited for first period. Leila gave a smile to Barbara as Dick formally introduced the two girls but Leila was barely paying attention as she overheard a familiar name within the crowd of static conversations between the students,

"Hi. Artemis? I'm Bette, your new student liaison, welcome to Gotham Academy."

Leila gave a smile smirk as she grab the sleeve of Dick's jacket, gaining his attention as she gave a sideway glance towards where she heard Artemis behind her. Dick gave a mischievous grin before nodding, slipping away and chuckling so that only Leila could hear.

Turning around, Leila watched as Dick snapped a quick picture of him and Artemis together.

"We'll laugh about this some day." Dick stated before disappearing as the flash blinded Artemis. Leila rolled her eyes but grinned in laughter as Artemis tried to comprehend what just happened to her.

"Dick? What was that about?" Questioned Barbara and Leila could sense a dab of jealousy behind Barbara's words. It almost broke her facade seeing how Barbara seemed to have a claim on Dick. Leila tightened her jaw but kept her fake demeanor of bubbly, cheerfulness with her forced smile.

"Nothing Barbs. Just...being friendly with the new girl." Teased Dick as he messed on his phone over the new picture. While Barbara narrowed her eyes and began to stalk off, Dick gave a sly wink to Leila and she couldn't help but smirk. At least one good thing happened out of today.

 **Gotham City**

 **September 22, 19:13 EDT**

Leila followed silently behind Robin as the two headed to the zeta tube in downtown Gotham. She had instantly taken off once school was over, turning invisible as she flew back home from Gotham Academy. The constant smiling and happiness was irritating and all Leila wanted to do was to be alone. She had to figure out what Vlad was planning and had enough of dealing with the obnoxious teenagers. They weren't really her friends and never will be, not with her being a freak. Alfred, Dick and Bruce were fumed when she got home. She had taken off without notifying any of them, but they understood why; so Bruce let it slide this once.

Robin's echoing laughter pulled Leila back to where she was,

"Hey Rae. Look who we found, now how long exactly did you say you've known about Artemis?" Inquired Robin with a sly grin as the two birds stopped at the edge of a roof, glancing down to see Artemis making sure no one was around as she headed to the zeta tube. Leila gave Robin a shrug in response,

"I figured you'd find out eventually; not my secret to tell."

Robin continued to grin as he jumped down, silently landing behind the abandoned phone booth. Leila followed, leaning against the shadows of the wall as Robin intercepted Artemis.

"Artemis?"

"Robin! I uh..." Stammered a surprised Artemis as she took a small step back, seeing she wasn't alone. Leila smirked as she nonchalantly twirled her signature shuriken between her fingers. She was amused on how Artemis would handle her mistake.

"How random you're in Gotham City. Instead of Star City where your _uncle_ Green Arrow lives."

Leila could hear the obvious panic in Artemis's voice as she tried to think of a cover.

"I uh am here to see my...cousin. She was- in the state spelling bee. Here- in Gotham. City." Stuttered Artemis as she rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness. Leila stifled a chuckle and smirked as Artemis gave a quick glare towards her.

"C-O-O-L. Did she W-I-N?"

"N-O." Confirmed Artemis as she turned her glare of annoyance towards Robin.

 _**Well least she didn't leave a possible loophole with that one. **_

"D-R-A-G."

"Yeah. Let's just go to the cave." Artemis stated in an abrupt voice. Robin gave a slight bow as he replied,

"Ladies first."

"Your town. You go."

Robin turned back to gave Leila a wink before shrugging, opening the phone booth to zeta to the Cave.

Leila pushed herself off the wall as Robin disappeared in a flash of light, chuckling under her breath,

"Visiting your cousin?" Asked Leila as she gave a mocking smirk and raised her eyebrow, to which Artemis folded her arms in annoyance.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know you two would be here? You could've helped."

Leila placed her hands in front of her as if to a surrender,

"It is technically our town, but I think you covered it well enough. Besides, it'd be more suspicious if I did help. Doubt he won't stop asking questions now though. Don't worry I won't tell."

Artemis rolled her eyes before stalking off and entering the phone booth. Disappearing in a flash of light, Leila followed suit as the three all zeta to the Cave.

"Recognized. Raven. B08."

The first thing Leila felt was the suffocating heat of smoke. Then, her eyesight went up in flames.

Instantly, Leila protected her face with her hands; caught off guard, Leila only had time to create a small ectoplasmic shield in her hands to block the oncoming blast of fire. The blast spiraled off from Leila's shield and smoldered the zeta tube. Leila's shoulder began to burn and she gritted her teeth. Not only was her block sloppy that she got burned but she also couldn't allow herself to heal fully with Artemis around. Stumbling forward, Leila stood next to Artemis as she fired arrows into the blackness of smoke. Robin had slid back on Artemis's other side, throwing two birdarangs simultaneously into the smoke cloud.

Another blast of a ball of fire barreled its way through the smoke, making the three heroes to dodge in separate directions. Artemis quickly got up and reloaded her bow, firing as Leila threw her own birdarang as well.

"Who are we fighting?" Yelled Artemis as she continued to fire arrows.

"Don't know but we're sitting ducks by these tubes. Head for the exit!" Declared Robin as he began to run towards the hallway on their right. Leila clutched her shoulder as it started to blister, the cloth singe away to reveal her burned skin. Gritting her teeth, Leila ducked as another blast of fire was projected towards her head.

 _**Whoever the enemy is, he or she can control fire and see through sm_ _oke? How'd they get into the cave? Where's the rest of the Team? **_

Just as Artemis, Robin and her escaped from the suffocating debriefing room, water began to come in crashing waves down the hall towards them.

"Or not." Muttered Robin as the three of them began to turn back around. Seconds later, the wave of water crashed into them, searing pain into Leila's shoulder as the heat and cold pressure mixed. Gasping, water started to fill through Leila's airways before it slammed her and her teammates into the wall. Flinching from the impact, Leila fell to the floor as the water began to drain somehow on its own. Leila tried to focus on deducing her opponent- fire and water control? - But the blistering burns and searing pain from her shoulder kept distracting her as she tried to suppress the surge of her powers to heal herself.

Glancing up as she coughed, Leila saw Artemis grab her bow from the ground and began firing arrow after arrow again. Another fire blast launched itself at Leila and she instantly scramble out of the line of fire. Leila threw an explosive birdarang at the next blast, negating the attack before grabbing Artemis's hand and pulling her away. Both girls followed Robin's lead as he ran down the hall again, leading them to the work out room of the Cave.

"Robin to Team. Come in. Aqualad."

Chimed in Robin as he tried to reach contact with the rest of the Team through radio. Artemis meanwhile held a hand to her forehead, probably trying to reach M'gann through a psychic link. Leila closed her eyes as she ran, trying to concentrate on more than just her injured shoulder and instead on sensing the presence of her missing Teammates. A blast of heat broke her concentration, propelling the three heroes to the ground as the door exploded under pressure behind them. Leila's shoulder continued to be inflamed, but she kept running. A tornado of flames swirled behind her and Leila made sure to be last as to protect Artemis and Robin. Racing through the locker room, Robin led the way towards the showers, instantly switching them on to stagnate the fiery tornado. Artemis followed his lead.

"Robin to Batcave. Cave override RG4. Cave calling Justice League. HOJ calling Watchtower. B01. Priority red."

Leila took the few seconds to close her eyes, concentrating on sensing the rest of her Teammates. _**It's possible they could be held captive here. I have to check. Where are they? **_

Leila knew that if the rest of her team wasn't captured, then she wouldn't allow Robin or Artemis to be captured. She could easily get Artemis and Robin out- even if it meant revealing her secret- but she didn't know where the rest of the Team was. It was currently two against one with superpowers; she may have mastered control over her powers but was it enough for an actual battle? Let alone if she'll have to get six of her teammates out verses two of them.

"The com is down. Blocked," stated Robin, his demeanor calm and collected,

"At least the water's helping."

Leila opened her eyes as the floor, the room, started to tremble as high pressure from the water crumbled the infrastructure. Showerheads and the faucet hands burst as water rapidly filled the room. Confirming Leila's assumption that their enemy- or enemies- can control both fire and water.

"Or not." Repeated Robin as water covered their heads. Leila only knew it was just Robin's dealings of the situation but she couldn't help but think he was stating the obvious. Now they were caught in a watery mess with a blazing tornado trapping them. Leila instantly shared a look with Robin before he swam towards the eastern wall, placing an explosive disc to it. Leila held Artemis back as the wall exploded, draining the room and relieving the heroes' breaths. Gasping, all three ran down the corridor towards the kitchen.

"We need to get lost." Robin commanded as he turned to the security panel on the wall. Robin's holographic screen appeared from his wrist as Leila scanned the room, honing her eyesight to the large air vent above the stove.

"The air vent!" Proclaimed Artemis as Leila frowned.

 _**Or just announced our plan. Let's hope they won't be able to follow. **_

"Good. Go!"

Leila grabbed Artemis's wrist, taking the lead as both girls hopped onto the stovetop and removed the air vent cover. Leila cupped her hands, about to help Artemis up, only to give an irritated frown as Artemis paused to glance at Robin.

"What are you- "

"Downloading the Cave's blueprints. Could come in-"

All three could hear the echoing presence of footsteps, metallic and hard resounding through the corridor. Leila hissed out,

"Let's go."

Shaking her head, Leila jumped up first, easily fitting through the air vent with her petite figure. Her shoulder burned as Leila crawled through the air vents, listening to Robin's command as he called out,

"Go left!"

Ignoring her throbbing shoulder, Leila quicken her pace. Halfway down the air vent, Leila heard the searing blast of fire and instantly turn to see Robin barely escaping as he turned into the left air vent behind her and Artemis, gasping,

"Too close."

Giving her a quick nod of assurance, Robin continued giving instructions as he used the Cave's blueprints.

"Take the next right. There should be a vent cover right in front of you"

Leila continued till she came to the vent cover, swiftly removing the cover before sliding feet first through the airshaft.

Removing a second cover, Leila fell to the walkway in the temperature control room. Artemis and Robin dropped down beside her before Robin took the lead, running down the maze of a stairway. Seconds pass before an expulsion echoed through their eardrums, all three heroes turned to see a blaze of fire engulfing a shadowy figure. Leila narrowed her eyes as she scrutinized what little she could of their opponent. The figure definitely had a feminine shape, whether her hair was the literal flames or not, Leila couldn't tell.

 _**Volcana? No. She wouldn't have the connection to access the Cave. Last I heard Superman had placed her on an island anyway. **_

The room became a sauna as the flames blazed around Leila, Robin and Artemis. Each hopped down to the ground level, passing a machine indicating an overheating temperature.

"That's not good."

Robin took the lead again. The enemy firing blasts of flames as the three heroes ran. Robin ducked behind more machinery; Leila peered at the Cave blueprints over his shoulder.

"I know that other access tunnel is here somewhere."

"You mean this one." Chimed in Artemis as Robin and Leila turned to see her open a vent before jumping through. Leila threw a birdarang out behind her before following Artemis. Robin placed an explosive birdarang of his own before following suit. Both were an attempt to prevent the enemy from advancing. Leila crawled behind Artemis, gritting her teeth in frustration. Her shoulder burn was searing in its own flames and she still didn't know who the enemy is or her motive. She was failing.

"Hold on"

Leila glanced behind her to see Robin hacking into a control panel and linking his holographic computer with the Cave's mainframe.

"Locking out Cave's motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us."

"And I ask again- who is the enemy?"

"Or enemies. Doubt anyone can control both the elements of water _and_ fire."

"Well let's find out. Downloading Cave's security footage."

Robin's fingers frantically typed on the holographic screen. Four separate screens appeared from different angles of the hangar. The footage on the top left enlarged itself, showing a clear view from above with Superboy, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash working on Superboy's motorcycle before Aqualad joined the group.

"Torx wrench." Commanded Kid as he knelt beside the motorcycle. Miss Martian levitated the tool towards him,

"Thank you Sweet cheeks."

"I've been meaning to ask-" Interrupted Aqualad and Leila narrowed her eyes as she listened.

"-Any problem juggling schoolwork with your responsibilities here?"

"No." Superboy replied, curt as always. Kid Flash response was as humble as usual,

"Juggling is just one of my many talents. Socket wrench."

Miss Martian gave more detail in her answer than needed,

"Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge. Oh, but my first loyalty is to the team. This team. Not the bumblebees."

"Artemis starts school today. Do you think she'll have trouble maintaining her loyalties? What about Raven as well?"

Leila frowned at Aqualad's inquires, it was obvious to her that Vlad was right; she shuddered to think that. Aqualad was questioning her staunchness. Out of the corner of her eye, Leila could see Artemis narrowing her eyes as well.

"Nah Artemis should be alright," commented Kid as he stood up, "I mean how much annoying and hostile-"

The screen went black. An explosion and a crushing wave of water took out the camera, took out their teammates.

"What happened?"

"Explosion took out the camera. I'll find another angle."

Leila mused over the new intel as Robin worked to find another screen angle.

 _**The enemy knew where the team was...**_

A second footage appeared on the screen. Only to be blocked by water, same as the third. Finally the fourth screen was burst into flames.

"That's it. All four are dead."

 _**The enemy knew where the cameras were too...**_

Artemis's eyes widen with fear and Robin quickly fixed the misunderstanding.

"The cameras- I meant the cameras. I'm sure the others are okay. Just- give me a sec to find the fastest route to the hangar."

Artemis slouched back against the vent's wall, bringing her legs up to her chest.

"Yeah. They're fine. They all got superpowers. They can handle anything."

Leila raised an eyebrow at Artemis, pursing her lips as she could sense the distraught seeping through Artemis's body.

"Well least we know they're still here."

"How's that supposed to make it better Raven? They could still be here dead."

"Not necessarily. The enemy or enemies are still here; they've been waiting for us. It seems like a hostage situation for a trap overall. Whether intended for the Justice League or for us to find, the enemy has been waiting. Why wait with dead bodies when they could've left once the job was done?"

"Well we won't find out if we just sit here talking. Come on, I know how to get to the hangar."

Interjected Robin before taking the lead again through the tunnels; Leila put a hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"We'll find them, and we'll save them. I promise."

Artemis gave a curt nod, crawling to follow behind Robin. Leila hoped she wasn't lying. Could she really promise such a notion? Being a hero wasn't like being a Shadow. The mission was the prime objective, not the people when alliance is to the League. Could she really be strong enough to get all her teammates out?

Robin peeled a vent cover away, revealing their new location to be the Cave's large library.

"There should be a secret passage behind one of these bookcases."

"Seriously? Cliché much."

The whispers echoed through the darkness of the library. Leila chuckled quietly at Artemis as Robin muttered,

"You should see the Batcave."

Leila scanned through the shelves, trying to find the bookcase that would reveal a passage. Her body became tense before she heard it, the soft click of the door opening. Instantly, all three heroes held their signature weapons at the ready, before backing behind a bookcase. The echoing of metal clicking could be heard, footsteps of a robot.

"Artemis. Raven. Robin."

Leila didn't relax. The hairs on the back of her neck were never wrong in sensing danger. It was her sixth sense, her ghost sense, which always warned her. The voice sounded like Red Tornado, but Leila just knew it wasn't him. Not good.

"It's Red Tornado."

Artemis exclaimed as she lower her bow and stepped out in excitement.

"No, wait-"

Leila could see the excitement fade away to horror as Artemis looked up to find a lookalike Red Tornado grab for her. No words were needed between the two birds- each went into flight. Robin knocked Artemis out of the way, barely missing the fingers that would've latching onto him before he and Artemis rolled under the table.

"Yes on the red, no on the tornado!"

Leila simultaneously high kicked the robot in the head; barely an inch of force was seen able to move him as the robot's arm continued it's downward motion, smashing the table. Leila swiftly backhand spring away from him. Her shoulder screamed at her, the blisters popping as her skin stretched. Leila grunted through the pain. It was unnerving to see Red Tornado and have it not be him. Just as all three were about to dash through the exit, a second, feminine Red blocked their pathway. Robin quickly turned to jump above the bookcases; Leila and Artemis barely missed being singed as they copied Robin's lead.

"Who? What are they?"

Water sprayed down upon them as the fire sprinklers went off.

 _**Perfect. More water for the enemy to use. **_

Leila turned to throw a birdarang, only for it to be deflected along with Artemis's arrow by a shield of water. The female Red punched the bookcase, creating a domino effect as the two advanced. Leila and Artemis jumped down just as Robin found the book to reveal the secret passage. The middle shelf slid down, revealing a stairway and the three heroes were pushed through as books fell on top of them. Leila stumbled but kept running alongside Artemis and Robin.

"Did you know Tornado had- siblings?" Blurted Artemis as they ran down the hallway.

"No."

Robin was about to turn right into the next hallway when Artemis grabbed his hand.

"So now what? Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the League. How are we gonna defeat two of him."

"They do seem pretty user unfriendly."

"Don't joke, they-"

"Attention, Robin. Attention, Raven. Attention Artemis."

Leila listened as the robotic voice rang throughout the Cave.

"You have exactly 10 minutes to surrender, or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."

Leila shared a glance with Robin, a nod of agreement between them; they had ten minutes. Robin led the way to the hangar. Leila kept to her own thoughts, planning multiple strategies to save her four teammates and trying to figure out what held them captive.

 _**M'gann and Aqualad are weakened by fire, and somehow the Reds captured Kid and Superboy. **_

"We have to assess how they're holding the Team. Fire obviously weakens Miss Martian and Aqualad but how they captured Superboy and Kid Flash will be a problem in rescuing them." Asserted Leila calmly as she voiced her thoughts, she wasn't going to fail.

"As if the fact of two Reds infiltrating the Cave isn't enough. We-"

"Eight minutes."

Echoed the metallic voice as they raced through the kitchen and through another hallway. Robin kept focus like Leila.

"We can access the hangar through here."

A roar of rushing water pounded through the corridor. All three turned to see waves of water flooding the hallway.

"Or not."

"Would you please stop saying that." Artemis shrieked as they started running again. It felt like a wall ran into her as the water crushed around Leila. She gasped from the impact and the pain burning from her shoulder, water filling her lungs. She instantly reached for a rebreather as Robin helped Artemis with his own. Several of Artemis's arrows drifted through the water, the current flipping Leila over herself, and she turned her head as she sense something swimming towards her. Leila intercepted the android, trying to be a distraction for Robin and Artemis to escape. Her arm burned along with her shoulder, as it became a wrestling standoff. The impostor Red forced more pressure on her right, causing her shoulder to wail from the agony. The robot swiftly punched her, Leila flipping back over herself, as her rebreather escaped her mouth from the impact. She instantly tried to hold what little breath she had, water suffocating her lungs slowly. A drowned yelp was heard as the male Red grabbed Artemis's ankle. Robin quickly grabbed one of Artemis's arrows and struck it in the robot's eye, forcing it to let go of Artemis. Leila sluggishly grabbed hold of Artemis's arm as Robin secured his grip around her waist. Both fired their grappling guns to latch the wall at the end of the hallway, leaving a trail behind of explosive birdarangs.

Soon the three heroes relieved their breaths as they entered the hangar and surfaced from the water. Leila coughed and spat water out, barely hearing Superboy's warning

"Look out!"

She took a gulp of breath as Robin shoved her back under. The heat blast barely missing her head as the water quenched it. It took all her focus to follow Robin; everything seemed to burn inside her. Leila rapidly blinked as she resurfaced with Robin and Artemis next to Kid Flash and Superboy trapped in twisted chunks of some type of metal.

"You guys okay?"

"Forget us. Help M'gann."

Leila continue to rasp her breaths as she glanced up to where Superboy turned his head towards, M'gann and Aqualad being suffocated by a fiery cage. M'gann laid in Aqualad's arms, still.

"Aqualad! Is she-?"

"She is unconscious. I fear she...we cannot survive much longer."

 _**Focus Leila, don't fail again. It's not an option. Forget the pain, forget everything. Focus. **_

A siren of flames surged towards them and all three dived back down into the water. Robin lead the way towards the stairway and Leila didn't notice how Robin had lost his cape till she couldn't sense it's presence as she ran up the steps beside him. The trio turned as they heard the metal footsteps emerging from the water. The electrical zapping of a malfunction could be heard from the mark where Robin struck the android's eye. Leila laced six shurikens through her fingers as she turned to see the female Red blocking the top of the stairway with her flames. A shared glance and nod passed through her and Robin. They'll have to come back with a plan now that they knew how their teammates were captured.

"I'm almost out of arrows."

"Distract her, now." Commanded Robin and Artemis listened, sending an expulsive arrow flying straight for the android's chest. Leila followed suit, flicking three shurikens toward each of her opponents. She wasn't surprised that each one was deflected off the androids chests, but it was merely a distraction as Robin set up a hidden communication access with his birdarang. One of weaponry deflected off just at the accurate angle to be stuck beside Kid Flash's head.

Fire blasts were fired at the same time water whips surged at the three, and Leila, Artemis and Robin jumped back into the water. The attacks negating each other. Leila swiftly swam towards the access tunnel grate, Robin pulling off the cover before each of them swam through. Gasping for breath, Leila, Artemis and Robin sat in the access tunnel.

"Six minutes."

"What do we do now?"

"We save them. That's how it works."

"Maybe that's how it's suppose to work but those robots already took out our four super powered friends."

Leila kept quiet, frowning. Would it be helpful even revealing her powers?

 _**No, I've been through worst without my powers. I don't even know if I could keep control with two opponents. We just need to find a weakness; it's what the Shadows would do; it's how Batman would handle this. **_

"You seem distraught."

"Distraught? M'gann is dying. We have no powers, and I'm down to my last arrow. Of course I'm distraught."

"Well get traught or get dead."

"How can you be so calm?"

"Practice. I'm been doing this since I was nine."

Robin began to crawl, knowing they didn't have much time left. Artemis didn't dropped the conversation,

"What good is that now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?"

It was then Leila realized how stupid she has been. How stupid, sloppy and pathetic she has been in not realizing it sooner; an amateur mistake. It was obvious that their answer in defeating the Reds was right before them. The same thing that gave the Reds their powers, gave them their weaknesses as well. Robin exclaimed her same thoughts,

"Oh. Duh! They're machines. And one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range."

"Great, except you better have an EMP emitter in your utility belt, because I know I don't have one in my quiver."

"I'm fresh out. But I'm betting we can make one. What do you say, K.F., doable?" questioned Robin as he held his hand to his head to radio Kid.

"Totally doable." Leila heard Kid reply before the foreboding voice echoed throughout the Cave,

"Five minutes."

"You know, if you had more time." Kid muttered quickly. Leila smirked, keeping a collected facade,

"Worth a shot. Better make these minutes count then."

Robin grinned in return before again leading the way through the access tunnels. Leila could hear Kid's instructions as Robin kicked a panel open to the Medical Bay.

"Med lab, X-ray machine. You'll find a small vacuum tube called a vircator that converts high energy pulses."

Leila closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on her powers. She could feel now why she felt so discombobulated this whole time; her polarizing emotions of fight and flight were heightened by the unexpected ambush. It didn't help with her shoulder and lungs burning, and trying to suppress her powers from healing herself. She let her mind go blank, a room of darkness. If she let her emotions run, then she would fail. Failure was not an option, especially not with her teammates lives on the line. She will complete the mission and help save her team. Leila's eyes snapped open as Robin spoke, Artemis had came to kneel beside him,

"A ripple effect like dropping a stone in a pound."

"A stone with 10 to the twelfth power of wattage, yeah."

"So I'll need to hook it up to the Cave's main generator."

"Which is where?"

"The hangar, ironically enough. We'll need to cause a distraction in order to have Robin hook it up."

"Haha nothing Kid mouth can't handle huh, K.F."

"Yes we all know Kid loves to hear himself talk, but will that be enough?"

"Hey, you all know no one can resist the Wall-man."

Leila rolled her eyes as Artemis gagged exaggeratedly and Robin merely frowned; he led through the labyrinth of tunnels.

"Four minutes."

Leila silently dropped down from the vent after Robin and Artemis, the three of them standing within the shadows from above the hangar.

"Okay. Make with the distraction."

"Hey, Red Tomato! Who's your girlfriend, Red Onion?"

Leila narrowed her eyes as Kid's voice rang out, grabbing the attention of the two androids. Superboy called out next,

"Yeah, and by the way worst death trap ever. We can escape any time we want."

"I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your binary brains can count to two."

Leila swiftly ran to the other side of the hallway behind Robin and Artemis.

"Cover me."

Leila fanned out one of her tessen as Artemis notched her last arrow to her bow. Robin zip-lined down the Cave's main generator, quickly working to rerouting the system to an EMP emitter. He paused to glance over at the androids and Leila bit her lip.

 _**Something's wrong. **_

She could hear Robin muttering to himself,

"The circuit's incomplete. I need something conductible. A piece of metal or-"

Leila watched helplessly as she saw the crushing waves surge towards Robin.

"Robin, look out!"

Robin became drowned by water, and Artemis pulled back her bow, ready to fire. Leila dodged to her left as a blast of fire was shot between her and Artemis, messing up both their aims to miss their targets. A second blast was dodged but Leila could see Artemis was too slow to dodge the third.

"Artemis, move!" Leila pushed Artemis out of the line of fire, taking the blast to her back. She shrieked from the flames singeing her back, stumbling backwards as her back arched from the pain. Leila lost her footing, Artemis missing her hand by inches as another blast came her way, and Leila pummeled to the water.

"Raven!"

Leila heard a cry but the word was drowned by the slapping splash as she hit the concrete water from such a drop. It felt like someone had stabbed her with multiple knives all at once, the mixing of blistering heat with icy shards. She choked on water, it consuming her lungs. Her blurry vision shifted as she could see the Reds staring at her. The male android had kept her encased in water as he pulled her towards them; he was attempting to drown her.

Yet, despite the pain, Leila realized her that body felt was calm. No thrashing or burning need for air. Water filled her lungs, but she could feel herself breathing normally. Was this ability apart of her powers?

 _**Play dead**_

Leila chanted to herself, remembering she had to act human. Slowly closing her eyes, she pretended to pass out. Seconds pass before she felt herself dropping again, this time to the hard floor. It took all her strength not to move with the searing pain from the impact hitting her burned back. She held transparently still, hearing Artemis's despair, while trying to formulate a plan of her own.

"I surrender. I die with the others. But if I find a way out, out of the Cave."

Leila cursed herself for letting this happened. She could feel Artemis's despair and it engulfed her as well.

 _**No. Artemis, you can do this. There's still time. The Reds won't kill us yet. Don't fail the mission Artemis. **_

"One minute."

Leila made her decision, if Artemis didn't do something, then she will. At least keep fighting till Artemis could escape and get help. Leila sense her surroundings, hearing the soft click of the elevator door opening,

"I surrender. Stop the clock."

Leila listened to Artemis's footsteps. They were firm, attentive as if waiting for a precise moment. Leila barely peeked through her eyelid as she watched Artemis walk towards the androids. She could see Artemis's composed face and heard the final breath of Kid Flash and Superboy as water covered their heads.

The male android held out his hand and Leila braced herself to move. Just as Artemis was going to hand over her bow, she instead leaped up and used it as a stepping stool. She slammed her boot into his face before doing the same to the female to flip over. In one fluid motion, Artemis notched her (second?) last arrow and fired it to the main generator. A straight shot.

Leila could hear the buzz of energy as the generator warmed up and a blue pulse rippled throughout the room. Once the pulse reached the androids, each fell to the ground as they shut down. The fiery cage disintegrated and gasps could be heard from Kid Flash and Superboy.

"Kal'dur how's M'gann?"

"She-she breathes. I believe she will recover. What of Robin and Raven?"

Leila relaxed, sore with the constant stinging of her burns. Artemis had pulled through, she didn't fail. She could hear Artemis checking on Robin first as he coughed.

"He-he's breathing, too."

"Way to get traught."

Artemis sighed in relief before scrambling over to Leila. Leila groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, a smirk pulled at the corners of her lips. She rasped out,

"Told you we'll save them."

Artemis laughed in relief as she helped Leila up. Leila's shoulders flinched at the movement, her back arching again. She hissed as she leaned for support on Artemis.

Slowly, each of the heroes got up, making their way down to where Kid Flash and Superboy were still trapped. Robin rushed to Leila's side, taking her weight from Artemis. He gave her a questioning look but Leila shook her head, indicating that they'll talk later. Artemis went to get a laser drill to cut Kid and Superboy free. Leila leaned against Robin, as he explained how he wasn't dead,

"Figured my only shot was to surrender. Pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out, though."

Silence lapsed before Superboy reached his hand out to Miss Martian,

"M'gann." He gently said as his voice filled with concern. Leila raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Kid yelled out,

"Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?"

"It's not working, genius. EMP shuts down all machines, remember?"

Leila became tense as she heard the robotic voice, her body flinching from the sudden tension. Robin steadied her as she looked to see Red Tornado flying in,

"All machines present at the time."

Red Tornado landed just in front of the group,

"What has occurred?"

"Had a little visit from your family." Robin commented before Artemis blurted,

"Your extremely, nasty family."

"I was not aware I had relations."

Leila scrunched her eyebrows as Red Tornado walked towards his two siblings lying on the floor. Superboy voiced the question everyone was wondering,

"Where've you been?"

"Monitor duty on the Watch Tower. When it became clear Cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate but your zeta tubes were also nonfunctional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here."

A whirl of sound came from Superboy's Sphere and it began to move, dropping down to where everyone else stood. Suddenly the laser drill fired at the ground, shocking Artemis before she could turn it off. Kid Flash and Robin instantly spoke in unison,

"The pulses went off."

It happened in milliseconds. Just as Red Tornado's finger touched his female counterpart, her eyes flashed red. So did his and the next thing Leila knew, she was losing air as Red Tornado suck the oxygen from the room.

Miss Martian instantly passed out, followed by Aqualad as Robin, Artemis and Leila stumbled to breath. Kid Flash and Superboy were next and Robin had let go of Leila, clutching his throat. Leila staggered to the ground, the suction of wind nipping at her exposed burns. Lights dazzled around her eyesight as Leila fought to stay awake; Robin fell to the ground beside her. She stared at Red Tornado, trying to figure out why he would suffocate them. Leila blacked out.

Leila woke to a scrawling Batman leaning over her. He lend her his hand as she groaned to stand up, her back and shoulder felt perfectly fine. She had subconsciously healed herself. Nothing had to be said for Leila to know Batman demanded an explanation.

 _**Great. **_

She glanced around, taking in her surrounds to see each of her teammate's mentors stirring their pupil awake. Robin rubbed his head as he came to as well.

"It was an ambush attack Batman. They caught Aqualad, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Superboy off guard before capturing them. They knew about the Team, about the Cave."

Superman had helped Artemis up before interrupting Leila's explanation and asking,

"What happened here?"

"What happened?" Artemis practically shrieked in distress.

"The Reds happened. Tornado and his...wait, where are they?"

Robin turned to face Artemis, his voice echoed throughout the hangar,

"Gone. All three of them. Gone."

 **A/N: I'm so so sorry. Truly sorry for such a long hiatus. I honestly wasn't planning on it, but I had major writer's block for this chapter and then got caught in the endless hours of school and homework. I hope though that this chapter was what you expected (hopefully more?) and thank you all who have kept with this story! Happy to say that Spring Break is next week and will have the next chapter up soon! Please read, favorite, follow and review! Thank you again and hope you all enjoyed!**


	12. Alpha Male

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Danny Phantom. Just my ocs and how they fit into the storyline.**

 **Alpha Male**

 **Mount Justice**

 **September 23 6:45 EST**

Leila rubbed her templates again, going over everything that happened last night for the countless time. She didn't like it; she didn't like not being able to figure it out. It seemed obvious Red Tornado betrayed them, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't. Something was missing. All three of the Reds could've easily killed the Team but instead they just vanished. So why did everyone else think Tornado was a traitor when something was missing?

Leila glanced over to where Batman and Aqualad were whispering, secrets still being held. Leila wouldn't blame him. Vlad's taunting resounded through her mind,

 _**Wonder how fishboy will handle it...**_

Not good. Aqualad did not handle Vlad's "little gift" well. If the Team ever found out that Aqualad knew of a possible traitor among them, it would not end well. Leila wouldn't blame the Team either; after all, she had her own secrets.

"You knew!" Superboy suddenly yelled as he launched himself towards Aqualad, arousing Leila from her thoughts. Aqualad stumbled back as Superboy clutched his fists around the Atlantean's shirt.

"That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!"

"Conner, what are you doing?" Exclaimed M'gann as she levitated over to where Superboy and Aqualad stood. Leila frowned as she narrowed her eyes.

"Kal'dur knew there was a traitor among us and said nothing!"

"You knew?"

"And didn't tell us?" interjected both Robin and Kid Flash as they stood up from the table. Aqualad took the moment to explain,

"I sought to protect the Team from-"

"Protect us from what? Knowledge that might have saved our lives."

 _**We're not dead, idiots. It was to protect from what is happening now. You haven't asked the simple questions of where he got the information. **_

Leila knew that once Aqualad revealed where, specifically whom, he got the information from, her secret and life with the Team would be no more. Would the Team conclude her as a traitor as well?

"You almost died!"

"Enough."

Only one word was needed to silence the room. Batman kept a stern look as he took command. Superboy narrowed his eyes but let go of his grip on Aqualad. Leila kept quiet and stood with her arms folded.

"With Red Tornado missing, the Team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys."

Leila studied Captain Marvel, who seemed a little too eager in desiring to, nonetheless, babysit. He grinned happily back at the Team, which created an awkwardness of uncertainty between them. Superboy simply went back to his forte of anger management,

"After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-"

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us."

Again, Batman only needed a few words to assume command. He turned to gesture to the large holographic screen as an image of a newspaper article appeared; Gotham's mayor took center on the page in reporting his attack by a gorilla.

"I have another assignment for this Team."

"Gotham mayor attacked by guerrilla gorilla?"

"Batman please, tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase."

Leila placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, but Batman was quick in rebuking him.

"I never joke about the mission. I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

Robin pulled his shoulder away from Leila, frowning at her before glancing away to follow behind Kid Flash.

"Hmph. Your team." Kid Flash muttered to Aqualad as he passed by with Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis and Robin. Leila clutched her jaw but waited for Aqualad to lead the way. He turned questioningly at her,

"You're not mad Raven?"

"I'm not stupidly blinded like the rest of them. No offense to them but they are being a bit ridiculous in overreacting. Do I agree with you not telling us? No. Am I mad? A little, but I can see why you did it. Being a leader is not as easy and great as it seems. You're my leader though, so I follow your lead."

Leila gave Aqualad a soft smile before indicating with her hand for him to lead the way to the Bioship. She noticed Captain Marvel turning to ask Batman if he could tag alone- a particular inquiring. Aqualad held a look of uncertainty before smiling in gratitude at Leila.

"Thank you Raven."

Captain Marvel flew ahead of the two young heroes; Leila could sense his excitement despite his well-hid neutral expression. Leila glanced back at Batman, but he only stared at where the Team left towards the hangar. Frowning as she turned her focus back around, Leila heard Robin asking,

"You're coming with?"

"Sure! We'll have a blast." Exclaimed Captain Marvel before walking into the Bioship.

"Translation: he blames us for the Red fiasco. Doesn't trust us." Robin turned to mutter to Kid, Leila clutched her fists to keep from strangling him. Kid turned around, giving a glare towards Aqualad,

"It's a big club."

Both walked swiftly into the Bioship and Leila was slightly glad neither of them was looking towards her. She doubt even Batman would have been able to stand the death glare she was giving the two. Clutching her jaw, Leila breathed through her nose as she followed in behind Aqualad. She swiftly stood in the back as M'gann took the Bioship into flight. Kid Flash kept his loud mouth as ever,

"Did you even think of ever telling us? We could have died thanks to you being the worst leader ever."

Leila slammed her fist against the ship's wall, stepping forward as she interjected her own thoughts, her voice barely above a whisper,

"Shut. Up."

"Why should I? Aqualad seems great at that; I wouldn't have kept such a secret from the Team if I was leader."

"Which is why you're not the leader. Why would it have mattered last night knowing if there's a mole on the Team? It may not be true. And even if Tornado were the mole, nothing would have changed from last night. We never would have suspected a League member and I doubt he is the mole at all."

"Oh so you think you're so smart, little Miss Sherlock Holmes. Why don't you think Red's the mole then? The evidence is all there."

Leila narrowed her eyes, taking a pressing step towards Kid Flash, forcing him to bump into the side of the Bioship. He held a small speck of fear, but swallowed it in his throat as he gulped uneasily.

She was sick of his pouting, sick of the Team being so ignorant. Silence was held as the Team stared at Raven and Kid Flash arguing. The temperature dropped slightly as Leila lost her temper,

"First off, there is no _solid_ evidence. Tornado suffocated us, yes but did he kill us? No, we're all _still_ alive. So obviously there's more to this than what meets the eye. It's not clear if he is or isn't the mole. Second, don't ever call me little. Ever. Got it Kid Mouth."

"You can't tell me you're not even a little annoyed by Kal'dur's decision." Kid Flash blurted, trying not to look intimidated by Raven.

"That's because I'm not. It's perfectly clear why he chose to not tell us. Instead of pouting and being a smart aleck; grow up and think for once."

"Raven, how can you be so calm? Aqualad didn't- doesn't trust us!"

Leila turned her head, slightly surprise in Artemis defending Kid, and raised her eyebrow with her grey eyes flashing with irritation,

"Does anyone actually listen? No, you all just are going off a single fact. One that was overheard from eavesdropping. None of you are even trying to consider anything else in the matter. It's what will get you all killed."

Leila spun around on her heel, walking away from everyone as they all stared at her. She wasn't just mad at the Team's naive attitude, she was mad at how much it reminded her of herself not merely three months ago. How naive she was that it did get herself killed. Leila could only walk a few feet before leaning against the wall with her left shoulder. She had to remember that her back and right shoulder were suppose to still have the burns from last night. More importantly, she had to keep under control. The silence engulfed the Team as M'gann flew the Bioship. None understood Leila's sudden out-burst nor the gloomy and chilling aura that engulfed the Bioship from it.

Leila could feel her anger, irritation and herself losing control. The temperature was dropping, her icy core expanding within her. Her eyes burned as they glowed a dark purple and she turned her head away from the Team. Leila squinted her eyes shut as if the glow would disappear once her eyes were closed. Leila clutched her fists, suppressing the cold.

"Raven-"

"If you want to be pout like children then fine. Just leave me alone."

Leila growled as she swiftly walked to the back of the Bioship. She had to get away from everyone. She had to get away from everything. Wrapping her arms against her chest, Leila escaped to be by herself. She slid down the wall that block her from the rest of the Team; being alone. Slow breaths escaped her as icy, purple wisps and she hugged herself tightly. She could hear Kid talking about her through the wall,

"Was it just me or was Raven acting weird? You know, she creeps me out sometimes and can be pretty scary."

A slap was heard, followed by Kid pouting more,

"Ow! Artemis."

"Raven just needs sometime alone K.F. She took some pretty hard hits last night."

"Then don't get why she's not mad. She almost died too."

Mumbled Kid before everyone slipped into silence. Leila couldn't get Vlad's taunting out of her head.

 _**A little ghost like you...a freak. What would your friends think? **_

"I'm not a freak. I'm not creepy, I'm just different." Leila chanted quietly to herself. The hours drifted as Leila tried to remain calm, as she tried to reassure herself. Funny how she use to enjoyed putting fear in others. Now it was just a reminder of the ghost she was.

Robin never came in to see her; she couldn't tell if she was more relieved or depressed about it. It wasn't till she could feel the start of the flight descending that she quietly walked back to the cockpit. Everyone was keeping to him or her self while Captain Marvel was attempting to ease the tensions. He had smiled and waved at her, but she only gave a small nod in return.

Robin and Artemis soon strapped themselves to the bungee cords, falling to the ground to scout before the Bioship landed with the rest of the Team.

"All clear."

"Switch to stealth mode and we'll review mission parameters."

"Parameters? We don't need no stinkin' parameters."

Leila rolled her eyes at Kid Flash as he pressed the symbol emblem on his suit to switch to stealth.

 _**Here we go again. **_

"It's recon. We know what to do."

Aqualad called the two back as they started to turn away,

"Kid. Robin!"

"The three of us started this team because the Justice League kept secrets from us."

"Or did you forget that like how you forgot to tell us about the mole?"

Leila kept her face emotionless, only her lips expressed in a hard line showed her irritation at the two boys. She didn't agreed with Aqualad letting them go, but she wasn't going to take command either. Aqualad would have to learn and to learn fast before all of them got killed. Superboy grabbed M'gann's arm roughly,

"Come on, I'll protect you."

M'gann jerked her arm from Superboy's grip, glaring at him. Leila figured her response was telepathic to him, as M'gann folded her arms and Superboy spoke even when M'gann didn't.

"I just wanna protect you."

"Like Aqualad protected us? I'm not sure your protection or patronizing is good for our health." Sneered Artemis as she jabbed her bow against Superboy's chest. The two girls left in the opposite direction, leaving Superboy to yell at Aqualad.

"Why didn't you stop them? You're supposed to be in charged."

 _**Least got something right, Superboy. **_

"I am-"

Superboy didn't let Aqualad finish, turning his back as he leaped into the night. Leila rubbed her temples, the mission definitely not going well. If she were leader, none would have even questioned her judgment nor left without permission. Captain Marvel broke the silence first,

"Uh did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan is?"

Aqualad sighed, dejected as he turned to walk through the jungle. Leila followed behind, about to help when she heard a low growled. She instantly turned around, a kunai held between her fingers. Thick vines and bushes covered everything, making the blanket of darkness worst as the jungle blend together. Leila narrowed her eyes, scanning the area where the growl came from.

"Everything alright Raven?"

After a few minutes, Leila gave a slow nod, as she saw nothing in sight.

"Thought I heard something. Must have been an animal. Better keep moving."

She stashed the kunai away, Captain Marvel exclaiming excitedly,

"That's so cool- you're like Batman. Able to sense even the tiniest sound without any powers."

Leila raised an eyebrow at Captain Marvel's excitement, but smirked concurrently,

"He is my mentor. You two didn't hear it though? It sounded like a growl," Leila shrugged before continuing,

"We should get going in finding Mayor Hill's crime scene. I have a bad feeling about who's in control over this whole monkey business."

"Already? But Raven, we haven't-"

"It was the newspaper clippings. I've done research on different Justice League's villains, you know; keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I only said I think I know; merely deductions from what we already know that may not be correct till we get more evidence."

Leila started walking ahead, realizing that she was digging herself a hole in all of this. It was simple to her that someone was controlling the animals if Batman was concern in the whole ordeal, but she could tell by Aqualad's perplexed stare that it wasn't obvious to him; making him weary of her.

 _**Just keep focus, you're not a traitor so no need to get worried... **_

Leila tried to reassure herself as she cut through vines and bushes. Aqualad seem too distracted to notice the vines and Leila did her best to keep from strangling Captain Marvel's attempts in talking with her.

"How is it you're so calm Raven but Robin is being so mean."

Leila breathed slowly before replying, keeping herself under control as best she could. It was interesting to hear Captain Marvel speak in such childlike language; a note she'd put aside for later. She went along explaining anyways, realizing Captain Marvel may not stop talking whether she answered or not.

"I only know that I'm calm because I don't jump to conclusions. I figured Aqualad must have gotten the intel from someone, and I believe in Aqualad more than that said person. Granted Captain Marvel, I've only been on the team for a month whereas Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad started this team. Robin could be mad because he jumped to conclusions and feels betrayed since he helped start the team and Aqualad didn't trust him to include him with the mole intel."

"Whoa, you thought of all that at once? You are Sherlock Holmes."

"Thank you, Captain Marvel."

Leila paused as she looked at the ground in the small clearing; animal tracks and bullets were in disarray across the jungle floor. She bent down on one knee, feeling the dirt from one of the paw prints with her fingers.

"Guess this is where Mayor Hill's monkey business went down. So at least, we confirmed his story right?"

Leila narrowed her eyes before standing up, nodding in approval at Captain Marvel's words. Aqualad kept walking as if he couldn't hear.

"Aqualad?"

"My apologies, Captain. I am...plagued by doubts."

Leila stepped up beside Captain Marvel, raising an eyebrow along with him.

"Perhaps I was wrong to withhold."

Rustling from the trees had Leila taking a defensive stance, but she became unsteady as the ground began to rumble. A burst from the trees suddenly revealed a massive elephant rampaging towards them. It wasn't any ordinary elephant for it was twice the size and had ripped skin-revealing muscles along its body. Several rows of spikes ran along its head and it had terrible anger management that matched Superboy's.

Captain Marvel was as quick at intercepting it first, pushing the elephant back before the elephant threw him into the trees. Suddenly a second elephant- a grey colored one- rampaged through the trees, sandwiching Leila and Aqualad between the two. Both heroes ran in opposite directions within the clearing, each elephant chasing after a hero. Leila back flipped just as the grey elephant swung his trunk at her. She landed on the bridge of his nose, trying to observe the animal closer. She got a glimpse of something black around the elephant's neck before being thrown to the ground. Leila tucked under herself, rolling to catch her fall. The elephant roared its trumpet before slamming its foot down to smash the small girl. Leila jumped away, hiding under the elephant's belly.

Aqualad pushed himself back up as Captain Marvel flew towards the brown elephant, his momentum causing the elephant to stumble backwards.

"Captain look out!"

Leila called out as she saw the grey elephant charged and strike Captain Marvel in the back with its trunk. Leila caught up to Aqualad as he observed the black thing latched around the animal's neck, it was an inhibitor collar.

Aqualad's eel tattoos glowed as he removed his water-bearers, creating two whips as he dodged the elephant's attacks. Leila kept out of the way, knowing what Aqualad was planning.

 _**So it is someone controlling the animals. But how'd he or she get customized collars from Belle Reve? **_

Leila mused to herself as Aqualad jumped up, wrapping a water whip around the collar before jerking it off the elephant. Instantly the animal relaxed, as if realizing there was nothing to be mad about. It simply stopped and walked away. Leila gave a nod to Aqualad as he called out,

"Remove the collar!"

"On it."

Captain Marvel spiral around the elephant's trunk before punching the collar around its neck, having it drop to the ground as the second elephant stomped on it. Soon both elephants were leaving peacefully as Captain Marvel flew down to where Leila and Aqualad were watching.

"Pretty sweet the way you figured out the problem was the collars."

"But the collars indicate intelligence behind the attack. The rest of the Team could as be at risk."

"I told them it'd get them killed."

Aqualad glanced skeptically at Leila, who instantly correct the misunderstanding,

"Well I did. Not that they'll be beaten by some animals, but this is obviously bigger than what they anticipated and now we're split up how any enemy wants us to be. Need I remind you of Clayface?"

Aqualad sighed before talking into the radio com,

"Team. Report status."

Leila frowned as she heard the static come from the radio. It was time for Aqualad to realize his mistakes.

"Ugh. Com is jammed. And Miss Martian failed to established a telepathic link before we split up."

"Actually, you let everyone split up before communications were set."

Leila raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Captain Marvel, who somehow switched to a more solemn tone than his usual enthusiastic exclamations. She let Captain handle this one.

"They would not listen!"

"I guess. But back at the Cave, Batman stopped everyone from arguing with one word."

"That's because Batman is...Batman."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around. And it's hard not to take it personally. But...I never disobeyed an order and that's what probably kept me alive."

Leila placed a reassuring hand on Aqualad's shoulder. She wasn't much in showing emotion, especially on missions, but she knew what Aqualad was going through. It took years for the Shadows to listen to her when she was in charged.

"Batman takes command...he has too. For the good of the League. Thank you for helping me understand."

"Hey- Wisdom of Solomon."

Aqualad gave a small smile of gratitude before cocking his head. Leila figured Miss Martian got it through her head that the Team needed communication. Although it was through his head, Aqualad still spoke out loud,

"Yes Miss Martian. Report."

Leila frowned, as she wasn't included in the telepathic link, folding her arms across her chest in irritation. She glanced over to see Captain Marvel eyeing something in the distance. Following his gaze, Leila found him starting at a lone tiger that growled before stalking off.

"Cool, the tiger! I'll be right back!"

As Aqualad called out and before Leila could grab Captain Marvel, he was gone.

"Captain wait! Hey- Speed of Mercury."

Leila rolled her eyes, amazed how instantly Captain changed from a child to wisdom and back to a child in seconds. She only hoped Captain's speed will be able to help him not be captured.

She was pulled out of her initial thoughts as she heard M'gann's voice in her heard,

 _Link established._

 _Should you be really giving us orders? And should you really be following them?_

 _Listen please._

 _Oh good, Aqualad's voice in my head, I've so missed that._

 _Hey, Kaldur. K.F. and I were attacked by giant vultures. 'Course since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves._

 _If he did, he wouldn't tell you._

 _You all are being ridiculous. This is serious._

 _Superboy, are you online or just pouting?_

 _Agh-Busy. Call back later._

 _What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us._

 _He should be chalant. Way chalant. Extremely chalant._

 _How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?_

 _Or Connor doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves._

 _Or Raven thinking she knows everything._

 _Watch it Kid Mouth._

 _Exactly what I'm getting at. And did he really think you or I could be the mole?_

 _We've known each other for years!_

 _Trust is a two-way street and you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them._

 _Not that we'd that. Never._

 _All four of you are being hypocritical._

 _Says the girl who doesn't reveal her secret identity. And supports Aqualad. Maybe it's Raven who's the mole._

 _Enough._

Leila was about to fire her own comeback when Aqualad stopped everyone. The two of them had stumbled upon several pylons in a triangle formation in search for Captain Marvel. A tiger footprint and two dragged lines could be seen. Growling under his breath, Aqualad deracinated one of the pylons in frustration.

 _Captain Marvel has been captured and we must act as a team to save him._

 _Hmph. Under your leadership. I don't think-_

 _This is not up to debate. You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over if you wish to select a new leader, I'll happily step down. But until that time, I am in command here._

Aqualad threw down the pylon as the physic link became silent. Leila kept to herself as she followed Aqualad. She was completely agitated by her teammates, but what worried her most was Kid's last comment.

 _**Maybe it's Raven who is the mole...**_

Maybe she should have acted angrier towards Aqualad, but she knew she couldn't have acted as childish as the rest of the Team. It just wasn't her. In every situation, she was trained not to show emotion. She was to stay as dark and mysterious as the shadows. Aqualad was first to break the silence between them,

"Thank you Raven. It mustn't been easy."

Leila shrugged, trying to explain herself without causing more suspicion.

"It's not that I'm not mad, it's that I don't base everything on one fact. Superboy said you knew about a mole but that was it. So it doesn't make sense of you randomly thinking there is a mole, least not without someone notifying you about it. So I trust my leader more than someone else's tip, whoever it was."

"You trust me just like that?"

"Aqualad, you are a good leader. I could tell from the first time we met that you were- calm and thoughtful. The others will remember why they chose you soon enough."

Leila placed a reassuring hand on Aqualad's shoulder. He gave her a nod of gratitude as the rest of the Team met within the jungle. They were following the tracks of the tiger's paw prints and everyone was silent as they ran through the forage. Blurs within the night, the seven of them paused once seeing a large, round building covered in vines and bushes. What further confirmed it as the place Captain Marvel was, were the pylons lined in a circle around the perimeter. It was the only building in sight.

Leila glanced over as she noticed Kid switching to infrared and Robin scanning the outside of the building. Artemis notched an arrow, as it seemed there was no barrier around the building.

 _I'll fly over._

 _Negatory. The field extends like a dome over the whole compound._

 _Pylons are insulated but one good shock could cause a monetary gap._

 _I see a target._

Leila followed Artemis's gaze, eying a single red button right next to the door entrance.

 _Then be ready to hit it. Be ready, all of you._

Aqualad commanded as he dashed out of the trees, coming up in between two pylons as his tattoos began to glow electric blue. Sparks fly as Aqualad touched the force field, struggling against it to open a small gap. As Artemis's arrow flew at Kid's command and the barrier vanished, Leila glanced up to see a lone monkey on the roof.

 _We have company._

A shriek of howling filled the air as alarms blared and dozen of monkeys fell from the sky. Two charged towards Leila and she dive rolled out of the way. Scrutinizing her opponent, she noticed the same collars from the elephant attack were latched to the necks of the monkeys. Just as they charged again, Leila flicked two knives, hitting a bulls-eye to the collars that soon fell to the ground. Both instantly stopped shrieking, confusion held in their eyes before scampering off through the thicket of trees. Leila tilt her head as she heard Aqualad call out,

"Remove their collars."

"Sounds easy when he says it" muttered a struggling Robin as two monkeys wrestled against him. A double flight of arrows soared towards Robin, striking the collars on his monkeys before they scurry away as well. Realizing she wasn't needed, Leila turned as she heard a deep growling coming from the entrance of the compound.

Machine gun in hand with a red French beret to match stood Monsieur Mallah as glared at the five teens. Suddenly he turned and grabbed the outline of Miss Martian, throwing her to the ground. Kid Flash was the first to response as he sped towards the large gorilla.

"Get your paws off her, you darn dirty ape."

Leila rolled her eyes slightly as Kid ran straight into the gorilla, only to be knocked backwards as Mallah didn't move an inch. She went for the machine gun instead, hoping to distract the stupid ape to allow M'gann out from under him.

 _M'gann scan to find where Captain Marvel is. I'll distract the monkey._

Leila dropped a smoke pellet before flipping into action, the smoke more a disguise for her to throw harder punches with her powers than disorientating Mallah. Either way, it was to her advantage. Leila first blocked Mallah's fist with her forearm before punching his chin upwards. Mallah roared, firing his machine gun randomly through the smoke as he stumbled from the impact. Leila ducked, keeping low like a spider as she crawled before backhand springing to kick Mallah in the face. The smoke evaporated for the Team to see Mallah lying on his back, growling. M'gann's voice rang through the physic link as Leila landed behind the fallen gorilla.

 _I found Captain Marvel._

M'ganns eyes glowed green as she lifted Mallah into the air and flung him into the wall. Creating a hole, dust and debris scattered everywhere as the Team rushed through to find the mechanical dome that held a disembodied brain.

"It's the Brain!"

"Uh, I can see it's a brain."

"Not a brain- The Brain."

"In the flesh, so to speak. Mallah." Rasped the mechanical voice as the gorilla held out a remote control.

Leila was just about to throw a shuriken when a circle of pylons rose from the ground, paralyzing the Team. Leila felt her body become frozen as she dropped dead weight to the ground. Aqualad took command,

 _Miss Martian, Superboy, now._

M'gann's eyes began to glow again, levitating the remote control out of Mallah's hand before turning off the pylons. Concurrently, Superboy burst through the opposite wall, a large white wolf growling behind him. Leila shook her arms and legs as she stood up, trying to stop the prickling numbness spreading throughout her body. Nothing needed to be said as the Team began the fight.

The large wolf was the first to strike, running over Mallah into the ground. Kid was next, kicking the gorilla in the chest as he stumbled to his feet before firing his machine gun. Leila and Robin both swung from above with their grappling guns, kicking Mallah in the head before Miss Martian levitating him to throw him into the ground.

Mallah roared in irritation before firing his machine gun, seeming, as it was his only offense. Superboy roared as he strike down, only missing Mallah's head by inches. A crater was created from the impact before Mallah once again fired his gun. The rapid bullets fired into Superboy's chest, only ricocheting off as he was propelled backwards 20 feet away. Artemis fired an explosive arrow, detonating to destroy the gun's bullet supply.

Leila ran to help Aqualad who was having a one-on-one stand off with the Brain. Red laser beams shot from the Brain's mechanical dome, Aqualad barely able to block with his water shields. Leila fan out her tessen, blocking a second beam as Aqualad lost his water shield. The Brain continued to fire and Leila ran right behind Aqualad. She threw her wing into flight, scratching the glass of the Brain's top before catching the tessen back in her hand. Mallah backed into the Brain and the two became surrounded by the Team. Aqualad had went to free Captain Marvel who was laying strapped to an examination table; Leila cringed at the sight from the corner of her eye. Mallah roar in ire, an ear splitting roar and Superboy growled in response,

"Try it. I hate monkeys."

"No Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo." Cooed the Brain as his mechanic body began to expand to open up panels and switches.

"Au revoir, mes amis."

A spiraling charge of a siren rang through the air and Leila braced herself as Kid yelled out,

"Get down!"

Everything went dark.

Leila's eyes immediately adjusted to the blackness, only to see that the Brain and Mallah were gone. A chill crawled up her spine as a purple wisp escaped her breath. As soon as she felt it, it was gone. A ghost had made the escape for Mallah and the Brain. The red emergency light flicker on, revealing everyone's confused looks. Kid broke the silence,

"Wait, that big weapon thing was...a light switch?"

The chirping of birds danced through the wind as the pale light brought the beginnings of dawn. Leila frowned, as she kept to herself, unease on how she didn't sense the ghost till it was too late. She had that haunting feeling of Vlad watching her again, but then why would he leave her alone? She loathed not being one step ahead of her opponent.

Leila tilted her head as she heard Artemis and Kid bickering at each other again,

"What are you grinning about?"

"One word. Souvenir." Chanted Kid as he place Mallah's beret on his head. Artemis was quick on fixing his mistake, even if it sounded as an affront.

"Two words. Gorilla lice."

"Huh? Oh, man! Uhh."

Leila focused her attention back on Aqualad, Robin and Captain Marvel as they helped removed the last of the collars from the animals. Captain Marvel knelt down to pat his tiger friend,

"That's the last of the collars?"

The tiger roared as if saying yes,

"And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?"

The tiger growled again in reply.

"Good. I'll be back for a visit. I promise."

Once again, the tiger growled before running off.

"I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny."

Leila couldn't help but give a small smile at Captain Marvel. Her theory on him becoming more and more certain the more she observed his demeanor. At least her deducing skills weren't lacking in character, but she needed to figure out Vlad's plan more than Captain Marvel's identity.

Leila stood beside Robin on the ramp leading to the Bioship, Aqualad walking towards them. Just as he was about to pass by, Robin spoke,

"Look, I need to know. Why did you keep the mole intel a secret?"

Aqualad blinked before turning back around, everyone's eyes watching him.

"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster."

Leila narrowed her eyes as Artemis gasped in shock. Leila couldn't tell if she was more relieved or worried about it not being Vlad who told Aqualad. At least her secret was safe for now.

"What? You can't trust him!"

"I do not. It seemed possible, even likely that he was attempting to divide the team with false information."

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded. But you had to consider it might be true."

"Yes. As leader, I did. In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor."

"Hate to say it, but...makes sense."

"Finally you get it through that thick head of yours Boy Wonder." Leila smirked as she lightly punched Robin in the arm. Robin shot her a mini glare before chuckling. Aqualad kept his face serious as he continued,

"I am still prepared to step down."

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?"

Everyone raised his or her hand as Kid proposed the vote. Robin smiled cheekily as Aqualad noticed his hand go but as well. Captain Marvel stepped up, holding his hand out to shake Aqualad's,

"Guess it's unanimous. See you tomorrow."

Waving goodbye, Captain Marvel stared to walk away as Aqualad inquired,

"You're not coming back with us?"

"Nope, gotta fly."

Leaping into the air, Captain Marvel flew away into the lightening sky of pink and blue. The Team turned to head into the Bioship, M'gann, Superboy and Kid discussing the wolf's name that Superboy befriended. Leila stayed behind with Aqualad, as he was the last standing outside. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder,

"I follow your lead."

Aqualad smiled and Leila gave a wink before following him into the Bioship. Once she got home, it'll be time to lay the pieces together as best as she could. Hopefully it'll be enough.

 **Madison, Wisconsin**

 **September 28 3:27 CDT**

The mechanical ghost knelt in the center of the laboratory, Vlad looming over him as he smiled gleefully. Wrapped in a cloth and held within his pale hand was a single, red blossom that he finally perfected with that sinister clown. It would be the quintessential weapon to use against the little girl- weakening her with laughter. Vlad quickly walked over to the sealed container that held the rest of the blossoms, placing the one within his hand with the bunch before handing the container to Skulker. Although grinning mercilessly, Skulker eyed the container wearily as he took it from Vlad's grasp.

"Now, do not fail me Skulker. You are to test these blossoms and make sure Leila doesn't defeat the Injustice League. Say they're a little gift from her father. And make sure not to be caught in the end. I want a full report on her progress afterwards."

Skulker bowed as Vlad's laughter echoed throughout the lab, vanishing from sight.

 **A/N: Another chapter up and so excited in not having a long writer's block for this chapter! It is getting tricky but hopefully this chapter was well written enough for all my readers. I hope who speaks which line in the physic link conversations isn't too confusing but I thought it would be better than distracting the lines with stating who said them. Thank you all for reading, counting the story as a favorite, following and reviewing. Again, love to hear from my readers. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	13. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Danny Phantom. Only my ocs and how they fit into the storyline.**

 **Revelation**

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 1,18:13 EDT**

The Atlantean and Boy Wonder were tied against each other in their battle; Leila mediated on the sidelines. Even after all the information she gathered from hacking into the Batcave's computer, she was still missing pieces. She had gone through all the file reports of the Team: Cadmus and Superboy all the way through to the monkey business in India. There were no such things as coincidences and she could clearly see the dots between Kobra Venom and Belle Reve inhibitor collars but not how Vlad fit in with anything. It was right in plain sight, Leila could just feel it taunting her.

Although her eyes were closed, she could sense every movement, everything around her. She was having fun distracting her frustrations by predicting the little birdie's moves against Aqualad; it was quiet simple. Sadly it ended too fast as both boys drew it an official tie once Superboy, Miss Martian and Wolf entered the debriefing room. Leila opened one eye before sighing, pushing herself up to walk and stand beside Aqualad and Robin who were in civic clothes. Robin whispered to the two of them as Superboy and Miss Martian walked by,

"You know they're a couple right?"

"I believe I knew before they did." Aqualad muttered, keeping their conversation sub rosa. The three of them turned around to see Wally and Artemis walking together towards the debriefing room as well.

"Do we tell them?"

"Pfft, they'll be more mortified than happy currently if we did. I say it'll happen by the end of the year, just watch."

"It is not our place."

Leila smirked at Aqualad, him being the respectable older brother of the Team.

"So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week, why is he still here? And why is he eating my snacks?" Complained Wally as he pointed to Captain Marvel munching on one of his candy bars. Leila chuckled under her breath, knowing exactly why Captain Marvel stayed with the Team. It wasn't her place to tell though.

"Maybe he just likes your snacks."

Leila stated her repartee with a shrug, knowing how ire Wally would be in her nonchalant attitude towards his 'precious snacks'. Wally was about to object before being cut off by the announcement of someone entering the Cave. Leila gave Wally a smug smirk as he grimaced. The intercom's voice was overheard as the zeta tube began to flash with light,

"Recognize. Batman. 0-2."

"Computer. National news." Demanded Batman as he strode into the Cave. Leila straighten herself to attention as the large holographic screen revealed video footage of the current news report. Cat Grant was reporting live from Metropolis,

"The initial attack was short lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve."

The video screen swiveled around to show a behemoth plant demolishing a building within its thick vines.

"And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight."

More footage was covered as it showed Superman, Hawkgirl, Hawkman and Green Lantern trying to save civilians while attacking against the destructive plant. Robin was the first to speak,

"Should we get out there?"

Batman turned to face the Team,

"No. The League will soon have the situation under control. That's not why I'm here. According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' Blockbuster formula to Kobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra venom." Wally was the first to comment, followed by Robin.

"Which the Brain used to create his animal army."

"And upgrade Wolf." Superboy noted as he scratched under Wolf's chin.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at Belle Reve Penitentiary." M'gann continued as Artemis inquired,

"Batman, is it possible that plant thingy's on Kobra venom too?"

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis. Divine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra venom variant."

"And now the dots are connecting together." Leila muttered as she narrowed her eyes at the footage.

**Controlling plants would be Poison Ivy but...to have the connection to gain Kobra Venom for them...? **

Aqualad took the lead,

"These cannot be coincidences. Unrelating criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide."

"Exactly. It's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of Secret Society of Super-Villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

Robin pulled a holographic keyboard in front of him, searching for video footage worldwide,

"You got that right. Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei-"

Static elapsed on all five screens; Leila frowned at the timing. Robin meanwhile continued to type furiously to find the source of the cause.

"Dude."

"It's not me. Someone's cutting into the satellite signal. All satellite signals."

The chalky white skin, green hair and grinning, red lips of Joker appeared on screen. He tapped the screen to make sure he had visual before starting,

"Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly schedule mayhem to bring you this important announcement...from the Injustice League."

Joker flicked his compatible knife before turning his camera to his allies for center attention. Leila gasped quietly to herself, for the group included someone she had hoped to be stuck in the Ghost Zone. Count Vertigo smirked as he stood center in the group, dominating as the lead spokesperson,

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of 10 billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But- the longer your governments wait-"

Joker swiveled the camera back to himself, a mischievous flashed of joy gleamed from his eyes.

"The more we get to have our...jollies. Hahaha."

The screens went static again and Batman spoke through his radio com,

"Rodger that, Aquaman. The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback but it won't come to that."

Robin typed away on the holographic keyboard, his fingers blurs as he typed to rewind the video and pull up the image of the group of villains. Leila did not like seeing Skulker on the right side next to Wotan, smug as ever.

**How did Vlad find him? Is Skulker working with Vlad...Why else then would he even be there? What would a ghost gain from 10 billion dollars? **

"Count Vertigo, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra- Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Wotan and-"

Robin paused as he shared a look with Leila and Batman.

"And who, Robin? Who's that last person?" Aqualad patiently asked, remaining calm and assertive although Leila could sense everyone's uneasiness at seeing an unknown enemy.

"His name is Skulker. A ghost." Leila muttered and Wally gave a huff in disbelief.

"Oh come on Raven. A ghost. Really? You don't actually believe in ghosts do you?"

Leila turned around to glare at Wally,

"What if I do? He's right there in front of that screen if you don't believe me. Of course ghosts are real, it was my parents' life research."

"Right- how is it I can see him then? Or why is it that he's a robot."

"I'm telling you, Skulker is real and not to be taken lightly. A ghost is based on a human's obsession when his or her conscious seeks something more while dying. Skulker's obsession is hunting. Obviously a ghost allows you to see him when he wants you too."

"Still doesn't explain the robotic suit if he's a ghost."

"How would I know why? He's a hunter; maybe he likes the latest hunting fashions," Leila sarcastically started; annoyed that Wally can't even see with his two eyes.

"I've only met him once and wish that didn't happened. Why don't you ask him yourself? I would worry more on him being apart of this 'Injustice League' than his fashion statements. He's a skilled hunter and that's not even including his powers as a ghost."

"Which means eight heavy hitters. Probably behind nearly everything and everyone we've faced."

Robin interjected; moving the conversation along and Leila took note to thank him later.

"Well there's your secret society." Wally muttered with Artemis following,

"Not so secret anymore."

"Perhaps after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer."

Leila pondered Aqualad's assumption, frowning as she thought. It was logical…but that reasoning seemed like it would be something the enemy would want them to think after being in hiding for so long. A distraction.

"Yeah? That was their mistake. Right now I say we go kick some plant creature butt."

"The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team."

If Leila hadn't been trained to hide her emotions, her eyes would probably have been bulging out from Batman's statement. The Team handling the so-called 'Injustice League' was not what she wanted to hear; at least not when she would have to fight a ghost without her powers. Even with her powers, Leila wasn't sure. The last time didn't go well as planned.

Leila eyed Batman a questioning look, not wanting to believe in his assignment.

"Oh man. Ow." Artemis punched Wally, who grunted while rubbing his arm.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it."

**Easier said than done. Can you really trust me with this Batman? **

"You realize what you're really asking them to do." Zatara stepped forward, voicing Leila's nerves. Batman gave Leila a quick reassuring glance before replying,

"They're ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

Artemis punched Wally for his stupidity again.

"Ow! Will you cut that-"

"Hello, Wally. If the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll...oh-h-h."

Artemis had pointed to the screen viewing the frozen image of the Injustice League. Leila stared worriedly at the stilled picture of Skulker. He was grinning wickedly as if he was floating right in front of her.

"Well Batman, I trust you are correct."

"I trust you can locate the enemy."

"Indeed. Wotan's involvement suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled. Robin, if you would provide a holo-map, I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity."

A large holographic map of Earth appeared between the Team and Zatara. The latter raised his arms with his wand, chanting the backward words,

"Etacol retnecipe of yrecros."

A large red dot appeared on the eastern seaboard of the United States.

"There. That is where you'll find the Injustice League's central control system."

"Coordinates locked in. The Louisiana Bayou."

"We are on our way."

Leila turned around, about to head out with the Team, when Batman stopped her.

"Raven, you'll be needing this."

Leila glanced back to see Batman holding the ghost catching thermos. She grimaced as she took the container from Batman. He gave her his signature bat-glare, a message she completely understood. A curt nod was her only response before Leila ran out to catch up with the Team in the Bioship. Aqualad held a small duffle bag over his shoulder but Leila was too occupied with her own worries to ask what the bag was for. Batman trusted in her with her powers, should she trust her teammates just as much?

Kid once again broke the silence as M'gann took the ship into flight.

"So Raven, I see now why you're always so aloof. Believing in ghosts must make you paranoid."

Artemis punched Kid for the third time while Leila narrowed her eyes. Errand boy was behaving exactly how she thought he would,

"You have such myopic beliefs Sneakers. I'm surprised since you supposedly gained your powers from a kiddie science experiment."

"But that's exactly it- it's science. Not some ghost stories or paranormal activity that's not real. Wait- how'd you know how I got my powers?"

"I'm Batman's protégé, not that hard to find information if you look for it. And for your information, there is scientific research. Ghosts are the manifestations of ectoplasmic energy and post-human conscious. It's why ghosts have a specific obsession to them."

"Right- to haunt and scare people. Such scientific research."

"If Skulker is a ghost Raven, then how will we defeat him?" Aqualad interjected, feeling the tension growing between the two. Their arguments weren't the same as Kid and Artemis's, and Aqualad was worried about Kid's big mouth against Raven. Just by her intellect alone, Aqualad could tell Raven was the one to be most afraid of in a fight. Leila kept her face neutral though, her emotions buried deep in her gut.

"I'll deal with Skulker. Batman and I have been studying my parents research and creating weaponry against ghosts."

"Robin can help you then? You, Robin and M'gann will handle taking out the central control plant. The rest of us will make sure to give you cover."

Leila gave a small nod before suggesting her own deductions,

"We're probably don't have much of the advantage of surprise anymore- if the Injustice League is behind everything the Team has encountered then they'll know about us. Poison Ivy would stay by her plant; Skulker most likely too...he enjoys a hunt but probably would wait with his prey coming to him. Joker is probably the one keeping control over all the plants, while Wotan and Atomic Skill maintain the power necessary to have so many large plants attacking at once. I suspect Vertigo and Black Adam would be the first to intercept us then with everyone else occupied with the control center."

"And how'd you know all that?"

"Simple deductions based on each of their powers and abilities. It's elementary Kid- or do you need more 'scientific research'."

"Hmph. Still not giving you the satisfaction."

Leila rolled her eyes, giving up on the childish argument, as she knew she had won. Kid will realize soon enough that ghosts are more than just campfire stories. He made a pouting face as he folded his arms, turning his seat around to not face her. He instantly switched the subject- Leila smirked as it showed that Kid was flustered- as he questioned Aqualad,

"What's in the duffle?"

"Plan B."

The Bioship was just flying over the coordinates of the Louisiana Bayou; Leila did not like the gloom silence suspended after Aqualad spoke. It was worst that he wasn't going to explain more either. Leila closed her eyes; quickly scanning through her memory layout of the Cave to find what Aqualad would have grabbed to be the Team's "plan B." She traveled through her mind, the memories of the Cave, flying towards the souvenir room before M'gann's gasped pulled her away. Opening her eyes, Leila tensed as she turned to look at M'gann; Superboy instantly was concerned for her.

"You alright?"

"Dizzy"

"Martians get airsick?" Robin tilted his head in confusion as he asked. Kid stated another one of his obnoxious statements,

"She does look a bit greener than usual."

"Not me, her."

"I feel fine." Artemis objected, placing a hand on her chest to indicate herself. Leila frowned; it was starting.

"Not her. The Bioship. She's trying to shield us but..."

Leila turned back around, debating on turning the Bioship completely invisible or not (would M'gann sense her lifeless touch with the Bioship?) but then suddenly the ship was propelled forward from being rear-ended. She kept her body locked in a tense position as the Bioship flipped over itself, crashing into murky waters of the Bayou.

The Bioship began to sink, large plant vines strangled the ship down to the bottom of the river, and Black Adam ripped a hole from above as he raged to reach the teen heroes. M'gann clutched her head, groaning in pain,

"Ah! He's hurting her!"

Superboy roared in anger before jumping up to punch Adam away; water came rushing into the cockpit. Leila quickly grabbed for a rebreather- about to hand one to Kid and Artemis- when she heard Artemis exclaim,

"No. No way I'm drowning three missions in a row."

Before Artemis handed Kid a rebreather from her quiver and Leila instead followed behind Robin as he dove down under the water. Aqualad's voice echoed through her head as she saw M'gann opening a hatch through the ship's floor,

Out. Everyone out.

Leila swam out last, following behind her teammates as Aqualad led the way to the riverbank around the curve of the trees. All seven gasped for breath as they reached the shoreline. M'gann and Superboy watched from across the trees as the Bioship slowly sank beneath the murky waves.

"She's in shock. She'll need time to recover."

Leila cried out as her head split opened, dizziness disorientated her and bile rose through her throat, she dropped to her knees clutching her midriff; burning an icy cold. Gritting her teeth, she tried to keep control as her powers wanted to expose themselves under the threat. Kid Flash groaned as he struggled to push himself up,

"Vertigo."

"Count Vertigo to you, Peasant."

Leila gasped as she felt the dizziness disappear, swallowing hard as she tried to refocus her bearings. She shakily stood up, breathing slowly to remain in control, as Aqualad's voice echoed through her head.

Raven, Robin, Miss Martian, Disappear. We will keep them busy. You three fulfill the mission objective.

Leila gave a curt nod before disappearing through the shadows of the trees. She heard the groans and struggles of the fight; knowing that despite their best efforts, her teammates may not win.

She silently followed behind Robin through the shadows of the trees. Her nerves were all jumbled again, a mixture of fight and flight. The pit of her stomach was slowly becoming a deeper chill as she could sense the three of them closing in closer to their destination. Robin held his arm in front of him, observing and comparing the coordinates with their location. M'gann voiced her concerns instantly.

I've blocked contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we-?

Sorry that's not our gig. This is, the Injustice League's central control system.

They'll be okay. Even if they were captured, if we did go back, it wouldn't save them M'gann; nor defeat the Injustice League. The best is to have them as hostage leverage- make the Injustice League think they're keeping them alive for their own purposes. The faster we take out the central control, the better chance we have in all of us making out.

Leila could feel M'gann's worrisome stare on her but Leila merely shrugged it away. She knew M'gann would think her reasoning was dangerously manipulative, but it was true. To keep the Team alive and succeed the mission, she couldn't seem attached. As how it always is.

Robin peeled the vines and bushes away to reveal a large dome, greenhouse structure. A large plant peaked out of the top, covering the structure as an umbrella.

Looks like that plant is acting as an antenna to control the other plants worldwide.

An icy wisp crept through Leila's throat, escaping from her breath. Just as she turned around, thick vines were constricting her, M'gann and Robin also were being held above the ground.

"Well hello." The soprano voice of Poison Ivy rang out; herself smirking with hands on her hips. Ultra-Humanite fell from the trees beside Ivy, with Skulker grinning as he appeared behind the two.

"The princess and her whelp came to play. And brought a little Martian friend too- excellent prizes for the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter."

Leila struggled to reach her tessen as both male villains loaded their respected guns. Poison Ivy grinned as Leila narrowed her eyes.

"Now goodbye."

M'gann, their guns.

M'gann's eyes glowed a lime green as she controlled Skulker and Ultra-Humanite's guns, causing them to fire at the vines constricting the three of them. The vines screamed as they died, releasing the three teens who scattered instantly.

It was one-on-one: Robin against Poison Ivy, M'gann against Ultra-Humanite, and Leila against Skulker. Leila threw down a smoke pellet, disappearing from sight as Skulker laughed,

"Mere smoke won't help you Princess."

"You obviously don't know anything Skulker, I'm not the prey you should focus on."

The two birds switched partners, Robin flipping over from a tree trunk to kick Skulker from behind, as Leila backhand spring to land in front of Poison Ivy. She threw a punch straight to Ivy's face, knocking her backwards, before instantly cartwheeled into the quagmire. She dodged Ivy's various plants as they attack her from all around. Leila could hear Robin struggle under Skulker's grip,

"Whelp. I'll take your puny pelt first then for interrupting my hunt."

Leila threw an explosive, ectoplasmic birdarang at Skulker. Skulker growled as the birdarang exploded, losing his grip around Robin's arm. Robin fell to a large log, rolling to break his fall. Again the birds switched places, Leila jumping up to roundhouse kick Skulker as Robin flipped from tree to tree to dodge the attacking plants. Skulker blocked Leila's kick, grabbing her leg before hanging her upside down.

"Losing your specialty Princess. I expected better."

Leila smirked,

"Maybe I wanted you to catch me."

Leila tucked her body inward, making sure M'gann wouldn't be able to see, her eyes burning purple as she fired her violet ectoplasm into Skulker's chest, propelling him into a tree. Flipping midair over herself, Leila landed crouching beside Robin. She quickly helped him back up, about to throw three explosive birdarangs at the approaching plants, when M'gann stopped the threat.

Raven. Robin. She made contact.

Artemis?

No.

Leila glanced up, seeing the rest of the Team trapped in a golden cage as they flew overhead. Suddenly, the outline of the Bioship barreled through the sky and knocked Wotan to the ground; her teammates plummeted to the swamp below.

Then it's our time to move.

Leila led the way through the shadows, only to be blocked by Skulker before reaching the doom structure.

I'll distract Skulker. Go.

Leila threw another smoke pellet, allowing for Robin and M'gann to disappear. Six mini missiles zoomed through the smoke, Leila threw her birdarangs just in time as she rolled out of the way.

"Afraid to show the real you to your pathetic teammates Ghost Child."

"I don't need my powers to defeat you."

Leila fanned out her tessen, sending it on a course of flight towards Skulker as it glowed neon green. He merely dodged the trinket. She ran up to high kick Skulker, flipping over herself again before catching her tessen after it hit Skulker from behind.

"You won't escape this time Princess."

"I'm not trying to."

A loud explosion echoed behind the two, rocking the shallow waters of the swamp. Behemoth pieces of vines fell and Leila smirked as she heard Robin called out calmly,

"Timber."

Leila ducked as a fiery blast of ectoplasm barreled towards her. Skulker growled out in fury,

"You may have defeated our plants, but by the end of the night your teammates won't be able to save you."

Leila suddenly felt the ground disappear, Skulker strangling her as he lifted her up with a pylon grip on her neck. Leila's eyes glowed a haunting purple as she struggled, her voice menacing low and rasped,

"Let. me. go."

Leila swung her legs, kicking Skulker off of her as she transformed into her ghost half. She allowed her icy core to expand, engulfing her as two lime, green rings snaked through her distal ends. She levitated, stopping her fall, before swiping her arm across her as she fired an ecto-energy explosive disk from her fist. Leila could hear the fighting between the rest of the Team and the 'Injustice League'; their screams of agony, but for her to help them, Skulker had to be captured first.

Leila continued striking, firing ghost ray after ghost ray, hoping to keep Skulker's attention on her. It was simple enough. A game between them. She would flip and dodge his prosaic missile strikes; almost amused how easy Skulker was as an opponent. She must be getting stronger; her strikes easily hitting their target, while Skulker's missed for the countless time. It seemed almost too easy.

Leila sped towards Skulker as he tried to load his shoulder gun again. Neutralizing the blast with her own, Leila appeared through the smoke, grabbing Skulker's leg before throwing him hard into the trees. Crash! Skulker slid down the tree trunk. She swiftly uncapped the metallic thermos, aiming it at Skulker as she sublimated her energy into the container.

"You lose Skulker."

Radiating a hue of violet, Leila felt the surge of energy blast from the thermos as it wrapped around Skulker's collapsed form. Nothing was exclaimed as Skulker was sucked in; only his laughter of insinuation,

"Excellent job Princess. Your father would be quiet proud."

Skulker's laugh echoed as he disappeared through the thermos.

Leila's nerves crawled through her throat; Vlad was behind this. She quickly capped the thermos shut as she gave a shaky breath.

**There's still the Team. Focus. **

One deep breath. Then Leila was on the ground running to help. She came through the trees to find her teammates in disarray. No longer caught in pain somehow from earlier.

Kid and Artemis were helping each other up from the marsh, Superboy went toe-to-toe with Ultra-Humanite, M'gann was shakily hovering over Poison Ivy and Count Vertigo- both tangle around each other in the mud- and Robin was dodging Joker's double dagger strikes. Aqualad was nowhere to be found but Doctor Fate was fighting against Wotan.

Leila rushed to help Robin, spreading her tessen into flight to knock the knife out of Joker's hand. Standing in a defensive stance beside Robin, Joker simply laughed at the two birds.

"Ha ha ha. So the rumors are true, Batsy got himself a second bird. A female too. Oh I do love the pretty ones. Vladdy-boy wasn't lying. Excellent. Ha ha ha."

Leila stared confounded at Joker, hesitating a second too late.

**Joker knows about Vlad...? **

He ran towards her, flicking out a third knife from his jacket sleeve into his hand.

"Raven, move."

Joker snake-like strike caught Robin in a hook as he blocked Leila from the attack- the blade slicing Robin's cheek. Blood welled from the cut, dripping down Robin's face, and Leila swiftly pulled him out of Joker's second swipe. Her tessen blocked Joker's knife as Leila kicked him away from the two of them. She stood protectively in front of Robin, sneering as Joker laughed while stumbling backwards. Suddenly a batarang swished to knock Joker's knife out of his hand, causing a frown of amusement to appear on the Clown Prince. Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Aquaman were all standing on a Green Lantern platform, with Superman, Captain Marvel and Green Lantern himself descending beside them. It was then Leila noticed the whole Justice League surrounding them. The Injustice League cornered to each other's backs.

Batman was the first to speak,

"It's over."

Each villain held up his or her arms in surrender, Count Vertigo proclaiming the surrender as the presumed leader,

"There will be another day."

Joker angrily growled,

"Another day? There won't be another day!"

Joker suddenly lunged at Robin and Leila intercepted, grabbing Joker's arm. Joker laughed as he clutched his fist, pulling Leila towards him to punch her in the stomach. Leila gasped before her airways were cut off, Joker twisting her around to place a knife against her throat as he wrestled her under his arm.

"Not for any of us! Starting with Batsy's new, pretty bird. Ha ha ha!"

Bashing his fist against her head, Leila felt her vision blur, Joker twisting her back around before throwing her into the quagmire; a circle of reeking, red with black thorn blossoms laid within the shallow waters. Dizziness and the throbbing ache were nothing in comparison to the succeeding torment.

Pain. Agonizing pain shot through every molecule of Leila's being. Red smeared across her vision; a hot, burning red- a scarlet, bleeding red. It became her being, her soul. Her icy core slowly peeled away from the searing fire, melting to nothing. All Leila could do was scream.

Then grayish-green fog began to appear, suffocating her. All Leila could do was laugh. What was she laughing about? Her screams became mixed with laughter, killing her. She was dying. Again. Being ripped apart- stripped to her essence of death.

Only screams and laughter could she hear, only black and red sparks could she see, only herself dying could she sense.

Everything stopped.

The small relief of pain and pressure lifted…somehow- relaxing her curled-up body. She couldn't stop laughing though, causing an unremitting ache. She could hear better now, hear past just her screams and laughter. She could see the blurry image of the domino mask and black hair of her little birdie. He had a streak of blood on his face. She tried to reach for him, to fill the aperture between them, to wipe away the cut she allowed to be made there, but she couldn't stop laughing. It was hard to breathe.

"Raven! Hold on. You'll be okay. You'll be okay...just- just hold on."

Leila never heard Robin so distressed before, it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more than her. She wanted to speak, to tell Robin that it's all right that she was dying. She was already half-dead; now the rest of her was dying. However, she could only feel her body aching and squealing at her; her vocal cords lost in the laughter and her face stretching into a wide grin.

"Robin. That small dose of antidote isn't working fast enough. We need to get her back to the Cave. Now."

The advancing outline of Batman prowled towards her, and Leila's vision drooped to blackness as she passed out, her laughter slowly dying out as the wide grin became etched to her face.

Thoughts of moving hurt; everything hurt. Even the thought of groaning was impossible as Leila sense her conscious wakening. Shallow breaths could be heard along with the monitor beeps for blood pressure. Robin sat tiredly by Raven's bedside; her haunting presence sapping his already low energy. She held a greenish hue on her skin, paler than a ghost if that even seemed possible. The creepy grin finally relaxed from her face; so she would get better. He wasn't going to leave her though, the rest of the Team could- only checking up on her- but he couldn't. He wouldn't leave her. She had to get better.

Batman had done some digging, finding out that the flowers- blood blossoms as they notably were called- were once used in the late seventeenth century; flowers used to ward off ghosts and the specter beings of the unknown. It seethed Robin to have had watch the horrors of Leila dying. If that was only the experience in her human form, he didn't want to think if blood blossoms surrounded her in her ghost form. Exposing their true purpose. How did Joker know about Leila? Was that how it was like when she went through Vlad's portal?

Robin shuddered at the thought, lightly tracing his finger along Leila's hand to distract himself. Artemis and M'gann walked in- M'gann heaving quiet sniffles- breaking the eerie silence.

"Is- is she any better?"

Artemis inquired as she wearily glanced down at her friend, her sister who lay still under the covers of the medical bed. Batman had rushed to get Leila back to the medical bay at the Cave; Superman and Captain Marvel helping to carry the Bat family back to the Cave before the Team followed behind in the Bioship.

"She- she will be. We sedated her with a stronger antidote. It just...takes time."

"What happened? I mean, her- screams were before the Joker Venom was exposed… how was Joker able to...to-"

"We don't know...exactly. It's not beneath Joker to go to such...laughing extremes. Let's just be grateful we saved Raven in time."

Robin was curt in his response, partly to keep Leila's secret, but more importantly he didn't want to dwell on what Joker nearly succeeded in doing. He kept his body hunched away from the two girls, his back towards them. Artemis placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"Let us know when she wakes then."

Robin nodded, hearing the two heroines walk out. Silence was suspended before Robin felt the twitching of Leila's hand. He quickly and gently laced his hand over hers.

"Raven?"

Leila tried to reply but her voice lapsed to a rough whisper before dying out. Instead, she slowly curled her fingers around Robin's hand. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the bright lighting, squinting as she search to find Robin; her abdominal and face still stinging with soreness. Once Robin (with a stitched cut on his face) was in her vision, Leila tried speaking again, forcing her rasped voice out,

"Did we-"

"Defeated the Injustice League- feeling pretty asterous about that now actually."

Leila started to chuckled before pursing her lips in a grimace as she tried to hide the pain. She rasped out with a whisper,

"Don't make me laugh too hard Boy Wonder."

The medical bay door slid open to reveal the foreboding presence of Batman. He stepped in silently, closing the door behind him.

"Good. You're awake."

Only short words as Batman but Leila could tell his sub rosa meaning: relief from a father seeing his daughter still alive. Batman strode over, observing the last listings of her vitals before detaching her from the monitors and handing her a glass of water. Leila drank eagerly, gulping a waterfall to quench her dried throat. Batman got straight to the point,

"Joker and Skulker- most likely Vlad as well- mixed the Joker Venom into the flowers called blood blossoms. They hold a quality of anti-ectoplasmic energy much like the specter deflecting system in our utility belts. That, combined with Joker Venom, gave way to a lethal weapon against you Raven."

"So what-did you-tell the Team-then?"

"For now, you were thrown into a cursed, magical circle created by Wotan while the Joker Venom took effect. You were very lucky."

"I know. What-happened with- Doctor Fate?"

"The Helmet of Fate is back in the souvenir room. No one should use it unless absolutely necessary."

Leila slowly craned her in head into a nod, her neck stiff from her thrashing while encountering the blood blossoms.

"And the thermos?"

"In the Batcave. The super villain secret society has been neutralized. With Skulker captured, Vlad will be one step behind now. As for your performance."

Batman paused and Leila glanced away. She may have captured Skulker but she let her teammates get hurt and allowed herself to be vulnerable; disapproval must be coming.

"It was satisfactory."

Leila looked up astonishingly at Batman. He formed his lips into a hard line, but she could see the corners lifting in encouragement; the cordial reminder that she was not among the shadows anymore.

 **Unknown Location**

 **October 2, 23:45**

Dozens of screens viewed disparate clips of the ubiquitous plant attacks with multiple Justice League members scrambling to defeat the deleterious creatures. A voice echoed from the darkness,

"Impressive. The plant creatures have proven their usefulness as potential weapons. Same as for the blood blossoms. More importantly, the so-called 'heroes' now believe our secret society has been revealed and crushed."

The man slowly walked out of the shadows, revealing his features of three scars etched across his rough face. Vandal Salvage. The video clips switch to the notable image of the Injustice League.

"With the Injustice League serving as our proxies, we are once again free to operate with impunity."

The man turned to his comrades, each stepping in a line on both sides of him: Queen Bee, Ocean Master, Ra's Al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Klarion, The Brain and Vlad Plasimus.

Vlad chuckled as he beckoned for the ghost to hover forward. A flame wisp of a female figure with crimson eyes shadowed the light in the room. She bowed her head before the Halfa, a stronger and higher ghost in rank. She had gladly accepted his offer of youth for tormenting his little girl and her friends.

All of the separate screens switched from the image of the Injustice League to the images of Leila and Skulker fighting. The largest one being Leila standing over a defeated Skulker as he laid pressed against a tree, her eyes glowing angrily violet in triumphant.

"Leila is progressing quite nicely, defeating Skulker in her ghost form, she's accepting her true self; getting stronger and still hasn't revealed herself. When the timing's right, make sure she comes back to the Light, Spectra."

Spectra hissed a grin from the order before disappearing, fading away through the air. Vandal smirked nefariously,

"Now shadows still conceal our light."

 **A/N: Finals are over, performances are done and another chapter down! So sorry for being a long wait but it's been a busy month. Luckily summer's here, which means more chapters! I'm really excited where this story is going and doing all the ideas I have for it. Hope you all are as well- thank you to those who continue to read, favorite and follow! I'm slowly editing old chapters as well so special thanks to those who stuck with the story even with my many mistakes in the beginning. Please review and thank you all again!**


	14. Humanity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Danny Phantom. Just my ocs and how they fit into the storyline.**

 **Humanity**

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 10 16:58 EDT**

Swishing of wings resounded through the air, the evening sun setting the horizon a blazing orange. The robin fluttered in euphoria outside; a stark difference to the slamming sound of her robin to the ground as Leila watched Artemis threw him off of her. Five points were deducted from his score as Robin quickly got back up to face Artemis. Leila rolled her eyes as she stood on the sidelines, overhearing Wally subtly giving orders to Captain Marvel,

"How's the arm Wally?"

"Well nothing wrong nachos can't cure."

"Nachos? Oh! I'll go get you some!"

Captain Marvel sped off towards the kitchen and Leila folded her arms as she raised her eyebrow. Wally nonchalantly sipped on his drink of pineapple juice.

"Liking him now, Sneakers. Now that he's at your beck-n-call."

"I see it more as his service to the afflicted. Would you leave a disabled person to defend for himself, Raven?"

"Your legs are perfectly fine, Errand boy."

"You wound me Raven. Would've thought you'd take it easier this week too, other then just abstaining from this last sparring exercise."

"Unlike you, I can continue fighting despite my injuries. I only stopped because it was getting harder to breath. At least I put forth effort."

Wally was about to object, when Black Canary ended the sparring session,

"Good job, everyone. In fact, it's been a very productive week."

"Yeah, for everyone expect Kid Malinger. Even Raven has been working hard this week."

Artemis chided as she nonchalantly placed her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow at Wally. Wally instantly took on the defensive,

"Hey. Arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here."

Leila kept her comments to herself, not wanting to bring solemnness into the atmosphere. Obviously Wally didn't get the worst of it, but Leila wasn't going to bring those memories back for the Team. Even just thinking of not to think of it made her sides and jaw ache. She was surprised how concern the Team was when she woke up; if they knew what she really was, would they have had the same reaction? Would M'gann have cried as much, knowing she was already dead?

Black Canary gave a small chuckle,

"I've really enjoyed being your, uh, den mother this week."

Everyone turned as the whooshing of the Zeta Tubes hummed throughout the Cave; the light flashing with a new arrival.

"Recognized. Zatara. One-one."

The tall, lean man with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a top hat and holding a magician's wand in his hands, stepped into the Cave. Zatara gave a nod of greeting before turning to the holographic access panel to the Zeta Tubes. Leila straighten uneasily at the prospect of a newcomer, the female's robotic voice pronouncing the arrival,

"Access granted. Zatanna Zatara A-zero-three. Authorization Zatara One-one."

Zatara extended his arm out as he introduced his daughter to the Team,

"Zatanna. This is the Team. Team, my daughter, Zatanna."

The light faded away to reveal a female, quasi of Zatara without the facial hair; long, sleek black hair flowed down the girl's back and her eyes were a bright cyan color. She wore a white blouse with a matching black jacket and skirt that showed her slender built. Yet, one not toned by combat training. She was not a hand-to-hand fighter and relied on her powers, Leila deduced while scrutinizing her. Overall, she was very pretty and normal- nothing like the phantom Leila was- alive and brimming with energy despite her nervousness. Maybe in another life, that could've been Leila.

Leila could sense a small innuendo of mischievousness hidden by Zatanna's caring nature aura, both especially towards Zatara. She almost liked the girl upon appearance. Almost.

Robin had eagerly interrupted M'gann from introducing herself, jumping in front of the Martian to get closer to the new girl.

"Hi! I'm-"

"Robin! Ahem, I mean I'm Robin. Heh. She's M'gann. And that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Connor and Raven."

Leila's eye twitched, it was more irritable that she was reacting to Robin's flirtatiousness than just that his voice had risen in enthusiasm.

 _**It doesn't matter. **_

Aqualad inclined forward with a smile,

"Welcome to the Cave."

Zatanna took a deep breath before shyly glancing away,

"Thanks."

"So uh are you joining the Team."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Zatara quickly interrupted Robin as he took off his top hat, "This is strictly a visit. But I am sorry we missed the training. It's something which Zatanna could benefit."

M'gann's voiced rang through Leila's mind as she started a psychic link.

 _Do the rest of you get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara?_

Superboy growled a frown in response,

 _Not just Zatara. I mean why is Marvel still hanging around?_

Wally was quick in replying with Artemis's repartee following,

 _Because we like having him around._

 _You like having him around because he waits on you hand and foot._

 _And your point is?_

Aqualad kept the two from bickering further,

 _It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor._

Robin folded his arms as he commented,

 _Yeah, at least he trusted us._

 _If you ignore the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him. He was a traitor. That machine nearly got M'ga- all of us killed._

Superboy yelled psychically which Leila sighed in response,

 _Actually that was his siblings. I still don't think he had anything to do with it._

 _Then why vanish with them, Miss Sherlock Holmes._

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation? 'Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude."

Leila kept her face neutral as the Team awkwardly glanced away at being caught by Zatanna. She really didn't care if Zatanna felt excluded. Zatara and Black Canary though, frowned in disapproval, demanding an answer without words. Superboy was the first to cave out of frustration,

"Alright, fine. We were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack, and the League hasn't told us anything."

"The League is searching for Tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the Cave and their creator, T.O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority."

"But you found none of the above." Robin objected as he stepped forward with the accusation. Black Canary narrowed her eyes,

"Not yet, but Tornado is Justice League. The Team is not to pursue this."

"Why don't you all take Zatanna on a, uh, a tour of the Cave?" Zatara suggested hesitantly as it seemed Zatanna disappeared from sight; only to find her lying against Wolf.

Leila gave a small snort, hated being placed on babysitting duty as much as being babysat by the League.

"Ah! You're giving a tour? Cool!"

Captain Marvel exclaimed as he returned with a loaded plate of nachos. Leila couldn't decide who was drooling more, Wolf or Wally, at the sight of food. Superboy was quick to intercede,

"Actually I was hoping you'd take Wolf outside. He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few."

"Sure, sure. I can do that. Come on, Wolf."

Wolf raced after Captain Marvel eagerly as Wally whined,

"What- my nachos!"

Superboy grabbed Wally by his shirt before pulling him along. Leila sighed before following behind her teammates, knowing exactly what they were planning. She overheard Zatanna muttering to herself and Leila peeked back to see Zatanna changing her outfit within a smoke of magic; a lavender tank top with white pants. Of course, Robin was the first to notice (after Leila) once Zatanna caught up at the head of the group.

"When did you- how did you-"

"We're not really taking a tour, are we?"

 _**At least she's quick**_

"No. We're hunting down that robot." Superboy commanded as he turned around, before remembering that Aqualad was the leader and glancing his way for approval. Aqualad gave a curt nod,

"Yes, we are."

"Oh wow. Out loud and everything."

"What about new girl?"

Leila was glad Artemis was the one to comment of Zatanna's presence; she may not have been so nice. Robin was quick to save Zatanna,

"I'm sure she won't tell."

"I can't tell. Not if you kidnap me." Zatanna gave a small, mischievous smile as Artemis smirked,

"Oh, she's going to fit in great."

Leila raised her eyebrow, amused by the girl's quick repartee. Again, she was reminded of how this could've been her in another life- an actual life. It irritated and plagued her as a small whispered ripped through her,

** _Freak_. **

Leila flinched away, shuddering as her icy core desired to expand under threat. Then it was gone. As soon as it came, the presence vanished but Leila stayed tensed. She slowly glanced around with her eyes, quizzical and becoming rigid at the dreary aura; something- someone- was in the Cave.

Zatanna's voice ranged in her ear,

"You okay Raven?"

Leila pursed her lips, focusing her glance at Zatanna before swiftly looking away, her retort sharp,

"I'm fine. If we want to gain an advantage, then we better get moving. We won't have long to escape."

Leila swiftly brushed past Zatanna, not caring if her phantom aura shadowed Zatanna's. Here the newbie was easily fitting in with the Team and Leila couldn't even stop being paranoid, always constantly looking over her shoulder. She kept to the back of the Bioship, her arms folded. Was it really a ghost in the Cave? Or was it just her paranoid thoughts? It wasn't her voice she heard, she believed. But, the presence vanished just as it came, like wind through the night. She didn't want to alert the Team- Wally already gave enough jokes to her about ghosts in the past week- if it was just her own insecurities. It was worst that it all stemmed from one girl.

Leila tilted her head as Black Canary radioed the Bioship,

"M'gann. The Bioship wasn't authorized for departure."

"We're kidnapping Zatanna- uh to show her Happy Harbor. Be back soon!"

"Roger that. Have fun."

Expostulation from Zatara could be heard just before Black Canary signed off and Robin was the first to break the silence,

"Where are we going? Batman is the world's greatest detective, and he searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical location. If we're going to be better, we need an illogical solution. A truly dumb idea," concluded Robin as he turned to smirk behind him where Kid Flash sat.

Amusement played on her lips as Leila listened to Kid's idea. He actually had one, in that thick skull of his, an idea that had only one problem. No one else knew how to be intimidating.

 **Belle Reve**

 **October 10, 18:35**

Leila rolled her eyes as she listened to the pathetic interrogation the Team was proposing against Professor Ivo. Kid's idea actually wasn't too bad, not like villains didn't have connections as seen by the 'Injustice League', but the fact that the Team thought they could just stroll on in to wheedle information from Ivo was a joke. Leila muttered under her breath,

"This is pointless. None of them know how to interrogate."

"And you can do better Raven?" Zatanna raised an eyebrow at Leila who was leaning against the corner of the room. She merely smirked while rolling her eyes again.

"Of course _I_ can. Best not have me go down that path though, it won't be a…well _pretty_ sight."

"Hmm well I have an idea then. Think you can distract him for me."

Leila raised her own eyebrow in return but continued to smirk before winking. Her chuckled filled the room, silencing the Team as Ivo finally spotted her in the corner of shadows. He gulped as sparks of fear tighten his stomach into knots.

"You may have faced telepaths before Ivo but _she's_ not the one you should be worried about."

Leila's voice was soft and quiet, chilling to the bone as she walked to where Ivo was sitting. She could sense Ivo's nerves shaking and she smirked. She had him right where she wanted him.

"Raven?"

"Oh good. You have heard of me."

Leila slammed her hand against the table, sensing her teammates jumping at the sound but her focus was on the canny man before her. She leaned down closer to him, seeing him shudder as she let the air drop around the two of them.

"Afraid now, aren't you."

"Truib tuo S'worrom eurt noitacol." Zatanna suddenly appeared beside Ivo, casting her spell. Leila leaned back as she folded her arms, the air returning to normal around the two, smirking as Ivo blurted out,

"Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone, National Park, 100 meters south of Old Faithful."

Silence lapsed before Ivo covered his mouth in shock.

"Wait. What just happened?"

"I told you dear, she wasn't the one you should be worried about. Thank you for your time."

Leila turned on her heel, finally seeing the stun faces of her teammates staring between her and Zatanna. She only walked pass them, taking the lead,

"Come on, Ivo cooperated enough, no use staying around here."

Leila lead the way back, walking swiftly through Belle Reve and back to the Bioship. She didn't like the feeling that was bubbling inside her, a dark sense of accomplishment. The same presence from the Cave suddenly appeared, imbuing her mind.

 _**You enjoyed it. Seeping fear into others. Being a ghost...A freak. **_

Leila clutched her fists, whipping her head around. The presence disappeared just as it came, again.

It was then Leila heard her name being called,

"Raven! Raven, wait!"

Leila stopped just before reaching the Bioship. Zatanna had called after her, and Leila clutched her jaw as she turned to see the whole Team staring in awe and uneasiness. She did not want to deal with the pesky new girl nor her teammates. She needed to be alone.

"Why in such a hurry? We just found out the location."

"Oh gee I don't know, maybe you don't remember that we're _not_ suppose to be here," Leila didn't hide her sarcasm, getting a raised eyebrow from Robin. She could sense that he knew something was wrong.

"The Justice League will know about our visit soon and if we want to stay ahead and find Red Tornado, there's no point staying here."

"But Raven, back there-"

"How were you able to interrogate Ivo as such, Raven? Miss Martian couldn't read his mind yet he seemed ready to comply to you even without Zatanna's spell."

Aqualad inquired, interrupting Zatanna as he stepped forward with gentleness while still being assertive. Leila sighed, reining in her emotions.

"Batman taught me well, I guess. It's all about presentation, but it doesn't matter right now. If we want to find out what happened with Red Tornado, then we better get moving."

Again, Leila was swift in her reply, boarding the Bioship before becoming aloof. Everyone else stayed away from her, edgy like they seen a ghost. It was the same presence...the same feeling of despair. Was it not another ghost, or really just herself? Robin appeared besides her, whispering,

"Sure you're alright Raven. Not feeling the aster much?"

"I'm fine. I just don't like..." Leila stemmed off, frowning as she tried to control her irritation.

"Don't like what?"

Zatanna had turned around in her seat, drawing everyone's attention on Leila. Leila pursed her lips, her voice hard,

"Don't like when people think I can't take care of myself. I'm fine," folding her arms, Leila glanced away, not wanting the attention.

"Still paranoid Raven? Believing in ghosts," Kid chimed in, an attempt to lighten the mood with a cheesy grin.

"You believe in ghosts Raven?" Zatanna questioned but Leila ignored her. A flash appeared in her eyes, her body bristling. She was tired of Kid's limited beliefs.

"So what if I do? Besides Kid Mouth- we all saw Skulker remember."

"Skulker-?" Zatanna questioned again, lost on where the conversation went.

"As if he's a ghost. Dude's got a robotic suit with weapons, that's all."

"You're so blind, you know that. Seems you're only fast in your sneakers."

"Raven, Kid. That's enough, just calm down"

Leila turned swiftly towards Aqualad, snapping,

"I'm not a little girl. Don't tell me what to do."

Silence held, suspended in nothing. Leila blinked, biting her lip as she realized what she said. It wasn't like her, something was wrong. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Raven..."

Leila glanced down, frowning in confusion and solitude.

"I'm sorry Aqualad. Something's...something's not right. I need to be alone."

A quick turn on her heel, and Leila was by herself in the back of the Bioship. The silence was deafening, her own thoughts plaguing her. She never lost control, even with her arguments with Kid; just small pricks against each other, and yet, she snapped at Aqualad. She had lost control.

She could still hear her teammates. Kid Flash was first, followed by Robin.

"Moody much. I know Raven's...Raven but that was too weird. Think it has something to do with what happened with Ivo?"

"Possibly. I'll try talking to her later. Right now, just give her some space Kid."

"Just can't keep that mouth shut of yours huh Baywatch," Artemis cut in, protecting her friend who was obliviously not herself.

"Hey, you saw how she's acting. Even before we left, she was paranoid."

"Which begs that question, of what?"

Leila tuned out after that, Aqualad's question repeating itself through her mind. She wasn't crazy, she couldn't be. Not with her existence, what ever she is. Wally didn't believe in her, yet here she was- a living corpse. But not really, she was alive, if not least barely. Created by Vlad- killed by him- to defeat the Justice League. Was she becoming paranoid? Not because of ghosts, but because Vlad still seem to have a threat over her, over her teammates and friends. She was still attached to strings.

Robin walked in, seeing Leila mediating and soon sat down beside her. Waiting.

"I don't know what you want Robin," Leila started, keeping her eyes closed as she pretend to mediate, "not when I don't even know what's wrong myself."

"It doesn't matter right now, I just came to make sure you're okay."

"I'm-"

"Raven. You don't have to pretend in front of me."

Leila sighed, opening her eyes as she unwound herself to pull her legs to her chest.

"I just don't get it. I can sense ghosts but this...presence- it comes and goes in a whisper. I'm not sure if it really is a ghost or…or just me. It makes me doubt if I really am...a hero."

"Of course you are, Raven. Why would you-"?

"But I'm not," Leila glanced away, clutching her fists, "I'm not a hero Robin. You don't know what I was feeling when I started to interrogate Ivo. I _liked_ it. I _liked_ seeing the fear in his eyes. Knowing...knowing that I was making him squirm, if Zatanna hadn't casted her spell...Robin, I enjoyed haunting him. I'm a ghost- not a hero."

Leila stiffen as Robin placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face to his.

"You are a hero Raven. You've saved the Team multiple times; you've saved _me_ multiple times. You belong here."

"I'm not even fully human anymore, fully alive..."

The two birds stared at each other, seconds of tension held before Leila sighed, leaning her head against Robin's shoulder. He pulled her closer to him,

"Your powers may be...paranormal, but you're still here Raven. You're a hero to me."

Leila didn't know how to respond, only to bury her face into Robin's shoulder. It felt nice, feeling his warmth, feeling more human. He always made her feel human.

M'gann's voice over the intercom disrupted the peacefulness,

"Raven. Robin. We're getting close to Yellowstone."

"Come on Rae. Time to be a hero."

Leila smirked, rolling her eyes as Robin gave his signature, cheeky grin while helping her up. They both arrived to hear Aqualad's instructions.

"Block out all external communications, soon Canary and Zatara- Batman, too, I imagine- will know of our visit with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time."

Leila glanced down slyly and Robin went to sit in front of Kid, right beside Zatanna.

"Look. I'm trying to be all nonchalant here."

"Why? Be as chalant as you like."

Leila's mouth twitched slightly, but she breathed deeply, not allowing herself to lose control as she saw Robin smile at Zatanna. Artemis thankfully, cut in,

"I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers. Could you teleport us to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?"

"Or create peace on Earth for all time. Zatara couldn't even do all that, and I'm nowhere near on my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus, all magic requires energy, which usually has to come from within. I can't just make the impossible happen at will."

Leila narrowed her eyes, thinking strategically now. If Zatanna wasn't near Zatara's level, with minimal practice in a real battle, then she'll probably be in more danger than able to help. Not only was she put on babysitting duty, but now had to actually worry about the new girl.

Superboy growled out in frustration, as usual,

"What's our E.T.A to Yellowstone? I'm way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor."

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?"

"Aren't you?"

"I am not convinced. And even so, that makes him but the victim of his creator's programming. Certainly, he deserves a chance to prove he's more than the _weapon_ others designed him to be."

Leila pondered what Aqualad said, frowning. Would that be the same for her- will she ever escape Vlad? Be more than the weapon she was created as? She couldn't worry about Vlad now, not with her Teammates putting themselves in danger. Leila took a small step forward,

"Do we even have a plan? We're about to face possibly three of the previous powerhouses of the League, and possibly their creator. Not to forget the small detail that they're robots who nearly beaten us last time."

"We're not to engage yet. We'll first find the Reds, confirm Tornado's allegiance."

Leila gave a small nod of acceptance, following Aqualad's command. Expect the unexpected as the old saying goes. She was ready. M'gann landed the Bioship just a mile radius from Old Faith, everyone standing ready to depart. Aqualad stood up, pressing his Atlantis symbol buckle on his waist,

"Stealth mode."

Kid Flash, Artemis and M'gann followed suit, respectively turning their costumes to darker shades of color. As they began to exit the Bioship, Aqualad came up beside Zatanna,

"I recommend you stay behind."

"Is that an order?"

"No. You must do as you see fit."

"Good. Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool."

Zatanna changed her outfit again, this time smoke swirling around her to change into a replica of her dad's magician attire. Leila frowned, wishing Zatanna would stay behind, but instantly shook her head; she had to focus.

Robin led the way out, Leila following right behind silently. She skidded just before entering the clearing, Robin pulling up a coordinate grid on his holographic screen,

"Ivo was right. Something's down there."

Aqualad took the lead, until a strong gust of wind propelled all of them backwards into the ground. Red Tornado had come out to greet them. Red color of tornados surrounded them and Leila frowned, deducing that Red Tornado was not a threat if he merely was surrounding them. M'gann cried out,

"Why Tornado? Why are you doing this?"

Only for Tornado to create more tornados, and Leila smirked as her deduction was confirmed. M'gann's voice ranged through everyone's mind,

 _Message received._

Superboy gave a nod, taking the lead in striking first.

"Who cares why? Nail him."

Aqualad raced behind him, calling out strategy,

"Superboy! Maneuver 7!"

Linking his hands together, Aqualad help lift Superboy up, the latter throwing himself at Tornado. Tornado merely punched him away, sending Superboy to crash into Aqualad. Leila threw her tessen, running along side Robin and Artemis as she fired two arrows. Just as their weapons were about to hit their target, they were sent back by Tornado. Leila cried out, faking that her tessen had strike her face as Artemis's explosive arrows explode around her, Artemis and Robin's feet. All three lied still on the ground like Aqualad and Superboy.

She heard the struggles of Kid Flash, M'gann and Zatanna, each being easily defeated and thrown into the ground. She almost hoped Tornado's idea worked, until she heard a deep, robotic voice from above,

"Quite a performance, Brother, but we both know that's all it was. I have your memories, Tornado. Plus a next-gen processor. I know your next move before you do."

The ground shook, the unknown robot ripping Tornado's message from the ground as the Team broke their facade of injuries.

"Blowing a message into the sand." The Red snapped the stone, causing boulders to fly towards the Team. Superboy and Aqualad yelled as they tried to block most of the stones, destroying them into tinier pieces. Leila pushed Zatanna out of the way; Robin quickly dodged the other, as a rock slammed into the ground just inches from where she stood earlier. She quickly stepped away from the young magician, crossing her arms as she tried to figure out how she could help without her powers.

 _**A Red that could control earth, while hiding within a volcano at Yellowstone- and not just any dormant volcano. This is not good. Need to at least bring him down from above. **_

Robin's voice echoed through the psychic link in her mind, distracting her concentration,

 _Zatanna? Raven?_

 _I'm good, thanks to Raven. But Red Tornado's getting away._

Artemis objected as she ran towards Red Volcano with an arrow notched in her bow,

 _Is he abandoning us?_

 _I don't believe that._

 _No. He must be trying to get his other brother and sister to help._

Leila deduced as she saw Kid running up the rock pillar towards the Red, only to miss his strike and be punched back to the ground.

"You stand no chance against me humans."

The Red declared as M'gann and Superboy yelled back,

"We're not human!"

"Apologies, I suppose the properly inclusive term is," Two rock hands sprang from the ground, smashing Superboy and M'gann together,

"-meat bags."

Leila threw an explosive birdarang at the rock pillar, causing it to crumble under the robot. He merely created another to catch himself, causing the ground to shake and split open under Aqualad and Artemis in the process.

It was then she felt it, the shivering up her spine again. An icy breath escaped her lips, making Leila shudder despite the sudden heat shaking the ground. The Red was planning to erupt the volcano. The voice whispered through her thoughts again,

 _**Not human. Not alive**_

A shadow moved behind the few trees around the area, and Leila ran hard, following the source; a shadow tinted in a green hue was pulling her away. Her core, her power wanted to expand and her fight mechanism overpowered her flight. Despite the soon eruption, despite the Red, despite knowing it was most likely a trap by Vlad, her teammates were under another threat. Only she could end this one.

Leila stopped in the middle of a second clearing, just hidden by the trees on the left of the volcano. Fists clenched and standing at the ready, Leila scanned the area. The hair on her neck bristled, causing Leila to send three ectoplasmic, explosive disks flying behind her. The green blob weaved between the disks, the three exploding against the trees instead.

Maroon eyes glowed back at her, sharp, jagged teeth exposed as the blob of a ghost grinned,

"Oh look, the little girl is far from home. Lost aren't you sweetie?"

Leila's eyes flashed a threatening purple,

"Don't call me that."

"Touchy aren't you. Still think you can stop me. You're just a little, insecure girl!"

A growl foamed through the air, the green blob transforming into a powerful panther. The ghost charged, but Leila was ready. Holding her tessen by its wings, she bashed the butt end of the weapon across the panther's head, deflecting him off of her and into the dirt.

"I'm stronger than I look, Spook. Didn't Vlad tell you that? He sent you didn't he? How'd you find me?"

The ghost rolled before pushing himself up, waving his tail in amusement,

"It wasn't hard. Why not continue our little hide and seek game, sweetie, hmm."

Leila threw an ecto-explosive disk again, missing just as the ghost jumped out of the way and disappeared. She sighed, allowing her senses to expand. She kept her eyes closed, despite trying to sense where the ghost disappeared to, overhearing the fight with the Red,

"Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move."

"Emoks _sic_ emoceb a dlofdnilb!" Leila heard Zatanna chant, smirking as she called out in triumphant,

"Tornado never knew my moves."

Robin ran up beside her, like her partner,

"And I bet you've got some good ones. Whoa. Sorry. That may have come off a little too Wally."

Zatanna smiled, flattery sparkling in her eyes,

"I don't mind."

The ground shook, throwing Leila off balance and for her to open her eyes to see hot beams of magma exploding through the air. Kid's voice rang through her mind with the psychic link,

 _He's activating a stage 2 eruption. It gets to stage 3, kiss the hemisphere good-bye._

 _Hit him from all sides._

Aqualad's command followed and Leila clutched her fists. She should be helping her teammates, not fighting a petty ghost.

It was then Leila heard the voice taunting again,

 _**Look at them. Working together. Not one of them, are you. **_

Growling out in frustration, Leila finally spotted the green blob speeding beside a blur and she instantly sent her ectoplasmic tessen into flight. Her mistake. The blob pulled back, vanishing from sight as her tessen continued its course, straight at a zooming Kid Flash. Just as he grabbed M'gann from the Red's clutches, Leila's tessen slashed him at his side, causing him to trip in surprise and roll, crashing over M'gann. An outline of a smiling, green blob appeared through the mists of smoke, eyes flashing in glee before disappearing.

Leila stood mortified, watching as Kid clutched at his side but still covering an unconscious M'gann to protect her. She knew what was happening around her, Red Tornado, Red Inferno and Red Torpedo were fighting against their brother, but Leila couldn't move. She couldn't stop staring at what she did, her hand shakily covering her mouth. Not only did she abandon her teammates, but she had hit one of them too.

Not even the rumbling of the volcano aroused her, or the fact that her teammates and Tornado scrambled to save humanity. She would've survived and the voice echoed through her mind again,

 _**Abandoned them. Hurt them. Like a ghost, not human. Not a hero. **_

Leila shut her eyes, desperately wanting it all to go away. Knees shaking, Leila gasped as she felt a hand grabbing her wrist,

"Raven. Where were you? What happened?"

Leila snapped her eyes open to see Robin staring at her, demanding an explanation. He was holding her blood-tipped tessen in his other hand, fanned out in front of her. Her voice came out in shaky breaths,

"There-there was a- a ghost. I- I wasn't aiming for him, I swear."

Her eyes dart around, the Team (Superboy holding a leg-missing Tornado) and Zatanna stood behind Robin. Kid was holding his side, the cut not fatal but still dripping around his cast. He was glaring and yelling at her,

"Are you serious, still paranoid Raven? A ghost- a make-believe, supernatural spirit is your excuse for attacking me?"

Leila's cheeks burned in anger,

"I wasn't aiming for you. You have to believe me- there was a ghost."

It was hard not to yell, she so wanted to, but instead it came out passive-aggressive; don't lose control.

"And that was more important than our fight with Red- whatever his name is? Or that a volcano was erupting to kill everyone on Earth?"

Leila was about to retort back when Aqualad stepped in,

"That is enough- for now. We'll discuss this later. Right now we need to help repair Tornado."

Leila folded her arms, covering her clutched fists and glancing away as she followed last behind the Team. She kept to herself, not even looking up when she sensed Robin's staring with concern at her. Never before had she made such a mistake. She had lost focus, abandoned the mission- abandoned her teammates, her friends even.

Leila remained towards the back of the secret lab beneath Old Faithful; a chilly, darken gloom surrounding her. Robin and Kid Flash worked together in fixing Tornado, helping him to speak again.

"There. That should do it." Robin exclaimed as he and Wally stepped back from the examining table.

"Yes. I can speak again."

Aqualad took a small step forward,

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet."

"The planet would have survived. It was humanity that was saved. Though not by me, my sister and brother were the true heroes this day."

"My point is this, you were never the mole, never a traitor."

Leila could feel Wally swiping a small glare towards her as he rampaged through the crates in the room with Robin, but she kept still and to herself.

"No. I left to protect you from further attack and to find my creator, Morrow."

"Cool. Souvenir." Exclaimed Kid as he lifted a robotic hand from a crate. Robin pulled a robotic leg, following Kid's excitement,

"Reddy, we can rebuild you, better than you were before."

"I do not believe I should be repaired."

"Why'd you volunteer to become our den mother in the first place?" Superboy interrupted angrily, while Tornado took a second before answering,

"I was the pragmatic choice. I do not require sleep. I have no secret identity or second life to live."

"But you do have advanced A.I. Programming. Designed to learn, adapt, evolve."

Kid expounding while M'gann slapped her palm against her head in realization,

"Hello, M'gann. You wanted to become more human."

"And you couldn't do that with the League. They're stiffs." Artemis concluded with Robin backing her up,

"You're sure not going to learn emotion from Batman. Trust me."

"Then the Cave was not a proving ground only for us, but for you as well."

Aqualad explained, Leila rubbed her arms uneasily as she listened to Tornado's response.

"I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true. And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to...care about you all."

She doubt Tornado cared about her anymore, not after her mistake. Superboy gave a tiny lift of his mouth, the smallest smile as he stated,

"See? Practically a meat-bag already."

"Which reminds me..."

Leila went back to her own thoughts, letting the Team fix Tornado. She knew they probably didn't trust her as much anymore. Thoughts of trying to make amends popped through her head, but all seemed refutable.

She still couldn't believe how stupid she was, allowing a ghost to get to her. Not only did he get away, but she also injured her teammate in the process. She didn't even get insight to Vlad's plans. It came and vanished like the ghost.

Leila pondered further into her thoughts, shifting through reasons of who the ghost was and why Vlad would send him after her when he barely put up a fight. She was pulled out from her mind as Tornado began to depart, letting the Team focus back on her. She didn't back down but stayed in the control,

"I only left the fight because I believed the ghost was going to be a threat to us. Maybe even work with this, Red Volcano. He vanished before my tessen could hit him and instead it hit Kid. That's what happen, it was an accident."

"Seems pretty purposeful to me. You never missed before."

Leila pursed her lips at Kid, holding back her anger at his scuff of a remark, as she knew it'd only make it worst. She kept her voice even,

"It was a ghost. He turned invisible and vanished, that's the only reason why I missed. Why can't you believe me?"

"Gee why not ask the cut on my side." Pouted Kid as he pointed to his blood stained side. It was then Robin cut in,

"We all know Raven wouldn't attack without reason. Sure, she and KF get into arguments but I believe it was an accident."

Leila sighed; she just wanted to be alone.

"I told you how it is, believe it or not, but I assure you- I wouldn't want to harm any of you."

She quickly stared at each of her teammates- Zatanna even, her eyes pleading for them to believe her, before starting back out of the mountain. She hugged her middle as she walked, feeling depress and actually cold for once. Zatanna could be heard from behind her,

"Raven did save me from those rocks. Maybe there was a ghost."

Leila kept walking, heading straight towards the Bioship and keeping herself to the back again. Silence encasing the Team, only Kid's munching on a snack bar could be heard. Until Robin leaned forward to talked to Zatanna,

"So. Good kidnapping?"

"Actually, yeah. Best ever."

"Heh. First of many I hope."

"If my dad doesn't ground me for life."

Again, Leila was reminded how this could've been her, possibly her and Robin if she was fully alive. Not cold and detached, a gloomy, phantom presence. But, one that was fun, a little mischievous maybe, and bright. Not eerie or dead. But alive…human.

 **A/N: Another chapter down! In case it's completely clear, the ghost who attacked Leila is Bertrand. Spectra and him are gonna have a little fun with her and the Team in the next few chapters ;) Anyway, summer is here and I hope to post again as soon as possible. Sometimes it just takes time, especially with the headcanon chapters; so, sorry if this is later than expected. Hope all are enjoying the story and thank you to all who have favorite, followed and continued with Leila/Raven!**


	15. Failsafe

**Failsafe**

 **Mount Justice October 16, 16:01 EDT**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Danny Phantom, just my ocs and how each fits in the story.**

 _Don't lose control. No emotion. Don't lose control._

Repetition of the phrases laced through Leila's thoughts, herself trying to etched it into her subconscious before the training exercise began. She laid still on the cool table top, breathing calmly even though her nerves wanted to escape her control.

 _It's only training. I've done this before...don't lose control._

Memories flashed before her eyes: a needle being injected into her small forearm, a gun handed to her and cool to the touch, staring down the gun's barrel top to the eyes of an unknown Shadow, the gun burning warm in her hand as the explosive shot bang against her eardrums.

All memories of her childhood.

Leila clutched her fists, titling her head back to see Martian Manhunter preparing himself for the mental exercise simulation. After the incident against Red Volcano, plus the still suspicion of a mole on the Team, Batman believed a psychic training exercise would be beneficial. The only problem for Leila was that she was sure she couldn't tell her teammates about her powers now. Not with Kid Flash more hostile against ghosts, including herself. So she mustn't let her powers show, no matter the worst that could happen; it was only training.

 _I'm in control. Not the Shadows. Not my powers. It's just training. Don't lose control._

Once Leila exhaled, blinding, white light filled her mind. Nothing kept her suspended before suddenly, as if being pulled through a tunnel, she was standing with her arms folded in the center of the Cave.

The scenario was typical, a major threat not being from home but by aliens. It wasn't just any aliens, but ones that could defeat both Green Lanterns, and Superman; possibly the whole Justice League.

A video footage from space showed both Green Lanterns, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, Atom, Superman and Batman being disintegrated; aliens were invading the Earth, a cliché and predictable training exercise, but Leila was glad it had nothing to do with the Shadows or her. Zatara appeared before the screen, a worried look etched into his eyes,

"Tornado, did you- ?"

"Yes, Zatara, we saw. Celestial defenses have failed, initiate all terrestrial measures."

"Affirmative. See you in the field."

Red Tornado turned around, facing the Team, and proclaimed his probably last farewell,

"I must go join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But, should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

Leila glanced around her, chanting the same phrases to herself as before the exercise.

 _**Don't lose control. It's only training. It's not real.**_

Aqualad stared firmly back at Red Tornado, acceptance and assurance in his eyes.

"We stand ready."

Red Tornado instantly blew out of the cave while Leila stepped forward to change the video screen. She wanted to get this over with, to prove she can still be trusted. She wasn't a mole. She wasn't a traitor.

The national news from Metropolis was being viewed live by the Team. The rest of the Justice League were scrambling to save lives while fighting the Invaders. Wally's aunt was reporting live from Central City while destruction surrounded her,

"This is Iris West-Allen reporting live. The extraterrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City."

Buildings were in crumbles, people disintegrated every second as they ran and an alien ship was flying towards the news crew. Just before the beams could hit Iris, Flash zoomed her out of the way and Zatara teleported the camera man to a nearby rooftop. The live feed was still recording as Iris thanked her rescuers.

"As you can see, the Justice League is attempting to hold the line."

Flash and Zatara made their way towards a burning building, about to save the group of people screaming on the rooftop, when another alien ship flew towards them, an explosion making their fate obsolete. Iris stared longingly and horrified at the smokey building before her fate became sealed too and the live feed cut off. Cat Grant appeared on the screen as she yelled at Iris to run away. It was to no avail.

"I'm sorry, we're experiencing technical difficulties from our Central City feed. We take you now to a devastated Taipei where another League contingent is having a bit more luck."

Leila looked away from the screen, pondering what was to be done to succeed this training mission. She knew it wouldn't work, no sense in hoping, for the League was suppose to die in order for the Team to take the responsibility of protecting the Earth.

The question now was: how is the Team suppose to defeat an enemy the Justice League can't defeat?

Cat Grant came back into view as she accounted for the damage done so far,

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've lost Black Canary, Green Arrow, and the Hawks. Other heroes included dead or missing include: Batman, Icon, Adam, and Aquaman."

Robin stepped up beside her, expanding the screens to show four different footage as Red Tornado contacted the Cave,

"Red Tornado to Cave. I fear I am all that remains of the League."

"RT-"

One sound of static echoed through the Cave, and the League became demolished. Red Tornado disappeared from the footage on the left corner screen.

"We are Earth's heroes now."

Aqualad confirmed as silent tension held within the Cave. Leila rubbed her thumb along her raven shuriken, breathing slowly as the title bore weight in her mind. Superboy didn't take time to hesitate,

"So what are we waiting for, a theme song?"

"A strategy. Earth's weapons are ineffective and it has been made tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed."

 _**If our weapons are ineffective, then maybe playing fire with fire would work.**_

Leila thought to herself as she listen to her teammates. Robin went back to dealing with the holographic screen, pulling up a large image of the Earth,

"Checking satellite imagery."

Large blotches of red dots scatter around the global.

"Here's where the aliens are now."

Superboy stepped forward as he pointed to a lone dot in the middle of the ocean,

"This one get lost?"

Leila shared a glance with Robin before he answered Superboy,

"That's Superman's Fortress of Solitude."

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude?"

"Its power source must have attracted the aliens attention, at least enough the send a scout ship to investigate."

"Must be some fortress."

Superboy turned away, skulking in frustration while M'gann placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"Connor."

"No, it's okay. Guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know. Uh, you know, now."

Leila leaned forward, despite not wanting to not be sensitive to Superboy's father issues, she wanted to keep focus,

"Which means we may have a way to fight back. If we can't hit them with our weapons, then why not with their own."

Leila voiced her idea, getting a nod of acceptance from Aqualad,

"We will target this lone ship."

Kid Flash eagerly stepped in,

"Yeah, break it down. Build more. Hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo. Ow!"

Artemis smacked Kid's arm, glaring at him in annoyance as she quietly reminded,

"Martian and Kryptonian in the house."

Kid looked sheepishly at Superboy and M'gann,

"Uh, heh heh. Not that all aliens are automatically ugly."

Leila rolled her eyes before following her teammates to the Bioship. Robin came up beside her, whispering,

"You think maybe..."

Leila pondered his notation, knowing exactly what Robin was meaning. She shook her head though, remembering that not only was this just a training exercise, but that if she wanted her teammates to trust her again, they'll have to first trust her as Raven and not her phantom half. Leila whispered back,

"No. It's not the best time, not yet."

Robin dropped the subject as Aqualad gave the instructions of attack.

"Polar stealth. Miss Martian, Artemis and Raven, you three will work to disable the ship and communications before the rest of us join in. We'll take the ship's main weaponry and hope to learn more about this threat before any aid comes."

Leila gave a curt nod of understanding, rationalizing that Aqualad probably was stationing her as cover for M'gann and Artemis. A leap of trust. She wouldn't let him down again.

The Team arrived to the icy landscape, dropping Miss Martian, Artemis and Leila off first to neutralize the lone alien ship. Miss Martian molded into camouflage mode, only her outline could be seen if glimpsed at the right angle.

Artemis and Leila fled to the snow mounds, 500 yards away from the ship. Leila flicked birdarangs through her fingers as she and Artemis ducked between two mounds. Sliding down the frigid snow, Leila waited. If anything happen, she was determined to be the first to take the blow for anyone. Artemis notched an arrow as they waited for M'gann's signal.

 _Communications disable. Propulsions disable._

Artemis peered from the mound, firing a foam arrow at the ship's entrance. It was designed much like the Bioship- an oval body with prongs sticking from its sides. The only difference was the weaponry bungling from its top.

 _And E.T.s are sealed inside._

The enemy started firing back, blindly shooting at the mound of snow. Leila pushed Artemis out of range, guarding her from any possible blasts. Aqualad, Wolf, Superboy, Kid Flash and Robin all came into play, immobilizing the ship's weaponry as Superboy held it away from firing. Robin analyzed the weapon with his holographic computer,

 _Identifying weapon's structural stress points and links to the ship. Here, here, and here._

Robin informed the Team as he pointed to each stress point. M'gann sliced through the links with her telepathy while Superboy grunted to disassemble the weapon from the ship.

Leila and Artemis, instead, watched the skies, apprehensive for any back up aid. She only looked back when a shocked M'gann psychically muttered,

 _Wolf._

 _There was no indication of feedback. I'm sorry._

Leila glanced to see everyone solemn acceptance that Wolf was gone. Superboy only pouted for seconds before going back to work,

 _Can't do anything for him now. Let's go._

Leila turned her attention back to her responsibility of "look out." She paced restlessly, sensing this won't end easily. How she wished she wasn't always right.

Suddenly the whirling of ships shot across the horizon, circling back to their small targets as Robin's voice echoing the warning,

 _May not have a few minutes._

 _Miss Martian, open fire!_

 _Can't. Weapon systems are offline to incorporate new cannon and that's not fully integrated yet, either._

 _Got you covered. Get inside. Almost there._

Leila planted her ground, waiting for the ships to fly closer. Artemis yelled the commands through the psychic link as she sent arrows soaring through the air. She shot straight- hitting both targeted ships with only three arrows to the ground. Leila threw her explosive birdarangs as the ships slid along the icy ground, neutralizing the first few blasts of counterattack. She ran back along side Artemis, lacing another three birdarangs between her fingers for a second strike. M'gann's voice ranged through her head and ears,

 _Artemis. Raven. Behind you!_

Brilliant light flashed passed her vision as she quarter turned around, the blast surrounding Artemis.

Screams mesmerized Leila, herself rigid as she watched her friend, her sister, disintegrate before her eyes. Reality shattered. All she could do was let her legs buckle under herself, crunching the snow beneath her. Nothing suspended her, clouds fogging her mind.

 _**No,no, no, no. She can't be dead. It should've been me. She can't be dead.**_

Leila clutched her head. Memories switching from present and past. Artemis had been her first friend, especially among the Shadows. She died with light surrounding her; Leila just inches from saving her. Just like her mother.

It was her job to protect her. She had failed.

 _**Not a hero...**_

Leila jerked as a hand brushed her shoulder. Focusing her eyesight, Robin came into view with solemn seriousness. Aqualad had neutralized the threat.

She took a shaky breath, trying to reorient her mind. Grieving was not an option right now. The Team had the world to save, and she was going to die trying.

Silence sliced through the atmosphere of Bioship. M'gann quieting sobbed while Kid Flash was the only one disturbing the silence, clearly distraught in losing Artemis as he pounded against his seat's dashboard.

"Gahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

"There will be time for mourning later. Right now we have a job to do: defend the Earth. And ensure Artemis sacrifice was not made in vain."

Leila could only sulk in the background at Aqualad's command, knowing Artemis would have never let it go if she was seen emotional on a mission. Especially one so critical as an alien invasion with the Justice League gone.

"Back to the Cave?"

"The Hall of Justice. The human race must know that there is still heroes defending them."

Leila glanced away at Aqualad's comment. She hadn't defended Artemis, so how could she say she'll be able to defend the Earth?

She sighed, massaging her temples as a headache pricked at her forehead. Something wasn't adding up but she couldn't tell what it was. Everything seemed a little bit hazier, something just out of her reach was somehow calling from her mind.

 _**Didn't we not grief for the lost of the Justice League?**_

Her train of thought rattled away as the Bioship swooped into a dive roll. A chaotic battle was commencing as the Team flew into the sky of Washington D.C. M'gann piloted the Bioship to fly camouflaged behind the intruders, firing their own weapon against them. Each ship disintegrated before Superboy dropped out to smash the last ship to the ground.

The crowd of soldiers cheered as the ship slid to a stop before them, Superboy taking the mantle of Superman as he jumped off.

She'll have to act as Batman now, and Batman wouldn't grieve till the mission was over. M'gann landed the Bioship just outside the Capitol; Leila could tell it was the General who approached them,

"I don't know who you are son, and right now I don't care. You wear the 'S' and you got the job done."

"I'm not Superman."

"Tell that to the enemy,"

The General turned to Aqualad, saluting with the highest respect to the teen superheroes,

"General Wade Eiling. U.S. Air Force."

"Aqualad. Justice League. We'll help you savage as many of the alien's canons as possible, then we start taking back what is ours."

Aqualad and Superboy led the way towards the damaged Hall of Justice, Leila swaying slightly as her headache continued to prick throughout her mind. Robin placed a gently hand on her shoulder, steadying his partner, but she merely shook her head before brushing it off.

It was silent yet Leila felt like screams echoed within her. Old thoughts rattled through her,

 _**Didn't save her...not a hero.**_

"They're really gone."

Leila looked up, unaware where her feet took her before Robin spoke, until she saw the bronze statues of the Justice League. Crumbled just like reality. Earth's mightiest heroes were gone.

M'gann hovered towards her Uncle's statue, disembodied in half with a crater in his head. She knelt down sobbing before gasping in surprise. Leila grunted as her headache seared while M'gann telepathically lifted the bronze head to reveal Martian Manhunter; in the flesh.

"Uncle J'onn!" M'gann exclaimed as she flew towards her worn out Uncle, he shakily stood clutching his head as if with a headache. Leila's subsided to its original prick, a feeling of uneasiness surrounding her. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Aqualad quickly intercepted M'gann, calling out in the psychic link,

 _M'gann, check his mind. Make sure he is whom he appears to be._

 _It's him. He's real. He's alive!_

M'gann exclaimed psychically as she sidestep around Aqualad to help her Uncle. Superboy continued his observations out loud,

"But we saw you get disintegrated. You and Superman. And everyone."

Martian Manhunter clutched his head as he replied, an action Leila wish she could do but instead tried to hide her pain. Abnormal it was for her to get headaches.

"Yes. I remember. But I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here."

"Maybe you were density shifting, and the beam passed right through you."

"Scrambling your brains along the way."

M'gann and Robin concluded together. Leila felt like they were just scrambling for desperate answers. Density shifting didn't mean teleportation and surely the other Justice League members are dead; aren't they?

"My mind is clouded. I feel certain I had something important to tell you."

Kid Flash suddenly smacked his head, giving in his own theory through the psychic link.

 _Hello Wally, come on._

Kid sped away, Robin following after him as they both head towards the Bioship. Leila meanwhile crouched to the ground, leaning her head against the cool mental statue of Batman's broken head.

 _**He can't be gone...can he? Just when I thought...When I thought I could have a father again...at least it wasn't my doing.**_

The last thought twang through her mind. An odd sense of déjà vu washed over her and Leila clutched her head from the small vertigo. It seemed similar to something before; oddly familiar but it perplexed her on why would she need to use it before. She barely heard Kid and Robin's conversation through the psychic link, now frozen in fear for her health. She never got sick before; not since 4 months ago when Vlad and the Shadows killed her. What was wrong with her?

 _This thing doesn't disintegrate, it teleports! Artemis is alive!_

 _Maybe but-_

 _No maybes, they're alive._

Leila's head twitched as Kid's exclamations brought her back to the present. M'gann followed suit, speaking out loud to her uncle,

"That must have been what you wanted to tell us!"

A frown pressed against Leila's face as Martian Manhunter pressed a hand against his head. A mixture of hope and despondency filled the Team's phantom hero. She tried closing her eyes, trying to expand her aura and sense if any member of the Justice League could be found. She doubt the aliens would teleport the Justice League anywhere close; if in fact Kid was correct on the alien weaponry mechanism. Something told her, though, that the Justice League was gone; depleted before they even stood a chance.

So why had Manhunter survived?

Leila concentrated harder, hoping not to chill the air nor let her telepathic teammate notice her ethereal powers. There was something there, somehow, in the back of her mind more than anything physically surrounding her. Threads being tugged closer before...SNAP.

M'gann and Martian Manhunter cried out as their legs debacle under themselves; a headache searing their minds. Leila could feel their pain, their weaken aura from the Bioship being stripped from reality.

Leila gasped as sudden chills racked her; she was losing control.

Superboy and Aqualad rushed to aid the two Martians while Leila ran towards the commotion outside. She couldn't lose control and she had to help her teammates.

 _We're falling back!_

General Eiling ran through the glass opening to the Hall as Leila ran out to help Robin back into the Hall. Both heard the General's frustration as he growled,

"We're trapped."

Aqualad peered behind him as the access doors to the League's supposedly meeting room opened.

"Maybe not," Everyone ran inside as Aqualad continued his commands,

"We can all zeta to the Cave. If you can grant us computer clearance to access the tubes."

Martian Manhunter gave a small nod but heed a solemn warning,

"I can only authorize one at a time."

Aqualad was quick to sacrifice himself before the General objected,

"Send the soldiers first."

"Belay that! You seven are assets we cannot afford to lose."

Martian Manhunter gave a reassuring look to his niece before she let him stand on his own two feet. The Zeta Tubes ready at their disposal and Manhunter took a firm stance in front of the computer's scanner,

"Override. Martian Manhunter 07."

"Recognized. Access Granted. Miss Martian. B-0-5. Robin. B-0-1."

Leila signed in relief as Robin walked through and she muttered a silent goodbye. She had deliberately lined herself to be the last person beside Aqualad. It would not be her to survive this time.

"Kid Flash. B-0-3."

Just as the computer finished scanning, a explosion rocked the room, spewing debris and rocks everywhere as the access door shattered open. One soldier was caught in the rubble, crying out from his crushed leg. Superboy quickly went to assist, Leila following for his cover, as Aqualad threw Kid into the Zeta Tube.

Gunshots split her eardrums with the searing sounds of the aliens weapons firing back. Superboy propped the large rock as a shield to block a blast before helping the soldier up. Leila kept his back covered as she laced an explosive birdarang between her fingers. She press the ignite button as she sent them flying through the air and neutralizing a blast.

"He goes next," Superboy insisted with Aqualad giving a curt response,

"Fine. Then you."

"Private Jason Bard. USMC."

"Superboy. B-0-4."

Leila let Superboy go as she raced to help Martian Manhunter to the zeta tube, himself leaning heavily against her. It wasn't just his weight burdening her, but his aura too. It sapped her energy, sending pricks of pain through her head as she fully felt his confusion and uncertainty. It screamed at her that the whole Justice League, even Artemis, weren't dead.

"Help the Team. They need you more." Leila grunted as she pushed Manhunter through the zeta tubes. Soldiers were being disintegrated like ticking seconds on a clock. This time was for her to die, she just needed to save Aqualad.

She never got the chance as she felt hands shove against her back, Aqualad calling out,

"Keep them safe!"

Leila twisted around mid air, the flashing light engulfing her vision as she reached out towards Aqualad. He had pushed her hard enough to be just out of reach as the Zeta Tube teleported her. Aqualad's disintegrated bones were the last thing she saw of him.

Leila shrieked out,

"Aqualad!"

The shriek resounded, announcing to Leila that she made it to the Cave, as she landed on her back. She laid still, mortified at Aqualad's dying wish. She survived; she didn't keep him safe.

The next thing she knew, Robin was peering over her with concern. She could read his lips, him calling her name, but her ears didn't seem to function properly. It wasn't till she was helped sitting up that she felt less submerged in water.

"Raven. Are you injured. Where's Aqualad?"

Leila shook her head absentmindedly to Robin's question, clutching her forehead as another headache pricked around her. She knew Aqualad must be dead; she saw it happen right before her eyes. Yet, that same pricking sensation, that same strange feeling of doubt clouded her mind. Minutes passes before she spoke,

"He's- he's gone. I was going to save him. I was! But then he pushed me in instead."

"It's okay Raven. Aqualad knew what he was doing."

Leila peered into Robin's masked eyes as M'gann gave a quiet sob for the loss of their leader. Kid solemnly glanced away as the two birds shared eye contact conversation. She gave a curt nod to her little birdie, despite the guilt and despair seeping through her, she had to keep going. Leadership fell to Robin now and she was prepared to help him as best as she could, if not better.

Taking his outstretched hand, Leila focused as the remaining five stood in a circle, Robin was the natural leader,

"Our next mission is clear. If we believe the aliens have been teleporting their victims-"

"We do." Kid reconfirmed before Robin sighed,

"-then the only reasonable detention facility is here. Their mother ship, atop of what use to be Smallville."

"Ring any bells?"

Robin turned his question to Martian Manhunter who was shakily sitting behind them. He quickly got up in response,

"No. I'm sorry."

Robin curtly turned to Superboy,

"Superboy. You'll create a distraction."

"No! He's offering you as a sacrifice. Aqualad would never do that." M'gann blurted out, to which Robin was grim in reply,

"You're right. Aqualad would sacrifice himself, a mistake that just cost us our leader. Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat, motivating the aliens to deploy."

"Worst case, he's teleported inside and we set him free along with Artemis, and huh, Aqualad, and everyone."

Superboy turned to reassure M'gann but Leila could only cave within herself and own thoughts. She was grateful Robin didn't blame her for Aqualad's death but she still felt responsible. If she had only more control, block out her senses and pain to apprehend Aqualad from pushing her, she should've taken his place instead.

She should've saved him. She should've saved Artemis. She should've saved her mom.

Leila stood reminiscing in her own grief and confusion, slowly twirling her shuriken through her fingers. The sensation she felt when helping Martian Manhunter was ironed throughout her body. His own confusion had sent clouds through her already foggy memory. Again, something was there but still out of reach. It had something to do when the aliens first started invading, a vital piece of what she was doing before the attack.

Nothing came to mind.

The more she thought and grieved, the more stormy it came to be. Leila flinched from her murky thoughts as Robin's hand appeared on her shoulder,

"The Team has agreed on sending a live broadcast to Earth. People need to know there are still heroes out there."

Leila gave a nod of understanding but rejected the hidden meaning,

"You four should do it...I-I shouldn't say anything."

"But Raven-"

"I'm sorry Robin. But trust me, better if I don't say anything I can't promise." Leila gave a pleading look before turning away,

"Let me know when we depart. I'll be ready."

Robin hesitated, about to reach out again, thought better of it, then turned to leave. He wanted to comfort Leila, remind her that it wasn't her fault for either Artemis or Aqualad's deaths, but he was the Team's leader now. He had to do as Batman taught him: succeed the mission.

Leila sighed as Robin walked away, knowing her little birdie was growing up. Being team leader was not an easy task even in happier circumstances, now he was leader with the whole world at stake.

The four teen heroes stood in front of the holographic screens, Robin manipulating the controls to send a live video to the world. He turned back towards her, tilt his head forward for her to least stand with them. Leila hesitated, rigid in place as thoughts swirled her. She wasn't trained to be a hero, she hadn't save her teammate nor her leader: so how could she stood confident saying she'll protect the Earth. How could she, a ghost, a freak, inspire hope?

Robin didn't move. He was determined to have Leila stand by him and the Team. She was apart of it, so he'd wait till she was ready.

Leila shakily stepped up next to her teammates but kept a façade while receding into her own mind. She kept her face neutral, staring at the camera with determination as Robin began to announce the Team's existence and encourage the people of Earth. Soon M'gann, Superboy and Kid Flash voiced their own inspirational thoughts,

"And though we know all seems lost, the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope."

"Hope survives because the battle is not over. Not as long as even one of us is willing to fight."

"It doesn't matter how many fall, for new heroes will always rise to carry on, bringing all their resources, their skills, their talents to bare, to defeat the enemy."

"The people of Earth _will_ survive this. We will rebuild and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget, the Earth will _never_ surrender."

Robin closed with his end remarks, silencing the camera off. Leila finally muttered her own thoughts,

"And we'll do it together. Those aliens may invade us and we all may be afraid, but that doesn't mean we can't fight back."

Robin gave a small nod before giving his signature smirk of a smile.

"Best to get ready. Red Arrow and Zatanna are helping other heroes prepare to help around the globe while we target the mothership."

Leila knew that look behind Robin's masked eyes: their mission was more than just a prison break.

The wind billowed through Robin's cape, perched as the bird he was on a platformed piece of land, binoculars allowing keen sight of details to the behemoth mothership on top of Smallville. Leila stood beside him, desiring to give him something before she would die, but she kept silently to herself; the mission came first.

M'gann hovered behind the two birds, drawing Robin's attention,

"Stay close to J'onn. He's still..."

Robin swayed his hand back and forth, indicating Manhunter's unsteadiness of being. He then gave his first commands as leader,

"First team, deploy."

M'gann and her uncle took hands, flying towards the mothership in camouflage mode. Everyone was suppose to get in while Superboy took the offensive position in distraction the aliens. M'gann psychically confirmed her position once destiny shifted through the ship,

 _Ready. In position. Be careful, Connor. I love you._

Superboy gave a smirk, Robin gave him a nod of command, and then Superboy jumped high towards the ship, landing heavily to create a crater dent in its armor. He jumped again towards a large laser cannon, ripping it from its hinges to turn towards the ship,

"All right, you glorified trespassers! You want to see how a real alien fights?"

Superboy screamed as he started firing the gun at other outer weapons. Leila made her move, sprinting towards the ship. Keeping towards the shadows (partially invisible and flying as well), Leila latched her grappling hook to swing closer towards the ship. Robin and Kid would run together once the entrance hatches opened, but with Kid already taking Robin, Leila had to get a head start to make it in. She almost thought of revealing her powers before leaving the Cave, could go on her own to enter the ship and find the Justice League, not having to risk more lives, but then something told her better of it. An inkling that said now wouldn't be the time, even when the world and her teammates' lives were at stake.

She would rather die a hero than a freak to her teammates.

Just as she reached the bottom of the ship, hundreds of alien's aircrafts flew out, open firing at Superboy. Leila hid under the outstretched platform till the coast was clear, swinging herself up onto the open ledge.

 _Now or never._

Kid sped down the cliffside at Superboy's warning, jumping off with Robin piggybacking, and both rolled as they landed on the mothership, right on the same entrance hatch Leila climbed on to. All three hid behind a wall as more ships flew out towards the threat of Superboy. Leila almost switched her direction to ran back out, to take the hit for Superboy, but then Robin's command pulled her with him,

 _Way's clear. Go!_

She dashed behind the two boys, keeping her explosive birdarangs within her palms. The mothership had an intricate design, lots of corridors, flashing light indicators, and carved out places for the missing ships. Robin had the three duck behind a large pillar, holding his hand up as an alien surveillance device floated by. Leila hugged close to the pillar as she watched the thing pass by. It had a smaller, skinnier built in comparison to the defense ships that attacked since the beginning of the invasion.

 _**Was it just this morning it all started?**_

As she thought, Leila couldn't even remembered when she woke up this morning. Just that she was already in the Cave when the invasion had start.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard behind her and Leila turned to see M'gann had telepathically thrown a metal box at a second alien surveillance that caught them from behind. Robin gave a nod of thanks before leading everyone down a separate corridor. Halfway down the corridor, M'gann groaned as she fell back into Manhunter's arms. Robin, Kid and Leila doubled back to her as she psychically muttered,

 _No. He's gone._

 _It's alright. We'll find him with Artemis. I know it._

 _No. My mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility. No prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose._

 _No, you're wrong. The zeta radiation proves she's alive. She's-_

 _Stop it, KF. I've been scanning for League and Team signals since we got inside. They're not here. Artemis is gone...But our mission still holds purpose: to destroy this mothership._

Leila stayed silent as Robin revealed their true purpose. She had known since they entered the mothership that not one person was aboard. She couldn't sense any of the League's, or Artemis's nor Aqualad's presence on the ship.

Robin continued down the hall, Leila following, soon with Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter and Kid Flash as well.

All five ran through a large, hexagon shape, sliding door, revealing a large, burning sphere of energy with multiple platforms surrounding it. Robin took command again, as he scanned the large sphere.

 _This is the power core. Blow this and the whole mothership blows._

Robin barely made it to the second ledge he jumped down on, when he stopped, skidding across the floor as he was being pulled towards the core. Kid ran after him, grabbing his hand to stop him but no avail; both were pulled over the edge.

Leila rushed to the edge, arriving just to see Robin sending his grappling hook out to catch him and Kid Flash. She threw her tessen, sending it to slice through one of the alien surveillance devices beside the grappling hook's latch, while both Martians kicked the second one aside. M'gann's eyes glowed red as Leila watch her settle Robin and Kid to the core's center. Robin swiftly unhooked the two belts of explosives, setting them to dentate as Kid Flash stated,

 _You knew. You knew from the beginning why we're really here._

 _Four minutes. Let's go._

Leila sent a birdarang high above her, it giving off a blinding light of escape as it exploded. Alarms were blaring as the five ran back the corridor they came from. Kid sped ahead, barreling a clear path towards the exit. Except, the doors closed just before he got there.

 _Perfect._

 _Surprised you didn't run into the security door too, Kid._

Kid Flash shot a glare towards Leila but she couldn't help making her last banter at him. It was fun, for a split second, to believe they could get out of this mess. Leila pushed him aside as the surveillance security began firing at the heroes. The group was split in half. Robin, Kid and Leila on one side, the two Martians on the other.

 _16 seconds and counting. Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go._

 _No, we won't leave you._

 _That's an order. We'll follow as soon as we open those doors_

 _Don't worry M'gann._

Leila couldn't finished making her promise she thought, but at least she could reassure M'gann. Both Martians density shifted through the ship, leaving the last three members of the Team. At least M'gann would survive.

 _**I'm not going to survive, I'll go down fighting. M'gann will survive. If possible, I'll get Robin and Kid out too.**_

A nod between the three of them and then they attacked.

Leila backhand spring from the lasers, instantly round-house kicking the robot alien on her right.

12 seconds

Leila threw an explosive flash of a birdarang, the surveillance devices aiming at the mock target.

"Get down!"

She yelled as lasers shot in all directions, the flash blinding the area and causing the aliens to aim at each other. All five of them fell to the ground. Leila turned to find Robin smirking at her, seeing the same thought process in his eyes,

 _Maybe we can escape._

Then both birds noticed their speedster teammate was missing. Giving each other a curt nod, both ran where a destructive path led back to the core of the ship.

5 seconds

Leila ran to find Kid Flash trapped between three aliens and the gravitational pull of the core. He was slipping. She instantly threw three birdarangs at the machines, all exploding while Kid clung tightly to the ground. Robin ran hard to reach him, grasping hold of Kid's hand as his legs dangled from gravity over the edge of the platform.

It was too strong, the gravitational pulling Robin to the edge. Leila desperately grabbed for Robin's hand, memories flashing through her mind.

One instant, the red core blazed below her eyes.

The next, Leila could picture the green and black swirls of the Ghost Zone; how this must have been what Robin experienced. A desperate hold that was obsolete.

"I can do this. I can do this." Leila muttered to herself, gritting her teeth as she tried to pull Robin and Kid Flash up.

"Raven."

It wasn't pleading, it was acceptance. Leila shook her head, for some reason she still couldn't allow herself to transform. She looked down at her little birdie, acceptance in his eyes.

The last beep held like a breath, searing through Leila's eardrums as the core exploded.

Twisted fate revealed itself, light engulfing Leila's eyes, surrounding Robin and Kid Flash, just like her mother.

 _**I'm going to survive**_

Her last thought before darkness.

Screams wailed through the Cave as Leila bolted up. It all came crashing on top of her; the guilt and realization that is wasn't real. It was only training, yet it shattered her. Batman was instantly by her side, attempting to calm her down,

"Leila. What happened?"

"It's all my fault. All my fault." Leila muttered as she glanced horrified at her mentor. She had lost control and forgot it was only a training exercise till it was too late. She had let her teammates- her friends- die. Just like her mom...her little birdie had died and vanished while she survived. Leila quickly glanced around, frantic to make sure her teammates were okay. All laid still on the tables before seconds later, M'gann gasped awake; allowing everyone else to awake from what Leila sense as a coma state.

"I should've remembered...I should've stopped it...it's my fault."

Leila sorrowfully looked at a shaken Robin, making eye contact, before swiftly looking down at the floor. Batman placed a firm hand on her shoulder, Leila flinched away for not wanting to be touched.

She should've been the one to die, not everyone else. It made sense now- why she kept thinking she couldn't reveal her secret. Her subconscious had remembered a slither of what she had chanted to herself before the exercise, but was she really that selfish- that desperate- to keep her secret? Was that her obsession? Not a hero mechanism but a twisted need of survival; like the Shadows.

"You're all alive?" M'gann exclaimed joyously. Leila wished she wasn't. Batman stepped around to steady Martian Manhunter who was groaning with a headache,

"What happened in there?"

"The exercise, it all went wrong." Manhunter mumbled as he clutched his head. Leila tighten around herself as Robin inquired while panting,

"Exercise?"

"Try to remember. What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the seven of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you _didn't_ know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the Team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still, you were aware _nothing_ was _real_ including the deaths of the Justice League."

Leila could remember that, she could remember how relieved she was in the beginning that it hadn't been her that was the League's undoing. Martian Manhunter continued, voicing his understanding of the situation,

"That is why you hardly grieved even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes. But all that changed when Artemis died."

Leila peeked through her bangs at Artemis, recalling her mixed emotions when she saw nothing less than her sister die. The blinding light kept haunting her.

"Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise and her subconscious took control; making all of you forget too."

As everyone else glanced at Miss Martian, Leila kept her stare at the ground. She clutched the table sides, wanting solely to disappear; become invisible. She hadn't forgotten, least not entirely, that it was only an exercise. She should've been stronger, been able to remember, she should've been the first to die.

"I-I'm...I'm so sorry."

"This isn't her fault. Why didn't you stop the exercise?" Raged Superboy, demanding for answers to defend M'gann.

"We _tried_. But M'gann had a...death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should have awakened upon her death was so convinced she had passed that she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to rest control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality, I was... _overwhelmed_ by your collective emotion. There was too much- _noise_ to think clearly...to remember why I was there. The deaths of Aqualad and Superboy helped. But only when the mothership exploded and Robin, Raven and Kid Flash were silenced did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose. To shock M'gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. My apologies. I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous...so damaging."

Silence held as M'gann quietly turned away from everyone, sobbing into her hand. Captain Marvel rushed to comfort her, embracing her into a tight hug as Superboy hesitated to help. Leila kept to herself, worried about the fact that she didn't slipped into a coma after she "died". She had waken just as she supposedly died during the exercise. She had survived, would have survived while her teammates would be in comas if Manhunter hadn't saved them in time.

Red Tornado and Batman caught Martian Manhunter as he stumbled, Batman further inquiring,

"As bad as all that?"

"Perhaps worse."

"Yet this is not what troubles you." Red Tornado observed while Manhunter replied,

"Make no mistake, my niece is untrained and cannot be held responsible for this...for our debacle."

 _**No you should blame me. **_

Leila thought to herself, for she was the one trained to beat this.

"No one blames her. But clearly we underestimated her abilities."

"You understated. In terms of raw power, she has the strongest telepathic mind I have ever encountered. Stronger by far than mine."

Robin had inched over to Leila, attempting to help her but she flinched away again. If it wasn't M'gann's fault then it was hers, she had allowed her teammates to die and even had a slither of knowledge that it wasn't real. She should've saved them. The burning flash of light engulfing Robin as he fell haunted Leila, and she had to escape. Leila pushed herself from the table, running hard to get away. Nothing processed through her ears, herself deliberately ignoring the cries from Robin and Batman. Just as she rounded the corner of the hallway, Leila vanished through thin air; keeping hidden from everyone within the Cave. She shouldn't be a member of this Team; not as the ghost she is.

 _**Not a hero. **_

Two pairs of crimson eyes smiled in glee as they watched from above.

 **A/N: I know this was a really long wait, but I was gone on vacation multiple times without internet and had several writer's blocks on where to position Raven. I'm sorry but I have been working on pieces of other chapters and theory possibilities for this fanfic. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait! Thank you all for sticking with my irregular updates and sticking with the story of Raven (which includes reading, following and favorite the story.) Hope to update soon!**


	16. Disordered

**Disordered  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Danny Phantom. Just my ocs and how they fit in the storyline.  
**  
168 hours.  
168 hours since the nightmares began. That didn't include the traumatizing experience from the err failsafe exercise. Leila had barely spoken a word to her mentor or partner since; even was more rarely seen by the Team.  
She would wake up screaming, clutching herself and trembling. It became worst if the lights flashed on. Instead, Dick learned to simply sit beside her, rubbing her hand in the darkness until she would embrace him in a tight hug. It calmed him as well, their embrace, but her screams always reminded him of what he did. He had sent his team, his friends, to their deaths and all for a stupid, meager mission. Both birds had broken wings and Batman blamed himself.

 **Mount Justice  
October 23 18:21 EDT  
**  
Leila's death glare bore into Black Canary. Sure Canary could pretend her concern, but Leila could see right through her. Canary would never understand because she was alive. Fully alive while Leila was half dead.  
Strike one.  
Canary didn't have to watch her family die while she kept surviving.  
Strike two.  
Canary didn't have to live with the guilt that she would keep a secret more than save her friends.

Strike three.  
Leila growled under her breath as Black Canary started off with her cliché line,  
"I know-"  
"No. You don't know Canary." Leila harshly interrupted as she turned her death glare to the small waterfall in the room,  
"You don't know a thing about me. So don't pretend like you 'understand'."  
"Leila- " Leila's eyes sparked violet with an icy burning of energy at the use of her real name. Black Canary quickly fixed her mistake,  
"Raven. I may not understand but that doesn't mean I'm not concerned. What I do know is that you been through a lot."  
Leila gave a puff of breath, her voice heavy in sarcasm and monotone,  
"What was your first clue, my dead family."  
Leila kept her hard stare on Canary: emotionless. She wouldn't let the tears slip. She couldn't let go. No emotion. Her voice came out harsh and rasped still,  
"You don't know what it is like...I'm a Shadow. I was trained to _kill_ and what do I do as a hero: send my friends to their deaths. All the while I keep surviving. And I _knew_ it wasn't real, back in my subconscious, I could remember that something was wrong with the whole scenario, that it was only a test, but I still killed them all. That's not even the half of it. My second family died just like my first and it was all my fault for not saving them. You don't know what it's like Canary, so tell me again, just how much I've been through."  
Silence was held, the anticipation and discomfort could be sliced with her tessen. Leila got up and walked to the door, just before exiting, she paused,  
"If Batman told you everything about me, then no one will 'understand'."  
Leila walked out and let the door slam behind her. Aqualad's eyes widen at the brute force, the door frame shaking. He had never seen Leila lose her temper as such before. Leila paused as she and Aqualad shared eye contact. She could still see his bones disintegrating before her; the flash of light taking him away. An awkward silence held before Aqualad looked away, muttering,  
"I'm sorry. I'm not meant to be the leader."  
She narrowed her eyes, remembering how not a few weeks ago Aqualad still felt the same when dealing with the mole Intel. Aqualad cringed as if she was going to yell at him, instead Leila stepped forward to look him squarely in the eye,  
"So you made a mistake, that doesn't mean you're not a great leader. I'll still follow your lead, Aqualad. I'm the one that should be sorry...sorry for not keeping them safe."  
Leila then brushed passed Aqualad, heading back to the kitchen. Everyone was still silent and aloof as before, only Superboy was missing as he had stormed out of his session and flew off with Wolf and Sphere. She almost followed suit, desiring to fly across the darkening skyline but she couldn't help but listen to Aqualad's session once she heard his resignation request,  
"I am not fit for command and must resign as team leader."  
"Who do you recommend to take your place?"  
"Artemis is too raw and untrusting. Kid Flash too rash and impulsive. M'gann remains too eager to please. Superboy carries too much anger."  
"Leaving either Raven or Robin."  
"Raven has proven herself logical and highly skilled to take command, but after this...she seems less assured about herself. To give her that burden as well-"  
"So, making Robin the logical choice now."  
"But he's so young."  
"Kaldur, you're all young."  
"I cannot shift this burden to him either. Not yet. Heh. It appears I must withdraw my resignation."  
The corners of Leila's mouth inched in a slight smile at overhearing Aqualad. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she was glad to know Aqualad was, at least, okay with still being the leader. That he was healing even just a little from his mistake. It even surprised her that he would ever considered her for the position, but glad he didn't hand it over to her.  
 _**Not a hero...I didn't keep them safe.**_  
Leila stiffened as a chill slithered up her spine. Guilt instantly seeped throughout her body as her thoughts haunted her. She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered in the corner. Glancing around, she saw Robin hesitating to show his concern as he peered at her sudden tension. She quickly shook her head towards him before swiftly walking out of the room. She just needed a break, calm her thoughts and gain back control. She hurried past Batman, Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter, gaining access to the Zeta Tubes before answering Batman's protests,  
"I'm going out."  
"Raven. Hold-"  
Leila disappeared before he finished, teleporting to Gotham City before letting herself transform to disappear. She hadn't been this way in a month, and she felt...alive once again. It frightened her. It exhilarated her. The sensation of flying, the loss of gravity lessening also the weight of guilt. The wind blew her hair like snowflakes as Leila sped throughout the city. Letting her mind take her, she ending up at the local park.  
She landed near the swing set: the same one she found Penny in. The same one she lost her too.  
 _**Not human...not a hero.**_  
Leila stiffened as a chill snaked up her spine again: escaping as a lavender wisp of breath. She turned around to find the green blob of ghost watching her. His eyes rolled forward in glee, a mischievous grin spread like his crimson eyes,  
"Well well well. Isn't it the little girl who can't find her way home."  
"I am home. And you picked the wrong night Spook. It's been you all along, hasn't it. Why are you following me? Who are you?" Leila fisted her hands, making them glow a violet hue as she anticipated her opponent. She didn't have the thermos.  
"Not very friendly this night either, are we? Do you like being a lonely, little girl? I know Penny didn't."  
A blast of purple ectoplasm barreled through the sky, silencing the night of euphoria into a chaotic chase. The ghost laughed as he zoomed out of the way, streaking through the starry night. She knew he was only baiting her to follow, but she couldn't let him escape, not again.  
 _**Would the Team believe me if I...no it's only one ghost. I can do this.**_  
Leila narrowed her eyes as she observed her opponent, swirling through the air with her wispy tail to propel her faster. He never seemed to fire back, merely engaging the chase further as he flew past the city limits.  
 _**Where is he going? To Vlad? No, he's heading east. If only I had that stupid thermos, at least try to see if it'll work on another ghost with one already in it.**_  
A frown etched its way to her face, curious and cautious of the ghost's abilities. He was a shapeshifter but it seemed that was his only ability other than the basic flight and invisibility. Nothing compared to the threat Skulker held, so why would Vlad use such a merger ghost? Suddenly, the ghost swirled and disappeared. Leila skidded to a stop mid air, glancing around.  
She had made it back to Happy Harbor.  
A screamed of help pierced the air, sending Leila speeding in that direction. Whatever the ghost's true motives were, she'll have to find out later. Zooming across the horizon, Leila found the ghost harassing an elderly woman near the local high school. He was itching closer to her face in a wasp form, the stinger right above her cheek.  
"Leave her alone."  
Leila sent an ectoplasmic blast at the ghost, hitting him square in the chest and propelling him 30 feet away. She landed just in front of the gray-haired lady, her hands glowing as the ghost struggled on his crushed wings,  
"Get away from here. Call for help if you need it. Just get away as fast as you can."  
"What a sweet, young girl. You're very brave. Tell me sweetie, are you as strong as they say you are?"  
"What?"  
Leila turned to see the lady's eyes gleamed a crimson red before she lunged. Leila brought her hands up, creating a reflective barrier and the lady was repelled backwards. The lady glowed magenta and Leila realized where the ghost was running to: his mistress. Wind whipped her bangs back as Leila shot back into the sky, dodging the male ghost's attack from behind. He buzzed beside the woman who now had a very sunken, young adult look about her. She had striking green eyes, a red, devil hairstyle and a wicked grin to match. The first ghost transformed as well, posing as a snout, gray-hair man in a butler outfit. Leila reminded herself not to let Alfred become as grumpy. The lady held out her hands as if surrendering,  
"Now Leila, we just wanted to talk. Your father has been worried about you."  
"He's not my father." Leila spat as she tried to formulate a plan. Now she had two hostile ghosts, sent by Vlad none the less, and no means to capture them. Maybe she did need the Team's help after all.  
"But why not? You don't actually think your so called _teammates_ still trust you, do you? That they're actually your _friends_. I've heard them myself, how they believe you're a creepy, know-it-all _freak_. Do you honestly believe they like you?"  
There it was again, the taunting, the harsh words of reality. Both of the ghosts knew her position on the Team. Both knew that the Team wouldn't accept her if her secret was revealed. Both stared at Leila in voluptuousness. Her head was pounding again as Leila's thoughts swirled around her. She knew the ghosts were only messing with her, but she also felt truth to their words. Barely any of her Teammates believed in ghosts so why would they believe in her?  
She didn't save them either, even if it was only a test, the failsafe exercise proved that she wasn't a hero. She was only trying to save herself.  
Leila didn't realize she had lowered herself to the ground, until she heard a crackling of laughter. The female ghost grinned in glee as a circle of flames surrounded her, her hands glowing in her magenta ectoplasm as she transformed into a black, shadowy wisp.  
"You see Leila. You're one of us. A ghost. Come with Bertrand and I. We'll help you."  
The ghost's voice cooed and echoed like the thoughts that have been imbuing Leila's mind the past few weeks. Her thoughts began to change, herself remembering each of her teammates. How Aqualad trusted her still, enough to possibly consider her to be team leader. How M'gann kept eagerly trying to talk to her or how Artemis still valued her friendship. How Robin accepted her even as she was, a ghost. It was then Leila made up her mind. Her eyes glowing a violent purple, Leila took a defensive stance,  
"No. You're wrong. I may be a ghost but I'm not like you."  
The ghost known as Bertrand growled as he leaped at Leila. Once a grumpy butler was now an angry panther, tackling his prey to a tree. Leila gasped as her back slammed into the bark, claws digging into her shoulders.  
"You think you can defy us? You? You're just a scared, little girl who doesn't know where she belongs."  
A large paw reclined back, aiming to scar the ghost girl as it powerfully swiped down. Leila instantly turned intangible, escaping the attack by inches. The panther stared in bewilderment at the scratch on the bark. Sinking below the tree, Leila shot back up through the ground, punching Bertrand in the face and sending him flying over the rooftop and past the school.  
"Spectra!"  
Leila's smirk of accomplishment vanished as Bertrand reminded her of the second ghost's presence. A black arm snared her neck as the ghost known as Spectra strangled Leila from behind. She struggled to escape, clawing at the tight grip. However, not only was the grip strong, but Leila's energy was being sapped. She heaved heavily with every breath,  
"Let. me. go."  
"Why would I do that? Your doubt, your misery. It's delicious. Just look at you. What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans? Or some creepy, little girl with creepy little powers."  
Two rings appeared around Leila's core, each snaking up and down her body, and transforming her human as her energy depleted. She needed Robin.

Robin sat quietly by himself on the couch in the kitchen. Canary's session did give him some relief, but he still felt penitent. He still had sent his friends to their deaths, worst of all gave Leila nightmares each night. He was more worried about her the longer she stayed out. Batman had informed him that she had zeta to Gotham, but haven't heard back from her since. That was over two hours ago. The seconds ticked by and agitated him even further. He just needed to make sure she was okay.  
Wally came up and sat across from him, tapping his foot as he couldn't sit still. The ticking grew louder and Robin's face deepen into a frown.  
"Dude, your Batman is showing."  
Normally, Robin would fire his own comeback; Wally and him would always joke they were becoming like their mentors, a usual habit. But, Robin stiffen at the comment. Wally looked at him quizzically,  
"That bad?"  
"Worst. Totally not feeling the aster, heavy on the 'dis'. I messed up."  
"Dude, we all messed up."  
"No, you all gave your lives. I just sent you to all to your deaths."  
Wally looked like he was about to object when a small beeping noise reverberated through the room. Robin's eyes widen as he reached within his jacket for his utility belt, a red flash beeping from the center latch.  
"What is it? Hey, wait! Rob!"  
Robin dashed from the sofa, switching into his uniform as fast as he could. Wally zipped in front of him, folding his arms as he blocked the exit.  
"I have to go KF. Raven's in trouble."  
"In trouble? Raven is in trouble?"

"Yes. Now are you gonna help me or not?"  
"Wait, Rob. Just what kind of trouble? This is Raven we're talking about. Where is she?"  
Robin sighed in frustration but knew Wally was right: he couldn't walk in blindly if he was going to help her. Stretching his arm before him, Robin scanned for Leila's location on his holographic computer. A red dot appeared just beside Happy Harbor High. Pondering the information, Robin tried to predict what caused Leila's distress call. It had to be paranormal activity. Slowly, Robin unclipped the cooled thermos from his utility belt. Ever since Leila's mishap with Red Volcano, Robin always kept the thermos with him.  
"I need you to help get me to the high school."  
"With a thermos?"  
"Just trust me, okay KF. I'll explain later. We need to go now."  
Wally paused before nodding. One instant Robin was pleading with KF to trust him, the next, he was slung on his back and speeding out of the Cave. Wind howled outside and nipped at Robin's ears before Kid skidded to a stop beside the bleachers of the school's football field. He quickly dismounted from Kid's back, peering around the building to the front parking lot. A humming sound buzzed within the air as Robin turned on the specter deflector mode. Kid Flash eyed the utility belt in confusion, whispering,  
"Rob, what's going on?"  
"Leila is being attacked by a ghost. I need you to grab her while I cause a distraction."  
"You're joking right? A ghost?"  
"See for yourself KF. On my signal, you run."  
Kid peered around the school as well, spotting a large, shadow-like creature holding Raven by her throat from behind. Raven looked paler (if that was even possible), sunken and seemed barely able to fight off her attacker. Kid could see the searing crimson eyes smiling in glee, the shadow seeming to take a darker presence the longer it held Raven. He couldn't believe it. No way was that...thing a ghost. Ghosts aren't real. Yet, he felt miserable and frightened just by being mere feet from it. It wasn't suppose to be real, but here it was, a ghost in the flesh. Thoughts swirled through his mind, ones he thought that had long been forcibly forgotten. The worst was he kept seeing Artemis dying. He couldn't image what Raven was experiencing with being within the ghost's clutches.

Robin had disappeared, causing Kid Flash to panic on being left alone. Doubt crept back in his mind. He wasn't as fast as the Flash, could he really be fast enough to go against a ghost? He wasn't fast enough to save Artemis.  
Kid shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts despite the fear. Raven was in trouble, almost to her death bed, as the ghost tighten her grip around her throat. She was becoming more limp and still by the second.  
"You're a freak! Who would like a thing like you."  
Kid's cheeks boiled in ire. Raven may not be the friendliest person, but that didn't mean she deserved this. For a split second, Kid wondered why the ghost was even attacking Raven; a mere coincidence? But then Kid heard Robin's signal and brushed the thought aside,  
"Hey, dark, cold and ugly! I would be more turbed if it wasn't for your horrid features."  
The dark ghost gave an ear-splitting shriek of fury. Robin had gained her attention, but she only gripped Raven tighter in defiance. Raven gasped for breath, her hands writhing at the struggle to breath. Kid wasn't sure what to do. If he tried attacking, the ghost would surely just disappear with Raven. He lowered himself to the ground, bracing for when he could run to grab Raven. He had to trust Robin to know what to do.  
Meanwhile, Robin slowly backed away as the ghost shadowed over towards him. Laced between his fingers were three birdarangs, but he was afraid of the effects on Leila with her blocking the ghost. The ghost sneered out in a vexed pleasure,  
"Well, well, well, isn't it the bat brat. I've heard much about you. I can sense your fear too. Your despair of failing your teammates is _beautiful_. How does it feel, knowing you sent everyone you love to their deaths. Couldn't do anything about it either. Just the same fate with your parents."  
Flashes of falling streaks in red and blue blurred his vision. Robin could feel his heart spiking in acceleration, his fists clutching as he tried to blink away the images. It was fear and despair the ghost was feeding on, and Robin couldn't let her win. He had to be like Batman again; this time to save Leila. Striking blue eyes met ire gray ones, an agreement between the two, and then a slicing of infused, ectoplasmic steel rang through the wind. A howling shriek followed, a blur sped away and finally three explosives decimated the silent parking lot.  
Leila clung tightly around Kid's neck as he zoomed away from the ghost. A cloud of smoke could be seen from the explosives and she closed her tessen to prohibit any damage to one of her rescuers. If her life wasn't just on the possible brink of death (if that was even possible), she would have immensely protested against Wally carrying her. She barely had the strengthen as it is to stay awake.  
Kid skidded to a stop beside the football field's fence line, following Robin's command as he had waved him over.  
"I don't know what you're thinking of Rob, but normally people run _away_ from ghosts. Not stay and run towards them." Kid expostulated as he placed Leila on her feet. She soon staggered, Robin catching her, as she breathed heavily to explain,  
"We have to capture them. They'll terrorize everyone if we don't stop them, Kid."  
"Raven, you can barely stand! How do you even expect to defeat her?"  
"It won't be easy but it's not impossible. Batman and I have been enhancing our weaponry to fight against ghosts. Robin, you have the thermos right?"  
"And I ask again, what's with the thermos?"  
"You'll see, no time to explain. Help me distract Spectra so Robin can capture her."  
A growl was heard as the smoke cleared, Spectra glowing an indignant magenta while pointing at the three heroes,  
"Bertrand. Sic 'em."  
"Whatever you do, don't listen to anything she says and especially don't let her touch you!"  
Leila cried as she and Robin were split away from Kid. Bertrand had kept his panther form, leaping with his claws stretched out at the three heroes. Leila staggered away, more being pulled out of the way by Robin, as she could barely stand or breath. She felt sluggish, her head pounding against her skull as she tried to fight the haunting thoughts. Spectra's power seemed to imbue her since having her energy drained for youth. She literally felt ten years older now. Her muscles ached and she didn't know how long she could stay awake.  
Bertrand struck again, swapping Robin aside, before leaping on top of Leila. She cried out as the impact weight slammed her into asphalt. A slash scarred her back, cutting deep pass the durable fabric of her costume. A stinging sensation rang through her back like the doubtful thoughts in her head. Just as heavy paws crushed her into the ground, they were gone. Kid had ran full speed towards Bertrand, slamming him away like a ram. He gingerly helped her up, hissing spat from Leila's mouth as her back arched in stinging pain. Blood stains began soaking her top, but Leila tried her best to focus at the paranormal problem at hand.  
Robin threw down a flash explosive, blinding Bertrand as he struck for the third time. All three heroes dashed away back towards the bleachers, Kid helping Leila along as she struggled to keep up. Luckily, Spectra seemed to have no pleasure in real dirty work, seeming to wait for the right opportunity to strike, floating peacefully above the chaotic fight. Leila glared at the shadowy ghost, contemplating,  
"Bertrand is not powerful enough on his own, that's why he takes orders from Spectra. It's more important to get her first. Think that big mouth of yours can get her attention, Kid?"  
"Why do I have to be bait?"  
"Cause you don't know how to work the thermos and we only have one shot. Don't worry, I'll help too."  
Leila unbuckled her damaged utility belt, latched it around Kid's waist before engaging the specter deflector system. It sputtered to life, buzzing a low hum at already having the belt scratched in damage. It was better than nothing though, and Kid needed the protection more. She kept her tessen and several birdarangs within her pockets. Kid signed in wrenched acceptance before branching off from the duo. He skidded behind the tree under Spectra, calling out to her,  
"That the best you got, you plain, old shadow."  
Leila rolled her eyes, realizing she may have put too much hope in Kid's loud mouth, but somehow even that petty insult angered Spectra. It seemed anything regarding her youth and beauty sent Spectra in a fury rage. The shadow growled as she turned to face the cocky speedster, her hands glowing a threatening magenta before blasting the burning energy towards him. Kid zipped out of the way, leaning against another tree twenty feet away,  
"You missed, grandma."  
It was cat and mouse between the two. Meanwhile, Robin positioned himself to be ready as Leila turned to face her own opponent. Bertrand smiled in glee as he prepared to pounce, his tail flickering,  
"You really are bad at this aren't you. Calling for help like the pathetic girl you are. Aren't you going to show your friends who you really are."  
"They know who I am: a heroine who will beat you."  
Bertrand lunged at Leila, a smirk crept on her lips as she waited. Her strength was deleted but she could least give Robin and Kid time to capture Spectra. Just as Bertrand was about to pounce on top of her, Leila slashed upward with her tessen and shifted out of the way. She dropped an explosive birdarang as she sidestepped, smoke fogging the area as Bertrand yelped in pain. Shaking his head, Bertrand struck again, slashing towards Leila. She blocked him with her closed tessen, struggling to keep him at bay with her weakened state.  
A zap of energy pulsed through the ghost, causing him to stagger away instantly with a whiny yelp.

Leila looked up to see a grinning Robin as he pointed to his utility belt,  
"Seemed pretty whelmed in that unfair fight Raven."  
"I could've taken him. You're suppose to be helping Kid."  
A cry of glee rang as Leila and Robin turned to see Kid trapped beside the main building.  
"You left Artemis. Watched her die and you couldn't do anything. What's the point of super speed if you're not fast enough. You're just a whiny, teenage boy who will never catch up."  
"Don't listen to her KF."  
"Leave him alone!"  
Leila sloppily ran towards the dark shadow as she laughed at Kid's misery. She wasn't touching him, but her hovering presence seemed to paralyze Kid as she cornered him. She fired a blast of ectoplasm at the utility belt, damaging it more as it fell loose from Kid's waist, before clutching Kid's throat with her right hand, leaving for her left side exposed in Leila's opinion. Kid struggled but just like Leila, was growing weaker as Spectra had him in her clutches. He was losing energy, his eyes losing his spark of cockiness and his face seemed to become sunken the longer Spectra held him. Meanwhile, swirls of ectoplasm were ambient above Spectra's head. Hiding the ectoplasmic birdarang within her palm, Leila miraculously dodged Spectra's swiping claw of her hand, ducking under to stick the weapon on her. The mental lit up, flashing in a bolt of lighting as it denoted, forcing Spectra to release Kid from the separating impact. Kid pouted at having ectoplasmic goop covering him, landing against the school building, but Leila was throw back with impact from the weapon. Smashing into the ground, Leila groaned as she looked up to hear Spectra shrieking,  
"No! My beauty, my youth! You wrenched girl!"  
Spectra did not look good. It seemed halting the process of obtaining youth and beauty only desiccated her from it. Her foam sagged, wrinkles surrounded her face and she seemed to be growing more brittled. She was growing older by the second. Ire flashed from her eyes as she watched her hands grew faint and wrinkly, then Spectra struck. She thrust herself at Leila, despite appearing old, Spectra was still bullet fast. Again, her claw-like fingers strangled Leila's throat and suffocated her airways.  
Leila couldn't even force herself to struggle against the constricting grip. Her energy was gone and she could feel herself losing consciousness. She just had to hold on a little longer.  
Suddenly, Leila's legs slapped against the asphalt, herself choking on air as she felt she could breath again. Her back writhed and ached in protest, forcing herself to roll onto her side. A shrieking wail was splitting through the air as Spectra was being sucked into the thermos.  
"Ah! No, no, no! I'm _nothing_ without my youth!"  
Then Spectra was gone, swirled into the thermos as Robin capped the lid. He grinned cheekily as he shook the thermos in his hand; a notion to victory. It ceased when Robin saw Bertrand tackle Leila. The two rolled, Leila slamming into the ground as Bertrand growled over her, pinning her in the dirt,  
"So the little girl thinks she's so clever. You may have taken my mistress but you will pay for this."  
"Get off her you darn, horrid ghost!"  
Bertrand flew off of Leila, having been barrel rammed by Kid Flash again. He merely growled as he floated to regained his balance. Looking down at the three heroes, he hissed in acceptance.  
"One day little girl. For now, I'll tell your father you say hello."  
As like a puff of smoke, Bertrand disintegrated through the air. An eerie silence bathe the school parking lot as Robin rushed over to help patch Leila up. Her clenched jaw showing she was trying to suffer silently through the pain. Kid helped her up, Leila leaning heavily on him in exhaustion.  
"Raven. Don't move, let me at least patch you up till we get back to the Cave."  
"Don't need to tell me twice Boy Wonder."  
Leila muttered as Robin started to wrap her back wounds. Dried blood covered her costume and Robin sighed in relief that the cuts weren't deeper than he expected. Kid awkwardly stood as he studied Raven on her feet, weary of what all just happened. He couldn't fathom it: he had just fought off two ghosts, even captured one of them. It all felt surreal. Yet, he knew Spectra and Bertrand were here, sapping their energy and fighting the three heroes. He had hundreds of questions filling his mind.  
"How-how was Spectra..."  
Kid sheepishly paused mid-sentence, realizing that he was admitting that ghosts were real. Leila glanced at him quizzically, a smirk creeping on her lips as she saw Kid struggling to formulate words,  
"Ghosts exist because of an obsession they had before they died. Based on those obsessions, ghosts can have specific powers in order for them to 'satisfy' that need. For example, Spectra's obsession was her youth and beauty so she was able to obtain those qualities as a ghost by making one miserable to then sap them of their energy for youth."  
Kid was stunned into silence, still trying to wrap his mind around the whole concept. Something else was bugging at Kid's conscience,  
"Raven? What did...Bertrand mean by 'saying hello to your father'?"  
Leila grimaced at this, sharing a concerned look with Robin through their masks eyes. He was now carrying her bridal style back to the Cave.  
"I don't know. My biological father is already dead. I don't think he had an obsession to become a ghost when he died. I wouldn't worry about it too much Kid."  
"But why attack you then?"  
"I wouldn't know. Maybe my parents had an enemy I didn't know about when they were doing research. Whatever the reason, I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this. I was expecting only Robin to come to my aid."  
Kid retracted back into his thoughts, realizing that there was much about Raven he didn't know about. Given tonight, he didn't know if he'd like to know more. Still, she was his teammate and came to his aid when he thought all hope was lost against Spectra. He still felt a slight chill in the air, but the presence wasn't as foreboding. Instead, he felt safe, even as he eyed the ghost-catching thermos attached to Robin's belt.  
"So...science right?"  
"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be truth."  
Leila smirked as she saw Kid's eyes lit up in excitement, Robin chuckled quietly as Kid exclaimed,  
"Spock said that! You know Star Trek Raven?"  
"Sound surprise Sneakers. I'm not a big fan. In actuality though, Spock was quoting Sherlock."  
Kid's mouth went slack before he frowned, pouting slightly at not realizing the reference first. Although, he felt pleased to know Raven will be alright.

 **Madison, Wisconsin  
Masters Manor, 01:28  
**  
A wailing shriek could be heard as a man roared in anger,  
"You fool, you imbecile! Give me one reason why I should even spare you. You have failed, Bertrand. And you had the gall of returning."  
The green blob of a ghost coward in fear, flinching away as he hurriedly try to explain,  
"I can still get her bac-back sir. She's weak. I can go now. They won't-"  
"No! That wasn't your mission. Especially not now that Spectra is captured. You were suppose to make her doubt herself and her so called friends, not encourage her to stay. And you ruined it all."  
The man drew back his hand, a swirl of red ectoplasm was about to be struck, when a man from the shadows called out, stopping him  
"Plasmius."  
Burning red eyes narrowed as they dart towards the second man, the latter stepping quietly further into the room,  
"Losing your temper won't give any satisfaction to this outcome. Quickly dispose of this... _pest_ so we can discuss in solitude."  
Vlad growled under his breath before clutching Bertrand within his grasps. Ra's Al Ghul merely looked away, observing the large portal at the back of the room, as a haunting wail lapsed within the cool laboratory. After a few seconds, he turned back to find Vlad standing alone, frowning in disgust over the deceased, pathetic ghost. A dejected sigh escaped his lips as Vlad turned to face Ra's,  
"Henchmen can be so petty sometimes. At least it'll only be a minor setback. Are the others ready for the next step?"  
"Naturally. Klarion has expressed his boredom multiple times. He can be so impatient. And what of your work here Vlad?"  
"Tricky in of itself. Even far more complicated than creating Superboy. But, I believe it should be finished in time.  
"Then once we obtain back what Ocean Master lost, we'll be one step closer in completing phase one."

 **A/N: I was a few weeks without computer access, so sorry about the delayed update but hope this chapter is as good as previous ones! Hope all enjoyed and thank you all so much for the continual favorites, follows and reviews!**


	17. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or DP, only my ocs and how they fit within the storyline**

 **Secrets**

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 31, 19:34 EDT**

Leila's eye twitched in irritation as Wally howled within the Cave. Usually she could ignore anything while meditating, but it seemed Wally had been howling for hours. She didn't blame Wolf for being asleep and ignoring the annoyance; she wished herself to be put out of the misery.

It was Hallow's Eve, the prime night for ghosts and all things supernatural, even the psychos to have fun, and Wally was dressed up as a werewolf. Halloween was now her least favorite holiday, no thanks to a loud mouth speedster who was close to losing his head if he didn't stop her ears from bleeding. Luckily, Wally finally gave up in protest,

"Really? You're not gonna join in at all? What kind of wolf are you?"

"Wally, stop torturing him."

Superboy objected in annoyance as Leila muttered to herself,

"Or else I'll start torturing you."

She twirled her shuriken through her fingers as she rolled her eyes behind her closed lids, having the innocent thought of seeing how fast Wally could actually dodge when surprised. He just had to be so rash, impulsive, and, worst of all, annoying.

"Hold still, please."

M'gann was helping Superboy with his costume, wrapping half of his body in toilet paper. Leila peeked an eye open, wasn't that impressed, but at least Superboy wasn't being as childish as Wally. The speedster himself walked up between the couple, oblivious as usual,

"Megan, stop torturing him. _Awkward_ for him anyway, being the third wheel on our date."

"Wally, I invited the entire Team to the dance. Zatanna too."

Wally smirked as he leaned closer to M'gann,

"Good, keeps us on the down-low. So...you going as my favorite Martian?"

"Not exactly."

M'gann smiled as she took three steps back, shapeshifting into a stunning, zombie bride. Wally stared longingly,

"Whoa. Babe, eat my brains anytime."

"Great minds think alike."

Captain Marvel exclaimed as he entered, his face covered in white, black and gray zombie makeup. Leila closed her eye again, meditating, as she kept aloof, knowing the discomfort that was about to come to Captain Marvel. She almost was going to rescue him from the confusion and embarrassment, but figured that if he was going to keep his secret better, he'd have to learn on his own.

"Captain, you look terrific. Are you going to a Halloween celebration, too?"

"Well, sure. I'm going with- I mean, you did invite the _whole_ team, right?"

"Yeah, we'll all be at the dance. So don't worry about us. Go. Have a good time at your party."

The swooshing from the Zeta Tubes announced new arrivals to the Cave, Leila's mouth twitched into a frown at the latter announcement.

 _Recognize. Artemis. B-0-7. Zatanna Zatara A-0-3._

Artemis walked in wearing black and red, a cape and fangs to match for her vampire outfit. Zatanna walked in with the same color scheme, only difference was in being a witch with a tall black hat. Leila was the only one not in some silly costume of dress up. She would like it to stay that way.

"Oh hey Zatanna. You look great."

"Oh, thanks. You too. Oh look, zombie Captain Marvel. That's hilarious, heh. Is the Justice League having a party? 'Cause my dad didn't mention it."

Captain Marvel held panic in his eyes as he switched his focus between M'gann and Zatanna,

"No, no, no, no. See, I...fine. I'm going trick-or-treating."

Captain fled to the Zeta Tubes, hurrying to escape further embarrassment.

 _Recognized. Captain Marvel 1-5._

"And I'm not sharing my candy."

Captain Marvel vanished from sight as the Zeta Tubes whirled him away from the Cave. Leila couldn't help but silently chuckle to herself as everyone else stared at where Captain had vanished; she almost felt sorry for the hero.

Suddenly she felt a cocky presence leaning in towards her with a grin, she regrettably peeked back open her eyelid to see Wally wiggling his eyebrows at her,

"What about you Raven? Going as a ghost hunter or maybe the essence of grumpiness?"

Leila shot Wally a glare as she turned to face him, pushing herself up to lean in towards him, her hand clutching her shuriken as to avoid the desire to throw it at his head,

"A mercenary ninja, guess who's my next target."

Wally's grin sheepishly disappeared as he inched away from Leila. She was not in any mood for Wally's games, especially not on a night like this. She could sense a shift in the world; an unequal balance seemed to occur within her as well. There was a reason tonight is known as Hallow's Eve, and Leila felt a solemn omen that it would be a long night. She did not want to be stuck in a lame costume party either.

She walked over to Artemis, overhearing her conversation with Zatanna,

"So, how long have Conner and Megan been a couple?"

"Ha! Couple? No. They're not a..."

A second glance at M'gann and Superboy's interactions revealed the truth to Artemis. Leila raised an eyebrow, for it seemed obvious to her that the two liked each other from the beginning. She knew Artemis thought Superboy was highly attractive but never realized how deep her feels possibly were. As if betrayed, Artemis frowned at the couple before storming off towards the Zeta Tubes. Zatanna chased after her while Leila followed quietly behind,

"Uh, I-I'm sorry. It just seemed so obvious. I didn't realize- wait, the dance?"

"Not in the mood. Course, sitting at home with my mom doesn't sound any more appealing."

"Well, there is another option. Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu!"

Swirls of magic clouds became ambient around the two heroines, transforming their Halloween costumes into their respective hero attire.

"Girls' night out. You in, Raven?"

Sharing a sly glance with Artemis, Leila simultaneously smirked with her,

"The crazies always come out on Halloween. Tracking them down sounds better than going to a lame costume party."

Leila glanced up as she felt the awkwardness rousing from Superboy and Wally, M'gann's crestfallen aura reminding Leila that she spoken too loud. Artemis and Zatanna stared skeptically at her. She only shrugged, it was true but she knew she had spoken out of line,

"Sorry. You three have fun though. Just not my kind of party."

Leila quickly gave a small wave goodbye. Despite not favoring Zatanna's company, she wouldn't miss a night out, especially one to help cheer up Artemis. She'd also be able to observe if the number of natural portals to the Ghost Zone increased on such a night.

 **Mount Justice**

 **Waterfall Room, 19:50 EDT**

"Computer, secure the room."

 _Room secured._

"I'll cut to it. Do we believe there's a mole within the Team?"

Batman stood in the middle of the waterfall room, arousing the question towards Aqualad, Robin, Red Arrow and Red Tornado who stood around him. Aqualad took a step forward as he answered,

"I am convinced there is none. When Sportsmaster claimed he had an inside source, he was merely sowing dissent."

Robin, who sat with his fingers laced together, leaned forward as he added,

"His intel could easily have come by comparing notes with the other villains working for the Injustice League. And think about it, if anyone on the Team was working with those creepoids-"

"He or she would have betrayed us during our fight against them."

Red Arrow was the first to object,

"I'm not convinced. Sure, you two and Kid Flash are above suspicion, but I know Artemis isn't shooting straight. For starters, she's not Green Arrow's niece."

"What?"

"Well yeah, in fact she's related to-"

Batman placed a warning hand on Robin's shoulder,

"Enough. Artemis relations may indeed make her suspect, but she's still entitled to a secret identity. I'm more concerned about Superboy. We still know very little about what Cadmus programmed into their weapon. Connor could be the mole and not know it."

"And what about Miss Martian? She is Manhunter's niece. But he told Black Canary he has a few _hundred_ nieces and nephews. And the first time he met M'gann was five months ago, when she stowed away on his last trip from Mars to Earth. Or what about Raven? I heard how she attacked Kid Flash when the Team was rescuing Red Tornado. Doesn't that show you right there who the mole is."

Aqualad folded his arms as he rejected Red Arrow's accusations,

"This changes nothing. In the matter concerning Raven, it was confirmed that there was indeed a ghost after she, Robin and Kid Flash reencountered him and his ally last week. I have fought side-by-side with these people. None are traitors."

 **Manhattan**

 **October 31, 19:57 EDT**

The riveting of tires squealed as Artemis and Zatanna zeta out of the secret passage under a bridge on motorcycles. Leila held tightly to Artemis's waist as she sat behind her, gritting her teeth as she breathed slowly through her nose. She much preferred jumping between rooftops, but knew with Zatanna accompanying, that motorcycles would be faster than simply walking. It was easier: riding a motorcycle than a car. She could at least get Artemis out of the way faster if anything happened, but she still had troubled breathing normally. Luckily, Artemis suggested to ride with her and Leila held a reminder to thank her later for it. Zatanna wasn't that bad (if one didn't account the attraction between her and Robin) but Leila still had no intentions of revealing her weakness to her or anything else for that matter.

The three girls rode out, following the police channel and started to head towards the Art and History Museum in downtown Manhattan. Arriving at the scene, police cars and ambulances blocked the entrance, already starting to pack up from their investigation. Artemis complained with a scuff,

"Whatever happened here is over. I want some action."

"But maybe you need to talk...about Connor or Megan, or whatever."

Artemis sped away; wishing Zatanna would drop the subject. Leila understood her dilemma completely. Sometimes talking wasn't enough for a crestfallen heart.

"What I need is something to beat up."

Leila glanced behind her as Artemis zoomed down the street, feeling a presence watching. It couldn't have been a ghost, otherwise her ghost sense would've been activated, but she still felt uneasy.

Someone was watching.

Glancing back ahead, Leila saw their first target as they sped through the streets. A man held a couple at gunpoint in front of a local ATM.

Zatanna's spell caused the gun to burn blazing hot, the man dropping it as he clutch his hand from the scorching heat. Artemis easily notched several arrows, firing each one to pin the criminal to the building. An easy target to defeat.

Next, two robbers were escaping from a local store. Leila flicked her tessen, sending it on flight to knock the first robber's gun out of his hand. Artemis shot the second one's gun before punching the guy into the other with her bow, knocking both to the ground.

Again, that presence was near. Leila darted her eyes around the rooftops as Artemis turned into the local park. Something was billowing in the wind but then her vision became blocked by the trees. Leila stiffened, about to warn her companions about the possible threat, before hearing a girl cry out in distress. Parking the motorcycles on the street, all three rushed over to find the girl trapped under the bridge by several men. Leila almost was going to join Artemis, but instead, held back and watch as Artemis single-handedly knocked out each man. She knew Artemis needed it and could easily defeat each of them. Zatanna meanwhile kept the girl from harm by hovering her above the fight scene. After kicking the last man unconscious, Artemis turned to smirk at the magician and fellow assassin.

Leila smirked back before eying her surroundings. For the third time, she felt a presence watching. Slightly behind, Leila followed Artemis and Zatanna back to the motorcycles.

"There were easier ways to take them."

"They had it coming. No harm done."

Suddenly, Leila eyes burned as she was propelled backwards: an explosion destroying the two motorcycles. Slamming into the asphalt, Leila grunted as she pushed herself up. As she stared into the embers, a tall, pale man with a scar smeared across the right side of his face appeared from the smoke. Leila fanned her tessen out, holding it in anticipation as she observed her opponent.

"No, indeed. Harm is not done. Much harm left to do."

He walked slowly, a sense of pride and narcissism could be sensed as he prowled towards the three heroines, speaking,

"The Its cannot escape Harm."

Artemis swiftly aimed two arrows at the man,

"Escaping isn't on the menu."

It was merely pesky flies to the man, easily slashing each arrow in half with his large sword as it flew towards his walking form,

"With arrows, it does not impress."

"Fine. Etativel drows ot em!

"Neither does its magic. Both must do better or suffer harm. What about the third it? Too scared to even try?"

Leila studied her opponent, peering at his form and demeanor. He stood tall, proud and overconfident in his accomplishments of desire. His dialect indicating a sociopathic mentality and his left pectoral glowed with some force of magic. Although he was lean, she could tell that he was stronger than first impressions revealed; his chest and arms bungling with toned muscles. Just as she braced herself to attack, aiming to block his sword before a nerve punch to render him inert, a chill of breath escaped her. Darting her eyes around, she searched for the ghost. She hesitated, catching a questioning look from Zatanna in the process, as she noticed no ghost nearby.

Not good.

Artemis kept her focus on the man standing before the burning fire with arrows notched in her bowstring.

"We get it. Your name is Harm."

"Their ridiculous garb and rudimentary skills indicate instruction from Green Arrow, Zatara and Batman. Harm will study these three to learn methods for killing their mentors."

Leila frowned at the commentary, stiffening as she refocused on the threat before her. She studied Harm's sword closer, noticing the scabbard attached to his belt loop to be of a gray, humanoid arm. She could sense a magical aura ambient to both the sword and the scabbard. The same glow of energy as Harm's glowing core surrounding his heart. A slight ring pierced at Leila's eardrums as Harm lifted the sword with his threat.

He wouldn't be able to Batman without the sword's magic. Leila and Zatanna spoke on right after the other,

"I'll like to see you try."

"Oh, you did not just threaten my dad. Etativel drows ot em!"

The sword rattled within Harm's grasp, indicating the strength of the magic it held against Zatanna's. Harm only grinned wickedly,

"It wants Harm's sword? Very well."

A bullet and Zatanna- along with Leila- ducked out of the sword's line of target. Artemis dashed to the side, aiming two explosive arrows at Harm,

"Big mistake, harmster."

Harm didn't faltered as he ran towards the three, leaping up to grab the arrows before throwing them back at the heroines. Zatanna pushed Artemis out of the line of fire as Leila threw her tessen at him. It glided through the smoky air, only to be slashed by Harm's sword. It cluttered in half to the ground and Leila growled under her breath. The sword was giving the power and it had to be taken away. She tilted her head at Zatanna's next comment,

"On second thought, running."

Leila quickly objected,

"What? Why?"

Artemis glanced back at Harms stalking form before giving a nod of agreement,

"Okay, yeah. To regroup."

"Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub!"

A blaze of fire encircled Harm. Smoke rose as Leila ran alongside Artemis and Zatanna. She did not like the idea of running, she was trained to fight and win no matter what, but figured it best to keep her teammates safe and keep her human pretenses. If she used her powers, she wasn't even sure if Artemis would accept her either.

Leila almost stopped as she saw the pale girl waving behind the corner for them to follow. A chill smeared within her core, before snaking up her spine and escaping as a soft wisp of breath. They were following a ghost.

Artemis was first to question the girl's appearance,

"Wait. Who's that?"

"Do you care right now?"

"No."

Leila stared questioningly at her teammates, doubting they wouldn't not care once they found out the girl's paranormal existence. So why had Zatanna so willingly accepted help?

The three girls rounded the corner. An impasse was blocking their way while the girl had disappeared. Artemis whipped her head around in confusion,

"Dead end. Where'd she go?"

"Why are we trusting her? She could be working with Harm."

Whether ghost or not, Leila wasn't just going to trust a girl who so happened to came to their aid of escape. Just as she posed the question, a fire escape ladder rattled down for them to access, the girl waving from the rooftop. Leila rolled her eyes at Zatanna's comment,

"I like her already."

"We don't even know who she is. And she could get hurt if she's really trying to help us."

"Well, let's go up and find out."

A dejected sigh slipped through her lips as Leila climbed up after Artemis. Sometimes, Zatanna was too nonchalant about everything.

Jumping over the rooftops ledge, Leila was finally face to face with the girl.

She was petite, just inches shorter than Leila, and had pale complexions throughout all her features: pale, platinum blond hair, pale green eyes and pale lips. Even her aura of ectoplasm was a pale golden tint that surrounded her. She looked barely 15, more accurately probably 14, and for an instant, Leila grieved in having suspicions against her.

"Thanks for the assist but, who are you?"

Only one word was uttered to Zatanna's question,

"Secret."

Leila tilted her head in confusion, never before encountering a ghost with minimal communication abilities.

Was it possible she hasn't been dead long? Or was the possible reason because she didn't belong here? Either way, Artemis didn't accept her answer.

"That won't cut it. We need answers. Do you know Harm? Does he have any weaknesses?"

"Secret"

The girl muttered before pointing behind them, cringing as Harm appeared on the rooftop. Leila raised her eyebrow at the girl's body language, sensing a fear arousing within her aura. What was Harm's connection to her?

"At least they make the hunt interesting."

Harm stalked towards them, slashing his sword back and forth as he approached.

"He's fast. I'll give him that."

Artemis muttered as she turned around, firing an arrow at the water tank on the rooftop. A gush of water spew from the cut hole, Zatanna chanting a spell as it poured around Harm,

"Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb!"

Frozen, Harm was suspended in the air. Leila eyed him wearily as the ice started to crack, a brilliant glow luminescing from both Harm's heart and the sword.

"That's not good."

A shattering crack echoed before shards of ice scattered through the air. A lighting form of energy zapped the water tank to explode, allowing Leila, Artemis and Zatanna to escape through the smoke as they ran.

"Where'd little miss secret go?"

"There! Okay, these boots, adorable, but for a chase sequence- Lacitcarp raewtoof won!"

All three jumped to the next rooftop, Harm roaring as he followed close behind. Rolling onto the roof, Leila noticed "little miss secret" had disappeared from sight again, appearing on the following rooftop. Leila dread when the situation turned to Artemis and Zatanna realizing the girl's paranormal state. Would they accept her presence? Accept the concepts of ghosts and the supernatural. She was more curious on where the girl ghost was taking them though: to what secret was being kept?

After jumping pass another two rooftops, an another impasse came as their path became blocked with striking magical energy. Sliding as she turned around, Leila had spun around in time to see Harm throw a knife at Artemis's bow. The knife whizzed to its target, splitting Artemis's bow string in half, before becoming stuck in the access door of the roof.

"Hold him off while I restring."

Zatanna ran first, but was easily apprehended by Harm's fast striking moves. He had swiped with his sword, throwing Zatanna off balance as she leaned back, before kicking her out of the way. Leila blocked Harm's second sword strike with her spare tessen. Metal screeched against metal as the sword's tip lashed upwards on her weapon. She kept in control, blocking the next downward thrust of the sword before leaning left to strike back. She jabbed at Harm's pressure point near his rib cage, before warping her arm around Harm's sword one. Locked in her holding position, Leila sensed Harm's surprise and began to smirk. About to use his own weapon against him, she slid her arm to his elbow, forcing him to loosen his grip around the hilt.

Her mistake was touching the hilt at the same time.

A zap of energy surged through her, creating a yelp to escape through her throat, as she was propelled backwards, leading for Artemis to intercept him without her main bow.

Leila groaned as she pushed herself up. Artemis and Harm were now at a stand off, her mini crossbow pointed at his head while his sword was ready to pierce her as well.

"You want to play without the toys?"

"It tries to bait Harm, leave him weak," Harm sheathed his sword, the humanoid hand grasping its grip around the hilt, before plunging it into the rooftop.

"But Harm has no weakness."

Artemis smirked as she stashed her crossbow away in one of her many pockets; Harm nonchalantly took off his gray trench coat before taking a combative stance.

No sweat perspired as Harm merely blocked each of Artemis's kicks and punches. She was too unfocused, even Harm could see that. Leila muttered under her breath as she dust the gravel off herself,

"He's good. Especially with Artemis's irritation dictating her moves to be predictable. It's the sword that's giving him power. Take that then, we can take Harm."

"Now's our chance then."

"Wait. Zatanna."

Leila was too late to stop Zatanna who grabbed the hilt of the sword. She yanked on the sword while Leila tried to pull her away. Another zap surged through both girls as the sword rejected them. Both groaned as they dropped to the rooftop in pain.

"Zatanna! Raven!"

Harm slapped Artemis across the face, knocking her backwards into the rooftop as well.

"And It cares about others- another weakness. The sword rejected both Its impure hearts. Both Its have not made the sacrifices Harm has to become pure."

An eyebrow raised and a frown deepened at the same time. Leila wondered if Harm's sacrifice was related to the ghost's "secret". Feeling a slight chill, she peered across the rooftops to see the girl, once again, waving towards them. Zatanna inched her head towards the girl's direction,

"Look! It's Secret. She hasn't led us wrong so far."

Throwing a smoke pellet along with Artemis's smoke arrow, the girls began to run. Leila knew they couldn't keep running: they had to find a way to get the sword away from Harm. They had to find Harm's weakness.

The three landed on the roof of an apartment complex; the end of the line as the only building was across the street: a magic shop. Leila found it interesting that the word secret appeared in brilliant luminance just where it seemed the ghost was leading them to.

"Aw, she's gone again. Now what?" Artemis grunted in a small panic. Zatanna stared their obvious dilemma,

"End of the line. And we can't go back the way we came. He's coming."

"We'll zip line to that magic store."

"Why not fight-"

A blaze of lighting strike from behind and Leila was cut off as Harm announced his arrival,

"This can be no coincidence. They alight on Harm's very roof. How did they know? Tell Harm, now!"

"Wait, this is your place?"

Leila ignored Artemis's question. She couldn't run anymore. Three shurikens flew through her fingers as Leila charged Harm. If she could figure out the connection between the girl ghost and Harm, then she'll be one step closer in defeating him. At least she hopes there is a connection. She'll have to transform, to use her powers to try and communicate with the ghost more, but that doesn't mean revealing her secret yet. She wasn't ready for that, but if she could be "knocked out" first, she could disappear without notice. Then, as Wraith, figure out the connection and save Artemis and Zatanna.

Harm, again, easily deflected the little trinkets of weaponry. He was weary of this It, for It seemed more powerful and skilled than first impressions implied. His sword was no match for her though. She blocked his downward strike, pushing up to flip over him as she jabbed at another pressure point in his shoulder. Arm numb, Harm growled as he turned to face the despicable It. No one could nor was going to defeat Harm. One sloppy, slash downward, his sword piercing the roof's flooring, to send zaps of energy to ensnare the It. Leila grunted as she was lifted in the air with spams, Artemis cried out,

"No! Raven!"

"No more games!"

Harm quickly turned back around; a last zap of energy surrounded the two heroines before darkness. Leila quietly disappeared from sight.

An ache arched through her back as Leila leaned against the alley wall. She had merely enough energy to escape to the near alleyway, her head throbbing from the negative magic that shocked her. Her time was limited though, so she grunted through the pain.

Suddenly, a chill spiked through her bones as the girl ghost appeared before her, phasing up from the ground. Leila stared at the girl. Somehow, she was the connection in revealing Harm's weakness to retrieve the sword and Leila just knew it.

Luckily, she also knew Harm wouldn't attack Artemis or Zatanna until he got answers on how they knew where he lived. In which case, Leila desired answers of her own.

Somehow, her hand acted on its own and reached towards the girl ghost slowly. A brush across her cheeks and Leila flinched as her vision blurred to memories not her own.

She could feel a knife twisting in her side, a sticky coolness of liquid seeping around the weapon, the last thing seen was the word secret.

A gasped escaped Leila as she pulled her fingers away. She stared at the girl, this time with specks of horror in her eyes, before staring at her hand. She never touched a ghost in her human form before, but never expected... _that_ to happen when she did. Was it due to her powers, herself being half ghost?

Slight shakes of her head had her pushing the matter aside, Leila had to keep herself focus. For now, Artemis and Zatanna were in trouble. This girl was the key to defeat Harm. So, however the relation, this girl was murdered by Harm.

A secret.

Seconds pass, only deep, shaky breaths echoed between the two girls, before Leila muttered,

"That's your secret- your obsession. Harm killed you, and...and you can't pass on yet. But why? If you are able to tell me, then why are you still stuck here?"

Only a mere nod passed from the ghost, before she disappeared back to Harm's home. Leila quickly transformed, her strength returning more as her powers worked to heal her aching body. It baffled her how she was able to feel the ghost's last experiences before dying, but those answers had to wait. Disappearing through the air, she followed the ghost back to the house. Artemis and Zatanna needed saving.

Breaking and entering were simple basics of espionage, even easier with ghost powers. Senses heightened, Leila was able to locate Zatanna and Artemis within seconds from entering through the front door. Harm's deep voice could be heard from the hallway upstairs, interrogating Artemis for information, as Leila listened.

"It will tell Harm Its secrets, or Its partner will pay the price. How did It know of Harm's home?"

"Ask your partner. She lured us here."

"Harm has no partner. Harm is pure and works alone."

"Wait, where's Raven? What have you done with her?"

"It doesn't ask the questions. But...if It doesn't answer, Its second partner won't be found."

 _**Great. Well least Harm is helping my cover up.**_

Leila followed the ghost, phasing through the wall into the second room across from the one Harm held Artemis in. Zatanna sat, tied and gaged in front of Artemis's loaded crossbow, chanting muttered spells to try to escape. Panic surged through her eyes as she noticed the girl ghost reach towards her.

Slight hesitation before the ghost ripped the duct tape off Zatanna's mouth, then Zatanna sighed in relief.

"Sepor, emoc esool. First you lured us into a trap, now you free me? What's your game?"

"Secret."

Zatanna narrowed her eyes before darting them towards Leila,

"Do you only say one word too?"

"No. My name is Wraith. Don't be alarm, I'm here to help."

Leila kept her hands in a surrendering position, waiting for Zatanna to trust her.

"How'd you-"

"I'm sorry, there's not much time to expand. I'm an...acquaintance of hers." Leila jabbed her thumb in the ghost's, realizing she hasn't even figured out the ghost's name yet, before continuing,

"That psycho took both of your friends and is currently interrogating the blonde one. I saw what happened on the roof and if my observations are correct, to defeat Harm, you need to get that sword away from him."

Zatanna paused, staring at this newcomer. She looked exactly like an inverted Raven: snowy-white hair with the same side-bangs hair style, brilliant, violet eyes, and a contrasting black and white hazmat suit. She even sounded like Raven, although with a wispy echo through her vocals, but still just as analytical and observant. Zatanna blinked in suspicion and disbelief,

"Raven?"

Leila tilted her head, keeping her pretenses of not knowing anything about herself.

"Who? Oh you mean that other girl Harm took? The black haired one? No, I'm not her. I only took her resemblance to cause less alarm. For you see, I'm...a ghost."

The statement seemed odd from her lips, having not recognize the truth in how it fully pertained to her before. She always clung to her human half, rarely relying on her powers for she was trained as a Shadow. And shadows didn't need powers to win. However, realization dawned on her that moment, Leila was just as much of a ghost as she was human.

Whether she shook her head in disbelief or deciding to sort out the new information later, Zatanna turned her attention to the room. It was neither large nor fancy, decor with a simple four-post bed and various picture fames and small, personal sentiments of knickknacks. She walked quietly towards the bedside table, picking up the sole picture on the desk; a young girl was posing with her taller, brother who held his arm affectionately around the girl. Both smiled with laughter at the camera. It was Harm and the ghost: both in happier times.

Leila peered at the photo from behind Zatanna, darting her eyes between the picture and the ghost. The dots connected: the ghost was Harm's sister.

Zatanna turned to questioned the pusillanimous ghost,

"Is this your room? Do you live with this nut job?"

"Secret."

"Secret, right. Naturally."

Zatanna tossed the photo on the bed and Leila pursed her lips in a tight line.

"I think I found how to get the sword's power away from Harm. It's just a theory but first, we need to free your friends."

"Way ahead of you."

Zatanna smirked as she quietly chanted a spell, duplicating herself with an illusionary image. The duplicate set herself to seem like she was about to attack the crossbow's stand, while the real Zatanna rushed out to hid in the darkness of the hallway. Leila followed suit (the girl ghost disappearing from sight) before briefly touching Zatanna's hand to turn invisible. A slight shuddered could be felt from Zatanna but Leila merely held still as a roaring growl rang through the apartment. Harm came rushing out from the second room, unsheathing his sword to strike.

Zatanna rushed to the second room, untying Artemis easily with a spell before both heroines rushed out and down the hallway. Leila instead positioned herself along the stairway with the ghost, waving at the two to hurry. Artemis gasped as she pulled Zatanna to a stop above the stairway.

"Raven? What did Harm do to you?"

"No time to explain but I'm not who you call Raven. Now come on, you have to trust me."

Zatanna took a step forward before Artemis pulled her back again.

"Zatanna, wait."

"Both she and the other girl helped. Why else would they?"

"I don't know- "secret'. Where's Raven?"

A roar erupted and Leila's ears could hear a zapping spark. One second, she was below her friends, then the next, she was shielding them from Harm's magical strike of energy.

"Look out!"

A barrier reflector of ectoplasm blocked the lightning strike about to hit Artemis and Zatanna, Leila grunting at the force of impact. Smoke rose around the room, and Leila dropped her shield, shooting a blaze of ectoplasm through the smoke at Harm.

She rushed towards the kitchen, following after Artemis and Zatanna as they set a trapped for Harm. Setting the oven on high, Zatanna pulled the cover open to expose the heat, before all three rushed through the backdoor. Harm charged through as Artemis fired an incendiary arrow in the room, one easily caught in Harm's hand. Slamming the door shut, Leila fired her ectoplasm at the handle, locking Harm within the explosion of heat and combustion.

The three heroines followed the ghost, whom led them through a basement latch to the backyard, before she disappeared again.

The backyard was small and fenced; a petite mound of dirt was smoothly padded beside a miniature, homemade headstone towards the back of the area. A vase of handpicked flowers decorated the small grave.

Leila slowly drew forward towards the grave, sensing the ghost's presence just beneath the surface. She was so close. So close to being free from her secret.

Zatanna and Artemis walked up wearily behind Leila. Both peered at the headstone in awe. Then Zatanna read,

"Greta Hayes. Beloved sister."

It was as if she was being summoned, for Greta phased up through the ground in a pale, shimmering gold of light before Zatanna and Artemis gasped in surprise.

"This...this is your grave. This is your secret. This is you."

Greta eyes conveyed her sorrow; a small nod of acknowledgement was given at Zatanna's conclusion. Artemis stared in disbelief.

"A ghost. An actual ghost. Raven was right. Does that mean you're..."

Artemis paused her question as she glanced over towards Leila. She too was solemn in her response,

"I'm a ghost, yes. But not all ghosts are evil like the misconceptions. For you see, I've been trying to help."

Zatanna seemed to try to keep her emotions concealed from her face as she asked in cautious curiosity,

"Uh, h-how did you die?"

Leila peered over at Greta, perceiving the question to be more towards her at the moment.

A small, 5-inch knife image appeared between Greta's hands. It was no wonder Greta couldn't pass on yet, her secret was still being hidden.

Not anymore.

Artemis gasped in realization and horror,

"Harm's dagger."

A small explosion erupted; electric sparks of magic embedded the smoke before Harm appeared. A frown of anger was spread through his features. Greta had disappeared again. Harm growled in anger,

"They defile Harm's holy place."

"We defiled it? You did this. To your own sister!"

A sly smirk etched across Harm's face at Artemis's accusation. Leila narrowed her eyes in deadly anger; Greta will pass peacefully, she'll make sure of it. She subconsciously took a step in front of Greta's grave. Artemis voiced the heroines' anger,

"You're proud of it. And you have the gall to write 'beloved'"

"Not gall, truth. She was the only thing Harm ever loved. That's why she had to go. Harm's heart had to be pure. Greta had to be cut out, excised like an inflection."

A cold sensation of breath escaped through Leila's lips as Greta appeared once again from the ground. Harm gasped in shock before disregarding the possibility,

"Ah, It casts another illusion spell."

"Except I didn't speak. Harm knows It can't cast a spell without speaking"

Zatanna declared as she let Greta pass by.

Greta walked calmly towards Harm as he held his sword in front of him in panic. A slight shaking could be noticed as she walked closer with each step. Artemis growled at Harm,

"You asked how we found this place. Face it Harm, your secret's out."

The sword began to shake heavily, the impurity of Harm's seeping in just as fast as his strength was failing to hold the sword up.

"No. Harm's heart is pure. Harm's not sorry. I'm not!"

A slash across Greta's head missed as it simply phased through her transparent body. Greta kept walking, the sword impaling her, as she stepped right up to Harm before phasing her hand into his chest. The glow of the sword's power clutched within Greta's hand as she pulled it out, then it disappeared. Harm gasped in pain as his legs debacle from under him. He yelled in ire before trying to slash at Greta again. He was losing control, the sword gaining weight with each passing second. His arm dead weight, the sword swiftly pulling itself from Harm's grasped before sheathing itself and becoming struck into the ground.

Harm gritted his teeth as he glare at the three heroines.

"I-I don't need the sword."

Harm withdrew his dagger, rushing towards Artemis. Artemis swiftly knocked Harm's dagger out of his hand,

"So unfocused. It can't fight us while fighting itself."

It was over in three seconds, one for each kick and punch Artemis threw at Harm. Striking at his stomach, she kicked her leg up to strike at his face before roundhouse kicking him into the dirt. Leila smirked as Harm laid defeated on the ground, sensing the smile of relief from Greta. Zatanna held her hand out as she chanted,

"Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib."

Ripped along the sides, Harm's trench coat bound him like ropes. Greta merely walked towards her grave, finally at peace. Artemis and Zatanna watch with solemn relief.

"We'll make sure you receive a proper burial. We won't forget you, Greta."

"Secret."

With a single word, Greta was gone. Leila pulled her lips at the corners, a small smile.

"Greta has passed on."

"What do you mean pass on?"

Artemis stared quizzically at Leila, posing her question. Somehow, Leila knew the answer and she spoke barely a whisper, as her thoughts became words.

"A person only stays a ghost if what he or she desires is not fulfilled in life. An obsession or a reason to return to the world of the living. Greta's was to reveal her brother's truths in killing her. His 'secret'"

Zatanna, though listening, was staring again. Leila could sense her curious suspicions.

"How...how did you die, Wraith."

"Since ghosts are those who pass on with a fulfillment to up hold, it's usually the last thing that was on the person's mind or the way they die that causes the obsession. I was murdered by electrocution. I died thinking how I didn't want anyone to feel the pain I did, so I'm obsessed in helping people. Like a sort of hero mechanism. I'm least trying to help that is. When people only see the ghost, well…that's harder. I probably won't ever be able to pass on."

Artemis and Zatanna became silent as Leila stared at Greta's grave sight. She couldn't sense Greta anymore, but a sensation of peace filled her.

Artemis was the first to speak,

"Wait, we still have to find Raven."

"I can sense her coming. It's my time to go though. Greta is only the first of many tonight. Thank you, both of you. Thanks to you, Greta is at peace."

Leila had to act fast. She knew it'll most likely be obvious to see the connection between Raven and Wraith, but she wasn't ready to reveal her powers. Wraith disappeared, followed by Zatanna calling out,

"Wraith wait."

Leila doubled back through the house, letting the electric green rings transform her back to Raven. She grabbed soot from the kitchen explosion, smearing it across her face and neck, before storming out the broken back door while rubbing her wrist,

"Batman would kill me for taking so long."

"Raven!"

Artemis and Zatanna exclaimed as Leila stared down at Harm who laid unconscious on the ground,

"How'd you guys defeat him? Where's that girl?"

"She's a ghost Raven, an actual ghost!"

Leila raised her eyebrow questioningly at Artemis,

"Don't you remember Skulker? I figured she was since she kept disappearing and reappearing."

Zatanna quizzically glanced over Raven, theories flowing through her mind,

"Raven, where have you been?"

"Harm tied, gagged and hand-cuffed me to some bedpost in a room. It wasn't difficult but took sometime with the bedpost between my arms. Ran through the kitchen, nice touch with blowing it up."

A silence held between the three as Artemis frowned to herself. Leila held tensions within her gut as she waited for Artemis and Zatanna to pester her further. It seem Greta's secret weighed more in their minds; Artemis was first to break the silence,

"I still can't believe anyone could do that to his own sister. If my..."

"If your what? Artemis, talk to me. Secrets don't stay buried, obviously. It's better to bring them into the light."

"I don't have any secrets," Artemis turned away from Zatanna, annoyed by the pestering. Sirens could be heard as they rang closer to the street. Artemis sighed in dejection,

"Cops are coming."

"We did blow up the kitchen."

Artemis walked towards the fence, peering through a hole between the wooden boards,

"Zatanna, Raven, look!"

Leila stepped up to peer through the aperture, the magic shops' sign illuminating one word: secret. Artemis muttered everyone's thoughts,

"Must have been the last thing Greta ever saw."

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! College happen and its just been crazy but still gonna try to write and update as frequently as I can! Excited to post more chapters and please review and comment any suggestions! Thank you all for reading, favoring, following and staying with the story!**


End file.
